Broken Souls
by Dell-Indilwen
Summary: My name is Katniss Everdeen. I have little sister Prim. My Mum is working long hours as a nurse to keep us living. When I was fourteen, I went home through a park at night. I was attacked and raped by some man. Now I am seventeen. I'm starting my third year at high school and I have two years old doughter. Her name is Rosemary and she's the best thing that ever happened in my life.
1. Beginning Of Friendship

**Hi everyone! This is my new fanfiction. Chracters from Hunger Games in modern teenage world. I enjoy wiritng it really much so I hope you will like it too. Sorry from grammar and spelling mistakes I'm really trying. Main characters belong to Suzanne Collins not me. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginning Of Friendship

I wake up early in the morning, the sun is just rising. I wonder what woke me up then. It's quiet around and when I look at the alarm clock it says 5:30. I hear a quiet babbling of a little baby from the crib which is on the other side of my bedroom. I stand up and make my way to the crib to see, if she's awake.

"Mamaaa" she exclaims as I look down at her. It makes me smile. Since the day she said it for the first time I can't get used to it, but it always makes my heart warmer with love.

"Morning Rosie." I smile and pick her up. "How come you're not sleeping, huh?" she just smiles at me.

"You don't wanna sleep anymore?" I ask her as I walk to my bed.

"Nooo." she says and gives me another smile.

"Do you want to go to bed with mama?" I ask.

"Yeees." she exclaims and laughs.

So I lay back into my bed and sit her next to me. She starts playing with my old teddy bear and I can't believe how quickly is she growing. I remember it like yesterday, when I was in labor and I thought I will die from the pain. But I did not. I survived and was rewarded with this little bundle of joy. Even though she's a result of rape, I love her. She's the best thing in my life.

I was only fourteen when I was raped and I still didn't absolutely get over it. In the beginning I jumped up every time someone touched me. I would get panic attacks and flashbacks. Slowly, after few weeks, I got used to my Mum and Prim touching me. My friends were there for me and they were trying to make it easier for me. During these three years, I got used to them touching my hand or arm or even hugging me. It's easier with my girl friends. However Gale and Finnick are a problem. They're both my close friends and they tried a lot, but I'm still anxious when one of them tries to hug me. I usually start trembling and get out of that hug as soon as possible.

All in all I have six good friends. Madge is my oldest and best friend. We know each other from kindergarten. Then there's Gale, I know him since I was ten years old. Then there is also Thresh, he's a good guy from my neighborhood. I know these three from my elementary school. Then there is Annie, Johanna and Finnick. I met these three at high school. Annie and Finnick are a couple. They are really cute and no one would doubt that it is true love. Annie is a quiet, romantic soul, she's always kind and caring, but you don't wanna see her when she's furious. Finnick is a charming handsome guy. Athletic body, bronze hair and impossibly green eyes. He could have any girl in the school with his flirting skills and body. But he choose Annie and that's why many girls hate her. Johanna is a rebel kind of person. She seems that she doesn't care about anyone, but once you become her true friend she's very protective. Overprotective sometimes. So those are my real friends.

Then there are many other kids at school, but most of them don't like me. Many of them make fun of me. Particularly the gang of the most popular kids at school, led by Glimmer. She's a head cheerleader and she thinks she's a queen of this school. There is a lot of girls around her, they admire her and do anything she wants. Her best friend is Cashmere, she's same like Glimmer. Both of them fake, covered in makeup and in the shortest skirts they can find. There are also boys in their gang, they're all the same, they like bullying smaller kids, they make fun of people they don't like, they chase girls for fun. The biggest jerk of them is surely a blue eyed blond show-off Peeta Mellark. He's an idiot and I hate him. He changes girls every other day and most of the girls are insanely after him. I can't see why. Maybe he is handsome and he has nice muscles, but that's all. Inside he is an empty idiot. That's just a short description of my school life.

I live with my loving mum and my adorable little sister Prim. They both help me a lot with Rosie. My mum takes her to day care every morning after we went to school and before she goes to the hospital. Then I pick her up there after the school. My dad died when I was eleven and Prim was seven. He worked as a workman, building houses. There was some accident and he fell of the roof, breaking his neck. Thanks to his insurance, we were able to buy a little house and a car for me and mum too. Not that the money could make up for the loss of my dad.

But back to reality. My daughter is still sitting on my bed and playing with my teddy bear. I got him from my dad when I was five. For my first day of school, so I would not be afraid being there alone. I play with her for a while, but at 6:30 I really have to get up. I let her play on my bed while I get dressed and I keep my eyes on her. Then I change her into her clothes and we go down to the kitchen, where my mum is already cooking something for breakfast.

"Good morning girls." mum says with a smile.

"Morning." I say. Rosie stays quiet.

"Say Hi to Granny, Rosie." I tell her she just smiles shyly and looks at my mum.

"Hi." she says quietly. Prim comes in a while and we eat our breakfast in our usual routine.

"Come on Prim! We have to go or we're late to school." I yell up the stairs.

"Coming!" she yells back.

"Mamaaa!" Rosie whines by my feet.

"Oh don't worry, Bunny. Granny will take you to day care and I'll pick you up in the afternoon okay?" I say picking her up. She looks sad. Her nickname Bunny comes from my pregnancy. When I got my first ultrasound photo, she was in a weird position, her hands were up by her chin and Prim said she looks like a little bunny. And we started to call her like that.

"Besides it's last week of school and then we'll be together all summer okay?" I smile at her.

"You promise?" she asks with pleading eyes.

"I promise." I whisper and smile at her. She hugs me tight. She's still a little worried to let go of me.

"See you, Bunny." I say as I go out of the door.

"Bye bye Mama!" she calls.

When I come to school, I'm lucky to find a parking spot. I get to my locker, take my books out and head to the class. Unfortunately I pass Glimmer's gang on my way and she won't let me go unnoticed.

"Hey slut! How is your little bastard?" she calls in a provoking voice. I just ignore her and quicken my pace. When I get to the classroom I sit on my usual spot.

"What's wrong with you today, Katniss?" asks Johanna who sits with Madge on the right from me. We're all sitting close to each other. Gale and Thresh are sitting behind me, Madge and Johanna are next to me and Annie sits with Finnick behind Madge and Johanna. I sit alone and I don't mind it at all. Sometimes I even like solitude.

"Nothing." I say annoyed. "Just walked into some idiots on my way." I mumble.

"Is it that Glimmer again?" Johanna asks in angry voice "I could beat her up for you." she says. "Kick her ass and punch her face so no makeup would help her." I snicker over the image and wave her offer away.

"Leave her be, she's just dumb." I say and then we went quiet because our English Teacher comes in.

This Monday feels like never-ending, but finally at three o'clock, I head out of school and to my car. I pick up Prim and then we pick up Rosie from day care. The day goes on quite normally as we get home. The rest of the week goes like this until Friday, which is going to change everything.

"Honey, we have a problem with tomorrow. They told me that the day care will be closed and I wasn't able to change my shift." mum says. Well it's the last day of school, it will not harm me to stay home.

"I can stay home, it's the last day of school, it's okay." I say.

"Ohh, no no no young lady. You're not going off school. I called the director and you can take Rosie with you. He said it's okay." she says and my mouth stays open.

"But mum..." I want to argue, but she won't let me.

"No buts Katniss. You must try your best at school so you would get into college." I just sigh. We had this argument so many times. I don't want to go to college, but I'm not into arguing about it again.

"Okay." I give up and go upstairs.

The next morning, I drop Prim at her school and park at our school. I'm here early on purpose. I don't need Glimmer to call insults after me, while Rosie can hear. I turn around and see her excited face.

"Rosie, you must promise me something." I say in a serious voice. She just nods.

"While we're at school, I have to pay attention and learn. So you have to be very quiet okay?" I ask.

"Okay mama." she smiles.

"You can draw something for Auntie Prim or Granny." I smile at her.

I take a deep breath, take Rosie and her stuff and head to the school. I take my things out of my locker and I'm lucky to get into the class unnoticed by Glimmer or anyone else from her gang. Luckily it's the last day of school and there's not much to do. Teachers usually give us some homework for summer and then they let us do whatever we want. In science, we are watching a document about bees and in maths we play some game. The teachers are kind enough to leave me be. As much as my schoolmates are giving me hard time, our teachers are very kind to me. I'm grateful for that.

My last class is music. None of my friends are there with me. They prefer sports and other things. Well I don't mind because there is only nine of us in this class and none of the kids is from Glimmer's friends. Mrs. Trinket is already there when I arrive ten minutes earlier.

"Oh hi Katniss. Who is this?" she asks with a smile as she notices my daughter.

"Hi! I'm Rosie." she beams. I guess she's never gonna be a shy person like me.

"Hi Rosie! I'm Mrs. Trinket." she smiles. "Katniss we will work in pairs today, each one will be in their own practice room. I guess you'll take the one with the piano won't you?" I just nod.

"Then you can take Rosie in there before the others come." she smiles at me.

"Thanks." I smile gratefully and take Rosie.

"Okay Bunny, you play here, I'll be back in five minutes okay?" I say.

I leave Rosie in the practice room and come back to Mrs. Trinket. She's just sending students to practice rooms. I was wondering if she will leave me alone, but then I noticed, there is one more person. To my horror it's Peeta Mellark. _What is he doing here?! He was never attending music!_

"Katniss, I know you wanted to stay alone, but Mr. Mellark would like to see how music goes. He's considering attending it next year." she says with an apologetic expression on her face.

"Of course." I sigh and lead him to the practice room. He stays in the doorway while I sit by the piano and start playing some random melody.

"Hi, I'm Rosie!" I hear behind me. I turn around just in time to see Peeta's confused expression as he looks down and sees the girl standing clumsily in front of him, giving him her shining smile.

"H-hi little one." he says a little unsure, he gave me one quick glance and looked back at her.

"I'm Peeta." he says and smiles at her. I didn't expect that.

"Sweetie do you remember what I told you this morning?" I ask.

"To be quiet." she says shyly.

"From now, the class starts so we will be doing music and you draw something for granny okay?" I smile at her.

"Okay, but can I draw for Peeta?" she asks pleadingly and both me and Peeta get surprised expressions.

"Of course, Rosie, you can draw something for Peeta if you want." I say. She sits back on the ground and starts drawing.

"So will you sing something?" I ask Peeta.

"What?!" he says.

"If you want to attend music class you have to sing." I point out and turn to see him. "You will have to sing in front the others. Sing now and I'll tell you if you are good enough for music class. I can save you a lot of embarrassment." I say and give him a provoking smile.

"You sing first." he says I just roll my eyes.

"I don't have to, I already am in the music class. What is your problem?" I ask.

"I'm shy." he says shyly. I burst out laughing.

"You're joking right?" I choke out between my laughs "Famous Peeta Mellark is shy?!" I laugh.

"Don't laugh at me, singing is a personal thing." he says seriously.

"Okay, okay." I take a few deep breaths to calm down. "Come on, sing."

"Mama can I sing?" Rosie comes to me "Maybe it will help Peeta if I sing first." she says quietly. When it comes to singing she's absolutely like me. She loves it with all her heart.

"Okay, what do you wanna sing?" I ask even though I probably know the answer.

"Snowmaaaan song." she grins. I laugh quietly. Exactly what I was expecting.

"Okay... I'll sing with you." I tell her. She loves singing, but the words are still hard for her.

"Okey dokey." she says and I sit her on my lap. I start to play and in a moment she starts to sing in her baby voice and I sing with her.

_Do you want to build a snowmaaan.  
__Come on let's go and play.  
__I never see you anymore,  
__come out the door.  
__It's like you've gone away.  
__We used to be best buddies,  
__and now we're not.  
__I wish you could tell me why.  
__Do you want to build a snowmaaan.  
__It doesn't have to be a snowman._

_Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Or ride our bikes around the halls  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
the pictures on the walls-  
(Hang in there, Joan!)  
It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms,  
just watching the hours tick by._

_Please, I know you're in there,  
People are asking where you've been  
They say "have courage", and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you, just let me in  
We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?  
Do you wanna build a Snowman?_

We start laughing together and I notice, that Peeta is looking at us with a strange curious look. I get Rosie down and sent her to continue in her drawing.

„So are you gonna sing something?" I ask almost annoyed with him. „You can't be that bad, why would you come to music class then." I say he sights.

„Okay." he says and takes a deep breath. He then steps towards a computer, finds the youtube page and finds a karaoke video for „Marry You" by Bruno Mars. Weird choice, but whatever. In the beginning he just taps his leg on the ground, but then he turns around, starts singing and he also start dancing like crazy. As much as I hate him, I must admit his voice is amazing.

_It's a beautiful night ,  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby _(he points his finger at me)_  
I think I want to marry you_

He comes to me and looks down at me with those blue eyes.

_Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

_Well I know this little chapel  
on the boulevard we can go  
No one will know  
Oh come on girl _(he takes my hand and pulls me up against my will so I would start dancing with him. He takes my other hand too and he starts dancing crazily. As much as I try I can't suppress a little giggle).

_Who cares if we're trashed  
got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
Shots of patron  
And it's on girl_

He releases my hands and starts clapping with the song. Rosie laughs at us and joins to his clapping excited.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

Again he takes my hands and starts singing another verse.

_I'll go get a ring  
let the choir bells sing like oooh  
So whatcha wanna do?  
Let's just run girl _(he gives me a wink and I feel few butterflies in my belly. Weird.)

_If we wake up and  
you wanna break up that's cool  
No, I won't blame you  
It was fun girl_

Again he starts clapping and I can hear Rosie laughing and clapping too.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you._(he twirls me around twice)

_Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

I must admit he's a good singer. He sings even the highest tones without any problem. He takes my hands and dances his crazy dance with me again.

_Just say I do.  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby.  
Just say I do.  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby._

He twirls me again and somehow, my face ends up just inches from his as he looks down at me standing in front of him. His blue eyes dart into mine with an intent look and suddenly a pack of butterflies starts flattering around my stomach frantically. I have never felt like this before, my knees feel week and my heart is running like crazy. This all happens in just one second before he sings the chorus for one last time. He sang it joyfully and loudly before, but now it's different. His voice is more quiet, he's looking me in the eyes intently and he looks almost serious. Like if he really means it.

_It's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

As the last bells ring in the song, we're just standing there looking into each others eyes. And I feel something so intense in me, that it scares me. The butterflies in my stomach are still flying around and my heart is still pounding loudly. His eyes are locked on mine and I hold my breath in. I just can't breathe properly right now. Then I suddenly realize what has happened. I was dancing with him! He was holding my hand! He was standing so close to me and no flashbacks came to me. No bad memories. But as it hits my head I start to be anxious and I'm happy for Rosie who starts clapping and cheering happily, which interrupts this moment.

I turn around and take a deep breath to calm down. _God, he made me feel weird._ For a moment he's quiet too and then she speaks up.

"So..." he hesitates "you think I could join the music class?" he asks me.

"I think we will be honored Mr. Mellark." says Mrs. Trinket who's standing in the doorway. I wonder how long was she looking at us.

"You would be a great singer for our usual Christmas play. You and Katniss you will be a great main characters." she beams and goes away. _Ohh, great, he'll be playing in the Christmas play. More time together with this jerk._

"Show-off." I say annoyed when I sit down to the piano. He chuckles quietly.

"Ohh you liked it." he says confidently and sits by the window so he could see my face.

"I did not." I say stubbornly and look down at the keyboard to hide the blush which I feel coming.

"You would not blush if you would not like it." he teases and I have an urge to throw something in his direction.

"Shut up." I mutter and start playing something. For a while he just sits there and then he speaks up again.

"Tell me Everdeen, why have we never been friends all this time? We're in the same grade since kindergarten." he says. I shrug.

"I guess the main reason is that you're a jerk." I say with a smirk on my face.

"Yes and you're damn stubborn, we can't be perfect, anything else?" he shots back which surprises me.

"I don't like your friends." I say honestly. "I generally don't like people who call me a slut without any reason. And I don't like people who call her bastard." I say coldly. He's quiet for a while.

"Sorry for that." he says quietly and I'm surprised because it seems that he honestly means it. We make some small talk and until the bell rings announcing the end of the class. I pack my stuff and pick up Rosie, who hands Peeta a paper with her drawing.

"It's for you." she smiles shyly and he takes it.

"Thanks, Rosie it's beautiful." and then he smiles so sweetly it warms my heart and I smile back.

_Sweetly?! Peeta Mellark?! What the hell happened to you Katniss?! Why are you smiling back?!_

"Well I guess I'll see you in September" I say and turn around.

"Yeah, see you." he says and I can't help but feel some kind of sadness in his voice. Strange.

* * *

"So how was music?" Johanna catches up with me in the hall.

"Most weird class ever." I say truthfully.

"We have a new friend." Rosie says proudly. "Peeta." she adds and I see Johanna's jaw drop.

"Peeta?" she looks at me "Peeta Mellark?"

"Yeah." I sigh.

"What was he doing there?"

"He said he wanted to see how it goes in music, he'll attend it next year." I say.

"And?" Johanna asks. "What happened?" she asks when I remain silent.

"He was funny." Rosie laughs "He sang and danced and made mama dance too."

"You danced with him?" Johanna looks at me astonished. "I thought you hate him?!"

"I do Johanna!" I shot back. "He was just showing off and... Well, he took my hand, pulled me up and he refused to let me go so I gave up." I say. Her jaw remains dropped.

"You let him hold your hand?! Total stranger?!" she says in disbelief.

"I don't know what happened." I admit. "I just wasn't thinking about it and when I realized it in the end I started to be anxious and I went away from him."

"Hmm..." Johanna hums. "Weird." she adds. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow right?" she says.

"Right. See you tomorrow." I say, get in my car, pick up Prim and we drive home.

And that's it. That's my last day of school and the day when summer brake begins. And I have no idea, that this summer is gonna change my life. Entirely.

* * *

**So? What do you think? I would really appreciate all yuor opinions and critics :) ****Thanks for favorites, follows and reviews!**


	2. Baker Boy

**Second Chapter is here... It will take me some time to write more, I hope you will enjoy this one. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Baker Boy

We spent the first summer afternoon outside with Prim and Rosie, we go to a park and for an ice- cream and just enjoy the first day of summer break. However in the evening I'm supposed to go to Madge's for a sleepover with the girls. Annie and Madge calls it "Girls Night", me and Johanna call it "Eat and Gossip". Don't get me wrong it's not that I don't like our sleepovers, I usually enjoy them. But tonight is gonna be different.

At six o'clock, we're all in Madge's house. Her parents are out, so we're on our own. Madge bought a huge bag of McDonald's food and she also ordered pizza for us. We're watching a movie as usual. This time it is good old Pride And Prejudice and both Annie and Madge just keep sighing over Mr. Darcy.

"I can't see what's so amazing about him. He would be absolutely useless in this modern time." I comment.

"Katniss! You just don't have any romantic soul do you?!" Annie exclaims and her face gets a soft expression again as she looks at the TV.

"Yeah Katniss, look at him, he's just so hot in that shirt and such a gentleman." Madge says not taking her eyes of him.

"Don't you two have a happy relationships with your boyfriends?" I ask smirking at them.

"Ohh that doesn't mean we can't admire Mr. Darcy." Annie says.

"Yeah." Madge agrees. " I just wish Gale would be such a gentleman." she says dreamily. I burst out laughing as I imagine Gale in Mr. Darcy's clothes, riding a horse and acting like a gentleman. Johanna laughed with me. We usually have very similar thinking. We are right opposites of Annie and Madge. We are not romantic souls.

"Laugh as much as you want Katniss, but one day, you will feel it too." she says in a serious tone and looks at me.

"One day, you will meet a boy, your eyes will meet and you will feel that spark of love." she says. "There will be knots in your stomach, your heart will start beating like crazy and you won't be able to breathe." she finishes and that's the moment when I realize I have felt this already. Quite recently. "Yes and then you will know how does it feel to be in love." adds Annie and gives me a pointed look. I'm too self-conscious after my realization and I feel my cheeks warming so I look down.

_Please don't notice the blush. Please don't notice the blush. _ I wish in my mind. No such luck.

"She's blushing!" Madge exclaims. She stops the tape and turns on the light. Then she and Annie sit across from me and examine my face.

"Oh my God, you met him!" Annie exclaims and my blush gets even worse. I can't understand how it can get any worse when even now every tomato could envy me.

"Katniss Everdeen is there something we don't know?!" Madge accuses me with reproachful voice.

"No!" I spit at her and cross my arms. Johanna suddenly breaks her silence as it clicks in her head.

"Oh my God, I know who it is!" she exclaims giving me a devilish grin.

"Shout. Your. Mouth. Johanna." I threaten her and give her my most killing glare.

"Is it him Kitty?" she asks mocking.

"No!" I say angrily "Don't you dare to say that name!" I threaten her with my fist.

"Tell us! Tell us, Johanna!" Annie and Madge plead in unison.

"Please." I whisper to Johanna with pleading look. She just smirks.

"Sorry Kitty, it's one for all and all for one in our pack, they need to know." she says and then turns to Annie and Madge. They are looking up at her like she has some holy words for them.

"Peeta Mellark" Johanna states. They just stay in awe.

"YOU! DAMN! BLOODY! TRAITOR! I! HATE! YOU!" I shout angrily and with every word I hit her with a pillow hard. She just laughs which makes me even angrier.

"Oh my God!" Annie and Madge squeal in unison as they finally find their voices.

"Wow, Katniss, Peeta Mellark that's a high goal." Madge considers.

"Oh man, could you stop talking like this?" I plead. "There's nothing between us, leave it be!" I say and desperately dive my head into a pillow to hide from their stares. I know what's coming. It always comes when one of us has a crush on someone. Luckily I have avoided that in past. Until now.

"Ohh, you would not blush like crazy if there would be nothing." Annie says

"Come on tell us what happened." Madge persuades me.

"No!" I say stubbornly.

"You know they will not leave you alone until you tell them, Brainless." Johanna says. I know she's right, but I remain hidden in my pillow.

"He sang her a song and they danced." Johanna sates with excited voice.

"WHAT?!" Those two squeal again in unison. I can't see how they can be so precise in it.

"A love sooong." Johanna sings out loud and I can hear her typing on the computer. And in a few seconds that song starts playing.

"God, what have I done that you're punishing me like this." I groan, when I finally look up and see Annie and Madge in awe as they listen to the song, which title is "Marry you". Just great.

"Ohh Katniss this is a proposal song and he sang it to you?!" Madge looks at me.

"Okay, I'll tell you." I give in and they squeal happily.

"BUT!" I say "You must swear you will not tell Gale, Finnick or Thresh. You will not tell anyone!" I threaten them. They seem disappointed, but they nod their heads. I sigh.

"He came to music class. To see how it goes, because he wants to attend it next year." I start. Then I briefly tell them how he sang and danced and how he pulled me into the dance. They listen with wide eyes.

"How did you feel?" Annie asks when I finish.

"What do you mean?" I ask even though I know very well what she means.

"Oh you know, Everdeen!" she snaps "When you were standing there and he was singing the last verse and looking into your eyes. How did you feel?"

"Well..." I hesitate. Do I want them to know? "I felt weird. I've never felt like that before." I admit.

"Describe it." Madge says.

"It was like there were butterflies flying around in my belly." I say "My heart was beating fast and I think I forgot to breathe for a moment. It was a strange and intense feeling and he would not get his eyes away from mine." I finish. When I look up I see Annie and Madge with open mouths and then a flash of light which gets them out of it. Johanna is laughing with a camera in her hands.

"This needed to be saved for future. Their expressions were just perfect." she laughs like crazy "I'll save it for your wedding Katniss." she teases me and I give her a glare.

"Oh my." Annie whispers as she takes Madge's hand and they look at each other. "She has a crush on Peeta Mellark." they both exclaim and they hug me.

"Come on you crazy girls it's nothing." I say annoyed. "It was just a momentary weakness." I say.

"I will not see him all summer so it'll go away soon." I say.

"Whatever you think Everdeen." Madge smiles at me "But next year, you'll spend one hour of music together every week. Let's see what you'll say then." she laughs. Luckily for me, we go back to watching Mr. Darcy.

The summer break is my favorite time in the year. Not that I would hate school, I quite like it, but I'm glad I can spend all day with my little girl. When it's not raining, we go on walks, we go to the playground which is just few blocks from our house and we are together all day. Prim goes with us often, when she's not with her friends. Sometimes my friends come to spend time with us too. It's mostly Johanna, because Annie and Madge are spending most of their time with Finn and Gale. But we still have our Friday sleepovers every week.

This Friday though, there is no sleepover, because Annie and Madge are going away for their weekends with Gale and Finn. And Johanna is on vacation with her parents. Prim is going for a sleepover with her best friend Rue and my Mum has a night shift. So I remain home alone with Rosie. I just sung her a lullaby and she's soundly asleep now. I have nothing to do so I sit at my bed with laptop on my lap and I just surf on the internet, playing some music on YouTube quietly so it would not wake Rosie and looking through my Facebook. And that's when my Skype beeps. I have no idea, how this beep will change my life.

You have to understand, that I don't use Skype much. I use it only because Annie, Madge and Johanna. Usually no one else than these three writes me in there, because I don't have any other friends added. And because they are all away, I'm surprised that someone is sending me a message. When I open it, it says that the message is from _Baker Boy_. Who the hell is that?!

_B: Hi Katniss!_

_K: Who are you?_

_B: That's a secret ;)_

_K: I don't talk to strangers._

_B: I'm not a stranger. You know me._

_K: ?_

_B: We meet each other at school often._

What the heck is he trying to do? Just say your name!

_K: Tell me your name._

_B: No._

_K: Why not?!_

_B: Because I'm afraid._

_K: Afraid of what?_

_B: You would not talk to me if you know who I am._

Okay, this is weird.

_K: Okay, this is weird. I think I'm going to bed._

_B: No! Wait!_

_K: ?_

_B: I want to be friends with you._

_K: Well usually when you want to make a friend, you come to him/her and say something like: "Hi! I'm Katniss. Can we be friends?"_

_B: Hi Katniss! Can we be friends? :)_

_K: I think I have still missed your name._

_B: No you haven't._

_K: So you really want to be my friend and you're not telling me your name?!_

_B: Bingo!_

_K: Have anyone ever told you that you're a weirdo?_

_B: So many times. :)_

This conversation is really strange, but I have nothing else to do. Since he doesn't want to meet somewhere in the middle of the night it can't harm anyone.

_K: Okay, we can try to be friends. Tell me something about you since you obviously know a lot about me. Do I know you well from school?_

_B: No. You don't know me much. I don't think you have ever noticed me much._

_K: So? Tell me more about you. How do you look or what do you like to do._

_B: Hmm let's see. Since I don't want you to figure out who I am, I'm not telling you how I look. I can tell you just one thing about my looks. Everyone says that my blue eyes are amazing._

_K: Hmm at least I finally have some nickname for you blue-eyes :D_

_B: :P_

_K: So how much do you know about me?_

_B: I know you're seventeen. You live with your mum and little sister Prim and your dad died when you were eleven. You are not very sharing and friendly person. You have your few friends and you're content like that. I also know you sing and play the piano beautifully. And I don't know how exactly it happened, but you have a cute little girl, her name is Rosemary. You are not very girlish and if your glares could kill, we would all be dead. :D_

I'm taken back by how much he knows about me. Well if I consider it, all of those things are well known, but you would have to have interest in me to put that all together. That's strange. Does this boy watch me?

_K: How do you know all of this?_

_B: I have my sources ;)_

_K: Are you stalking me?_

_B: Maybe a little :D Since kindergarten._

_K: What?!_

_B: I don't know, you were always so different, I couldn't stop watching you. I always wanted to be your friend, but you were so intimidating... And I am a coward so I didn't have enough courage to talk to you._

_K: Hmm... So tell me blue-eyes... How do you think our friendship will work? Are we having a skype friendship?_

_B: I think that's enough for now. When we know each other well enough, maybe I will have courage to talk to you in person._

_K: Whatever... I don't have anything else to do tonight anyway._

_B: Okay, let's start :D We're gonna ask different questions and we will answer them honestly deal?_

_K: Deal._

_B: Okay. Let's start with something easy. What's your favorite color?_

_K: Green. Yours?_

_B: Orange. Specifically sunset orange. Soft and warm. If you wanna see it, look at sunset, just before the sun disappears behind the mountains. Yeah, that's it... I'm kind of talkative person. :D_

_K: Yeah I can see that. I'm not sure I want to meet you if you're able to babble even about your favorite color :D_

_B: Okay, moving on... Your favorite food?_

_K: Hmm.. Hard one. I'm not very picky person, I can eat almost everything, but my favorite would be cheese buns. And cheese pizza._

_B: Ohh, I see... You like cheese. :D Mine is apple pie._

_K: Weird choice for a boy. I would guess hamburger or steak..._

_B: I would not turn those down too :)_

_B: Who's your least favorite schoolmate?_

_K: Definitely Peeta Mellark._

_B: Really?! He's like superhero for most of the girls :D_

_K: Well I'm not like most of the girls._

_B: Right. That's what I like about you. Why do you hate him so much?_

_K: He's an annoying show-off, thinks he can have everything he wants and I just don't like arrogant people. And he's a player with girls._

_B: Fair enough._

_K: Who's your least favorite schoolmate?_

_B: Glimmer._

_K: Why?_

_B: Because everybody admires her and I have no idea why. Maybe she's nice, but only because of tons of make-up. And she is so damn silly, that I wonder how it is even possible to be so dumb._

_K: Right. When I'm reading this, I reconsidered my decision. She is my least favorite schoolmate too. Peeta at least doesn't call me a slut with little bastard._

_B: Don't listen to that, it's not true. I personally prefer naturally beautiful girls like you over make-up queens like Glimmer._

_K: Stop talking like that, it makes me blush._

_B: You look cute when you blush :)_

_K: Hey! Stop that!_

_B: Okay. What do you like to do in your free time?_

_K: Well, when I'm done with school and homework, I have a two year old girl to take care about. That's pretty time consuming. :D I can tell you that I like music. Singing and playing piano. But before I had Rosie, I liked camping a lot. We went camping with my dad, spent weekends in the forests, fishing and hunting with bow. I liked that so much. I really miss it._

_B: You can hunt with bow?!_

_K: Yeah, it's not that hard. I always enjoyed archery._

_B: That explains why you picked it as an optional subject at school..._

_K: What do you do with your free time?_

_B: I like to draw and paint. And I like to bake._

_K: Bake?! That explains your weird nickname, baker boy :D How did that happen?_

_B: Well my father's family owned a bakery. He was running it until he got married and after some time he had to close the bakery. My mum kept saying that baking is not work for a man and after some time she made him to close it. _

_K: Wow, your mother must be a strict one..._

_B: Yeah, she kind of is..._

_K: Do you like music?_

_B: Positive._

_K: What are your favorite singers/bands?_

_B: Hmm let's see... My most favorite band would probably be Coldplay._

_K: Same here! I love them!_

_B: Yeah I especially like how they put piano in their songs, I just like the sound of piano in songs._

_K: Any other favorites?_

_B: Then I like U2 and from single singers... You must promise you will not laugh at me!_

_K: I won't :)_

_B: Well I quite like Avril Lavigne. I don't like her newer CD's though. My most favorite one is her first one. Then I also like some songs by Taylor Swift._

_K: :D_

_B: You promised!_

_K: Sorry I couldn't help :D_

_B: }:(_

_K: For some reason, I think you are not able to scare me with your glare :D_

_B: :)_

_K: I agree with you about Avil Lavigne. Her first CD is the best. But I quite like her song with Chad Kroeger – Let me go. It is one of my „mind bugs" :D That's how I call songs, which I grow fond of, I listen to them all over and over again until it gets annoying and then I start to hate them because I hear them in my mind all the time :D_

_B: I do the same thing when I'm fond of some song :D_

This conversation goes on and on and I don't realize how long we've been talking until I look at the clock and see 2:30.

_K: God, it's 2:30!_

_B: I know :D_

_K: We really should go to bed._

_B: I'm afraid you will never talk to me again :(_

_K: Why would that happen? :) I think that after our six hours of conversation, I can call you my friend. We can talk again tomorrow or the day after that._

_B: Okay. :)_

_K: Good night, Blue-eyes :)_

_B: Good, night Katniss._

And that's how it starts. It lasts through most of the summer break. Almost every evening, when Rosie is asleep I climb into my bed with my laptop and we talk about everything possible. We tell each other how was our day, we talk about news in the town, anything. I find it strange, that I talk so much to him. Usually I'm not very sharing person, but I'm not afraid to talk openly and honestly with this baker boy. Somehow I really trust him.

I don't tell anything of this to Annie, Madge or even Johanna. I know they would make a big deal of it and I don't want that. But I know they will discover it one day. And that day comes in the beginning of August during one of our Girls Nights. Annie and Madge decided that we did not have enough of Mr. Darcy and they are watching some BBC series about Pride and Prejudice which has six episodes! The only thing I can say is, that Colin Firth is striking in the role of Mr. Darcy. He's my favorite actor.

As the girls are focused on the TV, I lean my back against the wall, I take out my HTC smartphone and I turn on Skype. To my delight Beaker Boy is marked with green dot. I click on his name and start writing.

_K: Hey!_

_B: Hey hunter girl, how come you're here? Aren't you supposed to have girls night with Annie, Madge and Jo?_

_K: I do :) But Mr. Darcy is too boring._

_B: I see. :D How come he's boring? He's number one for more than half of all woman. How come you don't like him?_

_K: He would be useless in our world._

_B: Right you are :D Are your girlfriends not angry with you, chatting with me like this?_

_K: They don't know. Mr. Darcy has their full attention._

_B: :D How was your day?_

_K:Quite normal :) We went to do some shopping with Prim and Rosie in the morning and then in the afternoon, we went to the park near our house. Rosie enjoys playgrounds so much... Especially swings. Mum had a day shift so she came home around 7. I had to cook the lunch :D Prim was making fun of me, but in the end, it was edible._

_B: What did you cook?_

_K: Mac and cheese._

_B: LOL :D There's nothing you could spoil on that :D_

_K: Yeah only because you are best cook in the world, you don't have to make fun of people who struggle to make even mac and cheese. And just for the record, there is many things you can mess up during cooking mac and cheese. _

_B: Sorry :)_

_K: Never mind. How was your day?_

_B: Normal too. I'm glad my brother is back from collage for summer. There's at least one normal person in here :) We went to the swimming pool, he bought like ten ice-creams to ten different girls because he wanted to get them._

_K: How many of them he got?_

_B: He got seven phone numbers I think :D He's kind of player when it comes to girls._

_K: I have a question._

_B: Yes? :)_

_K: Have you ever had a girlfriend?_

_B: Yes._

_K: Who was she?_

_B: I'm not telling you._

_K: Why? Because you don't want me to figure out who you are or because there was so many it would be hard to write them all down? :P_

_B: Both. ]:D_

I have been so distracted by our conversation, that I haven't noticed that the episode have ended and Annie is talking to me.

„Katniss!" she calls at me loudly. „Earth is calling Katniss! What the hell! Are you texting with someone during our girls night?" she scowls at me as she notices the phone in my hands.

„No." I say innocently. Well I haven't mentioned to you, that I'm a terrible liar.

„Don't lie Everdeen, you know you suck in lying!" Johanna snaps and she grabs my phone.

„Hey!" I yell at her and I run after her. I get my phone back as soon as I can, but she already saw.

„Baker Boy? Who is that, Kitty?!" she raises her eyebrows at me. I just sight. Damn it, now I will have to tell them and they will get all snoopy. Especially Madge and Annie.

„Are you texting with a boy, Everdeen?" Madge says in surprised voice. „Who is it?"

I write my last sentence to him, before I log out of Skype. Just to be sure they don't read anything.

_K: They caught me texting. I'm in trouble. I have to go, good night Blue-eyes! :)_

_B: Sorry for the trouble :D Night Night, Katniss._

„I have no idea." I sigh as I sit down on the carpet. They sit around me and wait for me to tell them. I know I have no other choice so I tell them what happened that Friday when I was home alone and how we're chatting almost every evening. They seem surprised.

„Do you have a crush on him?" Annie asks. I give her an unbelieving look.

„How could I?! I don't even know who he is or how he looks. Except the blue eyes." I say.

„Well it seems that you are unusually sharing with him." Madge says „which means, you must really like him."

„Okay, enough about me, let's talk about something else." I say annoyed. Luckily they leave me alone, but I know it won't last long.

* * *

**Well I know, that you all surely guessed who the baker boy is :D But the fun is that Katniss doesn't know. It will take her some time to figure it out. I hope you like my story so far. Please leave me reviews, I really appreciate feedback. Thanks for favorites and follows. :)**


	3. Secrets

Chapter 3: Secrets

It's end of August and the summer break is almost over. It's the last weekend and I'm trying to finish my summer homework, which I've been ditching all summer.

„Mamma!" Rosie whines. „Why can't we go to playground?" she asks.

„Because I must finish my homework first. School starts on Monday, Bunny." I say.

„So you have to go there again?" she says sadly. I sigh, pick her up and sit her on my lap. She looks up at me with sad eyes.

„I'm sorry, Bunny, but I have to go to school for another two years." I say sadly.

„You will have to be in the day care center again." I say.

„I like it there, but I miss you there." she says sadly.

„I miss you at school too." I hug her tight.

„But I promise I will spend time with you in the afternoons as much as I can okay?"

„Okey Dokey." she smiles.

„Now let me finish this one and we can go to the playground okay?"

„Yes, Mama." she says and goes to draw something.

Later we go to the playground alone today because Prim spends her afternoon with Gale's younger brother Rory. They are pretty fond of each other. The playground is empty when we come there. I'm not surprised it's not so popular, because it's not in the town center. I don't mind though. While Rosie is playing on the slide and in the sandbox, I'm using a swing. I love swinging. It almost feels like flying when you close your eyes and I would like to fly. Our quiet and happy afternoon is interrupted as I hear a boy's voice behind me.

„Hi, Everdeen girls." it says. I recognize it as Peeta Mellark's voice.

„Peeta!" Rosie exclaims. She runs to him and she hugs his legs.

„Hey Rosie." he smiles at her and strokes her hair softly. Then he looks up at me.

„Hey Katniss." he says.

„Hey." I answer hesitantly. I can't figure out what is he doing here.

„What are you doing here?" I ask him as Rosie goes back to the sandbox.

„I was just taking a lonely walk, when I saw you two so I just wanted to say hi." he smiles shyly. Somehow his smile makes something move in my stomach.

„I see." I say.

„How is your summer break?" he asks.

„Quite normal." I say. „I spend most of the time with Rosie."

„No boys?" he asks with a smirk.

„Do you think I have time for that with a two year old girl?" I ask. „And besides that's none of your business." I add.

„Peeta come and play with me." Rosie pleads. „I need help, I want to build a sand castle." she says. And to my surprise he goes. He plays with her and they build a sand castle together. And all the time he secretly gives me small smiles, which makes me nervous and even more confused.

„What would you say if I invite you two for an ice-cream?" he asks with a wide smile.

„Yaaay!" Rosie cheers. I eye him suspiciously.

„Come on, Everdeen, it's just an ice-cream." he smiles.

„Okay." I say.

It all turns into a very nice afternoon. He buys us ice-cream, we walk through the town and we play with Rosie. I must say, that she's really fond of Peeta. On the other hand I'm really confused by him. He behaves absolutely different than at school.

„Thanks for the nice afternoon" I smile in front of our house.

„You're welcome ladies." he smiles. Rosie runs to hug him and to my surprise he picks her up.

„What about you Rosie, did you like this afternoon?" he asks her. She gives him her shiny smile.

„Yeees! Thank yoooou!" she sings and to my shock she plants a kiss on his cheek with her chocolate stained mouth. It leaves a chocolate smudge in there.

„Will you come and see us again?" she asks pleadingly.

„Maybe" he smiles „if your mum will not mind."

„She won't! Will you mamaaa?" she turns to me with puppy eyes.

„We'll see Bunny. Peeta has to go to school too." I say taking her from Peeta.

„Thanks again." I give him a slight smile „See you on Monday." I say.

„See you." he smiles.

„Bye bye Peeta" Rosie calls

„Bye Rosie." That was really unexpected afternoon.

I think the most surprising part of the day is over, but I'm very wrong. As I finally lull Rosie to sleep with my lullaby, I take a shower and then I grab my notebook and turn it on. It's not even a minute since I turned it on and my Skype already beeps.

_B: Hey! :)_

_K: Hi :)_

_B: How was your day?_

_K: Pretty weird. I met Peeta Mellark and guess what... He spend all his afternoon with me and Rosie. I still can figure out why would he do that._

_B: Sounds interesting. So what did you do?_

_K: First we were just on the playground, but then he invited us for ice-cream and we spend the afternoon strolling through the town together. He was quite different than at school. Nicer, which is strange. Really why do you think, Peeta Mellark, of all the people would do that?_

_B: I don't know. Sounds like you both had fun. Maybe he likes you._

_K: ROFL :D :D :D Are you kidding me?_

_B: No. :)_

_K: That's not possible, I'm not his type._

_B: So you're telling me that he actually is your type?_

_K: Nope :P_

_B: Sounded like that ;)_

_K: No he's not! He surely is handsome, but his behavior is not acceptable for me._

_B: Okay :D So in the end, you are like the other girls. You like him._

_K: No... just saying that his looks are nice, but his spirit is spoiling it. I don't like him._

_B: Well you said he was different today. Nicer._

_K: Yeah that's true. Strange. It was so not him._

_B: Did you like that Peeta more?_

_K: God, you are snoopy :D_

_B: I'm not snoopy, just curious._

_K: Well, yeah I liked him like this much more. It almost felt like he could be my friend. If he will be like this in music classes, I would maybe have a higher opinion about him._

_B: Okay._

_K: Anyway... How was your day, huh? :)_

_B: Pretty boring. I was finishing all my homework, which I ditched all the summer :D_

_K: Yeah, same here, I must finish it tomorrow. :)_

We continued in our usual conversation until 10:30, when everything changed with one of his questions.

_B: Katniss, may I ask you something very personal?_

_K: You may ask anything. The real question is will you get answer? :D_

_B: :D I take that as a yes :)_

_B: How did such a pure and innocent girl like you get pregnant? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but it's just weird for me and it keeps bugging me._

Oh, God, I can't tell him about this. It takes me a few minutes until I compose myself.

_B: Katniss? You there? Please don't be angry with me._

_K: I'm still here._

_B: So?_

_K: This is a very difficult question Blue-eyes. All I can tell you is, that it was involuntary, but I don't think I'm able to talk about it. Please don't be angry, but I haven't told any details even to my Mum or my best friends. I just can't it's too hard._

_B: I understand. But you do trust me, don't you?_

_K: Yes, I trust you._

_B: Maybe it would help you if you would tell someone._

_K: :D Funny. That's what my psychologist keeps telling me._

_B: Maybe you should take his advice._

_K: Sorry, I don't think that's gonna happen._

_B: Okay, maybe we could do a trade._

_K: A trade?_

_B: Secret for Secret. But we must promise each other that we'll keep both of them secret. _

_K: I doubt you have such a secret which could be as terrible as mine._

_B: Don't be so sure. I'll tell you my secret first okay? And then you can decide if you will tell me yours._

_K: Okay, I'm waiting for you to amaze me._

_B: Well I'm not sure it'll amaze you, but here it goes…_

It takes pretty long until I get his next message and I'm absolutely not expecting what I find out about him.

_B: My family was never happy since I can remember. That was always because of my mother who abused me and my brothers since I can remember. Whatever I messed up, when I came home one minute late, sometimes even only because I was just in the same room. She always beat me up. Sometimes she locked me in a closet, sometimes she just slapped me, sometimes she kicked me, and sometimes she beat me with some stick or anything she got into her hands. My dad used to be kind and caring when I was small, he even tried to protect me and my brothers, but it never worked. My mother beat him too and so he stopped trying. He stopped doing anything and started drinking. Since then, I had no happiness at home. My brothers are lucky. My oldest brother is married and lives in another city and my other older brother is at collage. He comes home rarely, but not for long. And so I remain alone with my drunken, broken father and abusive mother. Luckily we have a lot of money so I don't have to work like before. So usually I stay out of the house as long as I can and in the evening I just slip to my room so I wouldn't meet my parents. None of my friends know this. You may be surprised, but my mother is good at aiming on places where people will not see. And my friends don't really care about me. To be honest I think you are my only real friend. The others maybe act like that, but they truly don't care about me. I don't write this to you so you would pity me. I don't want pity. I just needed to tell it to someone, because I was feeling so damn lonely in this life. I trust you and I believe you will keep this a secret._

When I finish reading this, two tears are running down my cheeks and I honestly don't know what to write back. What can I say to something like this? My one problem called rape seems so small in comparison with this.

_K: Honestly I don't know what to say. Probably that you win our secrets contest. My secret can't be compared with yours._

_B: You don't have to say anything._

_K: How can you live like this?_

_B: I don't know. I just try to survive it somehow. I put on a happy mask at school and I try to fight with it somehow, but it's hard._

_K: I get it. Your secret is safe with me. :)_

_B: Thanks :) So what about your secret, hmm? I promise I won't tell anyone._

_K: Okay, I'll tell you, but it'll take some time to write it down, it's not easy._

_B: :) Take as much time as you need. I'm all ears._

_K: When I was fourteen, I was coming home one night. It was 10:30 and it wasn't exactly safe to go home alone. But I did it before and I was okay as usual. But this time I made a big mistake when I wanted to use a shortcut through the park. At that night time, it was abandoned and when I was half through it, I started to be scared. I realized that I'm all alone in there and I still felt strange like someone is following me. And that's when I heard footsteps. I tried to run, but he caught me before I even started to run. I still don't know who it was. He was huge and I was only fourteen years old little girl so I had no chance of escaping. He forced me to the ground and started to talk to me. He said that he's gonna make me the happiest girl by taking my virginity. I couldn't scream, because he put something into my mouth and I couldn't run away because he was too strong. He took my clothes off and then started to take his jeans down. I tried to kick him, but I only earned a well-aimed kick into my ribs. He broke few of them, which made it even more painful. He took down my shirt too and he kissed my body, but it was not pleasureful. It was disgusting. But the creepy part was that he knew my name. He was saying something like "You'll enjoy this, Katniss." Well I didn't. He forced himself into me and it was damn painful since I had also broken ribs. When he was done, he kicked me again and he punched me too. And that's when I blacked out. When I woke up again, he was gone. It was 11:45 and I had to call help. I called my Mum and she got me home. She treated my injuries. I told her that someone just attacked me and robbed me. I didn't tell her that I was raped. Eight weeks later, I started to have morning sickness and I found out that I'm pregnant. It was terrible and I can't even describe how embarrassed I was, when I had to tell my mum. But she was great. She helped me through the pregnancy and she helped me when I was in labor. It was damn painful, but I was rewarded with Rosie and I would never change my mind about keeping her. Even though it is hard to raise a little baby when you are only fifteen, I decided to do it and I don't regret it. Well that's it. The only thing left to say is, that I still haven't fully recovered mentally. In the beginning I jumped up every time someone touched me unexpected. I got used to my mum and Prim, they can even hug me. Gradually I let my girl friends hug me. But I have problem with my boy friends, when they try to hug me. Gale and Finn have tried many times, but I usually start trembling and freaking out, so they stopped trying. I don't know if I will ever be able to have a boyfriend. That's all I guess. I hope you will keep this a secret. Only my best friends know that I was raped. Also teachers know it, but the other schoolmates have no idea about it. I don't want them to know._

For the first time, I tell someone what happened to me. For the first time I reveal this full story to someone. And I'm shocked that I'm revealing it to a boy whose name I don't even know. I guess I just trust him so much. I hope he will not betray me.

_B: Wow, Katniss, this is pretty terrible. :( I'm sorry._

_K: Don't be. I'm not telling you so you could be sorry for me._

_B: Okay. Thanks for trusting me. I will never ever tell anyone if you will not tell me otherwise._

_K: Thanks :)_

_B: I think we should go to bed._

_K: Yeah we should. Sweet dreams Blue-eyes._

_B: Sweet dreams, hunter girl :)_

As I lay down into my bed, I can't stop thinking about his secret. I've gone through attack and rape, but he's constantly living in abuse. All his life. Without anyone who would care about him. That must be terrible. I promise to myself, that I have to make him to meet me. I want to know who he is and I want to be his friend in real life. And I can't believe I told him my secret. I'm so vulnerable to him now...

On Monday, we come back to school. There are no big changes in there. I get my schedule in the morning and I attend my first class. Maths. Luckily there are all my friends with me. Than we have P.E. and English Literature. After the lunch there is just Music. Great first day of school and I'll already spend a class with Peeta. After the lunch I head towards music class followed by enthusiastic looks from Annie and Madge. I give them one glare and shake my head. Peeta comes to the class a while after me and to my shock he sits next to me.

"Hey Everdeen." he says with a smirk.

"Hey yourself, Mellark." I answer him. We don't have time to say anything else, since Ms. Trinket comes to the class.

"Well hello everyone!" she beams at us. I can't understand how she can be so enthusiastic.

"As usual, first half of the year, we will spend music classes practicing for our Christmas play, which will be a musical called "Always Together." It was written by one of our students, it is a romantic story and we will use some popular songs in it. I have already decided that the main romantic couple will be played by Peeta and Katniss, since they are the best singers in here." she rewards both of us with her shiny smile.

"Great." I mumble and Peeta gives me a seductive wink. I just roll my eyes over that and he laughs softly.

"Here are your scripts." she says "I will divide the class into couples which will work together for the rest of the year and they will practice songs together. Of course Katniss and Peeta must be together since they are the main couple." she says and I roll my eyes.

"Of course." I mumble, pack my things and I move into a practice room with the piano. Peeta follows me without another word.

"Are you not happy, that you got the leading role?" he asks.

"No I'm not. Firstly I don't like to be on the spotlight, secondly, I don't like doing Christmas plays at all and thirdly, I don't like the fact that my character will be in romantic role with yours." I say.

"Why? Are you afraid, that you could fall in love with me in real, sweetheart?" he asks, standing just a few centimeters from me and piercing me with those blue eyes. Again I stop breathing for a moment lost in them.

"No way. And don't call me like that!" I shake my head and turn around. "Come on, let's see which songs we're supposed to learn and sing.

There is five songs we are supposed to learn, some of the we should even sing together as duets. And to my horror they are all love songs. Peeta has two songs, he will sing alone, it is Marry You and I leave on a jet plane. I have only one song I sing which is My heart will go on. Then there are two more songs we will sing together, which would be You'll be in my heart and I don't wanna miss a thing.

"God, does she want us to kill the audience with the most corny love songs ever!" I whine.

"Come on Everdeen, don't tell me, you will not enjoy this. Every girl in school will envy you, that famous Peeta Mellark is singing you love songs." he says with a seductive voice.

"Why does that not comfort me." I say sarcastically and he laughs.

"Okay let's try some of them. Maybe we should listen to them first." he says and he finds the YouTube page on the computer. We listen to each of the songs carefully, we even sing it quietly, but the more I listen to their words, the more scared I get. I don't want to sing this to Peeta Mellark.

The main plot in our play is a romantic one between two young people. Tristan is a boy from wealthy family. He just finished some army academy and his father is some high placed officer. Tristan falls in love with their servant girl Marianne. When he tells his parents they tell him he's crazy. He moves out and with all the money he has he buys a little house and he proposes to Marianne. They get married and they start to live together, but right after their marriage, Tristan is sent to war. Obviously it was his father who arranged it. Just before he leaves, Marianne tells him she's pregnant. And even though he has to leave to go to the war and Marianne is left alone, waiting if he will come back alive. After three long years he is finally back. On Christmas Eve, he comes home and he finally meets his little daughter Hope. What a Christmas play! I will be getting married with Peeta Mellark. Great!

"Katniss have you read the plot?" Ms. Trinket asks me.

"Yeah I did why?"

"Well in the end, there should be Tristan's daughter. Do you think your Rosie could play that part?" she asks. It takes me a few moments to realize what she's saying.

"What?!" I ask.

"She would be amazing. She doesn't have to say anything, just play your daughter." she says.

"I'm not sure Miss, I'll ask her , but I'm really not sure. I'll let you know." I promise.

When we finally get out of school, there is Annie, Madge and Jo waiting for me by my car in a distance. Three guesses why. Peeta is walking next to me and they stare at us, trying to be unnoticed by us and failing terribly. Especially Annie and Madge with their open mouths.

"Seems like your friends are surprised we walk out together." Peeta smirks.

"They have some frantic illusion, that there's something romantic going on between the two of us." I inform him coldly.

"Is there?" he asks curiously.

"Nope." I answer. He stops in front of his car and leans against it looking into my eyes intently. God, why am I not able to blink and look away when he looks at me like this.

"Shame." he says with a slight smile, he leans closer to me and puts his lips next to my ear. I hear Annie and Madge gasp in distance. "I would really like to spend more time with you." he whispers. Goose bumps erupt on my neck and shivers run down my body as his hot breath tickles my ear. Damn it, he wants to charm me with his magic, but I won't let that happen. He would only play with me and break my heart.

"I think one hour of music in a week is quite enough." I say and give him a glare. I turn on my heel and head towards my friends. Annie and Madge seems like their eyes will pop out of their heads soon.

"Let me know if you change your mind, sweetheart!" he calls after me.

"Stop using that damn word!" I yell over my shoulder and give him one last glare. It seems that it doesn't have any effect on him, because that silly smirk stays plastered on his face.

"What is going on Katniss?!" Madge whispers to me.

"You said you hate him so much and now he's whispering into your ear?" Annie asks desperately.

"Oh, God, why you two have to be so snoopy about everything?!" I say annoyed.

"There's nothing going on between us. He's just trying his charm on me, but let me tell you that it will not work because I'm not gonna let that happen. He would only play with me and break my heart and that's not what I need." I'm saying this just as his car drives around us and he stops right away, looking out of the window.

"She's telling truth." he says. "There's nothing between us." He states and looks me in the eyes. Intently. Again I'm just paralyzed and can't look away from him. "Yet." he adds with a mischievous smile.

"Have a nice day ladies!" he calls and drives away. I shake my head to clear it only in time to see all of my friends looking at me with smirks.

"His charm has absolutely no power over you Kitty." Johanna laughs "Not at all." she adds sarcastically and she goes to her car same as Annie and Madge.

"See you tomorrow." I call after them and drive home.

* * *

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really love Katniss and Peeta getting together... There'll be more fluffy staff in chapter 4 :) The title will be "Confused" :) Thanks for favorites, follows and reviews! Each one of them makes me really happy :)**


	4. Confused

**Hi everyone! Here is a new chapter! I really enjoyed writing it, there is some fluffy stuff and a lot of sweet and funny moments between Katniss and Peeta. Thanks for follows and favorites and please leave me reviews, they inspire and encourage me. =) **

* * *

Chapter 4: Confused

Life goes on as usual. School is normal, we have our girls nights almost every Friday, we watch movies and talk about everything (including Peeta Mellark to my horror). They keep babbling about what will I do when I have two potential boyfriends.

One is famous Peeta Mellark and the second one is Baker Boy. I still don't know who he is and he still rejects to tell me. I don't know, what is he so afraid of. But we keep chatting almost every night. I must admit these two would be a hard decision. Blue-eyes is like my soul mate good friend, whom I trust with all my heart. But I have never seen him and who knows if I ever will. And Peeta Mellark... Well he's a jerk and arrogant, but I must admit he caught me at least a little. At least I'm in love with his beautiful low and calming voice if nothing else. But the feelings he wakes in my belly sometimes, the fire he makes in my veins, that is something new for me and I would lie if I would say I don't like it.

We're just watching a movie called The Notebook. It's a romantic one and it annoys me. Like I don't have enough corny romantic songs in my life already. Anything romantic makes me think about Peeta and our play. At least the main boy character in The Notebook is handsome. Who would not like to watch handsome Ryan Gosling with his charm. Just in the middle of the movie, my phone starts ringing and there is some unknown number.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hi Katniss, it's Peeta."

"Where did you get my number?!" I ask angrily.

"I have my sources." he says and I can swear he's smirking.

"Can I come over and give you the recordings of my singing so you could practice?" he asks.

"Right now?" I ask. Right, that's what I need when Annie and Madge are here.

"Yeah, do you have something else to do?" he asks.

"Well maybe it will surprise you but I have something else to do on a Friday evening."

"And what are you doing?" he asks.

"None of your business, Mellark" his name has made the girls stop the movie and look at me.

"Oh, come on, can I bring it to you? I won't be able to do it tomorrow. I'll just come and give it to you." he says. I sigh and look at the girls. I should prepare for their snooping again.

"Okay, bring it, but I have one condition." I smirk.

"What it would be?" he asks.

"You bring us pizza from Antonio's" I say.

"Why would I do that?" he asks.

"Because their delivery scooter is broken and we're too lazy to go there?" I say smiling "It's on your way anyway, isn't it?" I ask.

"How do you know where I live?" he asks suspiciously.

"I have my sources." I say with a wide smirk.

"Okaaay, I'll be a delivery boy tonight." he says. "Which one do you want?" he asks.

"Girls what pizza do you want?" I ask them.

"Let him surprise us." Annie says.

"Okay girls don't care, they want you to surprise us." I say.

"Girls?" he asks. _Damn it._

"Well..." I start.

"I get it. You have a girls night don't you?" he laughs.

"Shut up and bring us pizza!" I snap and he laughs again.

"Okay, okay, I'm on my way your highness." he says and it makes me smile.

"Ohh, that's what I like. Way better than that other damn nickname." I say. He just laughs.

"See you soon than." I say and hang up.

In thirty minutes, there's a knock on our door and I go to open. Of course it is Peeta.

"Hello, here is your pizza delivery. Right to your home." He says like a true delivery boy. Without anything else than one shiny smile, he steps into the house and he walks to the living room where we are seated.

"I don't remember I said you can come in." I say with narrowed eyes.

"Oh don't shoot those glares of yours at me. You know I'm not scared by them." he waves me off and the girls laugh at his comment. He places the pizzas on the table. There are three of them.

"Here is the recording." he says and hands me a CD. "You can listen to my voice until you fall asleep." he says with a smirk.

"You wish." I say.

"Maybe I do." he whispers quietly. That makes me look him in the eyes and find out that he seems absolutely serious.

"How much?" I ask.

"How much of what?" he asks confused.

"How much I own you for the pizzas?"

"Hmm…" he hums with a mischievous smile. That can't mean anything good.

"Let's see, there is three of them, so I guess it would be three kisses then." He says with his seductive voice and he gives me a wink.

"What?!" I ask shocked and girls start laughing.

"It's not funny." I growl through gritted teeth.

"So?" he asks, leaning against the door frame and blocking my way to the living room.

"Do I look like some flirty bitch barbie, who gives her kisses to everyone?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"No." he says smiling.

"Then you know I won't pay you in kisses." I say.

"But I'm not everyone." He says quietly looking at me intently.

"Come on, Kitty, three kisses it's nothing." Johanna laughs.

"If you think so, you kiss him then." I turn to her angrily.

"I want your kisses not hers." He points out.

"No offense." He smiles at Johanna.

"Why do you do this to me? And why do you do this in front of them?!" I ask desperately.

"Because I like to tease you." He winks at me.

"I hate you!" I hiss giving him my death glare.

"I love you too." He smiles with his honey smile. I just roll my eyes.

"Okay, I will give you a discount." Peeta smirks "Three pizzas for one kiss."

"God Katniss, give him a kiss on a cheek I'm hungry" Annie whines. I sigh. It seems that I can't get out of this without kissing him. I look him in the eyes and a victory smile appears on his face.

"I'm doing this only because I don't want my friends to die of hunger." I say and his smile only widens. "And because I want you to shut up."

"My pleasure." He says, leans down a little and purses his lips.

"You wish." I whisper to him and plant a quick peck on his cheek.

"Maybe next time." He sights and smiles at me and I give him a glare in return.

"Soooo, how is your girls night going, what are you doing? Baking cookies? Gossiping? Pillow fighting?" he asks and turns to face the girls instead of me.

"Watching The Notebook." Annie smiles at him.

"Ohh I see a little bit of romance." he smirks. "Even Johanna and Katniss agreed with this?" he asks eyeing me suspiciously.

"I didn't. I was outvoted. And just for the record, we don't do pillow fights, that's dumb thing to do." I say. He just laughs.

"Is the movie not worth watching because it is a romance Katniss?" he asks "Not even for handsome Ryan Gosling?" he smirks.

"I would prefer something else even if that would mean a loss of Ryan Gosling." I say.

"Interesting." he says. "So I bought you three pizzas, since I thought you will have a long night. One is salami pizza, the second one is pepperoni and the third one..." he takes the third box and turns to me.

"The third one is especially for Katniss." he says and gives me one of those intent looks, which I can't force myself to break. I can smell cheese. "Quatro formagi pizza." he adds and puts it into my hands. I'm surprised how he knows that I like this one most. I'm speechless for a moment as he stares at me. Again he leans down close to my ear.

"Don't be so surprised. I like you so I wanted to know what do you like." he whispers into my ear. Again goose bumps erupt on my neck and I feel a shiver in my body. I'm just standing there, blushing and looking up at him like an idiot. I hold my breath until his words get me back.

"Don't forget to breathe." he smirks "Sweetheart." he adds and winks. I put down the pizza, grab the first pillow in my sight and start punching him with it.

"STOP! USING! THAT! DAMN! NICKNAME!" I yell as I beat him up.

"So much for not having pillow fights." he laughs and backs off towards the door.

"Well enjoy your night and Ryan Gosling ladies. I think I should go before Katniss punches me to death with that pillow." he laughs, he gives me another cheesy wink and then I only hear the door closing. I remain standing there, holding the pillow in my hand and breathing heavily to calm down. God he can make me furious.

"Katniss?" Jo calls my name.

"Yes?" I look at her.

"Am I having hallucinations or are you really losing it with your 'friend'?" she asks.

"No way." I say. "I'm not losing anything. Everything is under control." I say stubbornly.

"Of course." Annie giggles. "We all saw that."

"Shut up all of you and put that movie on again." I snap and open my pizza. I stay in awe as I look at it. It is not ordinary pizza. There is "For Katniss" made of little mushrooms. I just shake my head.

"He must be kidding." I mumble under my breath and I bite into the first slice. It's delicious.

"Or maybe he really likes you." Johanna whispers towards me so neither Annie nor Madge would hear.

"I've never heard that he would put so much effort into some girl." she mumbles.

"Nonsense" I mumble back and we continue in watching the movie.

When I wake up in the morning, everything is still quiet. Johanna, Annie and Madge are sleeping on the floor in their sleeping bags. The only one who is awake is Rosie. She's standing in her crib and looking around. I get up and come to her.

"Good morning Bunny." I whisper.

"Good morning mama." she smiles and she cuddles into my arms. I lie back to my bed and she stays on my chest.

"Why are they sleeping here mama?" she asks. "They don't have home?"

"Ohh, they do have home" I laugh quietly. "We had a girls night and sleepover yesterday." I tell her.

"Can I go there with you next time?" she asks.

"You can stay up, next time when we're here okay?" I negotiate.

"Okey dokey." she smiles and she plants a kiss on my cheek.

"What would you say if we have some fun waking them huh?" I ask her with a smirk on my lips.

"Yeees." she squeals. And so I put her down, she starts running between them and yelling.

"Wake up!" she yells happily and I just try to suppress my laugh. She comes to Johanna.

"Johiiie!" she calls "Wake up!" she calls again and she jumps at her.

"Jeez, Katniss, take your little enthusiastic copy of yourself off me and get her away, I wanna sleep." she growls.

"Anniiie! Medgiiie! Wake uuup!" she calls and jumps from one to another. I can't hold it anymore and I start laughing out loud.

"Katniiiiis!" Annie whines. "Why are you doing this, we want to sleep."

"Sorry guys, this is what it takes when you want to have a sleepover with two year old girl." I say.

"I think we're never doing this mistake again." Johanna growls.

"I will be at your sleepover next time you're here Johie." Rosie says proudly and she jumps at Johanna again.

"Whatever, little Kitty." she mumbles and turns around.

"Ohh come on Rosie, let them sleep if they want we're gonna make waffles okay?"

"Yeeees wafflees!" she exclaims excited. I scoop her up and we head downstairs.

"Katniss what were you doing up there, I could hear screaming even outside." says mum who just came home from night shift.

"Oh, Rosie was just waking up our guests and they didn't like it." I say and give Rosie a wink. She giggles.

"Granny, Johie called me little Kitty." she says.

"Oh, that's sweet, maybe it could be your new nickname huh?" she smiles at her.

"I'm going to bed, you'll be fine making breakfast on your own?" she asks.

"Yeah we're okay mum." I say as I pour some dough into the waffle maker.

In fifteen minutes, Jo, Madge and Annie finally come down persuaded by the sweet smell of waffles, all still looking pretty sleepy. They sit down around our round table and they all seem they will doze off again soon until Johanna wakes them all up with her question.

"So Kitty. Tell us truth, what's between you and Peeta." she says. Annie and Madge snap their heads up and their eyes finally open. I laugh at the sight.

"You know you two look like two meerkats on watch." I point at Annie and Madge with my fork. "Every time you hear Peeta or Mellark, you are one big ear." I say.

"Don't try to change the subject Everdeen." Annie says "What's up with you two?"

"Nothing's up. Just friends. I figured out we should be at least friends if we want to work on the Christmas play. So we're friends." I end it.

"Friends singing biggest love songs together, staring into each other's eyes for long and flirting with each other whenever you're together? Yeah we're totally eating that." Madge says with sarcastically.

"Think what you want, for me he's just friend." I say again.

"I hope he won't turn into friend with benefits." Jo mumbles.

"Shut up Jo, you know I'm not like that." I snap.

"Okay, okay, I'm giving up. All I wanted to say is, that he probably really likes you. Famous Peeta Mellark has never given so much attention to one girl." she says. That's the last thing we say about Peeta.

As Monday comes I have to spend another music class with him. It's half of November and we already know the songs well. Now we just practice out scenes and lines together, because most of our scenes are together.

"Tristan! What is it? What the latter says?" I say.

"Oh Marianne!" he exclaims tragically. "I'm called to serve in a war." he's such a show-off. He exaggerates it so much.

"No, Tristan you can't go!" I say.

"I have to my love, I have to follow the orders." he says. Then he steps closer to me, takes my hands and looks me in the eyes tragically.

"It was your father, wasn't it?" I ask.

"I'm sorry Marianne, but I have to go there." he says with pain in his voice.

"No! You can't go there, what if you die?!" I ask him.

"I won't die. I will come back to you, I promise!" he says and the look on his face is so tragic, that it almost seems real.

"But what if...?" I start, but he interrupts me.

"I promise Marianne. I promise I'll come back to you. I love you." he whispers urgently, his face only few inches from mine and his eyes truthfully looking into mine. Those last three words sound so powerful and so beautiful... And yet they feel so dangerous. They echo in my head and I forget the next lines, hold my breath and keep staring into his eyes. I just can't blink or get my eyes away from his. Their blue color is so beautiful, that I just get lost in them.

"What's wrong Katniss?" he asks and I snap back into reality. I was caught by his eyes again, but the main problem why I'm so strange today is, that I have my period. It's my first day and my belly is killing me with pain and cramps.

"I-I just..." I don't know what to say. I just know I won't tell him the truth. "I just feel a little dizzy." I say, I put my hand on my forehead and breathe deeply.

"Ohh..." he says "I didn't know I have that effect on you." he says quietly, with amused voice. I just look up at him and give him a glare, which makes his smirk even wider.

"Come on, what's wrong with you today? You look tired all day." he says and he seems more concerned. I sigh and consider if I should tell him the truth.

"It's my 'girl time'" I say. He seems confused.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Ohh, come on... You don't know what 'girl time' is? Every girl has it for one week every month..." I add and give him a pointed look. Finally he gets it.

"Ohh, I get it." for a moment he seems uncomfortable, but then he looks at me carefully.

"Is it painful?" he asks. I'm tempted to give him another glare, but I'm too tired.

"Well yeah it is. It is my first day and that is always the worst. Imagine some invisible hand, reaching into your belly and ripping away layers of tissue." I say and he seems a little disguised.

"Ouch." he says and he seems sorry.

"Yeah exactly. Imagine going through this every month of your life." I say. The pain is only getting worse so I lie down on the couch and pull my knees to my chest and breathe deeply, that always helps. For a while he looks at me and then he speaks up again.

"You know it's almost end of the class anyway. We can end the practice for today." he says, looking down at me concerned.

"I would appreciate that. But I still have to wait for mum, she is supposed to get me, but she texted me that she'll be two hours late. My car is at mechanic." I say and smile up at him weakly. He smiles back sweetly and for some reason it makes me feel better.

"Okay." he says quietly. My eyes are closed and that's the reason, why I'm surprised when I feel a hand on my head. It tenderly touches my forehead and brushes some hair away from my eyes, pushing them behind my ear. One part of me screams and freaks out remembering the rape. And the other part stays calm and yearns for him to keep his hand in my hair. It's so calming. No one has touched me with such kindness for such a long time. My dad used to do that often.

"I could give you a ride home." Peeta says.

"Why would you do that?" I ask, not liking the idea.

"Because you don't look well." he says pointedly. And he's probably right because the pain is only getting worse.

"Okay." I say, sit up and wrap my arms around my belly. He gives me a close concerned look.

"Now, I'm really concerned, because you haven't screamed at me. You even didn't give me your killing glare for my suggestion. You must be feeling really bad." he says and he looks me in the eyes.

"Really funny, Peeta." I say sarcastically, take my bag and head out of the classroom.

When we reach his car, there's luckily no one else in there. None of my friends and none of his. I'm glad for that. Without saying anything I sit at the front seat, wrap my arms around my belly again and wait for him to drive me home. As we drive out of the parking place, I catch a glimpse of Annie and Madge walking around and as they register me and Peeta in his car, their mouths open and they seem astonished.

"Ohh, great!" I say. "They've seen you driving me home. Now they will not leave me alone because of you." I groan. "Seems like my pain is not enough."

"Who?" he asks confused.

"Annie and Madge." I add.

"Ohh sorry?" he says with a small smile. Just in that moment my phone beeps.

"Here we go." I say and open the text.

_Madge: What are you doing in his car? Where is he driving you? Are you okay? Are you going for a date?_

"Oh, God, our pair of meerkats is back in action." I say and shake my head.

"Pair of meerkats?" Peeta asks with a smirk.

"Yeah. That's my new nickname for them." I say "Since that night when you came with the pizzas, they have an illusion that we like each other and every time they hear Peeta or Mellark they snap their heads up and look in the direction of the person who said it." I explain "Meerkats on a watch." I add and he laughs out loud. I really like the sound of his laugh. _Wait what?! What did I just say?_

"Funny, I would never think of such a comparison." he says amused. I just smile weekly and then my face must change into a grimace, because there is another cramp in my belly. Peeta sees it and looks more concerned.

"Do you need to get anything before I get you home?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well I don't know what you need in your girl time." he says and looks ahead, away from my eyes. "Ice-cream, gummy bears, fluffy teddy bear to hug, tampons..." he says. I look up at him and a little laugh escapes my mouth.

"Are you really talking about tampons with me?" I ask with a smirk.

"Why not?" he asks "Is tampon a banned word? Or a rude one? Or are just girls allowed to say it?" he smirks back at me.

"Shut up." I groan and hug my belly tighter. But as I think of the gummy bears...

"Wait, stop at the shop." I say, he gives me a curious look, but he turns right and parks in front of the shop.

"I'll come with you." he says and I don't argue with him. I know there's no point, he would go anyway.

"What are we getting?" he asks while carrying the shopping basket.

"Well, as you spoke of the gummy bears, I thought I could get some..." I say and he chuckles a little.

"Why do girls like gummy bears in that special time of the month?" he asks.

"I don't know. Honestly I like sour gummy worms more." I say throwing two big bags into the basket.

"Oh I like those more than gummy bears too." he smiles at me.

"What else would you like to get your highness?" he asks with a charming smile.

"Hmm, I think apple juice and some toast bread." I say adding everything to the basket.

"Aaaaand..." I say and smirk up at him.

"Tampoooons." I sing out loud, waving the green tampax box in front of his eyes. People around look at us with weird looks and to my shock, Peeta blushes when everyone hears the word tampons. I lean so close that my lips are close to his ear.

"You're not the only one who can make other people blush." I whisper, give him a winning smile and head to the cash register. He follows me without any word.

"Oh vanilla ice-cream and chocolate topping." I say and add the things to the basket. Peeta just smiles and shakes his head.

We get back into the car and remain silent until we're in front of my house.

"Well thanks." I say nervously. "See you tomorrow." I add and go out of the car. To my surprise I hear him closing his door and walking after me.

"Where are you going?" I ask and turn around.

"I'm going to make sure you will be okay?" he says. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Please let me go with you, I'll take care of you and when I see you're okay I'll go home okay?" he says. He seems so determined that I don't even try to argue, I just sigh, turn around and head to the house with him just one step behind me.

I take two bowls from the kitchen and go to my room. I put some ice-cream into the bowl, throw few sour worms into it and pour chocolate topping over it. I give one of the bowls to Peeta and sit on my bed leaning my back against the wall. At first he looks at it suspiciously and then he looks at me.

"Are you sure it's just your period?" he eyes me suspiciously. "Because this bowl of sour worms drowned in vanilla ice-cream and chocolate topping sounds more like pregnancy." he adds with a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure it's my period. I've already been through pregnancy and that's much much worse." I say and smile when I remember my appetites and cravings.

"How can this be any worse? What were your appetites during pregnancy?" he asks, sits next to me and digs into his bowl.

"Well... It was complicated." I say. "There were some things I loved for most of the time and sometimes I got a desire for something immediately and then it was away and never came back." I explain.

"For example all the time I just loved cupcakes." I say "I never liked them before." I add.

"Then I really liked apples and anything with chocolate too." I say and remember those times. "Oh and I just loved pickles." I add and smile.

"But sometimes I would get a need to eat something special so desperately. And those were often such a crazy combinations." I laugh quietly. "Like I could eat pickles anytime, but sometimes I ate them with something crazy."

"Like what?" he asks and looks at me hesitantly.

"Likeee..." I hesitate, remembering it "... like cream, marmalade or Nutella." I smile.

"Yuck!" he wrinkles his nose "Is it even normal to eat such a things together?" he asks.

"It was delicious!" I defense "At least in that time. Tastes change in pregnancy so things you didn't like before can become your obsession." I laugh quietly, which causes my belly to hurt.

"What was it like to be pregnant?" he asks. I think about the question for a while.

"Complicated." I sigh. "In the beginning I was really scared. I was scared I will have a baby even though I was still not quite adult myself. I was scared that I won't be strong enough. I was scared, that we will not have enough money to live." I admit.

I absentmindedly play with the friend bracelet I got from Annie, Madge and Johanna. We all have one. Each one of us has a different color. Johanna has red, Annie has yellow, Madge has blue and I have green.

But my bracelet is hiding a big secret from my past. Guarding it from all the people around. No one knows except my closest friends and family. The others were told I'm ill. And as I play with the bracelet, Peeta must be watching me, because I hear him gasp and it's too late to hide it now.

He catches my left hand and he moves the bracelet up my forearm a little, revealing an ugly straight scar, which lies across the veins on my wrist. I'm sure he knows what happened to me. It is no ordinary scar.

"Katniss?!" he says shocked and looks up at me with a scared look. I look down embarrassed. It was the darkest time of my life. I know it was a mistake, but I can't take it back.

"We were barely surviving just how we were." I whisper not looking at him. "I was really scared that I'm pregnant and I was sure it would only make things worse. I was sure the baby would be suffering without food and without both parents. But… I couldn't go on abortion. I couldn't kill the baby." I trail off. I know that nothing can excuse what I've done. He still holds my hand and he moves his fingers along the scar softly. Then he looks up at me with a really sad expression. Like my suicide try hurts him.

"How did you survive this?" he asks.

"I was lucky." I say. "I thought that Prim is already asleep, but she was not. She came into my room just in the moment when I did it. She started screaming at me and the last thing I remember is how she knelt next to me and put her hand on my forearm. She stopped the bleeding with her fingers, she put them right into my forearm. She saved my life. Then I woke up in the hospital and I regretted it so much." I say.

"When I came back home, I knew it was wrong. And everyone just kept assuring me, that we can make it even with one more person. And so I believed them. When she moved for the first time, it scared me so much… It was like finally realizing there's a little baby living inside me. But then I realized it is a good sign when she moves. It was a sign of healthy and growing baby so I started to like it. I was enjoying talking to her and singing for her." I smile over the memory when I singed to my own belly.

"It must have been really hard when you were only fourteen." He says quietly.

"Yeah." I breathe out.

"And when I came to labor, I was terrified… It was so painful and I was scared she will not be alive, or that she will be ill or something. It was damn painful, but I survived." I say remembering the day. "When they laid her into my arms for the first time, it was the most beautiful feeling in the world. To hold your own child. It erased all the pain I've gone through. All those hard months of pregnancy were worth it." I whisper and smile. He smiles back at me. "The only thing I'm sorry about is that she doesn't have a father." I say quietly. "I don't mean that I would like to know who he was. I would just like her to have some Daddy." I say sadly. "It's not right to grow up without Daddy." He doesn't say anything. He just seems sad and he's still holding my left hand.

"Do you ever have time for things that _you_ want to do?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Well, I mean free time, doing something you like." he says.

"Not much." I say "Basically it's mostly school and taking care of Rosie and Prim. Even though Prim is old enough now... She can take care of herself and Rosie for a while, but I don't like to keep her in the house because of Rosie." I say.

"What would you like to do if you would have, let's say a free weekend?" he asks with a smile.

"Hmm..." I think about it hard. "If I had a free weekend, I would go somewhere peaceful, without crowds of people and civilization. Maybe some camping. We always used to ride horses too. With my Dad, I mean. So I guess I would ride a horse and spend time somewhere in the forest, having a little picnic and enjoying beautiful sunny day." I close my eyes and smile as I imagine it. How nice it would be to have at least one day like that.

"Do you have something like a list of things you dream to do?" he asks smiling. I smile slightly.

"We made one with Madge when we were eleven." I smile "Wait a minute." I say and dig through my drawer, finding a green paper with a list of things written by my hand. I smile at the memory.

"Actually we were sitting on this bed when we were writing it." I smile and sit next to him again.

"Let's see..." I smile and look at the list.

"Go to safari in Africa." I read the first one. "I would definitely love to see lions, giraffes, elephants and all those amazing animals in their natural habitat." I say dreamily.

"Swim with a dolphin." I laugh "I wanted to do that all the time since I saw Flipper in TV."

"Sail on a sailboat. Make a trip through Europe. Camp in Yellowstone park. See polar lights. See a falling star. Send a message in a bottle. Go snorkeling at Great Coral Reef. Go Gorilla trekking. See a whale. Read fifty books. Learn to speak french. Write a song. Have my own dog. See a miracle. Ride a camel between pyramids. Solve Rubik's Cube. Find a job I would enjoy. Have a car. Throw a pie into someone's face. Hug koala. See a baby turtle hatching and running to ocean. Plant a tree from a seed. Learn to dance. Sleep under the stars. Grow fruit and vegetables in my garden. Bake an edible cake. Sing a lullaby to my baby. Learn to cook. Dance barefoot in the rain. Get drunk. Be kind to someone I don't like. Learn to draw. Go bungee jumping. Stargazing with someone I love. Pat a tiger. Have a piano. Fly. Receive a hundred red roses. Get a tattoo. Fall in love. Be kissed in the rain. Find my true love." I smile over the last one.

"Ohh, what is your definition of a dream boy?" Peeta asks curiously.

"Let's see, there are requirements written down for ideal one." I laugh. How could I be so silly to write this?

"Faithful. Kind. He must truly love me. Good cook (because I suck at cooking). I don't care about appearance much (but I would prefer blue eyes). He must like nature so we could go camping."

"That would be a hard one to fulfill." Peeta smiles. I smile back at him and realize, that he's not so far away from that dream boy. "And it's also good to know I still have a chance with my eyes being blue." he whispers.

"Let's move on, there are just few more dreams." I say and give him a glare.

"Have wedding outside on a sunny day. Have beautiful children (two girls and one boy). Keep my family happy and safe. Have our own house, where we would live." I sigh. Such a dreams. Will they ever become true?

"They sound so far away... And silly." I say quietly

"They sound beautiful to me." he says sincerely. "They are showing how beautiful your soul is." he smiles sweetly.

"Ouch" I whimper and hug my belly as another cramp starts. Back to reality.

"Is there anything I could do for you?" Peeta asks. I can't figure out, why he seems so concerned.

"Well usually a hot water bottle helps me a lot." I suggest. "There is one in the kitchen in the cabinet under the sink."

"Okay I'll be back soon." he promises with a smile and goes out of the room.

As he closes the door behind him, I lie into my bed, cuddle up to my old teddy bear and wrap a soft blanket around myself. I'm confused. Why is Peeta so different than he usually is? Why is he so normal with me? Why is he so kind and caring? I have never seen him like that. And why am I talking with him in such a friendly way? God, no boy was ever sitting on my bed so why am I allowing the biggest girl player to be there? Why is it so easy for me to be with him? Why do I feel so calm, safe and good when he's around? I can't be in love with him... I can't be.

It takes him only five minutes to come back, but even five minutes are long enough for me to get much worse. The cramps got worse and so I'm curled up under the blanket, hugging my knees desperately. He looks worried when he sees me.

"Is it worse?" he asks and sits next to me.

"If you can't read it from my expression and position, yes it is." I say through gritted teeth because another cramp is ripping my belly. He carefully puts away the blanket and pierces his blue eyes into mine.

"May I put the bottle on your belly?" he asks, lightly touching my hands which are desperately holding my belly. That touch sends electricity through my body.

"Okay." I whisper, close my eyes and move my hands away. He tenderly caresses my belly with his warm hand and something awakes in there. Despite the pain and cramps, I can also feel a flock of butterflies again. Then he carefully puts the warm bottle on my belly and I sigh as I feel the warmth on my belly.

"It's so unfair, that you have to live with such a pain every month." he says sadly and when I finally open my eyes, I can see him examining my expression closely.

"Life isn't fair. You have to deal with it." I say quietly. It may sound pessimistic, but it's true. I hug the warm bottle while looking into his eyes. He just smiles.

"You know, you almost seem like a normal girl." he says. "I mean you usually seem so tough and strong, but now, you almost look like vulnerable girl who needs someone to protect her." he says thoughtfully as he tucks me under the warm blanket.

"I don't know what did you think, but I am still a teenage girl, Peeta. Maybe I seem like I can deal with everything, but it's not like that. It just seems like that because I had so many problems in my life. I didn't have a choice. I just had to deal with everything that happened. No one was asking if I'm strong enough or not." I say. I feel really tired, almost sleepy. I know I shouldn't talk so much, but for some stupid reason I can't stop it.

"You know my dad is dead, I have a little sister and two years old daughter. I have to take care about both of them, because my mum is at work every day so we would have enough money to live and keep the house. And I still have to do homework, go to school, study and listen to my schoolmates calling me a slut with bastard. It's not an easy life but I'm not complaining. I would never exchange it for an easy life with a lot of money. Or without Rosie. At least I'm not spoiled and I know there are more important things than money. Like friendship and love. But there are times, when it is too much even for me." I say quietly. I don't even know why I am telling him this. Maybe I'm too sleepy.

"Sometimes, I would like to have someone, who would help me and who would hold my hand during the bad times. Someone, who would hug me when I'm lonely and hold me when I'm weak. Someone, who would sooth me when I feel like crying and who would take care about me for a change." I whisper softly, almost hoping he can't hear me. And for some unknown reason two tears spill out of my eyes. But I don't want to open them and see that Peeta is there looking at me while I'm crying.

"I miss my dad." I whisper shakily in the end and another two tears stream down my cheeks. I feel his fingers, softly trailing around my cheeks and brushing my tears away and I finally open my eyes and look at him. He seems really sad.

"You're so brave Katniss." he smiles encouragingly. "I'm sure you will find that someone soon. Someone who will love you with all heart." A little smile spreads on my lips too.

"Please don't tell anyone, what I told you, okay?" I look at him pleadingly.

"My lips are sealed." he smiles down at me.

"Why are you so kind to me?" I ask after a silent while and search in his eyes.

"I'm not really as bad as I look at school." he smiles. "It's just... You are so different Katniss." he says and gives me an intent look. "Beautifully different." he smiles and caresses my cheek, which is just getting warmer from my blushing. I feel tingling on the places where he touched it.

"I think I'll try to sleep." I whisper and curl up under the blanket, "I know you will be going home, but could you stay until I fall asleep?" I ask him and look at him.

"Of course" he whispers and smiles a little, while brushing hair away from my face. And then he does something which shocks me. He leans down, closes his eyes and presses his lips on my forehead. They feel soft and warm on my skin. My breath catches and my heart starts pounding loudly. It lasts only few seconds, but for me it feels like hours, until he rises up and smiles down at me. The skin on my forehead is still tingling where his lips touched me and I can't calm down my heart.

"Sleep and I'll keep an eye on you." he smiles. He sits down next to me and he strokes my hair. It feels so nice. It reminds me of my father doing this when he was saying goodnight to me. I don't want him to stop. It calms me down and in a few minutes, I start falling into dreamlands. But only to find myself in a nightmare about the rape.

I am in a park and I just know he's there. The nightmare is still the same. I hear his footsteps behind me. I start running, but he's too quick for me. He jumps on me and I fall down. His body is on mine and I can feel his breath on my neck.

"Katniiiis." he hisses into my ear.

"Noooo!" I start screaming. That's the only thing I can do now. His hands are on my shoulders and I scream again.

"Aaaaa" I scream and thrash frantically. Then I hear another more familiar voice.

"Katniss, wake up!" he calls me back to reality. But I still feel hands on my shoulders. I start pushing them away and I start crying.

"Hey, it's okay, it's just me." he says in a low calming voice and I finally open my eyes. There's only Peeta, sitting on my bed and holding my shoulders.

"You were screaming and thrashing like crazy." he says and he seems scared.

"I-I'm sorry" I stammer out and try to hold my sobs in. "I j-just... H-he was there and he wanted to d-do it to me again." I can't help and I sob and tremble, when I feel that man's body on mine again.

"It's okay." he soothes me. He lays me back down and strokes my hand tenderly. "It was just a bad dream." he says and strokes my hair. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I need to calm down.

"It was not real." he whispers close to my ear and I shiver.

"Okay." I whisper and he brushes my tears away.

"W-what are you still doing here?" I ask. "Why did you not go home after I fell asleep?" I ask him.

"I didn't feel like going home. There's nothing happy waiting for me." he says and avoids my gaze.

"You say it like there is something happy for you here." I say.

"Maybe there is." he whispers. I ignore his answer even though it confuses me again.

"Mum and Prim are not home yet?" I ask.

"No. Well your mum called to your phone and I dared to answer it." he says.

"You answered a phone from my mum?!" I sit up surprised.

"I told her I drove you home because you were not feeling well and I promised her to keep an eye on you until they are home." he smiles.

"You said what?! What would she think when a boy is answering my phone and when we're alone in the house." I dread. He just laughs.

"Katniss you are such a pure girl." he smiles sweetly and a blush comes up to my face.

"Come on, I promised her to have only respectable intentions." he smiles. I burst out laughing.

"Peeta Mellark and respectable intentions?!" I keep laughing because it's so funny. "No way, that's not even possible!"

"Don't underestimate me." he smiles. He keeps holding my hand and he trails his fingers around it. It tickles, but it also feels really nice. Calming and comforting.

In fifteen minutes Mum, Prim and Rosie come home and the quiet peace is gone. All three of them come to my room, surely curious about Peeta and concerned about me. He talks with them really nicely and politely, which seems so strange. Prim keeps giving me secret mischievous smiles, which surely means she will grill me about him later. Rosie is happy to see him and Mum is smiling and she's really kind.

"Well since you're all home I think I can go home too, Katniss will be okay in your hands." he smiles.

"Thank you Peeta, for looking after her." Mum smiles and he smiles back at her.

"No problem Mrs. Everdeen." he smiles. "Bye Prim and Rosie. See you tomorrow Katniss." he smiles at me.

"See you." I smile back at him and then he's gone. And I find out, that I feel worse without his warm hand stroking my hair.

"Are you sick mamaa?" Rosie says sadly.

"My belly aches a little sweetie." I say. She comes to me and cuddles up to me. It feels beautiful to feel her warm body against mine.

"May I sleep in your bed tonight, mama? I will keep an eye on you." she whispers against my chest.

"Of course you can, Bunny. I'd love that." I whisper towards her. She cuddles up even closer to me and I wrap a blanket around us. I smile, hold her closer to me and let myself fall into sleep. This time it is calm and long, because I sleep all night with Rosie in my arms. It feels more beautiful than anything else in this world.


	5. Katniss's Choice

Chapter 5: Katniss's Choice

Next Friday the girls night is at my house again. We're alone, because mum has a night shift and Prim sleeps at Rue's. This time Rosie is with us, which I'm happy for because it means there won't be some romantic movie. In the end we watch Ice Age. And to our own surprise, we end up literally rolling on the floor laughing, because Rosie's laugh is so contagious. We ordered pizza and when the movie is over, we start eating and talking a little.

"So Katniss tell us. What were you doing in Peeta's car on Monday." Madge finally asks. I knew it will come sooner or later.

"Nothing special." I say casually "It was a first day of my period and I was feeling really bad so he gave me a ride home. Nothing more." I say. Annie and Madge are looking at me suspiciously.

"Nothing more?" Annie asks again.

"No. He just got me home." I say.

"He was here when we came home." Rosie smiles widely.

"Rosie." I say and give her a warning look "you don't have to tell them everything that happens." I say.

"Oh, quite the opposite Rosie, tell us what happened? So Peeta was here, when you came home?" Madge asks.

"Yup." Rosie smiles. "he was sitting on mama's bed and keeping an eye on her."

"I think it's time for Rosie to go to bed." I say and pick her up.

"But why mamaaa?" she whines. "I want to stay up with you." she says sadly.

"Even now you're up much later than usual Bunny." I point out softly. "And you need to sleep longer, you're still a little girl." I add and she just cuddles into my arms. Upstairs I sing her a lullaby and in a while, she's soundly asleep. I leave the door open so there would be a little light and I would hear if she wakes up and then I go downstairs.

"So?" Madge raises her eyebrows.

"So what?" I ask innocently hoping they will leave me alone.

"Spit it out, Everdeen, we know you are keeping something from us. You would not get her to bed so quickly if there wouldn't be something else." she says and I sigh.

"He just wanted to make sure I'm okay." I admit. "He went in with me, we had some ice-cream with sour worms and we talked for a while. Then the cramps got worse so he brought me hot water bottle and let me sleep. He said he will go home when I'm asleep, but he did not. I had a nightmare about the rape and he woke me up. Then Mum came home with Prim and Rosie and he went home." I finish. For some reason, they still examine me closely.

"Is there some fluffy stuff you're keeping for yourself?" Annie asks with a smirk.

"No there's not." I say annoyed, but my blush betrays me.

"You say no, but your blush is saying otherwise." Madge smirks. "What happened?" she asks.

"Ohh, it was nothing!" I growl angrily. I hate their snooping so much! They can always tell when I'm lying. I hate that.

"You wouldn't blush if it was nothing." she says.

"Oh God!" I whine and put my head in my hands. "He just stroked my hair, when I was upset from the nightmare. And..." I stop, because I don't want to speak about the little kiss he gave me.

"And?" Annie asks like her life depends on it.

"He gave me a kiss on forehead before I fell asleep." I mumble. Annie and Madge squeal and I just roll my eyes.

"That's really all, will you leave me alone now?" I plead.

"Okay, I think it's enough for today." Madge smiles. "But you know we all think he really likes you." she says "I think he wants to go on a date with you and he's just afraid to ask." I laugh loudly.

"Peeta Mellark is afraid to ask a girl on a date?! Not possible." I laugh. Luckily they leave me alone and we start talking about something else. Johanna was not asking me anything about Peeta, but she was listening carefully and she seemed a little worried. I don't know why.

In the morning, Annie and Madge go home first and then I'm left alone only with Jo.

"You know, I'm a little worried about you." she says and looks at me seriously. There's not many times when she's acting seriously and when she is, it really means something.

"Why?" I ask and close the door of my room.

"Because it seems you really like Peeta." she sights. "You can deny it as much as you want, but I can see it Katniss." she says and gives me a pointed look. I don't deny it, because she's probably right.

"I don't know why he behaves so differently around you, but it worries me." she says and sits next to me. "I'm afraid, that it will end with your heart broken and I don't want that." she says and looks at me sadly. "You had enough pain and disappointment in your life already. You deserve to be happy. Maybe you should consider that Baker Boy more. He seems like a kind person." she says.

"Well I don't know how should I consider him, when I don't even know who he is?" I ask.

"I don't know Kitty." she says. "Just be careful with Mellark. I don't want to see your beautiful heart broken." she whispers.

"Thanks Jo." I smile at her and put my arm around her shoulder. "I'll be careful." I promise. I have no idea how difficult it will be to keep that promise.

First snow comes in the beginning of December and with it my anxiety about the Christmas play only raises. I know the lines, I know the words, but my problem is the acting. I'm afraid to be Peeta's lover in the play. Because of the very reason he said the first time. I'm afraid my real feelings for him would gradually became more and more complicated. Most of the people have already found a partner for the Christmas School party, where we are supposed to come in some costume. We should choose some movie character. I have no idea which costume I will wear, but to my shock I get a partner right the first day of December.

It was evening and as usual I was skyping with Baker Boy.

_K: How was your first December day?_

_B: There's really just one word fitting. Boring. :) What about yours?_

_K: I have one word too. Frantic :D I kept coming late to classes and I don't even know how I managed that. I'm getting really nervous because of the play._

_B:Oh I'm sure you'll be great._

_K: I'm not so sure about that. Especially about playing Peeta's lover._

_B: Is that what makes you nervous?_

_K: Well yeah mostly._

_B:Why?_

_K: Because I'm not used to man touching me, hugging me or kissing me. I don't feel like doing it in front of everyone at school. I'm scared I will get some flashback in front of everyone and I will freak out. I'm scared I'll mess it up._

_B: Why don't you tell him how you feel? Maybe he would help you somehow._

_K: Yeah, I'll tell you what he would say... "Oh if that is the problem, we can practice hugging and kissing during the next music class"_

_B: :D Sounds like him. Seems like you know him well._

_K: I don't know what to think about him. One day he's his old arrogant self and another he's a kind friend. How am I supposed to figure out which one is real and which one is mask?_

_B: I don't know. You know I was thinking..._

_K: Oh really? I heard it can damage your brain._

_B: Really funny, Katniss. :(_

_K: Sorry :) What were you thinking?_

_B: About the Christmas party._

_K: What about it?_

_B: Do you have a partner?_

_K: No. I don't even know if I'll go there. Girls keep persuading me, but I'm not a party person._

_B: Would you go there if you could find out who I really am?_

_K: Are you asking me to be your partner?_

_B: Sort of :D_

_K: Yes, I would really like that Blue-Eyes! Finally I could find out if my nickname for you is truthful :)_

_B: So we meet there on the party?_

_K: I suppose so._

_B: You promise not to be disappointed when I'm not handsome?_

_K: Yes._

_B: You promise not to scream at me, when you find out who I am?_

_K: Well no promises there :D_

_B: I thought so :D_

_K: Okay, but we need to have some sign to find each other..._

_B: Well let's say we meet by the old apple tree in the school garden._

_K: Okay._

_B: But I have one condition._

_K: What would that be? :)_

_B: You come dressed as an angel._

_K: What?! Why?_

_B: Because that's what you really are.:)_

_K: Oh, stop it._

_B: You're blushing aren't you?_

_K: No!_

_B: Yes! :D_

_K: Okay, I am. Shut up now._

_B: Okay :) So we meet at 10 p.m. by the old apple tree, you will be dressed as an angel and I will find you there. And just to be sure, I will say "I've come to find my angel." okay?_

_K: So original :D_

_B: I think we should go to bed._

_K: Okay, sweet dreams Blue-Eyes :)_

_B: Sweet dreams my angel._

K: O:)

Since that conversation, I can't stop thinking about it. The Christmas play is this Friday and on Saturday there will be the Christmas School party. I'm becoming really nervous. On Monday we went through all the play in music class. We were all practicing in the school hall, exactly how it will be on Friday. Everything went okay, except for me playing Peeta's lover. Mrs. Trinket said I should be more loving towards Peeta, I seem too cold. So today it's Thursday and we practice in the school hall again. I try to be better, but it's hard, when I'm afraid of touch and hugging and kisses. After today I decide to talk to him.

"Peeta, can I talk to you for a while?" I ask nervously.

"Okay." he says. We sit in the hall while everyone else is already gone.

"I know I suck at playing those lover things, but there is a reason for it. I will tell you, but please promise you will keep it a secret." I keep looking at my shoes nervously as I speak.

"I promise." he says quietly.

"Well when I was fourteen, I was raped, and that's why I have Rosie." I say. He stay silent, he's surprised I guess. "And since then I have problems with people touching me. I got used to my friends, but these lovers touches are really hard for me." I admit and finally look him in the eyes. There is soft expression, he's sorry for me.

"I promise I'll really try, but there were times, when I got kind of flashbacks. When someone touched me a memory from the rape came into my mind and it overwhelmed me. I'm telling you just in case it would happen tomorrow. If it will you have to cover it up." I say.

"I'm sorry Katniss I didn't know." he says quietly looking into my eyes. "If you would tell me earlier, I would be more careful around you." he says sadly.

"It's okay." I smile weakly. "I have not had a flashback for a long time, but I'm afraid it could happen tomorrow with all the stress." I say.

"Okay. If it happens, I'll try to cover it up. How it looks like when you have the flashback?" he asks.

"It depends on the situation." I try to remember "Usually I start trembling, my breathing is quick and I try to run away." I admit. "But I'll try to stay in there if it happens." I smile.

Friday comes and we are freed from classes so we could practice. My anxiety has reached really high level. My hands are shaking and I have to breathe deeply to keep calm. I'm glad I can still remember all the lines and songs. Singing calms me down a little. Mrs. Trinket says I'm much better in showing love for Peeta too so I'm a little calmer after the practice. Then we have a lunch and then we're just waiting for the evening.

The hours are running by so quickly that it feels only like a minute since lunch when I'm standing behind the stage, waiting for the play to start. Everyone is out there. Our schoolmates, teachers and our parents. I'm sitting behind the stage nervously fiddling with the hem of my costume.

"Nervous?" Peeta's voice says behind me.

"A little." I say shakily.

"It will be okay." he soothes me and he holds my hand in both of his. "You'll be amazing." he smiles at me encouragingly.

"You really think that?" I ask.

"I'm sure about that." he smiles again. Just in that moment we hear our principal speak.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman! I'm really happy to welcome you on our annual Christmas Play. This play is a musical and it's called Christmas Love Story and it was written by our student Jonathan Müller."

There is a big applause for Jonny and then the principal continues.

"It will be performed by students from our music class, the main characters of Tristan and Marianne will be performed by Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen so enjoy it!" another big applause and then the curtain goes up and we're in the spotlight.

The first half is okay. It's mostly about Tristan and his family and me being their servant girl. All my interaction with Peeta is looking at him, smiling or touching his hand. The harder part comes when he sings me the proposal song and we have our secret wedding. We're still just holding hands, but he will have to kiss me on the wedding.

When the priest announces us wife and husband, he smiles at us and says that Peeta can kiss his wife. We turn to look at each other and my heart starts beating quickly. So quickly that I'm afraid I'll get a heart attack. He looks down at me and smiles. He caresses my cheek softly with his hand and leans down. And just as I think he will kiss me, he looks at the audience with a mischievous smile, takes down his hat with his other hand and he puts it in front of our faces to hide the kiss. The audience laughs, which is a good sign. Behind the hat he smiles at me widely. My heart is still pounding like crazy, but I'm happy he did it like this.

"Thank you" I whisper with a smile and to my own surprise, I stand on my tiptoes and give him a soft kiss on the cheek. I'm so grateful he's not forcing me into this.

Then we move into the part where he tells his parents, he moves out and we buy a little house of our own. We're a married couple, but we keep our love a little down. Just hand holding or arm around my waist. Then comes the scene when the letter comes. I'm really nervous about this. I can't avoid hugging now.

"What is it Tristan?" I ask lightly. I try to hide the shaking of my hands.

"Oh Marianne!" he exclaims tragically. "I'm called to serve in a war." he's playing well so far. I can't mess it up. I have to keep up the good work, I tell myself.

"No, Tristan you can't go!" I say as pleadingly as I can.

"I have to my love, I have to follow the orders." he says. Then he steps closer to me, takes my hands and looks me in the eyes tragically.

"It was your father, wasn't it?" I ask and my voice shakes. I know that the hug will come any moment and I'm really scared. What if I freak out?!

"I'm sorry Marianne, but I have to go there." he says with pain in his voice.

"No! You can't go there, what if you die?!" I ask him.

"I won't die. I will come back to you, I promise!" he says and the look on his face is so tragic, that it almost seems real.

"Tristan I..." I stammer and look him in the eyes "I wanted to tell you something, but..."

"What?" he asks.

"I-I'm..." I stammer and my hands shake even worse.

"You're what?" he asks confused.

"I'm pregnant." I say and my throat tightens. I don't know why. Am I too caught in the role?

"Oh my God Marianne." he exclaims with a smile and he finally puts his arms around me in a hug. I really try to seem that I hug him back, but it's hard. My hands shake like crazy. I really try to push the memories away, but I can't help. I tremble like crazy, my heart is running and I can't breathe well. But I have to fight it. It's not real and I know it. He finally releases me, but from the concerned look he gives me I know he felt my trembling and my running heart.

"B-but what i-if you die?" I whine and I'm really on verge of tears. Not because of the role, but because I still tremble from the flashback.

"I won't die I promise." he says and looks down at me. I'm supposed to say something but I can't remember the lines. I'm just looking up at him hopelessly. But he saves me.

"I won't leave you here alone." he says urgently. "I love you." he adds and wraps his arms around me, more tenderly and carefully now and he strokes my hair softly. And I know this is no playing. I know he means this and he does this to calm me. Because this was not in the script. He saves the scene. He strokes my hair and I'm allowed to hide my face in his chest for a moment, feeling his steady heartbeat. It calms me down. I feel his even breathes and I try to breathe with him. And that's how I calm down at least a little. This hug lasts like thirty seconds and it helps me a lot. When he releases me, he gives me a concerned look.

"You'll be okay, while I'm away Marianne. And in no time, I'll be back." he smiles encouragingly and that's the end of our scene. Next scene is with his parents, so we have a short break. I collapse on the ground behind the stage, I hug my knees and hide my face in them. I take deep breaths and try to calm down.

"Are you okay?" he asks softly, looking down at me.

"Yeah." I breathe out. Finally I look up at him.

"Thanks for saving the scene." I whisper.

"It's okay." he smiles down at me.

"You should prepare, next scene is yours and they have to make you pregnant." he smiles and extends his hand towards me. I take it and he pulls me up. They stuff a round pillow under my dress so I look like pregnant and I go back to stage. I sing "My heart will go on" and disappear again as Peeta's war scene comes. It's a longer one, so I have some time to calm down.

In a while Mrs. Trinket comes, telling me I'm doing great and bringing Rosie. She looks cute in a yellow dress with a yellow ribbon in her red hair. Luckily the final scene is coming after Peeta's war so we're finally at the end.

"Mama you are beautiful." she tells me with a smile.

"Thanks Bunny. You are beautiful too." I smile. "Do you remember what will we do in the play now?" I ask her. She doesn't seem nervous at all.

"We'll be decorating the Christmas tree." she says. "And when Peeta comes, I will call him Daddy and run to him and he will pick me up."

"Right." I smile down at her. Mrs. Trinket is showing me, that it's time and I take Rosie's hand.

"Ready?" I ask her.

"Yes." she smiles and we step onto the stage. We start decorating the Christmas tree as the narrator reads the story.

"Marianne has gave a birth to a little girl Rosemary. Three years has gone by and they were still alone. Without their beloved husband and father. But Marianne was still hoping he will come back home. It was Christmas Eve, when Marianne heard his voice again and Rosie heard it for a first time in her life."

"I'm home." are the only words Peeta says in his beautiful low voice. I wink at Rosie, she turns happily and looks at him.

"Daddy!" she exclaims and runs towards him. He catches her, picks her up and hugs her while laughing.

"Tristan!" I exclaim trying to sound as happily as Rosie and I fling myself into his arms too. This time I'm ready to fight my bad memories, but luckily they don't come. We end up in something like family hug, where we're hugging and Rosie is between us. And maybe that's the reason why I don't freak out this time.

"I missed you so much." I say one of my last lines.

"I told you I would come back to you." he smiles and then to my surprise he leans down and presses his lips against mine. The only thing I remember is how soft, warm and gentle they were. And then they were gone. He was smiling down at me and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you." he says and keeps staring at me intently.

"I love you too." I breathe out and I realize that it's not so far from true. After how we became friends, how he was kind to me, how he saved me today, it really happened. I think I fell in love with him.

And then I'm overwhelmed by a huge applause from the audience. Did I really forget there are people sitting around us? We smile widely, we make a bow and then we go down from the stage. Mum and Prim come, they congratulate us and they take Rosie. We change into our normal clothes and when we go out of the changing room, most of the people are away. I'm really scared because of what I found out in the end. I'm in love with him. And then I remember I will be meeting Baker Boy tomorrow and I feel even worse. How will I look at him? How will I talk to him when I'm in love with Peeta now? We slowly walk to the parking lot without talking. When we reach his car, I stop and look at him.

"Thanks for today, Peeta." I say again. "Thanks for saving me." I smile slightly. I want to turn and go to my car but his voice stops me.

"Katniss wait." he calls me. I turn and look at him again.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Are you coming to the Christmas Party tomorrow?" he asks.

"I am." I say "Why?"

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to spend some time with me in there." he smiles "You know like dance, talk and maybe have a drink." he says.

"Why?" I ask "Why would you waste your time with me, when you have your friends there?"

"Because I like you." he says and he steps closer to me. Our faces are just inches close. He looks into my eyes and my breath catches, because I know what he wants to do. Then he leans down and presses his lips softly against mine. In the first moment I have butterflies in my belly, but then I remember Baker Boy and I break the kiss.

"I'm sorry, but..." my throat tightens. I didn't know it, but I really like his lips, I would love to feel them on mine again. But I can't do this to Baker Boy. I can't. He's alone and he needs me. Peeta has enough friends of his own. Enough girls to entertain him.

"I-i can't" I whisper and I feel my down lip quiver. That's not a good sign.

"I won't pressure you into anything you wouldn't like." he says and looks at me pleadingly. "I can wait until you get used to everything." he offers. You can't imagine how happily I would say yes. But I just can't.

"I-it's not that." I say and a quiet sob escapes my lips. He seems concerned now.

"What is it then?" he asks.

"T-there's someone e-else." I stammer out. "Someone I c-care about really much and I-i can't do this to h-him. I don't w-want to hurt him. And I c-can't leave him alone." I say and now I really start to sob.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I sob out and run away from him.  
"Katniss wait!" he calls after me, but I get into my car and drive away.

I can't see well through my tears, but somehow I get home and as quickly as I can I get into my room and lock the door. Rosie is already sleeping. I hide my face in my pillow to muffle the sobs so I would not wake her up. My body is shaking with cries and I don't want to stop. I need to cry the pain out. I realize I really love both of them, but I just choose Baker Boy. I could have kind, caring and amazing Peeta, but I turned him down and I choose Baker Boy. I feel my heart aching. It feels like it is breaking but it's not Peeta's fault as Johanna predicted. It's my fault. I even don't know who Baker Boy is. I just hope he's worth it. Sometime between my sobs I fall asleep and luckily I slept until the morning sun woke me up.

* * *

**So what do you think? In the next chapter, she will finally find out... I hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks for favorites and follows and I'll be really happy for your reviews. :) **


	6. The Truth

**Hi there on the other side of the internet! =D I'm so excited that my story makes you feel so much. I'm really happy about all the reviews, really big thanks to all of you who wrote them and please don't stop, it encuorages me a lot. Special thank you goes to christyjosh4eva because she's so amazing that she left an amazing review after every chapter. I really love to read your reviews, dear =) Well here I am with a brand new chapter, don't be too upset with the end, the sad and painful part will not last for long ;)**

**Again thanks for favorites, follows and reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Truth

In the afternoon, Annie, Madge and Johanna come to remake me into an angel. They love Baker Boy's idea and they think I need to look amazing for him. I really don't care about it. I was just really trying to hide my sad feelings. I was really trying to smile and be cheerful and look forward to meeting Baker Boy. Annie and Madge didn't notice anything, but I think Johanna did. She gave me strange concerned look, but she didn't say anything.

So during the afternoon, I'm closed in my bedroom and they are remaking me. They paint my nails with white glittering nail polish, they put makeup on my face, they put silver eyeshadows at my eyelids and soft pink lip gloss on my lips. They put me into a dress, which is really a rare occasion. The dress is light and white as snow. With a light tulle layer above the white material. The sleeves are just small and made of soft tulle too. They leave my hair loose with it's natural waves. They just pin little gems into my hair so in the end it looks like I have little diamonds on my head. When I look into the mirror, I must admit that I have never looked so... beautiful.

"And here are the wings." Johanna says and she brings me wings.

They are really big, made of real white feathers and sprayed with silver glitters. She puts them on my shoulders and I can't believe it's my own reflection in the mirror. I can't believe it's really me. It looks like some unearthly creature. Like an angel fallen right from the skies.

"Mamaaaa!" Rosie calls. "You're sooo beautiful." she says and hugs me.

"Thanks Bunny." I smile down at her. "Do you think they will like me on the Christmas party?" I ask her.

"Yes! You will be the most beautiful girlie in there." she says enthusiastically.

Later Madge and Annie, go home to prepare themselves and I'm left with Johanna, who will change in our house and she will drive me to the party. When we're alone, she finally speaks up.

"What did he do to you?" she asks sharply.

"What?" I ask.

"Don't try to fool me, Katniss, I can see, that something bothers you." she states "You're sad." she adds and gives me a pointed look.

"What did he do?" she asks again. I sit down and sigh.

"He didn't do anything." I say and I feel my throat tightening. Lucky the makeup is waterproof.

"He just saved me during the play. I told him about the rape and my flashbacks. When we were supposed to kiss at the wedding he avoided it with the hat and then I got a flashback when he was hugging me and he saved the scene and calmed me down." I say quietly. She waits for me to continue.

"After the play, on the parking lot, he told me..." my voice shakes and I don't know if I should continue.

"He told you what?" Johanna asks softly and she puts her hand on mine. I look her in the eyes.

"He told me that he would like to spend some time with me on the Christmas Party. He told me he really likes me." I whisper and one tear spills out of my eye. "And he kissed me." I add in the end.

"He kissed you even though you told him not to do so?" she asks angry.

"No." I whisper. "No I really liked it." I say and another tear spills out of my eye. "It was nice."

"But then I realized I already have my partner and so I told him I can't be with him. I told him there's someone else and that I really care about him and I don't want to hurt him. And then I run away." I say. Johanna is looking at me sadly.

"You really like Peeta don't you?" she asks softly.

"I do." I whisper and lean against her shoulder. "But I choose Baker Boy."

"I just hope he is worth it Kitty. Because if he's some jerk I will kick his ass for playing with you." she threatens and I smile weakly.

"Thanks." I say.

At 8:30 I say goodnight to Rosie and Prim who stay home and we head to school with Johanna. With every minute, I'm becoming more and more anxious. Will he be the same as on skype? Will I still like him as a person? Will he really be kind and caring or will he be different?

When we get to school, the party is already started and there is a lot of people. You can hear the loud music playing in the school hall, you can see the colorful lights. We meet couples of students, kissing or making out in the bushes, one boy is vomiting from a window. There's a lot of laugh and singing from inside. Johanna takes my hand.

"Ready?" she asks and looks at me.

"No." I whisper and give her a desperate look.

"Then deal with it." she smirks and pulls me inside.

There are many people inside, dancing on the dance floor, standing by the bar and talking, couples making out wherever you look, people singing off tune... And they are all dressed in crazy costumes. Charming princes, beautiful princesses, knights, vampires or strange animals. I can even see Gandalf, Batman and Spiderman. But no angels. I am the only one in here. To my surprise many people look at me with admiration in their eyes, some of the boys also say that I'm hot. It really surprises me.

"Order some drinks, I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to find Annie and Madge." Johanna says and leaves me by the bar. So I order some drinks for me and Johanna. As I stand by the bar, waiting for the drinks familiar voice startles me.

"Hey!" he says. I take a deep shaky breath and turn around to find his blue eyes.

"Hi!" I say softly looking away from him.

"You look beautiful." he smiles at me slightly.

"Thanks." I smile. "You look handsome too, major" I joke as I see his costume, which is a white navy uniform. I must admit, that he looks striking in it. If it weren't for Baker Boy, I would gave up my resistance pretty quickly. If there would be some at all. He smiles slightly.

"You still haven't changed your mind about spending time with me?" he asks. As I look into the blueness of his eyes I remember my Blue-Eyes and that gives me the strength to say that one word.

"No." I say.

"Okay." he says "May I ask you for just one dance?" he asks "As friends." he adds. I consider it for a while and then I decide one dance can't do any harm.

"Okay." I say. He takes my hand softly and he pulls me to the dancing floor. The song which is playing is a slower one, so we're just dancing in a circle with occasional twirl. But I'm painfully aware of his warm hand resting on my hip. For a while we're just silent.

"So tell me, beautiful angel." he smiles at me "What is so special about that boy of yours, that you turned down Peeta Mellark?" I don't like the question, but I can't escape him now.

"He really cares about me, he's faithful, he's kind and funny. I spent a lot of time with him. He is something like my soul mate. He knows my secrets and he keeps them secret. And I know his. We trust each other and we understand each other, because we're kind of same in many things. And he really needs me, because he doesn't have true friends. He's alone in his problems and I don't want him to be alone." I sum it.

"So you don't just pity him, because he's lonely?" he asks.

"NO!" I say a little angrily. "I really care about him. He needs me, but I need him too. He gave me hope, that life can be better." I say. And suddenly I see softness in Peeta's eyes. They are almost wet as he looks down at me with a sad smile.

"Then I understand why you choose him. I can't compete with such a man." he says. And in another moment the song ends, he twirls me one last time and we stay there, standing and looking into each others eyes. Then he leans down and kisses my hand like a true gentleman.

"I wish you good luck, my angel." he whispers and gives me one last sad smile. Then he disappears and I'm left alone in the dance floor. I go back to the bar to wait for Johanna.

In a few minutes Johanna brings Madge, Annie, Gale and Finnick and we all stay together. I'm more and more anxious about my meeting with Baker Boy. They decide to relax me by dancing so they drag me into a middle of the dancing floor against my will. Their dancing is really crazy, but it distracts me from my anxiety. It is Johanna who pulls my hand and points at the clock it's five to ten. A nervous shiver runs through my body.

"Don't worry it'll be okay." she smiles at me. "And if it won't, just find me and I'll drive you home okay?" she says.

"Okay." I say.

"Than good luck Angel. I hope he'll be hot." she jokes and I poke her into her arm.

"Good luck!" Annie and Madge call after me.

As I walk through the crowd, towards the door, I feel how weak my legs are. In combination with the heels it's not very good. I stumble through the dancing floor and finally reach the door. When I'm outside I take a deep breath of the cold air. I head towards the apple tree slowly and I can't stop my knees from shaking. I look around, but there's no one in sight. So I stand under the apple tree.

And then I hear footsteps. Coming closer to me. It is probably him. Who else would wonder around school garden now? He's just a few steps behind me now and he stops. My heart starts beating like crazy. I take a deep breath and turn around. And my eyes find him. But it's not the one I've been expecting. It's Peeta.

"Peeta?" I say confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I've been..." he stammers. I keep looking at him.

"Are you following me?" I ask suspiciously.

"N-no." he says. He seems really nervous and I can't find out why. He takes a step towards me and now his face is really close to mine. When he looks down at me, I see fear in his eyes. Why is he scared? He takes a deep shaky breath and looks down at me anxiously. He puts his hand on my cheek and I can't figure out what is this about.

"I've come to find my angel." he whispers with a nervous smile.

"Funny, Peeta" I say sarcastically "But I don't..." and then I trail off, because it clicks in my head. My eyes widen with realization, my heart starts to beat even faster and my hands start to shake slightly.

_We'll meet at 10 p.m. by the old apple tree, you will be dressed as an angel and I will find you there. And just to be sure, I will say "I've come to find my angel." okay?_

"No." I whisper and I shake my head.

"Katniss..." he starts.

"No!" I say more loudly and take a step away from him. "It can't be you." I say. A deep ache starts to spread in my heart. If it is him, why would he not tell me? Why would he play with me all the time, why would he kiss me after the play? Why would he ask me about the other boy tonight?! But then I think about all the details about him and it fits so perfectly that I know it's him. Why didn't I realize it before?!

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" I ask him with a hurt voice and I feel my throat tightening and my eyes sting.

"I didn't know how. I was scared you will hate me." he says and I see the pain in his eyes.

"You had thousands of opportunities Peeta! Every week!" I tell him angrily, the tears finally start to spill out of my eyes and a quiet sob escapes from my lips.

"No, please don't cry." he pleads me.

"You were right about the other part though!" I spit out. "I hate you!" I shout and start running away from him.

"No! Katniss, wait!" he yells after me. But I don't stop. I run inside and get lost in the crowd. I look for Johanna but I can't find her. My legs hurt from running on heels, my throat is tight, tears are streaming down my face, but the worst thing is the pain in my heart. I can feel it breaking and falling apart into millions pieces.

Finally I see Johanna, leaning against a wall making out with some tall boy, who's dressed as batman.

"Johanna" I call desperately as I stumble towards her "Johanna!" but she can't hear me. I literally pull them apart.

"What the hell, Brainless?!" she yells at me. But then she notices the tears and she seems concerned.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Please get me home." I plead.

"What did he do to you?" she asks.

"Get me home Johanna." I cry. "Now!" I urge her. Just in that moment, I hear him calling my name again. I look to the right and see him by the bar. He catches my eyes and starts towards me.

"Tell me it's not what I think it is." Johanna says looking at him. I give her a tearful look, she grabs my hand and we run towards her car. When we close the door, I hear him calling my name again. He's running towards us, but Johanna is already driving away. He stops at the parking lot and looks after us hopelessly.

"What happened?" she asks angrily.

"I-it's him Johanna." I sob. "He's Baker Boy... He's Blue-Eyes." she's silent. Shocked, just as I was.

"Damn it! Why would he do that to you?!" she yells "Why would he play with you like that? I thought he cares about you." she says.

"I thought so too." I whisper and that's the last thing I say, because I start sobbing and I can't stop it.

When we get home, Prim is still awake and concerned about what happened. Johanna tells her what happened and ensures her she will take care about me. Prim takes Rosie to sleep with her and we stay in my room with Johanna. I collapse into my bed and cry out the pain which I feel in the left side of my chest. Why would he hurt me so much? My Blue-Eyes... My Peeta... I thought he likes me and cares about me. Skype on my phone beeps and I see the message from him.

_B: Are you there Katniss? Please let me explain. :(_

_K: Leave me alone!_

I turn the skype off and put the phone down. After a while it starts ringing and I cancel the call. Johanna comes back with bowl of ice-cream with chocolate topping and bag of sour worms. She hands one bowl to me and we start eating it. I still can't stop the sobs but I try to calm them down. My phone starts ringing again.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Johanna says angrily, when she sees Peeta's number.

"Hello?" she says.

"No it's Johanna." she snaps.

"Now listen to me you idiot." she says and I start sobbing again. "What you've done to her is unforgettable! I believed that you have good intentions! I believed that you can be different! But you are not! You broke her heart, do you hear me? Why would you do that when you know what she has already been through?!" she yells, but it only makes my sobs worse.

"Oh, you can hear it? Yeah it's her. You've hurt her, so leave her alone! Don't call her and don't text her. Just leave her alone okay?!" she says. "And avoid me or I swear I will kick your balls!" she yells and hangs up.

"Hey, it'll be okay." she puts an arm around my shoulders. "I will kick his balls for you, huh?" she smiles. I give her a teary smile and giggle a little.

"Should I stay with you?" Johanna asks concerned.

"No I'm really okay." I whisper. "Go back to the party and find that Batman, who I pulled away from you." I smile. She laughs.

"Are you sure?" she asks again.

"Yes." I smile. "Just please tell Annie and Madge what happened. I don't feel like explaining it to them."

"Of course I will." she says "And if I see him there, I'll beat him up." she promises and closes the door behind her.

I curl under the soft blanket, hugging my teddy bear tightly to my chest and I start crying again. I don't know how I will survive meeting him at school every day. I don't know how will I ever look into his blue eyes, without feeling pain. I don't know, how will I ever live happily without him.


	7. Broken Heart

**Guys I'm so weak! I'm few chapters ahead, I have like three more roughly written down and they still need rereading and editing. But when I insert another chapter in here, you always beg me for updating and I can't resist it =D I always hear a voice in my head which says _Don't let them suffer for so long! Update it today!_ It's really crazy =D So here it is and I'm updating it so fast only because I don't want you to suffer because of the sad end in the previous chapter. God, I don't know what I'll do when I post the chapter with the dramatic cliffhanger in the end! Oh that should have been a secret ;) Well, enjoy another chapter, it is one of my favorites (well who would not like making up and happy endings). Thanks for favorites and follows. If you want another chapter as soon as possible, post a lot of reviews, you see how weak I am, when it comes to my readers =D**

* * *

Chapter 7: Broken Heart.

I don't know if broken heart is a proper diagnosis, but I could easily write down the symptoms. Ache at the left side of your chest with every breath, depression, loneliness, crying over your happy memories, constant desire for sweets. I think I haven't felt so miserable for a very long time.

During Christmas, I tried to forget everything about him. I spend time with Rosie, we built snowmen, we went sledging, we threw snowballs at Prim. After all it is only her third Christmas and she doesn't remember the first ones much. She loves everything about Christmas. She loves baking cookies, she loves decorating the tree, and she loves singing Christmas carols... Johanna, Annie and Madge came few times too. They were all painfully avoiding his name and anything which could remind me of him. I really tried to forget everything.  
But despite how much I hate what he did, I can't get him out of my head. And maybe I would forgive him, if my heart would not feel so hurt, with the fact, that he didn't trust me with the fact who he really is. There is this little voice in my head, which keeps defending him. It's bugging me every single day when I lie to my bed in the evening.

_He was just afraid to tell you. Remember what he's been through at home?! He's broken too. Didn't you tell Peeta, that you don't want to leave Baker Boy? That you don't want him to be alone? Why are you doing it then? How do you think he went through Christmas with only his parents at home? And honestly, look into your heart. Don't you miss him?_

It makes me feel guilty, because I know the voice is right. I miss him so much. I miss our texting in the evenings, they are so lonely without him. I miss his jokes, I miss his sweet smile and his laugh. I miss his warm hand holding mine, I miss his whisper in my ear, I miss him stroking my hair and I miss the blueness of his beautiful eyes. I miss him so badly.

Two long months after Christmas, I avoided Peeta as much as I could. Because I didn't know what to do. He seemed he was ignoring me. He was with his old friends again and I was to embarrassed to talk to him in front of them. I don't think he would want me to do so either. They didn't know about our friendship. In music class I ended up alone or with someone else, in other classes I sat surrounded by my friends and I didn't dare to look in Peeta's direction. I was scared that if I see his blue eyes again I will not be able to look away and it would hurt even more. The only bright day was Rosie's birthday in the very beginning of March.  
I spend most of my days in quiet. I don't speak much unless I'm asked a question from a teacher. My friends are going nuts because of it. Especially Gale who is used to my talking. He's one of my oldest friends and so I talked to him more than to the others.  
"I will take him down in the next football match okay?" he says. "Could you please start talking again?" he pleads me "It's really scary to see you like this."

"It's not that I don't want to talk Gale." I say, picking at my lunch with my fork. "It's just I don't feel like talking." I say.

"Come on Kitty!" Finnick whines. "Come on, you need to laugh. Just because some jerk did something to you, you can't let yourself die inside." he says sadly.

"Come on! Laugh!" he orders and does a grimace at me. I can't stop the corners of my lips from twitching up a little.

"Ohh, it works!" he smiles and he starts grimacing at me and in a few minutes I laugh out loud. Every time I look sad he does another grimace and it makes a smile on my lips.

"Are you sure you will be okay in music today, when our classes are canceled? You're sure you can handle it alone?" Johanna asks me concerned.

"Yeah I'm sure." I say.

"Okay." she says "See you tomorrow then." she smiles and heads home, just like the rest of my friends.

Slowly I wonder through the corridors. I still have half an hour before music. As I stand by my locker, I hear familiar voices. Glimmer's gang.

"That bitch was not looking bad at the Christmas party, but that was just one evening. At school she looks really terribly." she says. "Why were you even dancing with her Peet? You can have much better girls." she asks.  
"Ugh..." he obviously doesn't know what to say.

"Was it a bet?" Glimmer asks.

"Yeah... Exactly. It was a bet." he says. I can't miss that his voice is somehow hollow. I feel pain in my heart again. So I was only a bet?!

"Hmm, I guess that was easy earned money." she laughs.

"Yes it was." he says. My throat tightens and I want to run, but I'm glued to the spot.

"She's nothing more than a bitch with a little bastard." she laughs.

"Yeah." Peeta agrees just as they walk around the corner and see me. I can feel that deep pain in my heart again. And I can feel tears tingling in my eyes. I'm sure he saw them too, because I can literally see his heart sink as he sees me and realizes that I've heard what they said.

"Oh, look, she's right here!" Glimmer exclaims happily "We were just talking about you slut!" she says "So how much did you pay Peeta to dance with you huh?" she asks. I feel a sob in my throat and I can't stop it.

"Oh, are you gonna cry because I call you slut? You never minded it before." she mocks me.

"How is your little bastard? She's still alive isn't she?" she asks and I can't listen to this anymore.

I turn around and run away crying. I run until I find an empty study room. We have plenty of study rooms in our school and in this afternoon time there are not many people. I close the door, sit on the windowsill, hug my knees, rest my head against them and I cry as much as I want. It really hurts. It hurts to see Peeta, standing next to Glimmer, listening to her words and not caring about me. I always thought that Blue-Eyes will stand on my side. That he will be that kind of man who stands up for me. Obviously he is not. Well what did I expect after I was mad at him for so long.

I'm so lost in my thoughts and crying that I even don't realize someone has came in.

"Katniss?" he says softly.

"Go away." I whine. "Leave me alone."

"Katniss, I didn't mean what I said, I wasn't really listening to what Glimmer says. Can I just talk to you?" he pleads me. "Please, let me explain what I did. Then you can hate me as much as you want." he says. I don't say anything, just shrug and nod shakily at the same time. He takes that as a yes.

"You have to understand how I felt, Katniss." he says softly and sits across from me. "I was always afraid to talk to you and then I texted with you on skype. You can't imagine how amazing it was for me to be friends with you. After such a long time, when I was dreaming to be your friend. And then I was afraid that you will turn me down when you find out who I am, because I knew you hate Peeta Mellark. And when you started to be friends with my real me - Peeta, I realized that you could be my friend in real too. But it was too late, I knew you would be angry when I tell you and the longer I waited the worse it was. Then I decided to tell you on the party. But I didn't expect what will happen during the play. I think you felt something for me. I think you liked me and that you were sorry to say you can't go there with me. I really thought you go with someone else at first, but at home I realized I invited you as Baker Boy. And I knew it will be bad." he says sadly

"And it was. I really didn't want to play with you. When I asked you about the other boy, I just wanted to know what you truly think about me. And those things you said about Baker Boy, they were so beautiful." He says and one tear streams down his face. "No one has ever said so many beautiful things about me." he adds sadly. It makes me feel even worse to know that no one has ever told him how amazing person he is. Not even his friends or family. I don't say anything. I'm still sobbing quietly listening to his beautiful low voice. But deep inside, I know what my heart is telling me.

"I never ever intended to hurt you." he whispers and looks me in the eyes with pain in his. "Actually I never thought you could care about me so much." I see that his eyes are wet.

"I miss my best friend." he whispers and another tear spills out of his eye. I can't look at him like that. I stand up and turn my back to him to think about what he said. When I remember Blue-Eyes, I know he would never hurt me. I trusted him with all my heart and he didn't do anything bad to me. Same goes for Peeta. I still sob quietly.

"Peeta I don't know if I can come back to what we had." I say shakily and turn around to see him. "I don't think I can forget all of this." I sniff.

"I'm not asking you to forget it." he says, wipes away his tears and stands up too. "I'm asking you to forgive me." he says and gives me a pleading look. Can I resist his beautiful and truthful blue eyes?

"You broke my heart." I whisper and another sob comes out of my lips. He blinks and I watch two tears streaming down his face. Making their way across his cheeks, around his lips, ending up on his chin and then slowly dropping down on the floor. I can't look at his tragic face any more so I look down.

"I can make up for it." he whispers touching my wet chin and rising it up so I would have to look him in the eyes. "I'm the one who can put it back together and heal it." he says shakily.

I start trembling with sobs again. I don't know what to do. One part of me screams "Don't do it, he will hurt you again!" and another yearns for my best friend and for his hands holding mine.

"You don't have to do it right now." he says "You can forgive me gradually." I don't say anything. I'm trying to stop the trembling of my body, but it seems impossible.

"You know… When you're really upset, it helps, when someone hugs you and comforts you?" he asks softly. I look up at him, still trying to control my sobs. And I know I can't do it by myself. He extends his hands and takes mine, holding them carefully. My hands are cold and shaking. His hands are quite the opposite. Warm, tender and still. Same as I remember them. He's not forcing me into a hug. He's letting me decide if I want to hug him or not. And I'm hesitant, I want to hug him so badly, but I'm afraid I'll get more flashbacks.

"You know I would never ever hurt you." he says softly "You know you can trust me. I'm your friend. I have never told your secrets, have I? I have never hurt you intentionally. I just made a stupid mistake." he adds.

"You know..." he hesitates for a moment, but then he continues looking into my eyes sincerely "I want to be the one who would help you and who would hold your hand during bad times. I want to be the one who would hug you when you're lonely and hold you when you're weak. I want to be that someone, who would sooth you when you're crying and who would take care of you for a change."

Another loud sob escapes my mouth as I listen to those words. The fact that he remembered my words would be enough for me to give up my resistance. The fact that he likes me would be enough too. But I also know he's telling truth and I know he's right. I trust him. I believe him. I miss him. And I need him.

I close the small distance between us with one small shaky step. At first I just lean my forehead against his strong chest softly, letting my tears fall on his shirt. I can feel his heart, beating fast and really strong. Then his hands slide along my arms, he carefully wraps them around my shoulders and waits for my response. I don't think I can control my body any more. In the next moment, my arms wrap around his waist and I hold onto him so tightly that it must hurt him. He tightens his arms around me too and that's the moment when I lose all my control. I start to sob terribly, letting all my pain hit his chest and letting him see my true feelings.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. I'm so sorry. I won't hurt you again, I promise." he whispers into my ear and rests his head on my shoulder. I don't know how long it takes, until I calm down at least a little, but when my tight grip around his waist loosens a little, the door open and Gale is standing there. He looks surprised, then his look changes into hurt and he storms out again.

"Oh great!" I whine "Now he's angry with me." and I sob again.

"Hey, calm down." Peeta soothes me. "Come on, let's sit down." he says and pulls me towards a couch. He sits down and pulls me down so I end up curling in his lap. He wraps his arms around me and I feel absolutely safe. I realize, I haven't felt like this for such a long time. Since my dad died I guess. It feels like his arms are the only thing which can protect me from every pain.

I close my eyes and listen to his heartbeat. It's strong and steady and as I focus on it, I gradually calm down. After a while, I look up through my teary eyelashes and find his eyes. He looks at me concerned.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"You don't have to be sorry for crying..." he starts but I interrupt him.

"I don't mean my crying." I say "I'm sorry, that I left you alone like that. I said I won't leave you alone in your life and I did it just the first moment something went wrong." I admit sadly. "I shouldn't do that, I had no right to be angry with you. I-I… I'm sorry."

"It's okay." he whispers and pulls me closer to him.

"Will you be okay?" he asks quietly after a quiet while.

"Yeah." I breathe out, looking up into his eyes again.

"And..." he hesitates again "Do you think you will ever forgive me?" he asks, sounding worried. I close my eyes and sigh into his chest. I know the answer to this question. In fact, I knew it long before this moment.

"It's already done." I whisper.

"Really?" he says with surprise and hope in his voice.

"Really." I say, while looking up at him again and his happy expression makes a little smile on my lips.

"Oh, you're smiling" he says. He grins and I sniff. He reaches into his bag and pulls something out.

"Here" he says and hands me a pack of paper tissues.

"Thanks." I say and I blow my nose. When I'm done, I surprise both of us when I cuddle up to him as close as possible, holding onto him tightly. I hear him laugh softly.

"Look at you." he says amused. "First you tell me you don't like physical contact, especially with men and now, you're holding me so tightly, that it seems like your life depends on it." he says.

"I can go and cuddle up to my teddy bear if you mind." I say teasingly.

"No." he says pleadingly. He tightens his arms around me and nuzzles his face into my hair, inhaling its scent deeply. "I like it. I'm glad you trust me so much." he whispers into my ear and I close my eyes.

"Maybe my life really depends on it." I mumble into his chest after a while.

"Really? How would that happen?" he asks curiously and he looks me in the eyes.

"You know..." I say and look up into his eyes. "I think I like you Blue-Eyes." I smile.

"Oh really?" he says trying to sound lightly, but I can see the true happiness in his eyes.

"I like you too." he smiles at me. Then he leans down so close to my face, that our noses touch lightly. "I think I like you _a lot_." he says and he kisses my nose softly. I smile. It feels so nice to have him back.

"I missed you so badly." I admit quietly and tighten my arms around his body.

"I missed you more." he breaths right into my ear, which tickles and it awakes the butterflies in my stomach. In response goose bumps erupt all around my neck and I shiver.

"Are you cold?" he asks.

"No." I say "It's just your voice. It tickles and it makes me shiver when you whisper into my ear like that." I admit. _Why are you telling him such a thing?_

"Oh really?" he whispers right into my ear and another excited shiver runs through me.

"Stop it." I smile and move my ear away from his lips.

"I didn't know I have that effect on you." he smiles. "I have to remember that." I don't respond, I just smile and shake my head. My good old Peeta is back.

"You know I was thinking that I could take you on a date." he smiles at me after a while.

"Really?" I ask surprised. I smile mischievously. "I will go on a date with you on Saturday." I say, he starts to smile but I continue.

"BUT" I say and his smile fades away.

"But what?" he asks.

"You have to prove, that you mean it and you can be faithful to me." I say.

"How can I prove that to you?" he asks.

"Well the date would be on Saturday, so during all the week I'll watch you." I say "My friends will watch you too. If you can manage this week without other girls, I will go on a date with you."

"What do you mean without other girls?" he asks confused.

"No making out, no hugging, no kissing!" I explain. "And no flirting!" I add.

"Wow, you really are strict." he smiles. "What if I break it? What if I forget my promise and hug someone just because she's my friend?" he asks.

"I thought you don't have any real friends." I say smirking.

"Well maybe I do." he smiles.

"My rules are easy and if you really care about me you will remember them. No other girls if you want to be on a date with me." I say "We can meet every day after school and I'll tell you if I'm happy with you. If you behave, maybe you can hug me if you miss it." I smile. He laughs and holds me tighter. We stay like that, in a comfortable silence and warm embrace. I inhale his beautiful smell and listen to his steady heartbeat, while he plays with my hair. In the end we find out, that we missed the music class so we go towards the parking lot.

"Why is Gale angry with you?" he asks. I sigh.

"He's angry, because, whenever he tried to hug me, I always freaked out and pushed him away." I say sadly. "It's really not his fault, I just always felt arms of that man who raped me and I couldn't help then push him away." I say. "He's angry because he saw I hugged you and I didn't freak out."

"Well then try to hug him." he says.

"Didn't you listen to me? I told you I freak out with him." I say.

"I did listen to you. You said you always freaked out, when _he tried to hug you_." he says putting emphasis on the last part of the sentence.

"What I suggest is, that _you hug him_! On your own. I think that if you decide to hug him, your mind must know that it's safe and you will not freak out. Like today, I didn't hug you, I waited if you will come to me." he says. I look at him astonished.

"Good idea." I smile "I think I'll try it tomorrow." I say as we stop by my car.

"I think we should go home." I say.

"Really? I don't feel like going home." he whispers sadly.

"Oh come on, we have so much homework that I won't do anything else this afternoon than sitting at home and studying." I say annoyed.

"Right." He smiles. "So…" he says nervously. "See you tomorrow?" he asks hesitantly.

"See you tomorrow" I smile. "And don't forget the rules!" I remind him as I sit into my car. "I'm watching you." I add and he smiles.

As I come home, I want to do one more thing before I start with my homework. So I take my phone and send a same text to Johanna, Annie and Madge.

_Red code! Meet me by the swings in ten minutes!_

"Prim! Could you keep an eye on Rosie for a while? I'll be back in fifteen minutes!" I call upstairs.

"Yeah. Sure!" she calls back.

And so I run to the playground, sit on the swing and wait for girls. That "red code" I send is our secret signal. It means, there's something serious to discuss and we need to discuss it immediately. In five minutes, they all come together.

"What happened Katniss?" Annie asks.

"I need your help." I say and think how to say it without telling them what happened between me and Peeta. There's no such a way.

"Okay, long story short. We made up with Peeta, Blue-Eyes, whatever you want to call him. He told me he likes me and he wants to go on a date on Saturday. I told him I will, but only if he can be one week without other girls. I need you to watch him with me and tell me if you see him doing something improper with other girls." I spill it all out in one long monologue.

"You made up? Annie asks.

"How did it happen?" Madge joins.

"Why did you forgive him?" Johanna asks.

"We don't have time for this." I say strictly. "Let's leave it for Friday, I promise I'll tell you. Will you help me with watching him?" I ask finally.

"Yes." Johanna says and she extends her hand in the middle of our little circle. "One for all."

"And all for one." We say in unison as we add our hands on hers. We smile and go back home. I wonder, if Peeta will be able to stay away from girls. I don't know why, but only a memory of his smiling face makes me happy. Maybe I really am in love with him. But what do I know about love?


	8. To Change A Life

**Hi everyone on team Peeta! :) If there is anyone from Team Gale in here, hello to you too :) I'm back with another chapter. But firstly I would like to say few things to my amazing reviewers... Some of you were asking if you will get to know, who's Rosie's father. I'm sure it will be in the story, but not very soon, right now, I'm more focused on Peeta's mother. When I deal with her, than maybe, we will get to know something about Katniss's attacker (but be sure it's not Peeta, he would never do anything like that to Katniss.). The only thing I can say about the attacker now is, that Katniss knows him. **

**Well as for this new chapter, it's mostly happy fluffy stuff and finally they will have their real first kiss. It is mostly about Peeta's "test of faithfulness". There will also be a little conflict with Glimmer. Who do you think will walk away as a winner? Katniss or Glimmer? :)**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 8: To Change A Life

As I walk into the school on Tuesday, it's quite opposite from Monday. I'm smiling widely. I can't wait to see Gale and try hugging him as Peeta suggested, I can't wait to see if Peeta is able to be faithful (well to be honest, deep inside I don't doubt about that) and I can't wait to meet his blue eyes again. As I arrive at my locker, there is Jo, Annie, Madge and Gale. By the corner of my eye I notice Peeta, standing by his locker. Gale shoots me one angry glare and he turns on his heel to go away.

"Gale wait!" I call. He stops and turns around, looking at me with angry glare.

"What?" he asks. I don't really know what to say so I just take a shaky breath, close the space between us and wrap my arms around his torso. And nothing happens. No bad memories, no trembling, no pushing away. He's so shocked, he just stands awkwardly, with his arms loose. The others are watching us with shocked expressions too.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly, relaxing my body against his. It's nice to hug him again, but I don't feel as safe as in Peeta's arms. It's just different.

"Are you willingly hugging me, Katniss?" he asks and looks down at me. He also puts his arms around my shoulders carefully and softly. It seems like he's testing if anything bad happens, like he's afraid he will crush me.

"I am." I smile up at him.

"And you're not freaking out?" he asks and gives me a surprised look.

"No" I say and give him a smile. He laughs, lifts me off my feet and squeezes me so tightly, that I'm afraid he will crack my ribs.

"Gale" I wheeze. He still laughs, but he puts me down and releases me.

"My little sis is back to her old self!" he smiles widely.

"I'm not your little sis Gale! I'm one month older than you!" I say angrily.

"Maybe you're older, but you're so tiny." he mocks and I give him a glare. He takes a breath to say something else, but he's interrupted by another excited yell.

"Are we finally allowed to hug Katniss?" Finnick says excited. Before I can answer, he hugs me, lifts me of my feet and start spinning me around. He laughs so happily that I have to laugh too. It's too contagious.

"Put me down Finn! I'm dizzy!" I plead him, laughing as everything spins in a circle around me. He does as I say but he hugs me once more tightly. It feels nice to be able to hug my friends again. Over Finn's shoulder I catch Peeta's eyes. He's leaning against his locker, watching us with a content smile. I give him a smile and he heads towards the classroom.

"What happened to you Katniss?" Finnick asks. "What changed?"

"Someone helped me." I say with a wide smile, just in a moment, when Peeta is passing us. I catch his eye and smile secretly. He smiles back and gives me a wink.

"Three guesses who." says Gale and he watches Peeta walking into the classroom.

I poke him in his belly, he wants to poke me back, but I start running into the classroom, where I collapse at my usual place. My friends sit behind the desks around me and I realize how happy I am today. Happy that we are back to our old friendships, happy that I can hug them, happy that I made up with Peeta... The only thing I miss is Peeta sitting next to me.

Secretly I look at him and find his eyes looking at me. I smile sadly, look at the empty seat beside me and then back at him. He smiles sadly too and I know he would love to sit with me. But first he would have to leave his friends. And I'm sure that is not gonna be easy. Right now, he's sitting with his friend Cato. They used to be good friends before, but in the last weeks I haven't seen them together so much.

Before I know it, the last classes are over and we head out of the school with my friends. They go home and I head to the school garden. I see Peeta standing with a group of Glimmer's friends at the parking lot. One of the girls (I think her name is Jamie), leans closer to him and whispers something into his ear. I feel a pang of jealousy in my stomach. I expect him to laugh and whisper something back, I expect him to flirt with her, but he does not. Quite the opposite. He smiles, but his smile seems uncomfortable. I enter the garden and sit on the lowest branch of the apple tree.

In five minutes, I hear footsteps and he comes to the tree. As I'm sitting on the branch, my head is on the same level as his when he's standing. He smiles at me sweetly.

"Hi!" he says almost shyly.

"Hi." I smile back. There's silence for a while.

"So?" he raises his eyebrows at me.

"Well..." I hesitate and pretend to be thinking hard. "I think you've done well today. As far as I know, you haven't broken my rules." I smile "Except for that Jamie whispering secrets into your ear, just five minutes ago." I say accusingly and look him in the eyes.

"Oh, come on, you can't blame me for things other people do to me." he says "I didn't flirt with her! My old self would do that!" he says.

"I know." I smile "And I'm proud of you." I say, lean closer to him and kiss him on the cheek. He looks surprised.

"That's your reward for today." I say.

"Really?" he says, his tone hinting that I must be joking. "That's all?" he asks sadly.

"You will have to wait until Saturday to get more." I give him a mischievous smile.

"It's pretty hard to deal with you, you know that?" he asks smirking.

"Yeah I know... Some people call it 'stubbornness' " I laugh quietly. He laughs too.

We arrive to the parking lot which is now pretty empty. He sits into his car and I lean down to rest my hands in his open window. I don't know why, but I'm in the mood for playing with him. So as he looks into my eyes, I lean so close to his face, that our noses are touching. My heart beats fast and I can feel his breath hitch as my lips stop only an inch from his ear. HA! He's not the only one who can make people feel like this. I have never thought I could do it too. A mischievous smirk appears on my lips.

"See you tomorrow Blue-Eyes." I whisper right into his ear with my most seductive voice. I can feel him shakily breathe out on my neck and then I pull my head away from his and walk towards my car. When I'm almost there I turn around and give him a playful smile and a cheesy wink. He's still looking at me, he seems like he can't see anything else in this world. Right now, that we switched our usual roles. That's a good sign. Let's make Peeta Mellark feel weak for a change.

On Wednesday and Thursday, it's the same. Peeta is really trying hard. There is many girls trying to flirt with him. He wasn't seen with any girl in the last week so they all think they have a chance. I must admit, that Peeta is fighting with it hard. Sometimes I see smile on his face for a second, when they flirt, but then he turns around and goes away instead of flirting. I'm really proud.

Nevertheless, I notice, that his 'friends' are behaving worse and worse towards him. They are asking him why is he not going out with girls, they are asking him why is he not going to their parties, Glimmer is trying to flirt with him every possible moment but it seems that every attempt only makes him feel more disgusted with her.

When I come to the apple tree on Thursday, he's already there. And he doesn't seem good at all. He's sitting under the tree, his back leaning against the trunk and his face is sad. I don't know what happened to him, but I don't like him like that.

"Someone needs a hug." I state with a small smile. He smiles back at me, which is a good sign. I put my bag down next to his and extend my hands towards him. He takes them, stands up and pulls me into a hug. He envelops me in his warm embrace and I don't feel like going out of it any time soon.

"What happened?" I mumble against his chest, while he rests his face in my loose hair.

"Nothing." he says sadly. "I only found out, that I really don't have any true friends. I've known them all for so long, I thought, that they like me, know me, care about me at least a little bit." he says. I know where this is heading.

"But when I stop ruining my life with parties, playing with girls or ditching school, they stop calling me friend." he says sadly.

"Did they kick you out of Glimmer's gang or what?" I ask.

"No." he laughs "It's not like that. I just thought they would care about me at least a little bit. I thought that my friends are better. But they are not even true friends." he says sadly.

"You deserve so much better Peeta." I say quietly. "And you can have so much better friends" I say smiling up at him through my lashes.

"You know you'll always have me." I say. "And if you decide to make it official and sit with me at school, or lunch with me, you can count my friends between yours too." I say. "To be honest girls love you already and Finn and Gale like you too after what happened on Tuesday." I admit.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"I am." I whisper. "Whenever you want to ditch your so called friends, feel free to join me and my friends." I say "We would be happy to have you." I smile.

"Thanks." he whispers and hugs me tighter.

"You are amazing Peeta." I say "You've changed so much." I admit.

"I would do anything for you." he whispers into my ear. I smile up at him. Then we go to our cars. Unluckily Peeta finds out, that he run out of gas.

"Damn it!" he says. "I'm supposed to be home already. Mother will be furious." he says hopelessly.

"I'll give you a ride." I say "I own you one." I smile.

"Are you sure?" he asks hesitantly.

"Yes I am." I state. And so I drive him to his house.

"Wow!" I breathe out as I see the huge house he lives in.

"Don't be so overwhelmed." he says. "It's not so amazing when there is nothing good waiting for you in there." he says sadly.

"Which window is yours?" I ask curiously. He points to the right side of the house.

"The one in the first floor, right by the cherry tree." he says. As I look at it, it's mostly hidden behind the tree branches.

"Peeta Mellark!" an unpleasant voice screams so loudly, that it makes me jump. We turn around to see a tall blonde woman coming closer to us. I don't doubt it's his mother.

"Katniss go." he says urgently, keeping his eyes on her. I can see fear in his eyes now.

"No!" I protest.

"Please go home." he says pleadingly turning his eyes to me. But it's to late. She's already in front of us.

"You're late you worthless thing!" she screams at him. "You were supposed to drive me to the town ten minutes ago!"

"I'm sorry mother." he says and looks down. I can't believe how small he looks in front of her. I can't believe that he's afraid of her. The scared look in his eyes makes my heart ache.

"He is late because his car run out of gas." I say clearly. "I had to give him a ride."

"Did I talk to you?" she hisses and gives me a glare. But she will not scare me.

"No, but I wanted you to know the truth." I say.

"Who is this impudent girl, Peeta?" she turns to him.

"She's one of my schoolmates." he says and gives me a warning glare. I know he wants me to shut up, but I won't. I'm not afraid of her like he is.

"Hmm..." she hums and looks at me. "I don't want you to talk to me any more you worthless slut." she says and my blood starts boiling.

"Unluckily it's not in your power to shut me up." I say, daring her to try. Peeta gives me a scared look and I know I should go home. For my own safety. But for some reason, I don't want to leave him alone with her.

"What did you say?" she asks, grilling me with her glare. I don't look down like Peeta. I stare into her eyes to show her I'm not afraid.

"She said she's going home." says Peeta taking my arm, squeezing it painfully and pushing me towards the car.

"Stop protecting her Peeta." she says in a warning voice. "You remember what happened, when your brothers brought girls in here." she says.

"I'm not bringing her in mother." he says angrily "And my brothers are lucky they don't have to live here any more." he growls and I know that's not good.

Like in a slow motion, I see her raising her fist and preparing to hit Peeta. I imagine his childhood filled with memories like this and I know I can't let it happen again.

"No!" I scream jumping in front of him and taking the hit instead of him. She punches me with her fist, right into my cheek. It stings and hurts like hell, for a moment my vision goes black, I fall down and I gasp for air.

"Katniss!" he yells angrily. I can feel his fingers on my face and I see his worried eyes.

"Leave her be Peeta!" she says "Go in now!" he still stays crouching next to me.

"Go Peeta." I whisper and give him a serious look. He seems hesitant.

"Go, I'll be okay." I say. He gives me one last sad look and he does as she says. I take a deep breath, go into my car and head home. Pain is throbbing in my cheek and I can feel it swelling. I know for sure, there will be a bruise. I don't know what will I tell mum and Prim. I fell on the stairs?

"Katniss! What happened to you?!" Mum shrieks as I step into the kitchen.

"Don't freak out mum!" I say "It's not that bad." I say as she rushes to me and examines it closely.

"It seems that it's just bruised." she says. She goes to the fridge immediately and takes out a bag of ice.

"What happened?" she asks turning back and giving me the ice pack. I hiss as I put it on the bruise.

"I got into a fight." I say

"What?!" she asks in horror.

"There were two boys arguing and I wanted to make them, stop. One of them wanted to punch the other, but my face got into his way." I say dryly. "At least it made them stop fighting."

"Hmm..." Mum hums and sits at the table. "Don't do such a things Katniss." she says.

"I won't mum." I promise and go upstairs. I keep the ice pack pressed to my cheek, turn on my laptop and look for Rosie.

"Mum?!" I yell down from the stairs. "Where is Rosie?"

"Prim took her to the playground!" she calls back.

"Oh, okay." I say and go back to my room. I lie down on my bed and think about what happened today. I think about how terrible it must be for Peeta to live with such a mother. How terrible he must feel, when he has no one who would tell him "I love you son". It must be terrible. And it makes me feel even worse. I turn on the skype, but he's not there. I wait for the rest of the evening, but he doesn't come. And I'm afraid that she did something bad to him.

When I wake up in the morning, pain is throbbing in my right cheek because I was lying on it. We go through our usual morning routine and head to school. I leave Rosie in the day care and Prim at her school and then I head towards my school. I didn't mask the bruise with anything and now I'm angry about it because everyone will surely ask about it.

Just as I open my locker, Johanna comes with Annie, Madge, Gale and Finn. They all greet me happily, but as I look at them, their smiles fade away. Johanna frowns angrily.

"What happened to you?!" she asks sharply, examining my bruise.

"Nothing." I say and look down.

"Katniss!" she says in a dangerous hiss, hinting me, that she is not patient for my stubbornness.

"Did he do it?" Gale asks quietly.

"No!" I say angrily and give him a glare "He would never do that!" I protest.

"Who then?" Finn asks. He stands next to Gale and they both look like going to beat up anyone who I name now. I smile a little.

"You know you seem like a pair of overprotective big brothers?" I ask a little amused.

"Katniss this is serious." Gale growls.

"I can't tell you." I say "I promised..." I admit. "But I swear that person will pay for it don't worry."

Eventually they give up and leave me alone. As I take out my books, there is a white paper on top. It looks like someone has threw it into my locker. I recognize the handwriting as Peeta's.

_I'm gonna do it. I'll ditch my old friends. Today. At lunch. Keep a free seat for me. Next to you. P. ;)_

I have to read the paper three times to believe what I'm reading. Is he really gonna do that? I look around, but I don't see him anywhere.

"What is it?" Johanna asks, trying to look at the paper.

"Nothing." I say and put it into my pocket.

We head to the classroom and I get lost in my thoughts. How come, that he changed so much? How come, that he stopped flirting with girls, he stopped partying, he stopped with his arrogant way of speaking and he changed into a sweet kind guy. How come he's gonna abandon his old friends now? Is it possible that he's done all of that because of me?! As we enter the classroom I look around to find his blue eyes. He's sitting with Cato and as our eyes meet I can see sadness in his eyes. And I can also see a purple bruise on his right cheek. Very similar to mine only bigger. I feel bad for him. Johanna looks at me questioningly as she notices the bruise on his face, but I just shake my head and sit down at my usual spot.

The classes pass by in a blur and before I know it, it's lunch time. We all sit around our usual table. Johanna wants to sit next to me, but I don't let her.

"Keep this seat free." I say. All of them look at me questioningly. "Let's say we will have an addition to our party today." I smile and open my Coca Cola can.

"Who would that be?" Gale asks.

"That's a surprise." I smirk.

"I think I know it." Johanna says and she gives me a look.

In five minutes, Glimmer enters the canteen, with her gang following her. You can't miss them, because they are pretty loud and they always sit at the biggest table. Between them, I spot Peeta. He's looking a little nervous, being right in the middle of them. He catches my eye just for a second and then he looks away again. They all head towards the big table in the middle. Peeta changes his direction though and he heads right towards me, with a grin on his face.

"Where do you think you're going?!" I hear Glimmer's voice as Peeta is halfway towards us. He turns around to look at Glimmer who's standing behind him.

"To lunch with my friend." he states coldly and continues to walk towards our table. My friends give me a look and the only thing I'm able to do is smile widely.

"We are your friends!" she exclaims angrily.

"No you're not." he says coldly again. Finally he arrives to our table and he puts his tray next to me and gives me a smile.

"You're going to lunch with this bitch?!" she screams angrily. Everyone in the canteen is looking at us now.

"Yes and stop calling her like that." he says.

"So you want to tell me you choose her over us?! We've been your friends since the first grade Peet!" she exclaims.

"Yeah exactly Glimmer!" he says and he seems angry too "You've been my friends for so long, but you don't care about me! She knows me for half a year and she already knows me ten times better than you!" he accuses her while pointing at me.

"That's not true, we care about you Peet! We've always been! I have always been your friend!" she says "I've always been there for you!" she defenses. But that's enough for me.

"Oh really?!" I ask sarcastically, standing up next to Peeta. "Do you know at least something about him? Except how wealthy he is? Like how many siblings he has? What are his dreams? What collage does he want to go? Where does he want to work? What he likes and what he dislikes? Did you ever in your life asked him how is he and did you ever listened to his answer? Do you know any of that?!" I ask her and give her a glare. She looks at me hatefully.

"So you're telling me you're going to be with her?!" she asks unbelieving and looks him in the eyes. To my delight, there's no fear in his eyes. They are hard and cold now.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. I want true friends. And I don't want shallow barbies like you anymore. I want a girl, who is beautiful just as she is and who doesn't hide her face in tons of make-up." he says. He puts his arm around my waist, leans closer and he kisses my bruised cheek. Glimmer gasps and she seems like she will cry now.

"If this bitch is what you want..." she says angrily, but he interrupts her.

"Stop calling her like that." he says angrily.

"What else is she when she had a bastard when she was only fifteen?" she asks mocking me. But that's enough for me. I don't care what will other people think about me any more.

"You wanna know the truth Glimmer?" I say and step closer to her. She doesn't say anything, she just steps back like she's afraid of me.

"I was raped!" I say clearly and hear few people gasp. "I was raped and became pregnant. And now tell me Glimmer... What would you do if you were me, huh?" I see shock in her eyes and she stays silent.

"You would go to abortion, wouldn't you? Because that's the easy way. No one would know, no one would call you a slut or bitch." I say.

"But I did not. I rather choose to keep the baby, because it's not her fault that someone raped me. I choose the harder way, but I would not change my decision. She's the best thing in my life and I'm glad I kept her. Call me a bitch if you want, honestly, I don't fucking care what do you think about me Glimmer." I end my monologue. She gives me one last angry glare before looking at Peeta.

"Don't you dare to crawl back to us." she hisses at him angrily. "You're a coward!" she adds, but that is too much for me. My hand is already squeezed into a fist so I just punch her right into her nose. It starts bleeding and she starts crying. She turns on her heel and storms out of the canteen, while everyone else applauds to us. We look after her and after a few seconds we look into each others eyes.

"You ditched them." I say quietly and smile up at him.

"And you told them the truth. And punched Glimmer." he smiles down at me. His smile fades away as he traces his fingers over the bruise on my cheek.

"Does it hurt?" he asks concerned.

"No more than yours." I whisper and trace my fingers over his bruise. That makes him smile a little.

"Yeah, we're matching." he says and it makes me smile too.

As we sit down, we find out, that everyone at our table is looking at us. Gale is frowning, Finn is holding Annie's hand and they're both looking with open mouths, just like Madge and Thresh, who seems a little confused. Only Johanna doesn't seem surprised. She's smirking contently.

"Good job you too." she smirks at us. "Finally someone gave her a lesson."

"Did you meant what you said?" she asks Peeta.

"Absolutely." he states "_Someone_" he looks at me emphatically "showed me, what a true friend is and I found out, one true friend is better than all of those idiots." he gestures towards Glimmer's gang.

"Well if that is the case..." she says and smirks as she extends her hand towards him. "Johanna Mason, count me in." he shakes her hand and the others greet with him too. I knew, that he would fit into our little party. He'll fit in perfectly.

The rest of the day is such a change. I'm no longer sitting alone, because Peeta accompanied me at my desk of course. It's so much more fun with him beside me. We write notes, we poke each other, kick each other under the desk, sometimes, when the class is too boring, he draws into his sketchbook and I watch him. It's so amazing how beautifully he draws.

In the end of the day, we say goodbye to the others, he takes my hand and pulls me towards the apple tree in the school garden. I smile widely.

"Is this really necessary today?" I ask him.

"You tell me." he smiles down at me.

"I don't think so." I say "You were just amazing today. You ditched your friends, you stood up for me, you told everyone, that you choose me over her... I'm really proud of you Peeta. There's not many people who would be strong enough to change like this." I say looking into his eyes intently.

"Well I had a good motivation." he says.

"Oh, what would that be?" I ask playing dumb. He leans down, until his lips are next to my ear.

"You." he whispers and I hold my breath as shivers go through my spine when his breath tickles me on my neck. I don't say anything for a while.

"So, will you go on a date with me Katniss Everdeen?" he asks officially kissing my hand like a gentleman.

"I will." I smile.

"And may I... kiss you?" he asks softly with a shy smile, capturing me in his embrace.

"No." I say strictly.

"Why not?" he asks and gives me a pleading look. His face is very close to mine. Too close.

"Because first kiss should be saved for the first date. It should be something special." I say first thing that comes to my mind.

"Rubbish." he whispers and his nose now touches mine.

My heart starts beating fast and so loud that I'm afraid he will hear it. His look is so intent, that I have to look down. Unfortunately my eyes fall on his lips and I remember how they touched mine once, before the Christmas party. But it was so short and I was so stressed that I don't remember that feeling so well. It was not a true first kiss. A true first kiss should be unforgettable memory. First kiss should be happy, nervous and exciting. And that's exactly how I feel right now.

My hand is resting on his chest and I can feel his heart hammering against it. I gulp and look into his eyes again. They have a loving expression, but it's still intent and full of desire.

"Why is your heart beating so hard Peeta?" I whisper softly.

"Because I'm just an inch away from the best kiss of my life." he whispers not breaking eye contact with me. One of his hands softly lands on my chest. But I know he doesn't do it because he would want to touch my breasts. He wants to feel my heart. I feel his warm hand against my thumbing heart.

"Why is _your_ heart beating so hard Katniss?" he whispers with a crooked smile and I feel his breath on my lips. I don't know what to say. I don't even know what's happening with me right now. The school could blow up into the air and I would not notice. The only thing I can see is his face. His deep blue eyes and his tempting lips curved into a smile.

"I don't really know." I admit shakily, lost in the amazing blueness of his eyes "I think... I think it's just trying to keep up the pace with yours." I whisper.

"That's what happens when you fall in..." he starts, but I interrupt him.

"Could you finally stop babbling?" I whisper. I think it will drive me crazy soon, because there's almost no space between our lips now. Smile tugs the corners of his lips upwards again.

"Why?" he whispers "You said you don't want to kiss me." he teases.

"I changed my mind." I whisper, wrapping my left hand around his neck and sliding my fingers into his hair. "One kiss can't do any harm." I whisper finally.

And that's when I close my eyes softly, lean in and our lips touch. I expected him to kiss me like he kissed the other girls. He always kissed them roughly, leaning against wall or lockers, touching their breasts or ass. He always seemed so passionate and sexual. But this kiss is entirely different. It's shy and tender, nervous, but still sweet. It's more like the Peeta I know. The real Peeta without his player flirty mask.

Our lips brush only softly at first. His lips are warm and soft and they taste like chocolate, we were eating during the last class. One of his hands wraps around my neck tenderly, while the other rests on my lower back, pulling me closer to him. Then his lips brush softly against mine, causing my stomach to burst into millions of butterflies. All my body is tingling with excitement and my legs feel like jelly. If it were not for his arm holding me tightly, I think I would fall right to the ground. My head is light and my fingers are lost in his blond hair.

His lips abandon mine just for a fraction of second and I already start to feel disappointed that the kiss was so short. His right hand moves and he dives his fingers into my hair. His lips come back almost immediately and he showers my lips with series of soft lingering kisses, then he captures my down lip between his lips, sucking it tenderly. I do the same with his and as I do it I feel him breath out shakily and I feel his heart increasing it's speed if it is even possible. I brush my lips against his one last time, remembering their softness and warmth before pulling away for air.

I keep my eyes closed and I lean my forehead against his. I still feel his hot breath on my lips and I feel tingling all around my body. Not even talking about my lips, which are extremely tingly now and they feel so cold without him. I have never felt like this before. We stay like that for a beautiful long moment before I finally break the silence.

"Wow." I breath out. "That was the best thing I've ever felt." I whisper. "Of course it is nothing new for you, but..."

"Katniss." he interrupts me quietly. I finally open my eyes and look into his. They are shining with happiness. I have never seen them like this before.

"This was the best kiss I have ever had." he whispers giving me a sincere look.

"Really?" I ask surprised. "But I have never kissed anyone before, surely all of those girls kissed better than me..." I say doubtfully.

"It doesn't depend on how good kisser you are. It depends on who are you kissing." he whispers and a happy smile raises up corners of his lips. He hugs me tightly, hiding his face in my hair. "Besides I think you're a natural kisser." he whispers into my ear and I feel a light blush on my cheeks.

"Do you think it was special enough for the first kiss?" he whispers teasingly.

"No I think it was much more then special. More like extraordinary, stunning, exquisite and unforgettable." I say quietly.

"Let's call it the first kiss then." he says with a smile in his voice.

"I think we should go home." I whisper into his ear after a silent while.

"Okay." he whispers back. Hand in hand we head to the parking lot and go home, promising to see each other tomorrow on our first date.

* * *

**So what do you think huh? Did you feel how amazing the kiss was? :D I was trying to write it as credible as possible. I was taking inspiration from my experiences, when my husband kisses me :) **

**I wanted to give you just a little hint for the next chapter. The title is "First Date" which is pretty self-explanatory :) Well prepare yourself for fun, romantic moments, fluffy attacks and a whole afternoon with amazing Peeta Mellark and his blue eyes. **


	9. First Date

**Hi guys! Another chapter! Yayyy! I'm quick huh? Well don't get used to it, I have just one more chapter written down, so it will take me more time to write more. Even though I have a day off from work tomorrow and a lot of ideas about the story, so maybe I'll work on another chapter... :) **

**I would like to thank everyone for amazing reviews. Especialy my favorite christyjosh4eva, then also K. G. Pierce and mynerva283. Reviews of these three has really made my day, but I'm really happy for all reviews you write. Thanks for favorites and follows too.**

**As for this chapter, as I've already written in the previous one, the title is quite self-explanatory. It's mostly about their first date a lot of fun, romance, fluffy stuff etc. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 9: First Date

"So he really did all of this because of you?" Madge says disbelieving.

"He says so." I say quietly. I'm really tired. It's our usual Friday girls night and they've been interrogating me about Peeta for more than hour.

"Wow, that really seems that he likes you a lot." Annie whispers.

"I don't know. I still don't want to believe, that he would like me so much. I don't want to believe, that he could have a relationship longer than few days." I say but in the same moment I feel bad for saying it. I know Peeta better than anyone else and my heart is telling me he would not do that to me.

"Did he kiss you?" Annie asks, I don't plant on saying it, but my blush wants otherwise.

"Oh my God he did!" Madge squeals. "How did it feel?"

"Did he pin you to the tree and kissed you passionately until you couldn't breathe?" Annie asks. "That was his usual method with girls." I give up any effort to hide anything from them.

"I was thinking that too, but no he didn't. It was absolute opposite." I admit. "He was so tender and sweet and nervous too. I didn't think he could be nervous about a kiss. He leaned down and just pressed his lips on mine at first. And then he started giving me soft lingering kisses on my lips and I swear that if it weren't for his arm holding me, I would collapse to the ground." I say.

"So it was feeling nice?" Annie asks.

"Yeah." I say with a dreamy voice and remember the kiss. "He tasted like chocolate." I continue and Annie and Madge sigh "It was the most beautiful thing I have ever felt. My heart was beating so fast and I couldn't breathe. I was afraid I will die of heart attack or a lack of oxygen." I joke.

"Or both." Johanna smirks and I smile too.

"Yeah. And when we finally stopped kissing, he said that it was the best kiss of his life." I say. There is quiet for a moment.

"I think he loves you." Johanna says quietly.

"I don't know Johanna, that's a serious thing to say. You really have to mean it if you say it." I say.

"Do you love him?" Annie asks.

"I don't know." I admit "How am I supposed to recognize if it is true love or not?" I ask.

"It's hard to explain, you just know it." Madge says.

"Could we go to bed?" I ask avoiding their questions. "I really feel tired."

"Okay." Madge says "But don't you think, that you will escape us tomorrow. We will prepare you for that date." she smirks at me and I just roll my eyes.

The date was supposed to be at five in the evening. But at 1:20 I get a call from Peeta.

"Hello Beautiful." he says and I hear smile in his voice.

"Hello Prince Charming." I say "Why are you calling? Our date is still four hours away." I say.

"That's what I want to talk about." he says "I said that only so you would not be tortured by Annie and Madge. Our date will start in half an hour."

"What?!" I say in horror. "But why would you do that?"

"Because I don't want you to be covered in make-up, dressed in the sexiest dress they can find and put into heels." he says "Not today."

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"Well, you'll see." he says secretly. "It's a surprise, but I will give you few advices. One, don't wear dress or skirt."

"Oh, thank God." I smile.

"Two, take normal shoes, no heels, I would say sneakers are okay. Three, I would advise you to braid your hair, because they would fall into your face in the wind if you have them loose. And four, don't forget your smile." he jokes and I smile.

"Do I need to take anything else with me?" I ask.

"I don't think so." he says.

"Okay, I'll be waiting." I say.

"Okay, see you in an hour, my lady." I just laugh and hang up the phone.

I'm glad that he did it like that. If girls were gonna prepare me, I would certainly end up just as he described and I would be absolutely nervous. But as he described it, I feel okay and not nervous at all. I take my favorite jeans, comfortable T-shirt and sweatshirt. It's a sunny spring day outside so I hope I won't need a jacket.

"Mum! Peeta changed his mind and he's coming for me at two instead five. Is it okay for you to take care of Rosie?" I ask.

"Oh, it's not a problem, Honey." she smiles at me. "After all the days you take care of her, you deserve to have one afternoon for yourself." she smiles.

"Thanks." I smile.

"Wait a minute." she says and goes up quickly. She comes back with a little wooden box.

"What is it mum?" I ask her.

"You need just a little bit of some make up." she smiles. "Just a little bit of mascara and some lip balm I would say. Not lip gloss or lipstick, boys hate that, because it is sticky when they kiss you."

"Mum!" I say in a shocked voice. She just laughs.

"What?" she says with a smile. "It is true. I was young too, Katniss. Your father hated any lip gloss or lipstick. And I must say he was right it was so sticky and strange when we kissed."

And because it's my mum, I believe her and I let her do it happily. She applies the mascara and a lip balm, which she gives me just in case my lips would be dry. It feels so much more right when my mum is preparing me for my first date.

"Are you nervous?" she asks.

"No, not much." I smile.

"I was." she says in a dreamy voice. "When your father asked me to go on a date, I was so happy, but an hour before it I was so scared! I absolutely didn't know what to wear." she laughs.

"In the end it turned out, that it doesn't matter what I wear, he would always tell me, that I'm beautiful." She says in a dreamy voice.

"Well I don't know what Peeta sees on me." I say "I don't think I'm as beautiful as he says."

"This isn't about actual beauty." Mum says "You know if you truly love someone, he's beautiful to you, no matter how he or she looks. Nobody's perfect, everyone hates something about their looks. But as I look at you Katniss, you're beautiful to me, because you're my daughter and I love you so much… I know what you've been through and all of that makes you even more beautiful." She says with a loving smile.

"You know you're beautiful too right?" I smile at her.

"Thanks." She smiles "I don't hear that so often, when your father is gone." She adds a little sadly.

"Then we should find someone, who would remind you." I smile mischievously.

"Don't be ridiculous." She dismisses me.

"Well I've heard, that Peeta's dad knew you when you were at school. I've heard, that he liked you a lot." I smile. Peeta was telling me that our parents have been schoolmates and that his dad liked my mother when they were in our age.

"Okay, I think it's time to end this conversation." Mum says and stands up. Just in that moment someone knocks on the door and she goes to answer.

"Maybe you should mentally prepare to start dating again!" I call after her.

"Katniss!" she calls in a warning voice and I know I should shout up. She answers the door and I hear Peeta's voice.

"Hello Mrs. Everdeen." He says "Is Katniss ready to go?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen, I'll call her." She says and I hear her steps coming closer. And suddenly I realize that I'm going on my first official date. Everything what happens will result in our relationship. If he doesn't like it, maybe he will not want me anymore.

"Peeta is here Katniss." Mum says as she comes in.

"I'm afraid." I whisper towards her. "What if I mess it up?" she smiles at me weakly.

"You can't mess it up, sweetie." She hugs me "He's already in love with you, whatever you do, he will like it." She whispers into my ear. I smile back at her weakly.

"Thanks mum."

"Enjoy your first date." She says as she walks me towards the door. Then she looks at Peeta.

"And you… Watch your hands." She threatens him "One baby in the house is enough."

"Mum!" I say shocked and embarrassed by her remark. Peeta takes it with humor and he has a big smile on his face.

"Don't worry madam, I'll keep her safe and without babies." He says.

"You see Katniss? Unlike you he has a sense of humor." Mum smiles and I just roll my eyes.

"Can we go already?" I ask him.

"Of course." He smiles at me, we head towards his car and mum closes the door. He leans close to me so his lips end up by my ear.

"Your beautiful." He whispers and shivers run down my spine. Smile spreads on my lips as I remember what my mum said. _If you truly love someone, he's beautiful for you no matter how he or she looks._ And maybe I am in love with him too.

"And you are handsome." I smile up at him.

"If you think so." He says doubtfully.

"I don't think so… I know so." I smile.

He opens the door for me and I sit at the front seat. As he sits in the car, he turns to me with a mischievous smile.

"Sorry for discomfort, but I have to blindfold you." He says.

"Why?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise." He says and takes out a black blindfold. I just sigh and let him do it.

"Okay, the ride will take like twenty minutes so you better find some topic for talking." He says and the car moves.

"Are you nervous?" I ask.

"About the date?" he asks.

"Yeah."

"Umm… Do you want to know the true?" he asks and I hear a smile in his voice.

"Yes."

"I'm nervous like hell. I've never been so nervous because of a date." He admits. I smile widely.

"Are you laughing at me?" he asks pretending to be offended.

"No." I say "I'm just glad I'm not the only one who is nervous."

"Okay." He smiles. Then my phone starts to ring. I reach into my pocket and take it out.

"Who's calling me?" I ask Peeta.

"Madge." He says "I'll turn it to speaker so you can hear it." He says.

"Let's bet that the first word will be traitor." I joke as he answers the phone.

"Hello?" I say.

"You traitor!" she exclaims. I smile widely and I hear Peeta trying to keep his laugh quiet.

"I didn't know!" I defense

"How come?"

"He called me after lunch, that he's coming in thirty minutes! I couldn't do anything." I say.

"You could call, we would come immediately."

"There was no need." I say

"We would dress you up." She protests. Annie and Johanna start protesting too. The must have the phone on a speaker too.

"He told me he doesn't want me to be dressed up." I state.

"Oh come on." Annie whines.

"He told me not to wear skirt or dress! He said it would not be very practical in the place where he's taking me." I say.

"Where is he taking you?" Madge asks.

"I have no idea." I say.

"Well at least you have to see where you are going." Johanna says matter of factly.

"Actually, I don't, he blindfolded me." I say.

"Is he kidnapping you?" Annie jokes.

"Maybe? Sort of?" I say doubtfully. "He wants to surprise me."

"Ohh, that's sweet." Annie sighs and I chuckle.

"What are you wearing?" Madge asks with a suspicious voice.

"Jeans, t-shirt and sweatshirt." I state. "And sneakers."

"And your hair?"

"Braid." I smile.

"Katniss!" she says frustrated. "You have to wear something nice for a first date!" she says angrily.

"Oh come on Kitty!" Johanna whines. "Can't you wear something hot for a change?"

"He told me to wear something like this!" I defense.

"Despite that, he should be taken back by your beauty on the first date and for that you should wear something hot." She argues.

"If I can step into this conversation" Peeta says "I would like to remark that I really told Katniss what she should wear."

"Katniss!" Annie yells "Why didn't you tell us that you're on a speaker?!"

"And even though she's wearing just ordinary jeans and sweatshirt…" Peeta steps in again "I'm captivated by her extraordinary beauty." He states with love in his voice and I feel his lips touch my warming cheek lightly, which makes me smile shyly. "As usual." he adds.

"Oooh" Annie and Madge sigh in unison.

"Is she blushing now?" Johanna asks. I don't doubt there's a smirk on her face.

"Yes, she is." Peeta says with a smile "She's so cute when she blushes." He adds.

"Okay, that's enough. I think we should end this call so we could continue in our date _alone_. Because that's what a date usually is. A meeting of _two_ people who like each other." I say emphatically.

"Actually I would like to stay tuned and listen to whatever you will do." Johanna says.

"Not gonna happen Johanna." I state. "Bye girls, have a nice Saturday, I'll certainly have one." I say.

"Enjoy your date!" they call.

"Bye ladies" Peeta says and hangs up.

"I win the bet." I smile.

"No you don't" he says "She said _'You traitor' _so technically traitor wasn't the first word."

"Okay whatever." I smile. We continue in our talk until the car stops. He opens my door and leads me out.

"Stand here for a while." He says I hear him close the door and lock the car.

"Do you know where we are?" he asks.

"How could I?" I ask.

"Okay, I'll lead you." He says and takes my hand. I follow him and my nose registers a familiar smell. I haven't smelled it for such a long time, that I'm not sure about it. But if I'm right, I smell horses.

"Okay, now extend your hand." He says. I do as he says and my hand collides with something warm and velvet.

"Horse?" I ask with a hope in my voice. I feel his fingers untying the blindfold. For a moment I'm blinded by the sun and when my eyes adjust, I see it. It's a beautiful black horse with long mane, standing calmly and eating grass.

"Are we going horse riding?" I turn to Peeta with excited smile.

"We are." He smiles back at me. Immediately, I pet the horse and he nuzzles his nose into my hands.

"Oh, I love you already buddy." I say and hug his long velvet neck with a content smile.

"I think I shouldn't do this. Now you will fall in love with him instead of me." Peeta jokes. I give him a playful galre and smile. He goes for his own horse and we get on them.

"Follow me." Peeta calls and his horse starts walking ahead. I spur my horse and he follows them.

It's so beautiful to see world from horseback again. We ride through meadows and forest about forty minutes until we arrive to a little lake. Peeta jumps down from his horse and he starts unpacking the bags from the horses back. He takes out a blanket and a lot of food. A picnic.

I jump down from my horse too and I tie both of them to a tree so they would not run away. Then I go to Peeta and I help him to spread the blanket out on the grass. I lie down on it and close my eyes while he takes out the food. The spring air is so sweet and beautiful, that I could fall asleep right here and right now. I even don't realize, that he finished taking out the food and lies next to me until I feel his arms embracing me. Without realizing or controlling it, my lips stretch into a wide smile.

"So, judging by that smile of yours, I conclude, that you like our date so far?" he says and I hear a happy smile in his voice too.

"So far." I say teasingly. Suddenly and without any warning, his lips brush mine lightly and they immediately go away, almost teasingly.

"And now?" he asks.

"I like it even more." I smile and finally open my eyes. He's propped on his right elbow, looking down at me with a sweet smile.

"What about you?" I ask him.

"I love whatever we do together." He says and again I remember my mum's words. _'You can't mess it up, sweetie. He's already in love with you, whatever you do, he will like it.'_

"Me too." I smile widely.

"So what would you like to do?" he asks.

"I don't know." I say "Don't you have a plan?"

"No. I figured out, that we should enjoy this place however we want." He smiles.

"How do you want to enjoy it?" I ask.

"Actually I don't want to enjoy this place." He says and he leans down closer to my face. "I want to enjoy you." He whispers and his lips brush mine teasingly again. That awakes the butterflies in my stomach. He wants to pull away immediately again, but I wrap my hand around his neck, sliding my fingers into his soft hair and I pull him closer to me. Our lips meet in a soft lingering kiss, which ties knots in my stomach and I don't want it to end. I capture his down lip between my lips and I suck it softly for a long time, because it's feeling so damn good. But after some time, he escapes and his shaky breath tickles my ear.

"Don't you remember what your mum said?" he asks.

"Yeah, she told you to watch your hands." I whisper shakily because my breathing is too rapid. "She said nothing about my hands though. And she said nothing about lips." I smirk at him. He laughs quietly.

"And I always thought that you are such a pure person. Maybe I'll reconsider it." He smirks.

"Well I changed you, you're changing me." I smile.

"Oh, don't you try to put the blame on me!" he says.

"Why not? It's only your fault, that you're so handsome and irresistible." I smile and he laughs.

"Well you're irresistible too." he whispers close to my ear and then his lips brush my earlobe, which sends shivers through my body. His lips slowly and softly make their way along my jaw and as they touch my neck, I breathe out loudly. I feel his smile as he continues to travel down my neck with his lips. It sends a tingling sensation through all my body, ending on a sensitive spot between my legs. That feeling between my legs makes me a little scared. And then it happens.

His soft lips are still showering my neck in soft kisses, when suddenly a memory overwhelms me. I'm lying on the ground in a park, a man's body is lying on top of me. And it's not Peeta but that man's disguising lips are touching my neck. And I can't do anything. For some reason, I can't move, I can't scream, I'm so scared that I can't even take a breath.

"Katniss." he hisses into my ear and I start trembling.

"Katniss!" I hear another voice. It sounds far away and it sounds scared!

"Breathe, Katniss, breathe!" it yells at me. "Please take a breath!"

I fight the pressure on my chest and take one short breath and open my eyes. And suddenly I'm not in a park. I'm lying on a blanket by a lake on a perfect spring sunny day. The only person here is Peeta. He's crouching next to me, his hands are holding my left hand and his eyes are wide. He seems really scared.

"Breathe" he says urgently again. I oblige, close my eyes and take a deep breath. In and out. In and out.

"What the hell was that?" he asks.

"Flashback." I say quietly, opening my eyes.

"But it wasn't like during the play. One moment you were enjoying it so much, you even closed your eyes happily. And then, you tensed and stopped breathing and I was really scared you're gonna die or something. Then you started to tremble, you were choking and luckily I was able to get you back." he says and looks at me.

"I-i'm sorry Peeta." I whisper shakily. "I really liked how you kissed me, but then a bad memory came to my mind and I couldn't get out of it."

"You don't have to apologize, it's not your fault." he says quietly looking at me and seeing how I tremble terribly.

"Come here." he whispers and spreads his arms. I cuddle close to him and close my eyes. My heartbeat slows down gradually as I inhale his smell. It makes me feel safe. Yes. In these arms, I'm safe. He will protect me from every bad memory.

"You know in the beginning it was like that almost every day." I say "I would freak out about everything. But gradually, I got used to people touching me. It won't be easy with me Peeta. You can still change your mind, because it will probably take a long time until I get used to more intimate touching and kissing." I admit and look down embarrassed. His hand takes my chin softly and he raises it up so I would have to look him in the eyes.

"I'm not giving you up Katniss Everdeen." he says determinedly. "Even if it takes you years to get used to it, I'm not giving you up. I will explore each inch of your body, until you get used to me and until you feel good about it." he says and smiles a little. I smile too.

"You're so disbelievingly kind Peeta." I say. "I can't see how you can be so kind and optimistic after all you've been through with your mother."

"You make me happy Katniss." he smiles. I smile back.

"May I ask you something?" I ask, sitting across from him.

"Anything." he smiles at me.

"You said you were watching me since the first grade. Is it true?" I ask.

"Yeah absolutely." he smiles down at me.

"We were five. You had on a red plaid dress and your hair... it was in two braids instead of one. My father pointed you out when we were waiting to line up," he tells me.

"Your father? Why?" I ask surprised.

"He said, 'See that little girl? I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a workman,'" Peeta smiles over the memory.

"What? You're making that up!" I exclaim. He wanted to marry my mother?!  
"No, true story," he smiles "And I said, 'A workman? Why did she want a workman if she could have had you?' And he said, 'Because when he sings... even the birds stop to listen.'"

"That's true. They do. I mean, they did," I say hesitantly, remembering my father singing me lullabies. How come his father knew mine? Peeta told me that his dad was in the same grade as my mum and that he liked her, but I had no idea he wanted to marry her! Did they date?!

"So that day, in music assembly" Peeta continues „the teacher asked who knew the valley song. Your hand shot right up in the air. She stood you up on a stool and had you sing it for us. And I swear, every bird outside the windows fell silent," he says dreamily.

"Oh, please," I laugh.

"No, it happened." he assures me with a smile „And right when your song ended, I knew - just like your mother - I was a goner," he says finally

"Then for the next twelve years, I tried to work up the nerve to talk to you." he smiles shyly.

"Without success," I add quietly and look at him shyly too.

"Yeah." he says and looks down.

"You have a... remarkable memory," I say haltingly.

"I remember everything about you," he says softly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I feel my cheeks warming, but I can't do anything else than smile shyly. He smiles back, undoubtedly thinking about how cute I look with a blush on my face.

"By the way, I have something special for you..." he says. He reaches into his pocket and gets out little white box.

"You really didn't have to get me anything." I say.

"I wanted to." he smiles "I want you to have something that would remind you of me, when we're not together. Something which symbolizes what we've been through together." then he opens the box and takes out a Pandora bracelet with few charms.

"I chose a black leather Pandora bracelet for you, because I know you will feel better with leather than gold or silver. And I also chose some charms. Each one of them symbolizes something about us." he explains, while holding the bracelet up so I could see it.

"Firstly I chose one green glass bead and one orange glass bead since those are our favorite colors and they match together really nicely. Then there is palette and brush for me, because I like painting. Bow and arrow for you, because you like archery. Then there is a cupcake, because I like baking and a flower which was closest to the Katniss flower for you. There is also a Primrose flower for your sister. A music note, because we both love music and a horse, because we both like horse riding." as he speaks I feel my eyes stinging. This is the most beautiful thing I have ever got.

"Then there is this special one you see?" he asks and points at another charm. It is a girl, holding heart in her hands. There is "I love you mum" engraved in the heart. "That one is for Rosie of course." he adds, not noticing my tears.

"I know the bracelet is not even half full, but I would like to add more charms in there, whenever we do something special together. There are three more charms that symbolize our special moments. First one is an angel, reminding us of the Christmas party, where I told you the truth and where I met the most beautiful angel I have ever seen. Then there is this butterfly, because that's what we both felt when we kissed for the first time just yesterday. And finally, for today, I would like to add these two joint hearts. They would symbolize our first date and the fact that we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend." he finishes with a sweet smile. I am actually starting to drown in my tears.

"If you of course want to be my girlfriend." he adds and finally looks at me. He finds out, that there are tears on my face and he seems a little concerned.

"Peeta, no one has ever given me something as beautiful and as amazing as this." I whine and try to wipe away my tears.

"So you really want to be my girlfriend?" he asks.

"Yes." I give him a teary smile and then I hug him tightly.

"Can I put it on your wrist then?" he asks. I just nod, because it's hard to talk right now. I extend my left hand and he puts the bracelet right next to the one I have from Annie, Madge and Johanna.

"Thank you." I whisper into his ear as I hug him again. We stay in each other's arms for a long time.

"So tell me... You really want to be a baker?" I ask him, while examining the little cupcake charm on the bracelet.

"Well, it's what I really like." he says "My dad's family used to run a bakery. My dad loved to work there. He would take me there and I would help him and Uncle John with baking. It was like that until I was fourteen. Then my mother had a huge argument with dad and she made him sell the bakery in the end. She had enough money from her family so we didn't need it. Luckily it was Uncle John who bought it so it stayed in the family. But that was the time when my dad broke down. He had to stay home all days and witness how she abuses us, he would protect us, but after a year, he just gave it up. He started to drink and everything went even worse when my brother moved to collage. Since then I've been home alone with my parents." he ends up, looking a little sad.

"So do you have some plan what you will do after you turn eighteen?" I ask him.

"Well surprisingly I do." he smiles. "Uncle John died a year ago and since he didn't have any children, he secretly gave the bakery to me in his will and he also left me some money to start with. I will get it all when I will turn eighteen. My mother doesn't know about it. There is also a small loft above the bakery so I will probably move there and start it again. I would like to take my dad with me if it is possible." he says. "I can't really leave him with her. Even though he's broken now, he was always kind to me and he was trying to protect me. And he's trying to stop with the drinking in the last year and I must say, he's much better now."

"Wow." I say. "You really have a plan." I smile.

"I think it's time to eat huh?" he pokes my belly and I agree.

After we eat, we enjoy the afternoon by many ways. We ride the horses, we lie on the blanket, looking at the sky and telling each other what shapes the clouds have. He draws me, and the drawing turns out to be more beautiful than I really am. As the sky starts to get darker, we lie on the blanket again and watch the stars going out. For a long time, we just lay there, my head resting on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around me.

Then he moves slowly and I feel his lips touching my neck again. It makes me sigh shakily, because it's so unexpected. I really like the feel it makes around my body. Especially the pleasant tingling between my legs.

"Is it okay?" he asks quietly.

"Hmmm." I hum contently and he plants another soft kiss on my neck.

"So much more than okay." I smile widely. He chuckles quietly. "More like beautiful, sensational and electrifying. Satisfying and in the same moment forcing you to want more." I say and immediately regret it.

"Sounds good." Peeta mumbles. I feel how his lips curve into a smile against my skin as he plants another soft kiss on my neck.

"Sounds more dangerous to me." I sigh as his lips travel closer to my ear.

"Why would it be dangerous?" he chuckles and I open my eyes to look at him.

"Because I'm not ready for more." I say "But my body would not protest." I add and he smirks at me.

"Do you think you can fight the bad memories, when they come?" he asks examining me with crinkled forehead.

"I think so." I say "During the play, they were coming too and I was still able to speak and act, even though I forgot some lines, I was able to stay in reality. I think it's easier when I know it will come and when there is something what can keep me in reality." I say.

"I knew that you will hug me and I knew that the memories will come, but I also knew, that I just can't black out on the stage and I think those two things made it easier to fight the memory."

"Interesting." he says. "Would you be up for a test?" he smiles down at me. I close my eyes and take deep breath.

"If it involves your lips on my neck, I'm up to do it." I say and a small smile plays on my lips. He laughs softly.

"Okay. You hold my hand and if some bad memory is coming, just squeeze it okay? And I'll talk to you or do something okay?" he says and looks me in the eyes.

"Okay." I say. He smiles slightly and he leans down to kiss my lips softly first.

"Hmmm." I hum contently "You taste like cupcakes." I mumble between his lips and I feel him smile.

Then he moves his lips across my cheek, to my jaw and then to my neck as I slide my hand into his. Nothing bad happens at first. As his lips move around my neck softly, leaving a tingling trace it feels only good.

"You're still okay?" Peeta mumbles against my skin.

"Yeah." I breathe out. I feel him smile against my skin again.

For a while he moves to my earlobe, which is both ticklish and exciting and then he moves down my neck toward my collarbone again. And that's when it happens again. But this time, I'm waiting for it. I'm ready for the moment, when the memory will come. I'm lying on the ground in the park again. But this time despite all of the fear and panic, I feel a hand holding mine. And I know that hand is the only real thing in here so I squeeze it tightly and I try to fight the memory. I try to ignore the man, lying on me, I focus on the hand, I take a deep breath and then I hear a calming voice.

"It's okay sweetheart, it's just me. Peeta." I take another deep breath and the memory gets a little blurry. "He's not real. I'm the one kissing you, I would never hurt you." he says and his voice sounds stronger and closer. I know he's saying truth. I know he would never hurt me. I feel another kiss on my neck but it's not disguising anymore. And then the memory goes away, my grip on his hand loosens and I breathe out shakily.

"Katniss?" he whispers, his voice anxious.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" he asks and I finally open my eyes. He's next to me, looking down into my face.

"I-I'm fine." I say shakily.

"What happened?" he asks

"The memory came to me again." I say "But this time I knew it's just a memory, I tried to ignore the man and focus on your hand." I say "And as you started to talk, it was even easier, to push him out of my head."

"So it helps when I talk to you or touch you somehow?" he asks.

"I think it's helping greatly." I smile weakly.

"We will fight all of this together okay?" he says with a smile and he hugs me tight.

"Okay." I say also with a smile.

"I think we should go back home." Peeta says and plants a kiss into my hair.

"Yeah we should or mum will freak out." I smile.

And so we do come back to the car and he drives me home. He opens the door for me as a true gentleman and he leads me to the door holding my hand all the time.

"So this is goodnight?" he asks, looking down at me with a happy smile.

"Seems like it." I smile up at him.

"Than goodnight sweetheart." he whispers, leans down and gives me a tender lingering kiss. That beautiful kiss is interrupted by my mum opening the door and we jump away from each other.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know you're here." she says as a blush comes to my face.

"It's okay, it was a goodnight kiss anyway." Peeta smiles.

"So I assume your date went well?" she asks him.

"Well I can't speak for Katniss, but for me it went wonderful." he smiles.

"It was nice." I smile too.

"So he watched his hands?" she asks me.

"Yeah he did watched his _hands_." I say putting emphasis on the last word and giving him a look, which my mum doesn't miss. She looks at him suspiciously.

"Yes, _unlike_ Katniss, I watched my hands." he says and gives me a look back.

"Peeta!" I yell shocked, he laughs and I punch his arm, when I get a questioning look from mum.

"Okay, I think this is nothing a mother should want to know. I'll pretend I didn't hear that." she says, gives me a look which means_ 'We'll talk about it later'_ and she goes back in the house.

"Thanks for that!" I give him a glare.

"Oh come on, your mum has a sense of humor." he smiles. "And she knows I like to tease you."

"Good night Peeta." I say.

"You're not really angry are you?" he asks concerned.

"No I'm not." I smile a little.

"Okay." he says and hugs me lightly. "Night, night Katniss." he whispers and he gives me one last sweet kiss before going to his car and driving home.

"Katniss?" mum calls me from the kitchen.

"What?" I ask, leaning against the door frame.

"How did it go?" she asks with a small smile. I smile too. I was afraid she's gonna talk about that kiss.

"It was beautiful." I smile widely and sit across from her. You must know, that I don't have a usual teenager-mum relationship. We are really close, almost like a best friends so I'm not afraid to tell her such a things like my first date.

"He took me on a ranch, where we borrowed two horses. We rode in the forests around and we had a picnic. We talked a lot. And he gave me this Pandora bracelet." I say and show her every charm on it. She's touched by it too.

"And what did he say by the door?" she asks with a smile and raised eyebrows. "About you not watching your hands?"

"Mum." I whine. "He was just teasing me." I say, but a blush creeps up my face. And judging from her smile she knows what does it mean.

"And what was it you were saying?" she asks and I just roll my eyes.

"God, mum what were you expecting? Did you expect we would not kiss or touch each other on a date?" I ask her. She just laughs.

"Katniss." she laughs loud. "You really are the best daughter in this world." she says "Many of the teenage girls even get out of their panties on their first date. And most of them would not tell their mother about their dates." she points out and I'm a little shocked by her openness.

"And you are embarrassed, because of kissing." she says and looks at me lovingly. "How did I get such an amazing daughter?" she asks me.

"I have no idea how you got me..." I roll my eyes. "... but someone once told me that when you find a man who you truly love, you marry him, then he puts a little seed into your tummy and a baby grows in there until it is ready to go to the real world." I say remembering the words my dad once told me and a smile appears on my face.

"Ooh I remember that evening. We told you, that you will have a little sister and you kept asking how a baby gets into my tummy." Mum laughs. I smile too.

"Yeah, at least I know what to tell Rosie when she gets curious." I laugh and mum laughs too.

"I think I'll go to Rosie." I smile.

"Go." she smiles at me. "She was missing you. I'll go to work in an hour so I'll see you in the morning."

I go up, play with Rosie for a while and then I sing her to sleep. Then I take my phone and sent a same text to Annie, Madge and Johanna.

_I'm home from the date, it was nice. If you wanna talk about it, come tomorrow at three._

After a while they all write me they'll come. And then my phone beeps again.

_P: Hey Katniss. I just wanted to tell you, that I really enjoyed today. I would like to spent every day with you. :) Sweet dreams, sweetheart._

_K: I really enjoyed today too. I hope we'll spent more days together. Night Night Blue-Eyes._

I smile widely, as I lie into my bed, thinking about him. I play with the bracelet he gave me, checking each of the charms closely. I really love it. And I start to think that I know what Madge meant by the true love. You really have to feel it to recognize it.

I sleep calmly until I'm woken up by my phone, which is ringing frantically. It's too dark to be morning already. When I look at the clock it's 1:00. When I look at the display I see that mum is calling me. That can't be good.

"Mum?" I mumble sleepily. "What the hell, it's one in the morning." I growl.

"Katniss." she says and the serious tone of her voice wakes me up immediately. My stomach ties into knots, because I just know something bad happened.

"What happened?" I ask, dreading her answer.

"Honey it's Peeta." she says, her voice full of worries.

* * *

**So what do you think? I thikn it was a good date wasn't it? What do you think about the end? :) Leave me reviews, I'll be really happy for each one of them. **

**I don't think you really need an invitation for the next chapter, but just in case... The title is "Abused" and it will be really thrilling I hope. See you soon friends. **


	10. Abused

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the beautiful reviews! :) I love your reactions to the story... I didn't want to torture you for a long time so here is another chapter, where you will get to know what happened to Peeta. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Abused

_ I sleep calmly until I'm woken up by my phone, which is ringing frantically. It's too dark to be morning already. When I look at the clock it's 1:00. When I look at the display I see that mum is calling me. That can't be good._

"_Mum?" I mumble sleepily. "What the hell, it's one in the morning." I growl._

"_Katniss." she says and the serious tone of her voice wakes me up. My stomach ties into knots, because I just know something bad happened._

"_What happened?" I ask, dreading her answer._

"_Honey it's Peeta." she says worriedly.  
_

"What happened?!" I ask starting to panic.

"I don't know exactly. His father brought him here, he said he came home late and found him under the stairs, that he probably fall down." she says. _Or his fucking mother helped him down!_ I scream in my head.

"Is he all right?" I ask with a shaking voice.

"He's badly bruised and he has a bad injury on his head, but he will be okay." she says.

"Can I come and see him?" I ask, already standing up and putting my jeans on.

"If you insist on it." she says.

"Okay, I'll tell Prim and I come as soon as I can." I promise.

"Okay, but drive safe." she says concerned.

"Don't worry mum. See you soon." I say and hang up.

As quickly as I can, I dress, check if Rosie is soundly asleep and then I head to Prim's room. I wake her up and tell her where I'm going. She promises to sleep in my room and keep an eye on Rosie until I'm back. I jump into my car and drive to the hospital as fast as I can and as safe as I'm able to. I stumble through the front door and ask for Peeta.

"Right now, they're treating his head injury, you can wait by room 415, where he will be staying. It should be done in half an hour. Your mother is helping with the stitching." she tells me.

I look for the room for five minutes. I find it thanks to a man, who's sitting next to the door. I don't doubt it's Peeta's father. His blond hair and kind blue eyes would be enough to prove it. But his features are also very similar to Peeta's. He's only older and in much worse state because of the alcohol I think.

"Hi." I say quietly not sure if I can sit next to him. He looks up and I can see the tragic look on his face.

"You must be Katniss." he says and a little smile appears on his face.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Peeta talks about you all the time." he smiles "Actually since he was five. And your mum told me, you will come."

"How is he?" I ask and sit down, playing with my fingers nervously.

"I don't really now. The only thing I know is, that he's badly bruised and he has an injury on his head." he says. "It's all my fault." he says and he puts his head into his hands.

"I don't think so." I say. He looks up and searches in my eyes.

"What could you know about it." he shakes his head.

"He told me." I say quietly. "It was her wasn't it?" I ask and search in his eyes. He doesn't say anything.

"You don't have to say it, I know you would not do anything to him" I say.

"You met her?" he asks.

"Yeah, two days ago." I say and point to my bruised cheek.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he says.

"I still think it's my fault, because I've not stopped her. Because I preferred alcohol instead of my son." he says and tears run down his face. I sigh because I don't know what to say.

"Don't blame yourself." I say quietly.

"You had a hard time with her. Peeta told me, that you were trying to protect them all from her. Some people would not do that." I say "Some people would just run away."

"You're kind." he smiles at me. "Are you his girlfriend?" he asks curiously.

"Yes." I say.

"So you've been the one who changed him in the last year so much?" he asks.

"I don't know, maybe." I say.

"He's so different now. He's more himself." he smiles at me. I smile back because I'm glad Peeta has changed.

The door open and they are moving Peeta towards the room 415. He's asleep. His body seems badly bruised and his head is bandaged. I jump up from my chair and go with them.

"Is it bad mum?" I ask her concerned.

"He will be okay. The only danger is, that he could have little amnesia, he could have problems remembering some things, but we'll find that out, when he wakes up.

"When will that be?" I ask.

"He should wake up until morning. But the longer he sleeps the better I think." she says and looks down at me. "Don't worry, he'll be okay again. He's young, he will heal quickly." she cheers me up.

"Could I stay here with him?" I ask.

"If you insist on it." Mum smiles at me sadly.

"I would like to." I say "And you should probably take care about him." I say pointing at Peeta's father who is now sitting with his head in his hands.

"Okay." she smiles at me. I sit down in the chair by Peeta's bed and I hold his hand, stroking it with my thumb softly. I sigh as I look at his face. There are bruises and cuts and it makes me feel so terrible. It makes me feel terrible that a woman can beat her own child like this. That a woman is capable of pushing him down from the stairs. Then I remember, that sometimes, sleeping people can hear your voice.

"Hey Peeta." I whisper quietly. "It's me, Katniss. Don't worry, your injury is not so bad. You'll heal quickly." I say.

I decide to stay until morning since it's Sunday tomorrow and Prim is keeping an eye on Rosie. Sometimes around three I start to doze off and my head rests on my hands. It's not very comfortable. Since Peeta has his own private room, he has a big bed. So in the end, I lie next to him, cuddling to his side carefully and resting my head on his shoulder. His left hand is lying under my body, but it's still and not moving. I close my eyes and pray that he will wake up in the morning and that he will remember me.

When I wake up, the first thing I realize is an arm embracing my body. It's not still any more. It holds me closer to his body. And suddenly I realize, that it means he's awake and I open my eyes. Immediately I find his blue eyes looking at me with a little smile on his lips.

"This is definitely the brighter side of my injury." he says and smiles wide. I smile back weakly.

"You remember who I am?" I ask.

"Of course I know who you are. How could I forget?" he asks.

"How do you feel?" I ask examining him closely.

"Like I was run over by a train." he sights.

"You'll be okay." I whisper and kiss his cheek. "Luckily nothing was broken so it's just bruises." I state. "In no time you will be playing football again." I smile at him encouragingly.

"I think a little kiss would help me." he says looking at me innocently. I just laugh, shake my head a little and give him a soft kiss.

"Ehm, ehm." mum clears her throat by the door and I jump up so quickly I almost fall down from the bed. She just smiles slightly.

"Peeta, you will be sent home in the afternoon and you have to rest." she says.

"Okay." Peeta says. I can't miss the anxiety in his voice.

"There's someone who would like to see you." she says in a serious voice. There are two policemen coming in.

"Katniss, please come with me." Mum says. I feel nervous for Peeta. What do they want from him?

"Mum what do they want?" I ask her as we're out of the room.

"It's the usual protocol, when they bring a child from home like this." she says. "It's always suspicious and they have to investigate if there is no abuse." she says and she examines me closely. I try to control all my muscles to not reveal his secret.

"Okay." I say.

"You should go home, he'll be okay." mum says.

"I will, I just need to talk to him when they're gone." I say.

"Okay." Mum says "I'll be finished with work in thirty minutes, and then we can go home."

"Okay." I say and I sit down.

When the policemen went out of Peeta's room, I went in. He looks pale and a little nervous.

"What did they want?" I ask even though I already know.

"They asked if there is no abuse in my home." he says and avoids my eyes.

"And what did you say?" I ask.

"I-I said there is not." he mumbles, looking at his feet.

"Peeta." I say annoyed. "You should have told them."

"There is no way how I can prove it." he says and finally looks me in the eyes looking hopeless. "It would be my word against hers."

"No it won't!" I protest. "Your brothers could help you, your father could help too. And I would speak in front of court without any problem. I would tell them how she beat you and how she hit me too." I say fiercely. He just gives me a sweet smile.

"You're so amazing Katniss." he says "You are so brave."

"It's your choice Peeta." I say annoyed. "I'm going home with mum okay? I may come in the afternoon." I add.

"Okay." he smiles. I lean down and give him a kiss.

"Think about it Peeta. They could condemn her to imprisonment with all the witnesses." I tell him.

"I'll think about it." he says quietly. But something is telling me, that he's too afraid of her.

"Bye." I smile and go out, find my mum and we drive home.

At home, mum calls me to the kitchen and by the look on her face I know it will be serious conversation.

"Katniss." She says as I sit down. "I have heard, that Peeta has denied that there is abuse in his family." She looks me in the eyes looking for my reaction.

"And?" I ask.

"He's lying." She says. It's a statement, not a question. "I can see it Katniss. I have seen abused children, you can recognize it in their eyes. The fear, the sadness, the pain, the fact that they think they are not good enough." She says. I can see those things in Peeta's eyes too. But I still don't say anything.

"Is it his father?" she asks "I can't believe he would do that, he's too kind for that."

"No, his father is okay." I say "He's very kind."

"Then who is it?" she asks confused.

"It's his mother." I whisper.

"What?!" His mother? How could she beat her own child like that?" she asks angry.

"I don't know mum. Just please don't tell him, it is a secret." I say.

"Okay, but there are things we could do." She says. "There are ways how to prove she's like that."

"How?" I ask.

"Well for example, there is a special scan, which can reveal and show old bruises. Not all of them of course, but some… Then of course we could use help from Peeta's brothers and dad, they could all testify against her." She says.

"I'll think about it, I'll try to persuade him, but I'm not sure." I say and our conversation ends there.

In the afternoon, I plan to go and see Peeta again. It takes me ten minutes to get there. I find his room and open the door. I don't expect any guests in there. But I'm mistaken. As I open the door, I see Glimmer leaning down towards Peeta and giving him a kiss. A kiss!

"What the hell?!" I yell angrily. Glimmer jumps away from Peeta and Peeta gives her an angry look. Then he looks at me scared.

"Oh, Katniss, we didn't know you are coming." Glimmer says, but a victory smirk is on her lips.

"Katniss..." Peeta starts, but I'm not in the mood for his explaining.

"Bye!" I say angrily and slam the door as I run out quickly.

I feel my throat tightening. A week. That's how long our relationship lasted if you could call it a relationship at all. I was sure he has changed. I thought that I'm different than the other girls. I thought that he will be faithful to me. I run home, sob quietly and ignore the ringing of my phone. I know it is him, but I'm not ready to talk to him.

I go to my bedroom and I do my homework, trying to forget what I saw. But it's hard when the phone keeps ringing and ringing. At three o'clock it stops ringing though. Then our doorbell rings and for a fraction of second I'm scared it's him. But then I remember his state and I'm almost sure it can't be him.

"Katniss!" Mum calls from downstairs.

"What?" I call back.

"Johana, Annie and Madge are here!" she calls.

_Oh, God. That's even worse. They are here to find out how the date went. And they will surely notice my mood and ask about it._

"Send them up!" I call down. In a minute they all walk into my bedroom enthusiastically sitting on my bed and looking at me.

"So?" Annie asks "How was it? Tell us!" she urges me, like she can't wait.

"It was nice." I say and I sit down too.

"Nice?" Madge asks suspicious. "You sounded more excited yesterday."

And so I tell them about our date. And as I tell them and as I remember those beautiful moments, I feel worse and worse.

"So you let him kiss your neck even though you knew you'll get a flashback?" Madge asks surprised.

"Yes I did." I say "It was easier, when he h-held my h-hand." I stammer and I have to fight a sob as I remember his warm hand in mine.

"What's wrong Katniss?" Johanna asks. I can't hold it in anymore and a sob comes out of my mouth.

"He fell down from stairs and he's in the hospital." I say and another sob comes out.

"Oh my, that's terrible." Annie whispers "I'm sure he will be okay." She says and hugs me.

"T-that's not the problem." I whine and sob. "He'll be going home today."

"What's the problem then?" Johanna asks.

"I spent all night in there, eventually I fall asleep next to him in his bed." I say

"Ohh, that's cute." Madge smiles.

"I wanted to see him now in the afternoon too a-and." I have to take a deep breath

"And?" Madge asks.

"A-and when I c-came in, there was G-glimmer and she was k-kissing him." I whine and I start to cry.

"That bitch!" Madge curses.

"How could he do that?" I cry when Johanna puts her arms around me.

"Katniss was he kissing her or was it her kissing him?" she asks.

"W-what do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, how did the kiss look?" she asks.

"Well he couldn't do anything else then lie in bed. She was leaning down and kissing him." I say.

"And she did it when you came in?"

"Yeah, she just kissed him and then jumped away when she found out I'm there." I say.

"I don't think it was Peeta's doing." Johanna says. "I think it was Glimmer's plan to separate you." She says thoughtfully.

"You mean she did it so we would break up?" I ask.

"Well as much as I hate to admit it, I believe Peeta more than her. And with everything he did through the last week… When I saw him with you, he was different and it seemed like his life depends on you." She says "I believe it was a trap from Glimmer. Did he apologize?"

"He wanted to explain, but I run away. He called me few times, but I didn't answer." I say and look down. Maybe Johanna is right. I want to believe it.

"You think I should talk to him?" I ask her.

"Yeah, talk to him and you'll see." Johanna smiles and hugs me again.

"Okay." I smile.

"Well we've got to go Kitty. Let us know how it ended up." She smiles at me.

"Okay. Bye!" I say and they go home.

For a long time I think about what I saw in the hospital. When I came in, Glimmer was just leaning down and starting to kiss Peeta. Their lips barely touched, when I yelled at them. And Peeta seemed angry at her. I want to believe what Johanna said. I want to believe, that it was just her trap. With shaky hands I take my phone and dial Peeta's number. The phone starts beeping and my heartbeat speeds up.

"Katniss?" his voice says and my heart speeds up even more.

"Hi." I say quietly. "We need to talk." I say.

"Okay, whatever you want Katniss. Talk." He says. Then I hear another voice calling his name angrily.

"Who is that?" I ask.

"Wait a minute, mother's coming." He says and I hear a strange sound. It seems that he put the phone down because the sound is a little muffled. But I can still hear what they say.

"What do you need mother?" Peeta asks.

"I have something for you." She says. Her voice sounds kind of happy so it can't mean anything good. And suddenly my stomach ties in knots from anxiety.

"That girlfriend of yours was here." She says. _What?!_

"She told me to tell you, that you're over. She said that she thought you are better, but you are not. She said that she thought you are the right one, but you are not. She said, that you are an idiot because you kissed Glimmer and she said she doesn't want to see you anymore. She said you're worthless." She says and my stomach is turning around. _What the hell? How does she know about Glimmer?!_

"What?" Peeta says and I can hear how his voice shakes.

"She seemed really broken. She was crying and she run away after she told me." She says. _You Bitch!_

"You know Peeta, I agree with her in one thing. You are worthless. You always were. You should not even be born. You are a mistake." She says hatefully. He doesn't say anything and I don't like it.

"You know you could make it easier for everyone Peeta. If you were not here, everyone would be happier." She says. "I think I'll leave this with you and you can think about it. Just think how you hurt that poor girl. She was hoping you're the right one and you hurt her right after your first date." She says.

"How can you call yourself a mother?" Peeta asks weakly. "A mother would hardly put a knife to her children's hand and tell him to commit a suicide." He says and my heart sinks. She gave him a knife? Is she really that crazy?

"Normal mothers hug their children and say I love you." He says and it almost sounds like he's gonna cry.

"I don't love you Peeta. But you can trust me, that my life will be much better without you. I'm leaving to spa now so if you're going to do it, do it when I'm already gone so no one would suspect me." She says and I hear the door closing.

"Peeta?!" I call desperately. There is no answer. After a moment I hear a strange noise and then I hear his voice.

"You could say it to me personally. You didn't have to use my mother!" He says angrily.

"Peeta no! Don't believe her, it was…" but I'm not able to finish, because he hangs up. I can feel my heart in my throat. It's beating like crazy. She left him with a knife and she practically told him, that he doesn't have purpose to live. What if he does it? What if he already did?!

"Peeta..." I whisper and my hands start to shake. My throat is tight, my heart aches and my stomach is in knots. Rosie is already asleep and mum is at work. My only hope is Prim.

"Prim!" I call desperately as I run to her bedroom.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Could you keep an eye on Rosie?" I ask. "I really need to go somewhere just for half an hour or so."

"Of course, I will." Prim says.

"Are you all right?" she asks me. I'm so scared that I'm trembling.

"Yeah, I am. But someone else is in danger." I say "I'll be back as soon as possible." I say and run down the stairs.

It takes ten minutes to walk to Peeta's usually. So if I run it should be around six or five right? To my shock I'm there in three minutes. Just in time to see her car going away from their house. I can see light in Peeta's room. And I really hope he didn't do it. I run to the cherry tree and start climbing as fast as I can. His window is slightly open and when I finally reach it I can see into the room.

Peeta is sitting by the desk. He can't see me, because the window is behind him. The light from a little lamp is illuminating him. I can clearly see a big knife in his hand. Its long and undoubtedly deadly sharp blade is resting on his left wrist very lightly. I open the window fully and he even doesn't hear me. He takes a deep shaky breath and he sights. I can see his right hand shaking as he presses the blade to his skin. If I won't do anything, I know he'll do it.

"Don't you dare to do it!"

* * *

**Surprise, surprise! Another cliffy :D I hope you won't be angry with me, but that scene was so tempting :) What do you think about this chapter? Good? Bad? Tell me in reviews, I really love to read your reactions :) Just to calm you down a little, next chapter is called "Loved" - what a contrast with this chapter which is called "Abused" :) **

**P.S. I know Mrs. Mellark is damn bitch, she will pay for it, don't worry. }:D**


	11. Loved

**WOW! That's the only word I'm able to find after seeing the reviews! I love you all so much! This story has more than 80 reviews! Thank you all sooooooooo much, I really love to read your reactions... I really appreciate your support and it always encourages me to keep writing :) And for K.G. Pierce... I'm not a superninja (but thanks I'm flattered by such a nickname) :D I just had six chapters already written when I started posting this story :) That's why I update it so fast :) **

**So here I come with a new chapter... :) I promise there are no creepy or scary cliffies this time. But no promises for the future chapters ;) Well this chapter is called "Loved" and I think you can already guess why. I hope you'll enjoy reading as usual. Let me know in the reviews...**

* * *

Chapter 11: Loved

_ Peeta is sitting by the desk. He can't see me, because the window is behind him. The light from a little lamp is illuminating him. I can clearly see a big knife in his hand. Its long and undoubtedly deadly sharp blade is resting on his left wrist very lightly. I open the window fully and he even doesn't hear me. He takes a deep shaky breath and he sights. I can see his right hand shaking as he presses the blade to his skin. If I won't do anything, I know he'll do it._

"_Don't you dare to do it!"_

Peeta jumps from his chair as he hears my voice. He turns around, knife still in his hand.

"Katniss?" he asks shocked "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you." I say

"Why would you do that? You hate me." he says.

"I don't Peeta." I say and take a step closer to him. He steps away and puts the knife on his wrist again. "Please don't." I whisper.

"Why I shouldn't?" he asks and I see tears on his face. "You hate me, my family is broken, and my own mother hates me." He says.

"Peeta I know what it is like remember?" I say, showing him my scar. "I won't let you do it." I say determinedly. The blade is still on his wrist and it makes me nervous. I step closer to him and he doesn't move.

"No one really needs me." He says and I can hear his quiet sob in the end.

"I do!" I say and give him an intent look "I need you!"

"No." he says "You deserve so much better Katniss." tears stream down his face now. "I had so many girls. This lips and hands have been with so many girls!" he says and he looks at his hands with disguised look.

"And you." He looks at me. "You have never been with another boy. You have never been kissed! I'm not good enough for you. My dirty lips are not worthy of touching such a pure person." He whines and his right hand which holds the knife shakes again.

"You'll be better without me." He whispers tragically.

"No I won't!" I say angrily stepping closer to him again. Now I'm just a step away from him. But I'm afraid to do anything. I'm afraid he would use the knife.

"If you kill yourself, you kill me too." I say stubbornly. "If you die, my heart dies with you and my life will be empty." He looks at me, obviously torn apart and unsure.

"Katniss you are the bravest person I have ever seen. You would be okay." He dismisses me.

"No I would not. Maybe I would be alive, but inside, I would be dead." I say. I don't think about it as I say it, but it's really true. And I know I can't live without him.

"Why would you miss me? You don't know me well enough Katniss. I'm not something special. You will find another boy. I am everything she says. She's right. I am worthless, I am filthy and I am nothing. This life is not worth living." He says and he looks down at his hands. He looks at the knife. And I know, that I have to stop him. I can't live without him now, when I finally know how does it feel to love and to be loved. Yes that's exactly what I have to say. The truth about my feelings.

"You are none of those things Peeta. And I know you better than anyone else." I say determinedly "You are kind, you are caring and you are truthful friend. I trusted you with my deepest secrets and you did not reveal them. You make me feel happy and safe. You are amazing artist and amazing singer. You like sunset orange and you like apple pies. You are a baker and one day very soon you will have your own bakery. You like to sleep with your window open, you don't like sugar in your tea and you always double knot your shoelaces. And even though you think otherwise, you are the strongest and bravest person I have ever met. You are wonderful person Peeta Mellark and I don't want to lose you." I say urgently, while looking him in the eyes all the time. "You still think I don't know you well enough?"

"Why would you say those things?" he asks obviously unsure if I'm serious.

"Because I love you." I say urgently. My heart starts beating fast. Probably because it knows, that I told him and my throat tightens. He looks up at me with open mouth.

"What?" he asks.

"I love you." I say again, but in the end my voice breaks and a sob comes out. Everything that happened yesterday and tonight has made me feel like crying. Peeta injured, kissing Glimmer, Peeta with a knife on his wrist, the fact that he thinks he's nothing, everything is just making me feel worse and worse. Two tears fall down my face as I look into those beautiful blue eyes.

"I can't imagine my life without you, now when I know how amazing my life is when you're in there." I whine while fighting my sobs. "You get me out of my flashbacks in seconds, you make me feel safe and you make me feel happy. I can't live without your whisper in my ear. I can't live without your arms protecting me from every harm. I can't live without your hand holding mine and I can't live without your smile which always makes me happy." I keep looking into his eyes, which are wet now and tears are streaming down his face too. "Isn't this life worth living? Not even for me" I ask him. He doesn't answer. He just looks so torn apart, so unsure if I'm saying truth.

"I n-need y-you!" I sob out urgently after a while "I c-can't live without y-you. You are not leaving me alone in here, Peeta Joshua Mellark!" I say angrily, using his middle name on purpose and giving him an urgent look.

"You love me?" he asks disbelievingly. Like it's something impossible to love such an amazing person.

"I do." I whisper through my sobs and smile weakly.

"Me?" he asks doubtfully "This terrible, broken, dirty and undeserving boy who stands in front of you?"

"Yes, but I would not describe you like that. Don't you listen to any word of that witch, who calls herself your mother!" I say angrily. "You deserve to be loved so much. You're the most lovable person I have ever met." I say and more tears run down my face. He's looking me in the eyes with a very strange look. On one hand, I can see how he doubts about my words and on the other hand, I see how much he wishes it is true.

"Do you really think I would lie about this to you?" I ask almost feeling hurt.

His right hand, which holds the knife starts trembling and it releases the knife which clatters when it hits the ground. He is shaking all around his body and his eyes start to water. And then he falls to his knees shaking with sobs. He dives his head in my belly and he hugs me tightly.

"It's okay Peeta. It's okay. You're safe." I whisper and hug him tight as he cries and my own tears are falling into his blond hair. It takes me few minutes to calm him down a little. Eventually we sit on his bed and his head is in my lap. He's not crying anymore, but his eyes are still sad and he's still trembling a little. My fingers wander through his hair, because it seems, that it calms him.

"Thank you." He whispers and his blue eyes dart into my silver ones.

"You don't have to thank me." I whisper.

"Yes, I have to. Because no one else cares about me." He whispers.

"That's not true Peeta. Your father cares. He would not let you do this if he knew." I say and he sighs.

"Katniss I can't stay in here." He says desperately after a while. "My birthday is in a month, but I can't stay in the same house with my mother. Not any more." He says and looks at me desperately.

"She's not a mother, she's a monster!" I say hatefully. "And you won't stay here anymore. Not even a day." I say.

"But where would I go?" he asks.

"To our house. You can take your dad too if you want. I'm sure my mum would not mind." I say.

"Really? You would do that?" he asks.

"Yeah, pack your things." I say determinedly. "Go and tell your dad to pack his things too."

"Shouldn't you ask your mother first?" Peeta asks.

"I'll call her. You go and tell your dad." I say picking up my phone. I dial the number and wait for mum to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi mum, it's Katniss." I say "I wanted to ask you for something."

"What is it honey?"

"Something happened to Peeta tonight. Luckily he's okay, but he can't stay with that witch any more. Neither can his dad." I say. "Can they stay in our house for some time? Like month until Peeta is eighteen? Then he will get a flat and they will have their own place where they'll live." I wait for her response and the only one I get is a sigh.

"Okay, it will be a little crowded, but at least we'll have more fun." Mum says. "For tonight, Mr. Mellark can stay in my bedroom and Peeta can be on the couch. We will figure out the permanent arrangements tomorrow, when I get home."

"Thanks mum!" I say with a smile. "You're the best."

"Okay, okay, I hope Peeta is fine." She says.

"Yes he is, luckily I got here in time." I say.

"In time? What does that mean?" she asks.

"I'll tell you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay. Bye for now." Mum says and she hangs up. Peeta just comes to his room with his dad.

"What is this Katniss?" his Dad asks.

"I'm not leaving you in her hands." I say "Mum said you can stay in our house as long as you want. So pack what you need and we can go." I say.

They pack their things really quickly. It seems that they are not feeling bad for leaving their house. They pack their clothes, their personal things and everything they need and in fifteen minutes, we go towards our house. When we arrive, I check on Prim and find out she's asleep in my bed. Rosie is also soundly asleep.

"Okay, so Mr. Mellark you can stay in my mum's bedroom." I start.

"Are you sure it's okay?" he asks.

"Yeah she told me to put you in there. And for you Peeta, we will unfold the couch and you will sleep there." I say."

I go upstairs with Mr. Mellark and I show him mum's bedroom. He still seems unsure if he can stay there. Finally he turns to me.

"Thanks Katniss." He says quietly and smiles a little.

"What for?" I ask.

"For changing our lives. For making our lives better." He says.

"You're welcome." I say "You both deserve so much better than that witch." I say and he smiles.

"Good Night Mr. Mellark." I say as I walk out of the room.

"Night Katniss." He says as I close the door.

When I finally arrive downstairs, Peeta is sitting on the couch and he seems deep in thought. I sit next to him, he looks at me and smiles slightly.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"I don't know." He says.

"I perfectly understand that." I smile "Let's unfold the couch."

We unfold the couch in five minutes. I bring him few pillows and blankets and he lies down. Then he looks up at me with a strange look. Then a crooked smile appears on his face and he raises one corner of the blanket suggesting me to lie next to him. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"You won't stay with me?" he asks.

"I don't know." I say unsure.

"Please, I don't want to be alone tonight." He whispers pleadingly and I know I can't leave him alone.

"I'll be back in a minute." I say and run up the stairs quietly.

Rosie is sleeping soundly and so is Prim. I think they'll be okay. I go to the bathroom, I clean my teeth and change into my pyjamas. As quietly as I can I go downstairs again. Peeta is lying on the couch and staring at the ceiling. He smiles when he sees me in my pyjamas. There's a picture of Eyore on the pink T-shirt and under it, it says "BUSSY SNORING" in blue letters. The pants are also blue and there is a huge number of little pictures of Eyore too.

"Nice pyjamas." He smirks.

"Thanks" I smile. Again he raises one corner of the blanket and waits for my reaction. I stare into his eyes for a while and then I lie under the blankets. I lie on my side, Peeta also lies on his side and we look into each other's eyes.

"I'll stay with you if you promise you behave." I say seriously.

"I promise." He smiles slightly. There's a moment of silence between us.

"You really love me?" he asks and he looks like he still can't believe it.

"I really love you." I smile. He smiles back sweetly, his eyes suddenly shining with happiness.

"I love you too." He whispers. It makes my stomach flip and feel strange. Beautifully strange. No boy has ever said that he loves me.

"Really?" I ask "Stubborn, angry, plain Katniss with her death glares?" I ask.

"Really. My strong, brave, caring and beautiful Katniss." He says and he pushes a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"You really scared me today." I say quietly, suddenly feeling very serious.

"Sorry." He whispers and looks down "I really believed, that she is right. I believed I'm worthless."

"Don't you do that again." I say "For me you are priceless." he smiles, scoots closer to me and he puts his arms around me in a tender embrace.

"Are you okay if I'm hugging you like this?" he asks.

"I love it." I whisper into his ear "It makes me feel safe. It feels like you can protect me from any harm."

"I'll try my best to do so." He says quietly and I smile.

"I think we should sleep." I say.

"Okay." He says. "Night night, sweetheart." He whispers.

"Night night." I whisper back. We stay in our hug and I slowly doze off. The last thing I hear is his low voice whispering softly into my ear.

"I love you"

When I wake up again, I feel his arms still wrapped around me. I feel warm and unusually happy. And I don't feel like getting up at all. I cuddle closer to him and his arms wrap around me more tightly. An uncontrollable happy smile plays on my lips.

"Are you awake?" he says quietly.

"Hmmm" I hum sleepily.

"Maybe we should get up for school, it's six thirty." He says.

"Nooo" I whine and nuzzle my face into his chest "I don't want to get up to school." I mumble. He just chuckles softly.

"Then I get up and you can sleep." He says and I hear a smirk in his voice.

"No you're not getting up either." I say.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Because I say so." I say and again I hear his soft laugh.

"Ehm, Ehm." A woman's voice comes from the door and I recognize my mum. Her voice startles both me and Peeta and we look towards the door. My mum and Peeta's dad are standing there, looking at us suspiciously.

"Mum?"

"Dad?"

"Hi kids!" Mr. Mellark says with an amused smile.

"I thought I told you how I want the sleeping arrangements didn't I?" Mum asks trying to look strict, but the corners of her lips are twitching up.

"Yeah, you said, that Peeta should stay on the couch." I say sleepily, rubbing my eye. "But you didn't specify where I should stay. And since Prim was in my bed…" I trail off as I see my mum shaking her head with a little smile.

"You're lucky that I know, that you would not be able to do something improper with Peeta right now. Even though I'm not sure how long will it take him to overcome all your flashbacks." She says and there's a silent moment.

"Okay, to the kitchen both of you, we need to talk." Mum says. I rub my eyes sleepily again and head to the kitchen followed by Peeta.

"I hope we won't get a sex talk from both of our parents." Peeta whispers into my ear. "That would be horrible." I burst out laughing as I imagine the situation and both of them turn back and look at me with raised eyebrows.

"It's nothing." I say and we continue to the kitchen. We sit around the table and my mum starts to talk.

"Okay, let's clear our situation. I know, that your mother abuses you." Mum says "And I think we all agree that she needs to pay for her crimes."

"I don't have any evidence." Peeta says.

"You are enough evidence Peeta." Mum says "There are ways of proving abuse. We can do special infrared scan of your body, which will show places where you were hit often. We could also use help from your dad and your brothers. They could testify against your mother. When there is four of you against her, she has no chance. And our judges are very sensitive about children abuse." She sums it up.

"I offer you our help. You can stay with us as long as you want, but you have to charge her with it." She says.

"Okay, we accept." Mr. Mellark says "Let's end this agony and let's show her that there's still justice."

"I suggest you contact your brothers and find out if they would testify against her. Then we'll do the scans. It would also help if you would write down everything she has ever done to you. Or at least the worst things. You could suggest that your brothers do the same. The more evidence we have, the better. And we should also take photos of your injuries right now after she pushed you off the stairs." She finishes.

"I suggest we don't tell her anything until we have all the evidence. We'll go to the police, give it to them and then we'll leave it on them."

"How come you know so much about abuse?" Peeta asks.

"You're not the first abused child in the hospital Peeta." She says "I have seen many cases like this. Some even worse."

"Okay. Katniss you have to go to school, you take Peeta and Prim with you and I'll take care of Rosie okay?" she turns to me.

"Okay." I smile.

The week goes by really well. Mr. Mellark took photos of Peeta's bruised body, Peeta is trying to write down the worst acts of his mother, which is really hard for him. I try to help him as much as I can, while he writes down horrors of his childhood. Peeta's brothers have agreed to help and I'm also willing to testify against her. In the middle of the week, mum takes Peeta to the special scan she was talking about. It uses some infrared light to make a scan of his body, showing places where he was hit most. Of course it doesn't show all the bruises. Just the ones which are not older than five years. But that's enough. To be honest the photo makes me feel sick when I see that there are bruises on most of his body.

It's Friday late afternoon and we're sitting by the dinner. It's me, Mum, Mr. Mellark, Peeta, Prim and Rosie. We're like some strange family. More like two broken families put together. To be honest I like having both Peeta and Mr. Mellark at home. It's a nice change. After the dinner I do the dishes and Peeta helps me while Mum goes to work.

"Damn it!" I mutter under my breath.

"What is it?" Peeta asks.

"I forgot it's Friday!" I say "It's girls night tonight. Jo, Annie and Madge will come in an hour." I say.

"And what's the problem?" Peeta asks.

"You're not a girl." I state.

"And?" he asks

"You should not be on girls night."

"Oh come on Katniss. Let him be there, you will already have me and Rosie added to your party." Prim smiles. I sigh and I know I don't have a choice.

"Okay." I say.

We prepare the living room and I bring pillows, sleeping bags and blankets. Prim brings a box of DVDs and she lets Rosie choose the movie. Well last time, she was here, we watched Ice Age, so naturally we will continue with Ice Age 2. Peeta orders pizzas and some fast food and then we just wait for girls to come. Mr. Mellark goes to mum's bedroom and he promises he will ignore any noise we'll make. At five a doorbell rings.

"Hi everyone!" I greet them cheerfully.

"Today we have an addition to our party." I say and smile as they walk into the living room.

"Peeta?" Johanna asks surprised.

"What is he doing here?" Annie asks.

"Well..." I hesitate. Peeta smiles at me, allowing me to tell them. "Long story short, he and his dad were kicked out of their house and they are staying here for a while." I say and sit next to Peeta.

"What?!" Madge yells. "What happened."

"It's a long story and it's not one I would like to tell right now." Peeta says.

"Okay. So what are we doing tonight?" Madge asks sitting down.

"Well, Rosie decided we will continue in watching Ice age. I think that we could even try to see both 2 and 3 since we have enough time." I say.

"Let's watch the Ice Age than." Johanna calls. She picks up Rosie and she spins her in the air. Rosie exclaims with happiness and starts laughing. She just loves auntie Johie.

Our night goes very well. Again, Rosie's laughing is so contagious, that after only ten minutes of the movie, we're all laughing like crazy. Than at seven, I hear a car stopping in front of our house. I pause the movie and peer out of the window. Immediately I recognize the car and my suspicion is confirmed when she walks out of the car and towards our door.

"It's her." I say quietly and look at Peeta.

"Don't you dare to stick out your face!" I threaten him and I walk to the door as the doorbell rings. As I open the door, she gives me a hateful look.

"Where is he?" she asks.

"Good evening to you too." I say coldly "Who are you looking for?"

"You know it very well." she hisses. "Where is Peeta?"

"How dare you come here and look for him?" I hiss back "How dare you look him in the eyes after everything you've done and said to him?"

"It's none of your business." she says "Is he here?"

"It is my business, because I care about him and I don't like people who call him worthless and beat him for nothing." I say. Just in that moment Rosie runs to me from the living room.

"Who is it mamaaa?" she asks curiously. I can see eyes of Mrs. Mellark falling on her and I instinctively put my hand on Rosie's shoulder. Than her eyes are sliding back up to me.

"Rosie go back to the living room." I tell her.

"But mamaa." she pleads.

"Rosmary!" I raise my voice in warning and look her in the eyes with a strict look. She turns and goes back to the living room without any more word.

"So you have a bastard huh?" she smirks at me. "Then you must understand, that mother has to punish their children when they are naughty." she says.

"I understand spanking or punishment, but that's not what you've done. Peeta didn't deserve any of your beatings. He's the kindest person I have ever met." I say "And mother would never give a knife to her son and she would not tell him to commit a suicide." I say hatefully. I see how her eyes get wider.

"Lucky, that he was just on phone with me and I heard it all. Lucky that I'm a fast runner and I was able to get there in time and stop him." I say angrily.

"You filthy bitch!" she hisses, but she will not intimidate me. Maybe Peeta and his dad are afraid of her, but not me.

"Leave us alone, mother." Peeta says from behind me. I give him one glare.

"Ohh here he is. The amazing son of mine. Tell me girl, has he ever really been useful to you? Because he was always only a burden for me." she states.

"Come on Peeta, we're going home." she says. But Peeta doesn't move. Good.

"Peeta?" she says in dangerous voice.

"He's not going anywhere." I say and grab his hand tightly.

"You can't stop me, I'm his mother and he's not eighteen yet." she says.

"He still has a father and since he's with me, he doesn't have to go with you." Mr. Mellark's voice comes from the stairs and he comes closer to us.

"You..." she hisses and her eyes narrow at him.

"Leave." I say.

"So you're not going to go with your mother Peeta? You should obey your parents." she says.

"I have only one parent and that's my father." Peeta says coldly "I don't have a mother anymore."

"How dare you..." she hisses, but I stand in front of him.

"Get out of this house." I say again, losing my nerves.

"I'm getting out you bitch, I will be better without them. I just wanted to say, I won't miss any of you idio..." she doesn't finish the word, because I lose my nerves and I put all my force into one well aimed punch into her nose. She loses her balance and she falls down the few stairs in front of our house, holding her nose, which is bleeding now.

"Now you know how does it feel. Rot in hell!" I yell and slam the door loudly. I take a deep breath to calm down and turn around only to find Peeta and Mr. Mellark looking at me with open mouths.

"Sorry for hitting her, but I couldn't help." I say. To my surprise, Peeta smiles.

"It was the best and the bravest thing I have ever seen." he smiles and he hugs me. "Thanks."

"He's right." Mr. Mellark says "Finally someone gave _her_ a beating." he smiles and he comes to hug me and Peeta too.

"Well I think I'll go back upstairs so I would not disturb your Friday night." he smiles, winks at me and goes upstairs. We go back to the living room and everybody is looking at us.

"Well I think that now we have an idea, why are they staying here." Madge says as we sit down again. We put the movie on again and we go back to watching.

"Good aim by the way." Johanna says and I chuckle.

When the second movie ends, Rosie is barely keeping her eyes open. I pick her up and she cuddles to my arms.

"Wanna sleep Bunny?" I ask her with a smile.

"Umhmm." she hums her little eyes closing slowly. "Will you sing?" she whispers.

"Okay." I smile. I quietly sing her a lullaby, while the others eat and clean up. When I finish the song, Rosie is sleeping soundly. I realize, that the room is very quiet and when I turn around I see them all looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You're amazing mother Kitty." Johanna smiles at me.

"I'm not amazing Jo. It's just impossible not to love this little girl." I say and look at Rosie lovingly.

She seems so beautiful and calm when she's asleep. I lie her down into the blankets and then I go to sit with the others. For a long time we just talk. Peeta tells them something about his story and they listen carefully. They promise to keep it all a secret. Somewhere during his talking, my eyes start to feel heavy and I doze off. To my horror, I find myself in an abandoned park in the middle of the night. I have another nightmare about the rape until Peeta's voice calls me back to reality.

"Wake up, Katniss" he says urgently.

I sit up with a gasp and I'm confused. My heart is running fast, I'm trembling terribly, tears are on my face and I still feel his hands on my body.

"It's okay." Peeta soothes me quietly and he puts his arms around me, when my trembling gets worse. "It was just a dream. He's not real. Just a bad dream." he whispers into my ear and he strokes my hair. I close my eyes and take few deep breaths. Girls are watching us closely, without saying anything.

"Shh" Peeta coos into my ear. I close my eyes tightly and listen to his heartbeat. Gradually I calm down, take a deep breath and look at the girls. They are still sitting there silently.

"Kitty I swear, if I know who he was, I would beat him up and kick his balls." Johanna says angrily. It makes me smile.

When we finally decide to go to bed, it's short after midnight. Girls lie down in the sleeping bags and we unfold the couch again.

"How come we sleep on the ground and you can have the couch?" Johanna asks.

"Because Peeta is still injured, he needs to sleep well. And since it's big enough, I'll sleep with him to keep an eye on him." I say innocently.

"Whatever Kitty." Johanna smirks amused and shakes her head. I check Rosie once again and then I turn off the lights.

"Good Night everyone." I say and slide under the blankets next to Peeta while they mumble goodnight. He envelops me in his embrace and he rests his face in my hair.

"Your hair smells beautifully." he whispers into my ear and goose bumps erupt around my neck. He presses his lips to my neck and I have to put a lot of effort so I would not sigh out loud. The spot where his lips are feels warm and tingly.

"Peeta?" I whisper.

"Hmm?" I turn around to look at him and to stop his lips from kissing my neck.

"Good Night." I say and give him an emphatic look. He smiles sweetly and pulls me closer to him.

"Night Night, sweetheart." he whispers and he plants a soft kiss on my forehead. After a silent while, I look him in the eyes. I can still see them shining with happiness even though it's dark in the room. It makes me smile and feel better, when I know he's feeling happy.

"I love you." I whisper and smile.

"I love you too." he says and hugs me even more tightly.

I cuddle up to him and close my eyes. Gradually I fall asleep in this warm and safe embrace and I sleep happily until morning. There was just one time during the night when I woke up. Rosie woke me and said she had a bad dream so I let her sleep on the couch with us.

When I wake up in the very early morning, I feel absolutely happy. Firstly because I feel Rosie, lying next to me and secondly because one of Peeta's arms is still resting around me. I don't want to open my eyes. I want to fall asleep again. But for some reason I open my eyes and I'm mesmerized by the view I see.

Peeta is still asleep lying next to me. His face is calm and he's smiling slightly and contently. One of his arms is under my head and the other lies across Rosie's little body and his hand rests on my hip. I don't know what I've been doing in my sleep, but I know that I thrash a lot. I always end up in weird positions and my blankets and pillows are all around. Now the blankets are fallen on the floor and one of the pillows is by my legs. Rosie is lying somehow strangely between us. Her head rests on my belly and her legs ended up leaning against one of Peeta's legs. She's also still sleeping contently. But why is this so mesmerizing for me? It's the fact that Peeta has accepted me just as I am. Most of the boys in our age would never want a girl with a little baby. But Peeta, he accepted me with all my faults and he accepted Rosie too. His arm is laying protectively over both me and Rosie. Not just me. I'm sure he likes her a lot and I'm pretty sure she loves him. Maybe one day she could start calling him Daddy.

I carefully pull Rosie into my arms and I scoot closer to Peeta. I'm sure he's still asleep, but his arm automatically wraps around me and Rosie and it pulls us even closer to him. I close my eyes again with a content smile on my lips and I doze off again. I could live like this forever.

* * *

**So what do you think? Did you like this chapter? Was there anything you didn't like? What do you think will happen in the next one (By the way the next title is "Piece Of Cake")? Leave me a review to let me know your feelings :) I'll be really happy for each and every one of them (even if they are negative) ;). And also thanks for the favorites and follows too I appreciate it.**


	12. Piece Of Cake

**Hi everyone! I'm really excited about how much you all like my story! I love all the reviews and there is over hundered now! :) I would like to congratulate Taylou, who posted the 100th review! I have a surprise for her, if you're reading this please read your private messages and leave me a message. :) I really love to read your reactions and ideas about the next chapters! I'm sorry that it's so terrible to wait for chapters (believe me I know how it feels) and I must admit that I run out of chapters so it will take me longer to post them now. **

**Well this new chapter is mostly about the trial and some sweet scenes between Katniss, Peeta and Rosie. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Piece Of Cake

I'm woken up by some voices. I feel Rosie still cuddled in my arms and I feel Peeta's arms around us. It feels so beautiful to have these two so close. It makes me really happy. But back to the reason why I woke up. There are hushed voices not far away.

"Where are Katniss and Peeta?" Mum asks.

"Still asleep." Johanna states. "Look into the living room."

"Are they...?" she trails off. "Oh" she says.

"They seem really happy, don't you think?" Johanna says with unusually soft voice.

"Yeah I must admit, that Katniss has never looked so happy." mum says quietly. "He's good for her I think."

"She's good for him too." Mr. Mellark says "He has changed so much since he met her. He's more like his old self." there's quiet for a while and then my mum sighs.

"We better keep an eye on them." she says "We don't need another baby in the house. Rosie is quite enough." she says but I can hear humor in her voice. Mr. Mellark chuckles and I hear them walking away again.

I feel Rosie move in my arms and instinctively I open my eyes to look at her. She sleepily opens her beautiful green eyes and smiles at me.

"Hi Mamaaa" she whispers and cuddles closer to me.

"Hi Bunny." I whisper, smile and hug her too.

"Mamaa?"

"Yes?"

"Will Peeta stay with us from now?" she asks.

"No, he'll be here just for a while, until his birthday, than he will move into his own home." I say.

"Why? He doesn't like it here?" she asks.

"No, I think he likes it here." I say.

"Then why he will go away?" she asks sadly.

"Because this is your house and I'm only a guest here." Peeta says sleepily and he opens his eyes. "I will have my own flat when I'm eighteen."

"But I don't want you to move. I will miss you." Rosie says sadly and she moves into his arms.

"I'll miss you too little one." He smiles. "I promise you can come and visit me any time you want. I will live in a bakery so if you come over, I could show you how to make cookies or decorate cupcakes." he says.

"Really?" she asks enthusiastically. "Mamaa, could I do that?"

"Whatever, Bunny." I mumble with a smile. I would really like to go back to sleep.

"Can we go today, Peeta?" she asks him.

"Ohh, we don't have the bakery yet Rosie." he says and her face changes into a sad one.

"But we could bake cookies and decorate them in your kitchen, what do you think?" he asks.

"Yeees!" she exclaims happily "I love you Peeta." she sings, locks her little arms around his neck and she packs his cheek. He hugs her back with a smile. I'm not surprised by this declaration of love at all.

"Oh I love you too." Peeta says with a sweet smile. "You are the best little girl I have ever met."

"Thank you." she beams at him.

"Well we still have a whole month until my birthday. You can do whatever you want with me." he says.

"Let's wake up mamaa!" Rosie half whispers, probably hoping I won't hear it.. _Oh no, please no..._

"Let me sleep." I mumble.

"I think you're right." Peeta whispers to Rosie. Then there is silence and then they start tickling me together.

"Nooo!" I scream "No, no, leave me alone!" I plead, but I'm too sleepy to be quick enough. Peeta pins me down and holds my hands up while Rosie tickles me.

"Please, please I surrender." I beg them between my laughing.

"What's the problem?" Mum asks, coming to the living room and watching us.

"Please, Mum, make them stop." I beg and she just laughs.

"Katniss it's your daughter and your boyfriend. You should know how to deal with them." she smirks.

"Okay, Rosie I think mama is up already huh?" Peeta winks at her, releases my hands and stands up.

"Come on mama, we're going to bake cookies with Peeta today! Come ooon!" she says and pulls my hand. I sit up and rub my eyes only to find Peeta looking at me with a cute smile.

"Good morning, beautiful." he says softly.

"Morning." I smile sleepily. He leans closer and kisses me softly. Rosie seems surprised.

"Mama?" Rosie says curiously.

"Yeah?" I take her into my arms.

"Why did Peeta give you a kiss like that?" she asks and looks at him with a very suspicious look. It's really funny to see her looking like that.

"Umm." I hesitate not sure what to say.

"Because I love your mama." Peeta says simply. "But it is a secret." he whispers and Rosie smiles widely.

"I love mama too." she says happily and plants a kiss on my lips too.

"Oh, I love you both." I smile and stand up finally.

We eat breakfast and say goodbye to Annie, Madge and Johanna, who are going home. Mum is going to sleep after her night shift and Peeta's Dad is going to finally charge his wife from abuse. And he's also going to fill the papers about divorce with his lawyer. Both Peeta and his brothers have written down their experiences with their mother and it will be used as evidence. There are also Peeta's photos after the fall from stairs and an infrared photo of his bruises. All in all it should be almost sure case. There is no doubt about her guilt and with all our testimonies, she should be put into the jail. So that's where Peeta's Dad is going. Prim is going to Rue's so that leaves only me, Rosie and Peeta at home.

When we finally clean up after breakfast, Rosie starts babbling about baking those cookies and she's unstoppable until Peeta agrees to start.

"You know what Rosie? We will go to the shop to buy the ingredients, and then we'll make the dough. It will have to rest for a while and then in the afternoon, we will bake the cookies and decorate them, deal?" he asks

"Deal." She smiles.

And so we take my car and drive to the shop. We get stuck, when we are trying to decide what kind of cookies we will make.

"I want chocolate!" Rosie calls.

"I wanna try the cranberry ones." I say.

"Okay, so it seems, that we will make more kinds." Peeta smiles. In the end he decides, we will do chocolate, cranberry and peanut ones.

When we arrive home, we take everything into the kitchen and we start making the dough. Well it's more Peeta and Rosie making the dough and me watching them and occasionally helping them with something. I must say, that Peeta is amazing with Rosie. I would say that he's generally great around children.

"Okay, I think we have all three doughs." he smiles at Rosie.

"And when will we bake them?" she asks.

"After the lunch, Bunny." he says using our nickname. He smiles at her and pokes her nose with his index finger, leaving a flour smudge in there.

"Hey!" Rosie exclaims. I have a feeling that this will not end up very well. My concern is confirmed as Rosie dives her hand in the flour and she makes a hand print on Peeta's blue shirt. They both start laughing as they fight. They pull me into the fight too and after ten minutes we all have smudges of flour everywhere. But we're all laughing.

"Okay, I think we should let the dough rest, we should clean up and then we can make some lunch." Peeta smiles and we do so. Peeta is like a magician in kitchen. He makes spaghetti with a delicious sauce. When my mum comes down, she's really surprised.

"Oh, you cooked?" she turns to me with a surprised look.

"Well, it was mostly Peeta's doing, but I helped too." I smile. My mum smiles at Peeta.

"Thanks Peeta. It's really a long time since I didn't have to cook at home. It's been so long that I almost forgot how does it feel to come to a cooked meal and just eat it." she laughs. Peeta smiles back at her and we lunch together.

Peeta's Dad comes back around two and as soon as he comes in we pull him into the kitchen to tell us how did it go.

"Well I had no problem with the divorce papers that was really quick." he smiles.

"It was more complicated at the police station, but they are going to investigate everything today and if they find the evidence sufficient, they will arrest her." he says. "They said that in cases like these, the trial is usually done as quickly as possible, because they don't want the children to suffer more. He said that if they arrest her, the trial could be next week already so be ready. If everything goes well, she could be in jail in the end of the next week." he finishes.

"Wow." Peeta says. "I didn't expect that it would be so quick and so easy."

"Don't celebrate Peeta, we didn't win the case yet." Mr. Mellark says.

"Don't worry." I smile. "It's five against one. Should be a piece of cake."

"Katniss is right, Jacob. You will win the case." Mum says. "You have a week to prepare your testimonies."

After the lunch we go to the playground with Rosie for a while and Peeta happily accompanies us. I swing while Rosie plays in the sandbox and Peeta sits on a bench. We have a nice time together, but after some time, Rosie comes to me and cuddles up to me. She seems sad, but I don't know why.

"Mama?" she says quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't I have a daddy?" she asks. She looks up at me with her beautifully green eyes, which are sad now. And as I look at her gingery brown hair, I know she must have those two after her biological father. I'm absolutely not ready for this question. I know that she had to figure out who a daddy is once, but I didn't expect her to ask like this. I hesitate for a moment and I notice Peeta looking at me concerned. I sigh deeply before answering her question.

"That is a complicated question, Rosie." I start "You don't have a daddy, because he's not here. He's gone." I say. I don't know if that is good enough, but I just can't tell her that I was raped.

"Is he dead mama? Like your Daddy?" she asks, her eyes looking up at me.

"No, he's alive. He's just gone." I say. "He didn't want to stay with us."

"But why mama? Did he not like me?" she says, her eyes start to water and her down lip quivers.

"Oh, no honey, it's not like that. You're the best little girl in the world." I say. "He didn't want to stay with me."

"But you are best mama. Why didn't he want to stay?" she asks.

"I don't know. He's gone Rosie, I'm sorry." I say. I hug her as tightly as I can and I stroke her back. "But you don't have to be sad about it. We can find another dad for you." I say and smile a little.

"Really?" she asks looking up at me again. "And how do we find a dad?" I chuckle a little. Peeta is sitting quietly and just watching us.

"I don't know Rosie." I admit. "It should be someone, who you love and he should definitely love you. And he should also love me." I smile. She's looking at me for a while and I can almost see how her brain processes all the information. Then a big smile appears on her face.

"Like Peeta?" she asks. She turns around and points her finger at him. Until now, he was just listening to our conversation, but now as he realized what her words mean, his mouth opens slightly and he's speechless. What a rare occasion to see Peeta Mellark speechless.

"Maybe." I smile at Rosie. She smiles too and runs to the sandbox again. Peeta sits next to me and looks me in the eyes. I give him a sad smile and he puts his arm around my shoulders.

"You handled that well." he whispers.

"I didn't expect she would ask like this." I answer also quietly. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and I smile. Yes, I could imagine him as Rosie's Dad. He would be a perfect Daddy.

He confirms my theory as we come back home and start baking the cookies. We have a lot of fun, while making and baking them, but the real fun comes when we start decorating them. My decorations are pretty bad, I proclaimed that even Rosie's were better than mine. Peeta's are brilliant of course. They are like little masterpieces. When we're finished, Mum laughs at us when she comes to the kitchen. We all have smudges of frosting on our faces and mouths and hair. It's everywhere. I head upstairs to clean my face, while mum goes to clean Rosie. I come to my room and Peeta follows me.

"Oh, God, that looks terrible." I laugh as I look into the mirror. I have smudges on my mouth, nose, above my eyebrows and on my cheek. And by my ear too. Did I mention that I will have to wash my hair?

"I think you look cute." Peeta whispers into my ear, while hugging me from behind. His lips stay by my ear and they linger on my earlobe, tasting the frosting.

"Mmmm." he hums with a content smile. "This is really good." he smiles at me and I can't help then smile back at him. This ends up with his lips traveling around my face and sucking every little smudge of the frosting. It makes me giggle a little because it tickles.

"I'm going to take a shower." I tell him after a while. He seems sad, but I will not be weakened by his puppy eyes.

"Can I go with you?." he asks with puppy eyes.

"You wish." I smirk at him.

"With all my heart." he says with a sweet smile.

"Maybe I would be a little tempted if there would not be both of our parents downstairs." I smirk. I head to the bathroom with a smile plastered on my face.

We go through another week together. We are all waiting for the police to let us now, how is the case going. On Monday, they inform us, that the evidence is sufficient and that they arrested Mrs. Mellark. She signed the divorce papers and she is charged with children abuse. The trial should be on Thursday afternoon. When the afternoon comes, Me, Peeta, Mum and Mr. Mellark go to the court, while Prim takes care about Rosie. We are all nervous from seeing her again. But I'm not as afraid as Peeta and Mr. Mellark.

We also meet with Peeta's brothers Rye and Bannock. They are great. The younger one, Rye is a funny guy, he is at collage. Bannock is oldest and he is already married. They all resemble very much. They are tall and stocky and I can't understand how one woman could abuse three men like these. We have a lunch together before the trial.

I can feel Peeta's anxiety as we come closer and closer to the court. I walk next to him and I hold his hand tightly. He looks at me and gives me a nervous smile. We stop and let the others go inside the court room.

"You're okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah, just a little nervous." he admits.

"Don't worry." I hug him tightly. "You don't have to be afraid of her any more Peeta. She'll lose the case today and they will put her in jail. And if you want, you can punch her. You would probably get some penalty, but it's worth it I guess." I joke and he chuckles quietly.

"I'll be there." I say seriously now. "You don't have to look at her. When you need to calm down, look at me okay? Pretend you're saying those things to me and not all those people." I say. He sights.

"Okay." he says and hides his face in my hair. "If only you could lend me your courage now." he whispers. I smile.

"You don't need mine. You have enough of your own." I smile at him.

"Thanks." he smiles at me and he kisses me softly. "We should go."

Hand in hand, we walk into the court room and sit in the front row. All the time his mother is watching us with hateful eyes. Peeta doesn't look at her even for a second. He sits next to his brothers and he doesn't release my hand all the time. I put my arm around his waist and the court starts.

The trial starts with our lawyer, introducing the case briefly. Our lawyer is our old family friend Haymitch Abernathy. He was best friend of my father and he was really broken when he died. He studied law and he always helped us with anything we needed. He used to come for a lunch every Sunday. But since my dad died, he gradually stopped and he's living a lonely life now.

The first witness is Peeta of course. As they say his name, I feel his hand shake slightly. I squeeze it and meet his eyes.

"Pretend you're talking to me." I whisper as he goes to sit in the witness chair.

"Do you solemnly swear or affirm that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God? " the judge asks Peeta.

"I do." he says and then he sits down.

"Let's start from the beginning." Haymitch starts.

"Peeta. Did you have a happy relationship with your mother? Did you have a happy childhood?" he asks.

"No. I had never had a good relationship with my mother." he states "My childhood was not happy. The only happy moments were, when we were home alone with my brothers and my father. Or when I was in the bakery with my father."

"So your father did never hurt you?"

"No never. He was always trying to protect me from anything bad." Peeta states and gives a little smile to his dad.

"Okay. Now tell us. How was your mother treating you during your childhood?" Haymitch asks. Peeta inhales shakily, his eyes falls at his mother for a second and then they fall on me. I give him a reassuring smile and he starts speaking.

"She was never treating me well. She always kept saying, that I'm worthless, that she doesn't love me and that I should not have been born." he says.

"Did she beat you or punish you often?" Haymitch asks.

"Yeah. Every day." Peeta says and his eyes travel to me again. "She would punch me, kick me, beat me, whatever she wanted." he says and his voice shakes a little.

"Did she have some other punishments?" Haymitch asks.

"Yeah, plenty. For example she often locked me in a closet under the stairs. She left me there without food or water for all the afternoon or so. She often beat me with a belt and few times she even burnt my skin with a cigarette." Peeta says. When I listen to this, I feel sick with the women sitting on the other side of the room. I feel sick imagining these things she did to Peeta. Sweet and kind Peeta.

"What worst injuries did you got from her beatings?" Haymitch asks.

"There were many. Huge number of bruises, broken bones, head injuries, cuts, burns. I got all kinds of injuries. The worst ones were probably broken ribs and broken clavicular bone. And the head injury I have right now." he says and points at the bandage on his head.

"How did you get this injury?"

"Two weeks ago, I came home late. She started screaming at me and punching me and then she pushed me and I fell down from the stairs. My father found me and got me to the hospital. If he would not be there I would probably bleed to death." he states. And suddenly I feel terrible as I imagine him lying on the floor in his blood. Dead.

"Are you okay Katniss?" Rye whispers towards me. I look at him confused.

"You're trembling." he points out and only now I realize how my body is trembling.

"I'm okay." I whisper back and take a deep breath.

"I would like the jury to look at our evidence. There is a photo of Peeta's injury, after he came home from the hospital. There is also an infrared photo of his bruises from the last five years." Haymitch points out.

"But that is not all is it Peeta?" Haymitch says.

"No it's not all." Peeta says his voice shaking a little.

"Tell us Peeta, what did your mother do, when you came home from the hospital."

"She came to my room in the evening. She said, that my girlfriend was there and she broke up with me. She said that I'm worthless and no one needs me and that I could make it easier for everyone. Then she put a knife on my table and told me that if I'll do it I should wait until she's gone to the spas so no one would suspect and blame her." Peeta says and the people in the jury gasp in unison.

"What happened then Peeta?"

"I wanted to do it. I wanted to die and finally find peace, where my mother would be gone." Peeta says.

"Why didn't you do it then?"

"Because then my girlfriend came." he says and his eyes land on me with a little smile. "She said that what my mother said is not truth. She said that I'm priceless and that there are people who need me. And so I decided not to do it. She and her mother helped me and my dad. They let us stay in their house and helped us with charging my mother." Peeta says.

"Okay, I think this is quite enough. If you want to read more of what Helen Mellark has done to Peeta, there is a notebook full of his experiences in the evidence." Haymitch finishes his speech.

Then he summons Peeta's brothers and his dad. They all talk about their life with her and by the faces of the people in the jury, I can tell, that she has no chance of escaping jail. Peeta is sitting close to me, his arm around my waist and his hand in mine. After his dad is done with the testimony, I know that it's my turn. He squeezes my hand and gives me a slight smile as I stand up and head in front.

"Do you solemnly swear or affirm that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God? " the judge asks.

"I do." I say clearly.

"What is your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen."

"What is your relation with the victim, Peeta Mellark?"

"I am his girlfriend."

"How long do you know Peeta, Katniss?" Hayimtch asks.

"We've been going to the same grade since we were five. I got to know him better in the last year though. He was never a close friend before."

"Did you know about this abuse?"

"I didn't until this year. Sometime I noticed that he had a bruise on his face, but I only thought that he went into a fight with some other boy." I say.

"How did you found out about his abuse?" I look at Peeta and a little smile plays on my lips.

"When we got to know each other better last summer, he confided it to me secretly. I had to promise that I won't tell anyone about it."

"Did you see any evidence of the abuse then?"

"Yes sometimes I saw bruises or some cuts. But it was not only his injuries. You can see it in his eyes if you watch him closely. You can see fear in his eyes, when she looks at him or comes closer. You can see him flinch when she screams his name. You can see how he thinks low of himself. He thinks he's worthless just as she kept telling him all his life. Which is not true at all, because I have never met kinder and better person than he is. He was not abused only physically, but also psychologically. I have also witnessed it" I say, heading to the most important part of my testimony.

"Tell us what happened." Haymitch encourages me.

"His car run out of gas and I gave him a ride home from school. As we arrived, she started to scream at him. Then she wanted to hit him, I jumped in front of him and she hit me instead. You can still see the bruise." I say pointing at my right cheek. "When he came to school the next day he had a new bruise on his cheek too." I say and look directly at her. I'm not afraid like Peeta or his brothers. She grills me with a hateful glare, but she's the one who looks away first.

"Okay. Let me ask you another important question. Why did you came to Peeta's house, when he was going to commit suicide?" he asks.

"I was on a phone with Peeta, when I heard her scream his name. He put the phone down on a table so I could hear everything. I heard what she said to him. I was trying to tell him, she was lying but he already hang up. So I run to his house and got to his room as quickly as I could. It took me some time, but eventually I persuaded him not to do it. Then I told him to pack his things and he moved into our house with his dad." I say.

"Any other meetings with Helen Mellark?"

"One more. When Peeta and Mr. Mellark were staying in our house, she came and wanted to take him back to their house, but we didn't let her and she went home then." I say.

"Okay, I think that's all you could tell us, thank you for your honesty Katniss." Haymitch says. I stand up and head back to sit next to Peeta. He grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly.

"Thank you." he whispers into my ear and kisses my bruised cheek.

"You're most welcome." I smile slightly and kiss him softly. He pulls me closer and he puts his arm around me again.

The judge announces a break before the jury decides what the verdict will be. The break takes only half an hour. We just drink some water and go to the toilet, before we come back and before the jury comes back too. By the disguised looks on their faces, I'm almost sure that she will be find guilty. Everyone stands up as we listen to the verdict.

"Helen Mellark. The jury has found you guilty of severe child abuse on your three sons and you are condemned to five years of imprisonment." the judge says clearly and I feel relieved. She has no power over Peeta any more! He can open the bakery and live on his own in a month! They lead her out of the room and I sigh in relief.

"We did it." I turn to Peeta with a smile. He doesn't say anything. He just smiles and hugs me tight. His brothers and his dad hug both of us and we are all smiling now.

"Thank you Haymitch." Mum say and she hugs him. "Would you like to join us and have a dinner with us?" she asks

"I'll be happy to join you." he smiles slightly.

We go back home, where Prim has already ordered pizzas. We all eat and talk and the mood is really light now. I get to know Peeta's brothers better, they all get to know Rosie and Haymitch is glad to be back in our house. Peeta's brothers will sleep in the living room with Peeta. They'll travel home tomorrow.

As I bring them sleeping bags, pillows and blankets, I step into the kitchen to get some water and walk into Mum and Mr. Mellark hugging each other. And I would like to point out, that it is more than a friendly hug.

"Oh sorry." I mumble and turn on my heel to go away.

"Katniss come back here." Mum says and I turn, my cheeks red slightly.

"Mum, please isn't this weird enough without talking about it?" I whine and look at them. They are standing next to each other and Mr. Mellark's hand is resting on her shoulder.

"Sit down." Mum says, I sigh and do so.

"Katniss I know this will sound awkward, but I won't prolong this. Do you think it is possible for you to live with the fact that I and Jacob like each other?" she asks. I look at her suspiciously.

"Well..." I think about it "It would surely be weird. At least in the beginning." I admit.

"But I want you happy Mum." I say "And Mr. Mellark deserves to be happy too after everything he's been through." I add looking at him. "It will be pretty awkward, but if it makes you happy I think I could get used to it and so could Prim and Peeta I guess."

"Really?" Mum asks, looking surprised.

"Yeah." I smile "You should definitely hear how beautiful you are more often. I think Mr. Mellark will happily volunteer for that." I smirk.

"Katniss!" Mum says and her cheeks get red.

"Oh, Lilly, she's absolutely right. I volunteer for that!" he chuckles and he pecks her cheek.

"See Mum? I told you to mentally prepare for dating again." I laugh and she gives me a glare "If you keep all the kissing and touching stuff in secret, I think I will be okay." I smile and walk out of the kitchen, while I hear Mr. Mellark chuckle and Mum muttering something.

"What happened?" Peeta asks as he sees the huge grin plastered on my face.

"I just walked into your Dad hugging my Mum in the kitchen." I inform him. "Very intimately." I add.

"What?" he crinkles his nose and his brothers sit next to us to listen.

"Yeah. And they gave me a talk if I'm okay with that." I say and roll my eyes.

"What did you say?"

"Well I said that it's weird and awkward, but I'll survive." I smile.

"Really?" he asks doubtfully.

"Yes." I say "Don't you want them to be happy Peeta?" I ask "They seemed pretty content in that hug and he pecked her cheek too."

"I want Dad to be happy. And your Mum too." he says thoughtfully.

"I told them that if they keep the kissing and touching stuff secret, I will get used to it." I say and they start to laugh.

"Well I'll leave you guys and I'll go to my own bed." I smile.

"Good night Katniss." says Rye and Ban.

"Night night sweetheart." Peeta whispers and he gives me a sweet kiss. Then I go upstairs, get Rosie to bed and I get to my bed finally. I fall asleep pretty quickly and I sleep well until morning. I have a feeling that our lives are getting much better.

* * *

**What do you think? Leave me a review if you want me to know :) Next chapter is called "Birthday Surprises" :) And with that chapter I will probably have to change the story rating to M ;) :D**


	13. Birthday Surprises

**Hi everyone! Sorry to make you suffer for so long without new chapter :) I just wasn't sure how detailed I should be in this one. Eventually I decided to leave it detailed, how I've written it in the begining. Soooooo :) Peeta's birthday is here. He has a few surprises in front of him, but the biggest one is very unexpected (the rating of the story has been changet to M by the way). **

**If you wanna see Katniss's dress, type "Glamorous Purple A Line Halter Top Knee Length Chiffon Cocktail Dress" into google and it's the first picture. :) **

**Watch out! Lemons are coming ;) Enjoyyyy (cause Peeta and Katniss really enjoyed this one :D )**

* * *

Chapter 13: Birthday Surprise

Peeta's birthday is coming in a week and we are planing on making it big. I have conspired with Peeta's Dad and we are planing his birthday party secretly. At first we just wanted to do a party in our house, but then we got an amazing idea. We want to have the party in the bakery. Haymitch helped us to get a permission for reconstruction in there and so we are working on it for a week now.

The problem was that I had to have some excuse for Peeta, because I spent every afternoon in there. I told him, that I'm making some school project with Annie, Madge and Johanna. I also made him busy, when I asked him to take care of Rosie, during the days when Mum and Prim can't. He happily obliged and I'm glad they are getting closer.

So during the last week, we've been working in the bakery with Mr. Mellark. We reconstructed the loft, painted the walls, bought some furniture for both Peeta's and Mr. Mellark's room. We replaced or repaired the bakery furniture, and we painted the walls in there too. Peeta has been babbling about how he would like to rebuild the bakery for two weeks now, so I know it very well. Today is the last day before Peeta's birthday and we are just finishing the design things. We also bought some birthday decorates and some food and drinks for tomorrow. Mr. Mellark will come here in the morning and prepare everything, while the party will start at 4:00. Since it's Friday, we can be there as long as we want. I also get to know Mr. Mellark better. I must say that he's like Peeta a lot. He's easy to talk with, he's smiling a lot, he's kind and caring and he has a good sense of humor.

"I think we're done." I smile and look around the room. Mr. Mellark stands next to me and he smiles widely too.

"I agree. Good job Katniss." he smiles at me. I smile back.

"Thanks for making this possible, Mr. Mellark. He will love it." I say.

"Katniss, I wanted to ask you something." he says and looks into my eyes with a smile.

"Yes?"

"Could you stop calling me Mr. Mellark?" he asks. "It sounds weird, I think we're much closer now aren't we?" he asks "And I'm dating with your mum" he adds. How I could forget that they're dating. They have been on a few dates and I must say that my mum is changed absolutely. She seems happier and she beams at everyone. And Mr. Mellark seems so much happier and younger.

"Okay, how should I call you?" I ask.

"Well, I'm not sure." he hesitates. "Since I'm dating your mum and I'm also your future father in law, you can call me Dad if you want. But I would understand if that is hard for you. In that case you can call me just Jacob." he smiles.

"Okay, I'll use Jacob for now, but I'll think about Dad too." I smile. He smiles back and he hugs me tightly.

"I'm glad you came to our lives Katniss." he says and releases me from his hug "You changed everything for better."

"Thank you." I say and a slight blush comes to my face.

"Now I have one more request." he smiles.

"Okay?"

"Well, if we want to start the bakery with Peeta, we will need at least on more worker, maybe even two." he says and gives me a smile. "Would you be up to help us?"

"Oh, I'm not sure you know my cooking skills well enough to want me in the bakery." I laugh.

"You can't be that bad. You can help behind a cashier." he smiles "And Peeta can gradually teach you how to bake the easier things, it's really not that hard. I'm sure he would love to have you at work." he winks at me. _God, he knows how to persuade me!_

"Okay, okay, I'll do it, but when I mess up something I will say '_I told you so'_" I warn him. He just laughs.

"I think you should go home." he says then "I'll finish everything and then I come home too."

"Okay. Thanks again." I smile and go to my car.

When I arrive home, I can't see anyone in the house. Mum has a shift at work and Prim is probably with Rue, but I wonder, where Peeta and Rosie are.

"Hello?!" I call loudly "Anyone home?!"

"Mamaaa!" I hear Rosie's excited voice. She appears in the kitchen door and I start to panic immediately.

"Rosie!" I shriek as I see her. Her face is full of red blood smudges. "What happened?!"

"Calm down, it's just paint." Peeta pops his head out of the kitchen with a crooked smile.

"Peeta is teaching me how to paint Mama!" Rosie says happily as I pick her up. Only now I see, that her old t-shirt looks like a rainbow.

"Oh, thank God." I sigh with relief and I hug her. "So what are you painting?" I ask.

"You." Peeta smiles at me as I walk into the kitchen. On the table, Rosie has been painting on a paper and Peeta is standing by an easel. To my shock, there is a painting of me with Rosie in my arms. We're both smiling happily. I'm holding Peeta's cookie and she is biting into it. I'm mesmerized by the beauty of the painting.

"Wow." I breathe out unable to find any other word. Peeta chuckles.

"You like it?" he asks with a smile and he hugs me from behind.

"I love it." I whisper still staring at the painting, not able to tear my eyes away.

"Well Rosie painted you very well too." he smiles and he shows it to me.

"Oh, Rosie it's beautiful." I smile at her "I will take it into my bedroom okay?" I ask her and she beams happily.

"Guess we should clean up this mess before everyone comes home." Peeta smiles.

I help him clean up all the mess and then I go to give Rosie a bath. It takes me good half an hour to clean all the color smudges on her face and hands mostly and I wash her hair too. When we're done, I dry her and I put her favorite fluffy robe on her. She got it for Christmas this year and she absolutely loves it. It's brown and there are little round ears and a bear muzzle on the hood so in the end she looks like a little bear. She loves to wear it and she loves to put the fluffy hood over her head, even though she can't see very well because it's too big for her. The sleeves are also too long, but she doesn't mind that. She actually looks really cute with the sleeves longer than her little arms and the hood fallen over her eyes.

When we come down, we're welcomed by a beautiful smell of baking. Peeta is just cleaning up the flour on the table as he looks up to see who's coming.

"Oh, where did you left Rosie?" he asks and winks at me "And why are you bringing here a little bear?" he asks and Rosie giggles, pulling the hood even more into her face.

"Or did the bear eat Rosie?" he asks amused.

"Nooo" Rosie exclaims with a huge smile.

"Ohh, it's Rosie!" he says and takes her into his arms "I thought you are a bear." he laughs and she burst out laughing too. It makes me smile, how they get together so well.

In five minutes, Peeta takes out fresh cheese buns from the oven and he has to chase us away so we would not eat them while they are still hot. After ten minutes, which felt like a long hour, we finally eat them for dinner and leave the rest for Prim and Mr. Mellark. Ehm, Jacob.

He comes home an hour after I came so Peeta can't suspect us. He comes to the kitchen with a big smile on his face and as he sits to the table, he immediately grabs one of Peeta's cheese buns.

"What's the matter Dad?" Peeta asks.

"Well, it's actually not something I should smile about." he says "But I can't help. I just got the information, that I'm officially divorced." he says.

"Good." I smile slightly and Jacob gives me a wink.

"So what happens tomorrow?" Peeta asks, not even trying to hide his curiosity. We exchange a look and a smirk with Jacob.

"Well, there will be a party for you." I smile. "I bet it will be the best one in your life." I smile.

"Well that won't be hard since I didn't have any party on my birthdays before. My mother never wanted to celebrate our birthday." I know he meant it as a joke, but it leaves me speechless. To imagine childhood without getting cake and presents on your birthday. Imagine, how you would feel when your own mum doesn't care about your birthday. I feel tears stinging in my eyes and I look down and blink them away. Too late.

"Oh, I didn't want to upset you." Peeta soothes me and hugs me. "I didn't mean they absolutely forgot my birthday. My brothers always gave me something and wished me happy birthday. And Dad always sneaked me a cupcake and a present." he smiles down at me. I just sigh into his chest.

"Okay." I whisper "Another reason to make this the best party of your life." I smile up at him. He smiles back and kisses me softly.

"So will it be here?" he asks.

"No." I say.

"Where will it be?" he asks.

"That's a surprise." I smile and we exchange look with Jacob. He gives me a wink and smirks at Peeta.

"Stop snooping Peeta, just go to bed and you'll see tomorrow." he laughs and he heads upstairs.

In the afternoon of the next day, Madge, Annie and Johanna are in my bedroom and they are doing something like a makeover with me. They wax my legs, they wash and comb my hair, they put makeup on my face. Long story short, they are making me beautiful. I got a new dress for this occasion. It's dark green color, which I really like. It is a A-line halter dress, which falls to my knees. It is light and comfortable to wear and surprisingly I really like it. They leave my hair loose and held back by a dark green hair band. The only thing I got through was that I don't have to wear heels. I have only comfortable simple black flat shoes.

"Hey girls are you all ready? It's 3:45!" Mum comes in. She stops and stares at me with her mouth open.

"Ohh, God, where did you put my daughter? It can't be that young lady by the mirror." she jokes.

"Stop it mum" I say but smile slightly.

"Okay, girls come down, we'll drive you and you Katniss, Jacob told me to tell you, that you should leave at 3:55 so you would be there as last with Peeta." she says. "He's waiting for you in the living room by the way."

"Okay Mum, see you soon." I call and girls go with her. I look into the mirror and I must admit, that I can't recognize myself. I smile, grab my handbag and head down. When I'm on top of the stairs, I can hear mum starting her car and driving away. I quietly walk down the stairs and look for Peeta.

"Peeta?" I say hesitantly.

"I'm here." he calls from the kitchen. "I just needed have a glass of..." he trails of as he turns around and sees me standing in the door. He stays in awe for a moment, which makes me blush a little and smile slightly.

"Wow!" is the only word he says after ten seconds of staring, which makes me giggle.

"You're beautiful Katniss." he says and smiles "No, you're not beautiful, you are stunning." he corrects himself and he can't tear his eyes away from me.

"Thanks." I mumble with my cheeks pink. He smiles and comes to me.

"So where are we going huh?" he asks "No one told me anything." he complains.

"Well I'm not gonna tell you anything either" I smirk. "Let's go to your car."

"Okay, but you have to tell me the way." he says as I lock the door.

"No I don't" I smirk. "I will be the one driving" I say and dive my hand into the pocket of his jeans, where he puts his car keys.

"Hey" he calls as I run to the car and sit at the driver's seat. He sits at the front seat and looks at me. I smirk.

"Here is your present." I smile and give him a little package. He opens it and there's a brand new apron for him. Orange with green edges, with words "Mellark's Bakery" written in the middle. There is also a little logo he already made up for the bakery a week ago.

"Wow, thanks." he smiles and kisses me.

"Sorry for the discomfort, but I have to blindfold you." I smirk, while I repeat his words and take out the black blindfold. He just smirks and shakes his head.

"Go ahead, we will be even then." he chuckles. I blindfold him, start the car and drive on.

"So you're not telling me where we are going?" he asks.

"Nope." I smirk.

"Don't worry, it'll take just ten minutes to go there."

In ten minutes I stop at the parking lot in front of the bakery, which is especially reserved for Peeta and Jacob.

"Here we are." I smile.

"Can I put the blindfold down?" Peeta asks.

"Nope." I smile "Wait a minute." I go out of the car, open his door and take his hand. I lock the car and lead him towards the bakery. The door is open and they are all waiting in the bakery. I lead him carefully in, stopping just in the middle of the bakery. Everyone is smiling widely and I take a deep breath. I'm a little nervous if he will like it. I hope he will.

"Katniss?" he asks unsure. "Can I take the blindfold down now?" My fingers are shaking a little when I undo the knot.

"Okay here we go." I say quietly and put the blindfold down and in the same moment everybody yells "Surprise!" I see Peeta open his eyes slowly and then they immediately widen in surprise. His mouth stays open and he slowly looks around.

"Is this real or is it dream?" he asks softly as his eyes land on me again.

"I think it's very real." I smile wide "Why do you think I gave you that present?" I point at the apron.

"Did you do this?" he asks unbelieving.

"Well, yeah, it was mostly me and Jacob." I smile. Peeta looks at his dad, who is smiling widely now and then back at me and I see how his eyes get wet.

"Wait until you see the loft." I wink at him with a smile. That's when he takes me into a bone crashing hug.

"Thank you." he whispers into my ear. "I love you so much Katniss."

"You're most welcome." I smile contently.

"Okay, I think we should start with the dinner." Jacob says "And then we'll have cake and presents."

Peeta finally releases me from his hug and we head to the kitchen with the rest of the group. There is a huge worktable in the bakery kitchen and for today, we'll use it for our dinner. Jacob took care about the dinner so I'm sure it will be delicious. As we finally settle around the table he stands up with a glass in his hand.

"We celebrate Peeta's 18th birthday today!" he announces "And I would like to wish him only the best. Peeta, we worked on this place with Katniss for a long week. We enjoyed it and we really hope you will enjoy working and living in here. I wish you to have a better life now, to have a happier life, to love and to be loved, I wish you to finish your school and run this bakery well." he smiles "So please everybody stand up and raise your glass for Peeta." we all stand up and call Peeta's name while he is smiling happily.

The party goes really well. Everybody wants to explore the bakery, which takes some time, then we just sit around the table, talk, laugh and eat. Everybody have fun. Except from our family members, there are also Annie, Madge, Johanna, Gale, Finn and Thresh. We are all having so much fun. Peeta opens his presents and I must admit I have never seen him so happy. At nine, our friends say goodbye and they go home and it's just our family. We stay for an hour or so, talking and laughing together and then Mum, takes Rosie and Prim and they are going home. Jacob accompanies them, while we promise to clean up and go home too. We stuff all the dishes into a dishwasher and Peeta is just happy to push one button and start it.

"No more washing dirty dishes for the rest of my life." he smiles "Yay!" I laugh as he comes to me and envelops me in his embrace. For a moment we remain silent.

"Katniss, did I already tell you how amazing you are?" he asks.

"Not today." I smile.

"Then I'm telling you. This is just amazing. What you've done for me with Dad, I can't believe you reconstructed everything and just the way I wanted it." he smiles.

"Well it was easy to do it the way you want when you kept babbling about it all the time." I laugh.

"Could we go and see the loft again? I want to explore it more closely." he smiles. And so we go upstairs and go through the loft. There is a beautiful bathroom with green tiles. Nice kitchen with brand new furniture, stove and oven. The kitchen is joint with a living room area, the walls are soft yellow color, there is a couch and a TV. Then there are two more rooms. One is Jacob's and the other one is Peeta's.

Peeta's room is the most interesting room for him now. I have done most of the things in there. Jacob believed that I know Peeta well to decorate it alone. The walls are soft sunset orange color with green lines on the top. There is a big double bed with two bedside tables. There are lamps on them. On the right side of the room, there is a closet and dresser. On the dresser, there is a framed photo of us. We took it on our first date, it's a shot of our laughing faces and I thought it is the best one of all the photos we took with my phone. There is also a desk and there is an easel in the corner so he could paint in here too.

"I love this place." he whispers into my ear and I smile.

"I hoped you will like it."

"But I have one question." he says and gives me a mischievous smile. "Why is there a double bed?"

To be honest I'm surprised by his question. I have not been thinking about it, when we were choosing it with Jacob, we were just thinking that he would be more comfortable in a double bed. I haven't thought he would ask like this and I can see the meaning behind this question. And that meaning makes me blush slightly.

"Peeta, it's not like that." I say "We just wanted you to have as much comfort as possible and..." I don't finish my speech, because his lips stop me.

"I was joking." he smiles down at me. But suddenly his look changes into something more intent for a while. Then he smiles mischievously again and before I can protest he scoops me up and carries me to the bed, where he deposits me into the soft green blankets.

"But..." he says and gives me an intent look again "we could test if it's big enough for both of us." he adds. "Because you are the only person I will share this bed with." he whispers into my ear and uncontrollable shiver runs through my body. I sigh as his lips touch my neck and he entwines his fingers with mine. I know what does that mean. _If you have a flashback, let me know._

There is no flashback this time. His lips travel all around my neck, collarbones, jaw and face and it only makes me feel good. No bad memories. As his lips shower me in tender kisses, I lose control over my hands and they travel wherever they want. Eventually, they slide under his shirt and they caress the muscles on his stomach. He breathes out shakily on my neck as I take the hem of his shirt and pull it up over his shoulders.

"What are you doing Katniss?" he asks quietly.

"Another step." I smile slightly. "I think I'm ready for moving forward." I say and then sigh as he kisses my neck again.

"Okay, we can move forward, but we have to be even." he says and his hands stop on my legs. Slowly, he slides them up my tights and the tingling between my legs gets stronger. Like my body can sense that his hands came close. With one deliberate and slow motion, he pulls the dress over my head and I lay there only in my bra and panties. Well I'm lucky Annie and Madge dressed me today. Thanks to that my underwear is beautiful black lace set. When Peeta looks at my half naked body, his eyes are filled with so much admiration, that I can't help than blush. He just smiles sweetly and leans down to kiss my earlobe.

"You're the most beautiful women in this world." he whispers and I shiver with a shy smile on my face.

"We're still not even." I whisper back and my fingers play with the button of his jeans. He gives me a surprised look, but it doesn't stop me. I undo the button and pull his jeans down, leaving him just in his black boxers. Which, by the way, look pretty full right now. My eyes linger on his boxers for a while and then when I realize it, I quickly glance away with a slight blush. Peeta chuckles quietly and I can feel his lips on my neck again, which relaxes me.

His hands are traveling around my body in tender caresses and they leave a warm trail on my skin. My body feels more and more sensitive with every touch and I stop controlling my hands. They are traveling around his chest and back, feeling all his muscles and soft skin. Even though there are a lot of scars on his body, he's beautiful for me. His hands move to my breasts and he carefully touches my bra. While his lips move to my earlobe, his fingers undo the bra and it falls down. Now we're even. There's nothing else than panties and boxers on our bodies. And to my surprise, there are no flashbacks.

As the bra falls down, for a moment he stops and looks at me. I'm flattered by the admiring look he gives me as he looks at my almost naked body. And the strange thing is, that I don't feel embarrassed or something.

"Katniss you're so beautiful." he states and hovers above me.

His hands slide along my stomach and reach my breasts. For a while he just kneads them by his skillful baker's hands. They are warm and tender and my body trembles in a pleasureful shiver. His lips slowly move from my face to my collarbone, then to my cleavage and breasts. At first he just plants soft kisses all around them, but then he takes my nipple between his lips and I can't stop the loud moan which falls from my lips. I feel him smile against my skin.

The tingling between my legs is stronger and stronger and I feel my panties are a little wet. And honestly I can't believe this is happening. And I'm absolutely not sure if we're able to stop now. My hands slide down his back and they rest on his butt. It's feeling so good to touch it and feel it under my fingers. I hear him sigh shakily as I squeeze it slightly. My fingers linger on his boxers and they slowly curiously move to the front part.

I can feel him under my fingers. His warmth is radiating through the fabric and I can feel how big and hard it is. And to my own surprise I feel curious to touch him and see him. To be honest I have never been very eager to see naked man before. Of course technically I know how penis looks like. But I have never seen it in real and in this state. In this kind of situation.

I gather all my courage and with one deliberate motion, I slide my hand into his boxers. I find him and run my fingers over him. It's surprising how soft it feels but in the same moment he's really hard. And to be honest I think he's quite big even though I have no other experience to compare it with. Peeta gasps as he feels my hand inside and I think he didn't expect this. He looks down at me with wide eyes.

"Katniss...?" he starts to ask, but I just smile up at him slightly even though I can feel the slight blush on my cheeks.

I decide, that there is no point in hiding his manhood in his boxers any more. So with one move, I pull them down and I release it from its prison. It still surprises me, how big it is in this state. It scares me a little that something like that should be put inside my body.

We change positions and now it is him, who is lying on the bed and I am sitting next to him while exploring his body. He closes his eyes and I can see his rigid breathing and I can feel his rapid heartbeat. I shower him in kisses and I move my hands to his manly parts again.

Theoretically I know what to do and how to please man, but practically I have never done it before. I'm a little unsure, but I wrap my hand around him and I feel his blood pulsing against my fingers. Slowly and carefully I move my hand up and down slowly and I'm rewarded with a groan of pleasure from his lips.

"Do I do it right?" I ask, my breath quick. I don't know why, but his pleasureful moan is only making my body feel more thrilled.

"Absolutely, perfectly, right." he breathes out as I move my hand up and down again.

"And what about this?" I ask and run my thumb softly across the top of his penis. He sighs deeply which is enough to let me know I'm doing it right. I quicken my moves a little and I feel him harden against my hand even more. I can also feel how quick Peeta's breath is. His eyes are closed and his body shivers sometimes as I continue in my moves.

"Katniss." he breathes out after a while.

"Yes?" I ask with a smile and stop with the moves.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asks shakily.

"Well I'm not even sure what I am doing, but I'm sure I'm not gonna stop now." I smirk. "That would surely leave you frustrated with me." I whisper into his ear and move my hand back down.

"But you don't have to do it if you're not..." he starts but I silence him with my lips.

"I want to." I whisper into his ear. He closes his eyes again and I start to move my hand again.

I can see how he is slowly coming closer to the end. How his body moves against my hands, how his breath is quicker and his moans get louder and more uncontrollable. I place my other hand under his balls. I carefully wrap my fingers around them too and I'm rewarded with another groan.

"Katniss I think I'm... I'm gonna lose it soon." he gets out shakily. For a moment I lean down towards his ear and whisper "Then enjoy it, Peeta." I say and focus on pleasing him. I quicken my moves and I feel him moving against my hand too. And in a few seconds a loud moan escapes from his lips and I feel something hot and sticky on my fingers. He just stays lying in the blankets, his face covered with his hands as I swipe my hands with a paper tissue.

"Oh my God, Katniss what have you done to me?!" he asks winded.

"To be honest, I have no idea, what I've been doing, but those moans assured me, that you liked it." I smile down at him. He puts his arms around me and pulls me down so my naked body is lying on his. It feels amazing.

"I love you." he whispers into my ear softly.

"I love you too." I whisper back. I feel how sensitive my body is. Even though he was not touching me in the last minutes, watching him come and his moans has made me aroused. A lot. My heart is beating fast and I can feel how wet my panties are right now. After a quiet moment, he turns and suddenly I'm the one who is lying on the blankets. He looks at me with his blue eyes and I'm hypnotized by them for a moment.

"I think it's your turn." he whispers, kissing my earlobe. Both his words and the feeling make me shiver slightly. I have never been like this with a man. I don't know what to expect.

"Peeta, I have never..." I start shakily, but he silences me with a kiss.

"Shh." he coos into my ear. "You don't have to do anything. Just close your eyes and relax. And enjoy." he whispers and his lips travel down my neck to my breasts and nipples, which makes me sigh loudly. I close my eyes and try to relax, but it's impossible. My heart is beating so hard that I'm afraid I will get heart attack and my breath is shaky and quick. His kisses have moved down to my belly and his hands hold my sides firmly. Then they rest on the hem of my panties. And suddenly I feel unsure. What if it hurts? What if he hurts me? He must feel my sudden tense because his hands move up and down my stomach and he whispers against my skin.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I promise it will feel only good."

"Okay." I breathe out and close my eyes. My breath hitches as he runs his hands over my panties tenderly. He looks up at me with a mischievous smile on his lips. He wastes no time and he slides them down, leaving me absolutely naked. For some stupid reason it makes me blush and he notices it.

"No need to blush, sweetheart." he smirks.

"I have never been naked in front of a man." I admit.

"Your secrets are safe with me." He smirks "And you are absolutely stunning." he whispers into my ear kissing it softly again. It makes me smile slightly.

As he showers my body in kisses, his hand slowly slides down my belly and hesitates on my lower abdomen. It feels both ticklish and thrilling. Then he softly runs his hand over it and it sends a wave of slight pleasure through all my body and I can't stop my moan. He moves down and his fingers meet with my wetness.

"God, Katniss, you are so wet." he whispers more thrilled than anything else "You must be really ready for this then." he smirks. "Let's find the magical spot." he whispers and his finger moves around my intimate places. In a moment it meets a small sensitive bundle and it sends a wave of beautiful feeling through my veins as he touches it.

"I think I found it." Peeta says with a victorious smile on his lips as I shiver with pleasure.

"Found what?" I ask and close my eyes as I feel another wave of excitement rushing through my body.

"A little place called clit. The main tool to achieve woman's happiness. Is this feeling good?" he asks and presses on that little round spot down there. The only answer I give him is a pleasureful moan.

"I take that as yes." he grins and I close my eyes. I completely lose any control over my body and let him do whatever he wants.

He moves his fingers in circles around it softly. Every touch of his fingers makes my feelings more and more intense. My body gets more and more sensitive and I'm not even aware of my moans any more. They are coming out without my permission. The only thing I can sense right now are the beautiful waves of pleasure all around my body.

During all of this, his lips are touching my body, my belly, my nipples… Nothing else is in my mind right now. I feel so alive. And as he plays with my clit, the fingers of his other hand rest on my entrance. And before I could realize, what he wants to do, he slides two fingers inside me and a loud gasp escapes me. It is so different! To feel him inside my body, as his fingers move in and out slowly, it makes me shiver.

"Ooooh." I moan.

"You like it?" He says with a smirk and kisses my neck.

"Mmm" is the only thing I can say.

Then he puts his hand back between my tights and I'm feeling like I've never felt before. His tenderly moving fingers are driving me crazy. My heart races like crazy, my breathing is quick and moans are coming out from my mouth and I'm not able to control them. I can feel that it'll come soon now and without knowing it I start moving against his fingers. He puts his other hand on my belly so I would not move so much. He slides his fingers in me, playing in there for a while and I know that it is coming every moment now. Every part of my body is awake and sensitive. His fingers come back to my clit and that beautiful feeling is growing bigger and bigger.

"Ohh Peeta." I sigh as he moves his fingers against my clit. It is so impossibly beautiful.

"What, sweetheart?" he asks and as I open my eyes I can see the happy expression on his face.

"I just..." I'm not able to finish my thought, I'm too distracted by all the feelings. He just smiles over me.

"Is it feeling nice?" he asks softly.

"Yes." I whisper with a content smile.

"Are you close?" he asks.

"I think so."

"Then maybe, we should take a little break." he smiles and removes his hands.

"No." I say frustrated. "Why do you do this?" I ask looking at him.

"Because if you take a break for a moment, it will be even more beautiful." he says. He moves his hands up, to play with my breasts and he kisses me passionately. It takes a torturingly long minute until he decides to go back to my clit.

His warm and tender fingers find it again and in a moment I'm feeling good again. Later he slides fingers of one of his hands in me and he uses the other hand to play with my clit. That drives me crazy.

"Is this nice?" he asks as he runs his fingers inside me. That feeling is overwhelming me.

"Y-yes." I stammer.

"You know what?" Peeta leans closer to me. "Try to hold it as long as possible. The longer you hold it the better it will feel." he whispers.

"O-okay." I breathe out even though I'm sure I can't hold it for long now. I feel tingling all through my body, coming to the tips of my toes and fingers. My legs are spread wide, his fingers are in me and his other hand is working on my clit. I think those feelings in me can't get any better. It's impossible.

"I think it will happen Peeta." I breathe out "I don't think I can hold it anymore." I say.

"Then enjoy it Katniss." he whispers and his sweet smile is the last thing I see before I close my eyes.

His fingers start to move faster and their pressure on my clit raises. I don't know about anything else then this beautiful feeling. It is growing bigger and bigger in the pit of my stomach. And then suddenly something bursts out in there and it spreads impossibly beautiful and warm feeling through all my body from my clit to my fingertips. I let out a pleasureful cry as the muscles in my belly and pussy contract in orgasm and my legs tremble from all of the feels. Peeta's warm hand rests on my pussy and all my body trembles a little. I keep my eyes closed and enjoy the waves of happiness rushing through me.

"So?" Peeta says and I can hear a smile in his voice.

"I love you." Is the only thing I'm able to say in winded voice. He chuckles quietly.

"Did you like it?" he leans his head closer to mine. I take a few deep breathes before answering him.

"Do I look like I didn't like it?" I ask him.

"No." he smiles "You seemed like you enjoyed it a lot."

"It was the most beautiful thing I have ever felt." I smile contently.

"No bad flashbacks?" he asks concerned.

"No." I say.

"Good." he says and kisses me softly. He pulls me into his arms and we stay like that, naked in a tight embrace for a long time, breathing heavily, our hearts racing and our eyes shut tightly

"I forgot I have one more special thing." I smile up at him.

"What is it?" he asks. I reach into my handbag and take out a little silver charm and I hand it to him. He examines it closely. It is a little house and there are two words engraved above the windows. It says _"Mellark's Bakery"_

"That's amazing." he smiles.

"I wanted us to remember this day." I smile as he adds it to my bracelet.

"I surely won't forget it after what just happened." he grins mischievously and I nuzzle my face into his hair happily.

"Peeta?" I whisper after a while.

"Yes?" he whispers back.

"Why didn't you want to have sex with me?" I ask and open my eyes to see him.

"I don't think you're ready for that." He answers with a slight a little sad smile and he runs his fingertips around my cheek softly.

"I was afraid you would have some bad flashback. But I figured out that something like this could be okay, because I doubt that man who raped you was touching you like this. I also thought that if you feel an orgasm without sex, maybe sex will be less stressing for you." He says and again I'm overwhelmed by his kindness and empathy.

"You're so damn perfect Peeta." I whisper and kiss him softly. "I love you and I will never stop loving you."  
"I love you too." He says "And I always will." He whispers into my ear.

"Always." I whisper with a smile. And that's when we start to doze off in each other's arms.

* * *

**What do you think? Did you like this chapter?I honestly wasn't absolutely sure if I should describe their sexual adventures in so much detail, but eventually I decided I will. I hope you didn't mind ;) Let me know what you think in the reviews! Thanks for favs and follows and the next chapter is called "Party life"**


	14. Party Life

**Surprise, surprise! :) I'm back very quickly. I wanted to make you happy with another chapter so quickly, because I know how you all long to know who is the man who raped Katniss. So... TA DAAAAA! Here it is :)**

* * *

Chapter 14: Party Life

I'm woken up in the middle of the night by my phone ringing loudly. I groan, get it from the bedside table and answer the call.

"Huh?" I mumble still half asleep.

"Katniss Elizabeth Everdeen! Were the heck are you?!" my mum's yelling wakes me up immediately. I look at Peeta's alarm clock and find out, that it's one in the morning and we were supposed to come back home after we clean up.

"Shit! We fell asleep!" I curse under my breath.

"Watch your language young lady!" mum says still angry.

"I'm sorry mum, we were just talking in the living room and fell asleep on a couch." well it's almost true. "I'm getting up and heading home." I groan and sit up.

"No!" she says strictly. "You are not going home at this late hour. Stay there until morning, but God help you if you do something improper in there!" she threatens me. _Too late._ I hear in my head and smirk.

"Don't worry mum." I mumble and fall back onto the pillow.

"Okay. Goodnight." mum say.

"Night mum." I mumble and hang up. I toss the phone back on the bedside table and cuddle up to Peeta again.

"Who is calling you in the middle of the night?" he mumbles with a sleepy voice. Did I already mention how adorable his sleepy voice is?

"Mum." I mumble "She was concerned why we didn't come home."

"Are we in trouble?" he asks and opens his eyes to look at me.

"Nope." I say into his chest. "I told her we were talking in the living room and we fell asleep on the couch."

"Interesting." he smiles. "I remember it differently."

"That's something my mum would not want to know." I whisper and he chuckles as he pulls me closer to his body.

"Night night, Katniss." he mumbles.

"Night night Blue-Eyes." I whisper and smile against his chest. I think this will be my favorite place to sleep.

When I wake up in the morning, I'm aware of his fingers running through my hair and his arm embracing my naked body. My lips spread into a wide smile and I cuddle closer to him.

"Good morning, beautiful" he whispers and I hear a smile in his voice.

"Mmm." I hum.

"We should get up." he says.

"Why?" I whine.

"Because I have a feeling that my dad will come soon and we don't want him to see us like this." he points out.

"Okay." I smile and kiss him softly.

Later that day, Peeta comes to me with an invitation for a party. Party held by our schoolmate Glimmer. I don't like going to parties, but Peeta keeps bugging me all day until I give up.

"Katniss, it's the biggest party of the year, last one before the exams, please come on, just this once. It will be fun I promise."

"Okay, okay I give up!" I groan "I'll go, but you have to promise you will stop me when I've drank too much." I say.

"I swear I'll keep an eye on you." he says and kisses me softly.

So in the afternoon Johanna, Madge and Annie remake me again. I had the only condition, which was, that I will have the same outfit I had on Peeta's birthday. So at 4:30 we're all ready and there's a knock on my door.

"So are you ready ladies?" Peeta asks.

"We are" I smile and I go to him.

"You're beautiful." he says with a smile and kisses me softly "As usual." he adds.

"Thank you, Prince Charming." I giggle.

"Okay, enough of your corny chat, let's go." Johanna encourages us and we all head down.

As a true gentleman, Peeta opens the door for me first and then he opens the back door for Annie and Madge because Johanna got in on her own already. Then he drives us to Glimmer's house, where the party is held.

"I still don't understand, why would she invite us." I say.

"It's an open party, Katniss, anyone can come.

"Yeah, but you said she gave you an invitation."

"She did." he says.

"Why would she do that?" I ask "I thought she hates you."

"She wants to get you drank, separate you and get him for herself." Johanna states.

"Yeah, that's the only option, that came to my mind too." I say and look at Peeta in concern.

"Well, than her plan is really bad, because that's not gonna happen. No amount of alcohol can make me leave you." he states. He places his hand on my knee and a thrilling shiver runs through my body.

"Ohh, that's sweet." Annie whines.

When we arrive at Glimmer's house, the party is already started. There is loud music, a big crowd of people (I don't know more than half of them), everyone has some alcohol in their cups and many of them are dancing crazily or making out somewhere. What a place for a non-party person like me. Peeta gives me an encouraging smile and he takes my hand. Probably to make sure I will not run away.

"Let's get beer!" Peeta exclaims. He leaves me with girls and goes for our beers. He comes back in a minute, bringing beer and leading Gale and Finnick. He hands me the cup and I look into it suspiciously. Not that I would never taste beer before, but I'm not sure I should drink much alcohol. Peeta laughs at my expression.

"Katniss, come on it's just beer." he laughs and drinks from his cup. And so I give in and drink. It's not that bad.

At first, we just go through the house, finding out where are the toilets, where is the dance floor, where is the kitchen and we also talk with a lot of people. After my second beer, Peeta drags me to the dance floor and I'm not resisting. That is suspicious. I think the beer has already had some effect on me.

For like half an hour, we dance crazily. Annie and Finn are dancing too, Gale needed three cups of beer until Madge persuaded him to dance too. And Johanna, well she already found two guys who dance around her and try to impress her. I think that I had three beers already, because the party is not feeling so bad anymore. I'm laughing more than usual and Peeta is laughing with me all the time. We dance crazily, sometimes we even kiss even though I don't like kissing in front of other people a lot. But who cares, we're on a party, that's what you do isn't it?

When we do a short break in the dancing Peeta brings me another beer. Is that my fourth one? I'm not sure any more and who cares. In that time someone starts a karaoke. For a while we're just standing in the crowd and making fun of drunken people singing awfully of tune. But then Peeta gives me a mischievous smile and runs to the little stage. That can't mean anything good.

"Oh God. Not again." I groan and I see him choosing the song.

"What are you talking about?" Madge asks.

"He will sing and no doubt he will drag me in too." I whisper and for some stupid reason I stay where I am. If my brain would be clear enough, I would go away to avoid it.

"Let's see." Johanna says as Peeta jumps up at the little stage.

"Hi everyone!" he exclaims. Everyone cheers. "I would like to devote this song to my beautiful girl." he says and winks at me. My cheeks start to turn red when everyone turns my way. And then the song starts playing. I recognize it from the first tones, because it's my favorite. "What makes you beautiful" by One Direction. Peeta starts to sing in his sexy voice and I don't know why I start to smile as he jumps down from the stage and walks towards me while singing the first verse.

_You're insecure. Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door.  
Don't need make up. To cover up.  
Being the way that you are is enough.  
_

He accompanies his words with big gestures and smiles and winks and I giggle (did I really do that?)

_Everyone else in the room can see it.  
Everyone else but you._

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_ (he points at me and comes closer, while dancing)_  
The way that you flip your hair _(Without realizing it, I brush my hair away from my face)_  
Gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground _(a blush comes to my face and I look down and smile. Why do I do this?)_  
It ain't hard to tell  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately_ (Now he finally came to me)_  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh, that's what makes you beautiful_ (he grabs my hand and drags me in the middle of the dance floor.)_  
_  
_So c-come on. You got it wrong.  
To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong. _(We dance crazily and I probably had enough beer, because I don't mind that everyone is watching. I dance crazily with him)_  
I don't know why. You're being shy.  
And turn away when I look into your e-e-eyes _(I smile as his blue eyes dart into mine).

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you_

I don't know why I do it, but I just do. I grab the mic from his hand and sing the chorus instead of him and I mean it too. He is beautiful for me. And he plays it with me. _  
_  
_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair _(He flips his blond waves with a smug smile, which makes me smile wide) _  
Gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground _(He acts like a shy guy and smiles at the ground, looking up at me shyly in the end)_  
It ain't hard to tell  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh, that's what makes you beautiful _

He takes the mic back and we sing together now.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na.  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na._

After this he gets serious, he steps close to me and looks down at me with a loving expression on his face, singing the chorus more calmly now and looking me deeply in the eyes. To let me know, that he means it. I'm mesmerized by the color of his eyes so I just stare into them and forget everyone around.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair  
Gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground  
It ain't hard to tell  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful.

We sing the chorus one more time and than the song ends. In the end he twirls me twice and I stagger a little because I feel dizzy.

"That's my beautiful girl." Peeta exclaims and he kisses me as everybody cheers for us. Than he puts his arms around my waist and leads me back to our friends.

"Katniss I never thought I will say it, but you are a show off!" Madge states while Annie and Johanna laughs.

"It's his fault!" I point at Peeta. But I turn my head too quickly and it goes so dizzy I have to hold onto his arm.

"Hey." he laughs and steadies me. "I think you had enough of that beer huh?" he asks.

"I don't know. It wasn't so good in the beginning but I like it now." I giggle.

"Oh, she's giggling, she definitely had enough." Johanna states.

"I'll get you some water." Peeta states.

"Okay, I'll go to the toilet and we meet back here okay?" I ask.

"Okay." he says and goes to the kitchen while I go to the bathroom.

As I walk out of the bathroom door, I bump into some huge guy. I mumble a sorry and try to go away, but he grabs my hand.

"Hi Katniss." he says and when I look up I recognize Cato. Peeta's old best friend and captain of the school football team.

"I didn't know you're here." he says and smiles down at me. He still holds my forearm and I'm uncomfortable with that.

"Let go of me, Cato." I say, but he doesn't.

"Why would I do that?" he smirks "Now when I have such a nice chick in my hands, why would I let you go?" he asks "I think we could have some fun together."

"I don't think so." I say and give him a disguised look. I try to wriggle out my arm, but he's too strong. It only makes him hold me stronger and he leans me against the wall. Suddenly I feel sober. My heart starts beating and I start to panic.

"Please let go of me." I plead him and he smirks.

"Oh, come on Everdeen. We already had some fun in past, why not do it again?" he asks and leans closer to me. His drunken breath makes me sick and I start to tremble slightly.

"I don't know what are you talking about, Cato, I have never had anything with you." I say and try to push him away again. Again I'm unsuccessful, because he's too big and I'm too small.

"Ohh yes we had. You just don't know." he says and his lips are just inches from my face. They lean to my ear "Katniss." he adds and suddenly I panic even more. Because that hiss is too familiar. It reminds me of the man who raped me. I think that a flashback is coming, but it is not! The voice is real. And as I look at Cato, who is smirking at me, I feel terrified. As I take in his gingerly brown hair and green eyes I realize the truth. My eyes go wide and I start to tremble. He is the one who raped me!

"So you remember how I took your virginity away, Katniss?" he asks and kisses my cheek. I turn my head away, but that only makes him kiss my neck. I try to wriggle out for one last desperate time, but I'm too weak.

A quiet sob escapes my lips and I give up my resistance. My body is trembling, my mind is empty and I close my eyes. I feel his hand sliding up my tights and my body tenses. I want to scream, but for some reason, I just can't make any sounds.

"Don't worry. You will like it Katniss." he whispers into my ear and I sob again. I don't know if I'm in my nightmare flashback or reality. I wish it is just a bad dream and Peeta will wake me up. But he doesn't I feel Cato's lips on my collarbone as he pins my arms above my head. His hand squeezes my breast and I sob again. My mind turns off and I can't hear anything from the party. Just his hissing and my heart beating. I can't breath. Or I don't want to? I know it will happen again. He will rape me again. And then I hear another voices. Like very far away. I recognize them as Gale and Finn.

"Hey! Get off her!" Finn yells. Then someone yanks Cato off me and I stand there, leaning against wall, trembling and scared to open my eyes.

"Don't you touch her again!" Gale yells and I hear a punch and a painful cry from Cato as I slide down to the ground and hug my knees, lying on the floor. I don't want to be here anymore. I want to be away from these people.

"Katniss." a familiar kind voice echoes in my mind. It's Peeta and he sounds scared.

"Breathe Katniss, bereath! Take a breath! For me!" he pleads and I really want to. I take a shaky breath but it does no good. It only makes me sob and cry and tremble even more. Than someone's arms touch me and I flinch away.

"It's me. It's Peeta, I won't hurt you. I love you remember?" he whispers soothingly. His arms touch me again and I let them. He strokes my back and hair and my tense muscles relax. But that makes me tremble even more. He gathers me into his arms and I huddle in them. That's the only safe place in this world. I cry and tremble as he carries me.

"I'll take care of her, I'll get her home."

I hear Peeta's voice far away and then the noise is away and I feel fresh air. I still sob into his shirt quietly. I don't know how long is he carrying me, but eventually, he opens the door of our house and goes in.

"What happened Peeta?" I hear Mum's concerned voice.

"I'll tell you, but let me get her into her bed first." he says and mum doesn't say anything.

He gets me into my room and he lays me into my bed carefully. He sits next to me and strokes my arm soothingly.

"I'll be back in a minute okay?" I just nod slightly and close my eyes. He goes out of my room, but he doesn't close the door well so I hear his conversation with mum.

"One guy tried to rape her." he says angrily. "We luckily came in time and got him off her, but she is in a bad state. She's not injured, but she's not well." My mum says something but I can't hear it.

"I will never make her to go to a party again." Peeta says angrily.

"I wanted to ask you, could I stay with her tonight?" he says "I'm afraid about her, I can't leave her alone in this state." he says.

"Okay, stay." Mum says and I hear the door closing.

I hear him come closer, but I don't open my eyes. He scoops me up and sits down on my bed. I cuddle up into his arms and hold onto him tightly. I start to sob loudly and I still tremble terribly. He holds me tightly, he strokes my back and hair and he coos soothing words into my ear. I hide my face into his chest and listen to his heartbeat, while my tears are falling on his shirt. After some time, I calm down a little, but I'm still not absolutely okay.

Every time I remember about Cato, I feel sick. I feel sick because I finally know who is the father of my child and I'm really not happy about it. It won't change my love for Rosie, but I will never look at Cato same way. I will always be scared to meet him, to even look him in the eyes. And for some reason I'm not able to tell Peeta what I found out. I can't tell him that Cato is the one who raped me.

Eventually we end up lying in my bed. I'm enveloped in Peeta's safe arms and I want to sleep. I really want to but I can't. I'm scared that he will come to my nightmares. I'm scared, that he will never ever go away.

"Sleep Katniss." Peeta whispers. "Sleep and if you have a nightmare I'll wake you. I promise, I'll keep him away from you. I promise." he whispers and I believe him. Finally I fall into unsteady sleep. I have few nightmares about the rape. Now, when I know it was Cato it's even worse. But Peeta is always there to wake me and sooth me. I don't know what would I do if he was not here. And I don't know what I'm gonna do when I meet him at school or anywhere else.

When I wake up in the morning, the sun is already up high and Peeta is not there. Rosie is also not in her crib. It must be late then. I get up from bed and head to the kitchen not even bothering to change from my pyjamas. When I arrive, Prim, Peeta and mum look at me and I can see the careful look in their eyes.

"Morning." I mumble and collapse into the chair next to Peeta.

"Morning, sweetheart." he whispers and kisses my cheek. "How are you feeling?" he asks.

"My head aches." I complain. It's not that bad, but I hate headaches.

"That's what happens when you party too hard." he chuckles and I smile slightly.

"Peeta was just telling us, that you were singing and dancing on the stage." Prim giggles.

"True." I smile "That's why you should not go on parties Little Duck."

"Stop calling me like that." she says annoyed which makes me smile. "I'm not a baby."

"Okay, okay, big sis." I say and bite into the toast Peeta put in front of me.

"Where is Rosie?" I ask.

"In the living room. Watching morning cartoons." Prim says.

After I eat breakfast, Peeta suggests we have a walk with Rosie and I agree. Some fresh air will do me good. I try to forget what happened yesterday. I try not to think about Cato, but I know I won't be able to forget him at school. We take Rosie and walk to the playground, where she happily digs into the sand again. We sit on a bench and watch her silently for a while.

"So how you really are?" Peeta asks.

"I don't know." I whisper. "I'm trying to forget what happened."

"I was hoping you was so drunk you would not remember." he says sadly.

"I'm not that lucky." I smile sadly. "Thanks Peeta." I whisper.

"What for?"

"For staying with me." I say and downcast my eyes. He holds my chin up so I would look him in the eyes.

"Always." he says with a smile and he gives me a soft kiss. "Whatever happens, I'm always here for you." he whispers.

"And I'm always here for you." I whisper back with a small smile and I hug him.

"I love you." I whisper into his hair.

"I love you too." he whispers back and I feel much better. I hope I will be able to overcome my fear of Cato.

* * *

**So I know that Cato did not look like that (green eyes and gingery brown hair) in Hunger Games, but I don't care. And I hope you don't mind. So tell me your feelings :) What do you think about my story so far? Let me tell you that we're not in the end yet :) I don't know how many chapters there will be, but I still have ideas so I keep writing :) Next chapter is called Cupcakes and Muffins :D And you will have to wait for it because it's not done yet! Bye for now, don't forget to leave me a review and thanks for favs and follows.**

**P.S. I have an announcement :) The 200th review will get a surprise from me (but it can't be a guest review. If it is, I'll give the surprise to someone else).**


	15. Cupcakes And Muffins

**Hi Everyone! I'm back with a new chapter. I really want to say thanks for all your amazing reviews :) There is 155 of them now! Don't forget that 200th reviewer will get a surprise! I'm sorry to all the guests, but I need to comunicaate with the winner throguh PM and they can't do that so sorry, but it has to be a user. You can always register to though ;)**

**So this new chapter is a little calm. Just a lot of everlark fluff and a loot of lemos :D Let me tell you, that I want to calm you dwn before the story is dramatic again (Which won't take long) ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Cupcakes And Muffins

My hope about overcoming fear of Cato was crashed into pieces as soon as we went to school on Monday. I met his eyes accidentally by the lockers. He winked and me seductively and he licked his lips slowly. It made me tremble slightly, I grabbed Peeta's hand and we headed to class. This week is full of exams so at least I'll be distracted by tests and studying. I welcome it and so I put all my mind into it to avoid thinking about Cato.

It's even worse at night, when my nightmares are hunting me. Peeta still sleeps on the couch so he can't help me. He came once, when I was screaming so much he heard it downstairs. But in the other cases, he didn't probably know I had so many nightmares.

One night I get a really horrid one. Cato is raping me, Peeta is trying to save me, but he can't he's locked out and the only thing he can do is watch. I wake up with scream just in the moment as I felt Cato at my entrance. Tears are streaming down my face and I'm trembling terribly. I don't even think about what I'm doing, but I quietly go out of my bedroom and I tiptoe downstairs and into the living room. Peeta did not heard my scream because he's still sleeping. I don't even hesitate, before I climb under the blankets. He wakes up as he feels the movement and he opens his eyes sleepily. It takes him a few seconds to focus them on me.

"Katniss...?" he mumbles "What are you doing here?"

"I-i had a n-nightmare." I whisper between my quiet sobs.

"Ohh, come here." he whispers. He sits up and opens his arms. I cuddle up to him and he hugs me tightly, feeling my trembling.

"It's okay, it was just a dream, you're safe." he whispers. "I won't let him touch you again. I promise I won't let him come close to you." he whispers right into my ear and he places little soft kisses into my hair and on my face and neck.

After some time, my sobs die out and my trembling goes away. His arms, his soothing low voice and his loving soft kisses calmed me down and made me feel warm and safe. I can't understand how my terrible horrid state can be exchanged for this happy and calm one. We lay there in comfortable silence, my head is nuzzled against his chest and his chin is resting on top of my head. I feel his steady heartbeats and his breath. And I know I don't want to go back to my bedroom.

"You should go back to your bedroom and get some sleep." Peeta says.

"I'm not going out of this safe heaven." I whisper softly, feeling my eyes closing sleepily already.

"What about your mum? And my dad?" he asks.

"They will understand." I mumble. My eyes are closed now.

"If you think so." he says and I hear a smile in his voice.

"I love you." I whisper in my half asleep state.

"I love you too, sweetheart." he whispers back and kisses my forehead softly. That's the last thing I remember before falling asleep. There are no more nightmares that night.

Through all the week I don't have big problems with any test so I'm not afraid of failing any of my class. When the last exam is over on Friday, we pick up Prim and Rosie and Peeta invites us for ice-cream. We all happily agree and enjoy choosing the flavors in the best local patisserie. In the end Peeta chooses chocolate, hazelnut and cookies, Prim gets vanilla, chocolate and strawberry, I get orange, caramel and forest fruits and after long choosing Rosie gets, cookies, green apple and water melon. We end up tasting each others flavors and I must admit I have never had more delicious ice-cream.

Peeta and Jacob didn't open the bakery yet. They still have few things to arrange and Peeta wants to teach me how to bake the basic and important stuff like bread, rolls or cupcakes. I'm not sure it is a good idea, I warned him, but he still wants to do it. So on Sunday, we head to the bakery and I'm going to start my 'baker training' how Peeta calls it. He likes to make up stupid names for most of the things.

We go on foot because it's just twenty minutes away from our house. But unfortunately, we are caught in the rain and we end up running towards bakery as fast as we can. Just across the bakery, I slip and meet face first with the soaked lawn. Peeta hears me squeal as I fall and he comes to help me. I take his hand and he pulls me up.

"You're okay?" he asks.

"Damn rain." I mutter angrily. "I'm fine."

"Ohh, it's not that bad." he says and as I look at him I meet his shiny smile. He absolutely ignores the fact that buckets of water are falling on him.

"Doesn't it bother you, that we are soaked?" I ask.

"I don't care." he smiles and leans towards my face. "I don't care what's happening to me since we're together, I'm happy." he whispers and in another moment his lips meet mine in a tender kiss.

It's not rough and passionate, but it's sweet and it's overflowing with his love towards me. His lips are so hot in comparison with the cold rain. And in that amazing moment I understand how he feels. I don't care if there is a thunderstorm or blizzard around us. It just disappears. I don't know how long it takes, but it feels like eternity when he pulls away slightly and leans his forehead against mine with a happy sparkles in his eyes.

"I understand what you mean now." I whisper and he grins.

"Come on." he pulls my hand "We don't want to catch a cold." he yells and we run into the bakery, laughing like crazy.

When we're in, we take a while to catch our breathes and slow our racing hearts. I still keep smiling widely and I wonder how does he do this impossible thing. No one has ever been able to get me from a bad mood so quickly. As I look at him I meet with his shining smile again.

"We should get out of this clothes and change into something dry." he says.

We go up and to the bathroom. We get out of our clothes together, looking at each other. Well there's no reason to hide anything, we have seen each other naked. I'm wrapped in a soft towel and I'm shivering like crazy. He dries his body with another towel and he looks at me with concern in his eyes.

"Are you cold?" he asks, looking at my shivering body.

"Y-yes" I stutter.

"Then come here, I'll warm you." he says with a seductive smile and wink.

"Ohh, I think I have a better idea." I say with a mischievous smile. For a fraction of second, we're looking at each other and then I run into his bedroom, shutting the door behind me and jumping into the warm covers of his bed laughing. When he opens his door I'm already muffled up in the warm blankets and grinning widely.

"So you prefer my bedsheets over me?" he says in a hurt voice.

"Hmm, that's a hard decision." I pretend to be thinking. "I think I would go for you, because bedsheets can't make me a breakfast in the morning." I smile up at him "Oh, and they definitely won't make me have a beautiful orgasm." I say. He chuckles and comes to the bed.

"So is there a place for another person in there?" he asks with a slight smile.

"I think so." I say, raising up a corner of the blanket. He slips down under the blanket and he immediately envelops me in his warm embrace. I love the feel of his skin on mine.

"I love this." he whispers into my hair.

"What exactly?" I whisper back.

"Everything." he breathes out. "How you fit into my arms perfectly, the beautiful smell of your hair, they way you nuzzle your face to my chest, the way your eyelashes tickle me when you blink, feeling your warm breath, feeling your heartbeats, the feeling of your skin on mine." I smile, because I love this too.

"I love it too." I whisper. "I don't think I'm going out of your arms anymore." I whisper and cuddle up to him as close as possible. I hear him chuckle softly.

"Ohh." he sighs excitedly.

"What?" I ask.

"I just remembered something." he says and I just know he has that 'I'm up to something' smile on his face. I can hear it in his voice.

"I just remembered that my voice makes you shiver." he says with a smug smile.

"It does not!" I say stubbornly and give him a glare.

"Really?" he asks and leans towards my ear. "You're sure?" he whispers softly. As much as I try to control it, goose bumps erupt on my neck and in the end I shiver. A victory smile appears on his face.

"See?" he says.

"Oh and what about you, huh?" I ask and lean closer to him. "Don't you shiver, when I whisper into your ear?" I ask and put my lips just a millimeter from his earlobe "Peeta Joshua Mellark?" I whisper as softly as I can. As a result I watch goose bumps erupt down his neck and he shivers slightly.

"See?" I smile up at him. He just shakes his head with a smile and pulls me closer. We stay in our tight hug for a long time until I break the silence.

"What if we ditch baking and stay in here?" I mumble, while lazily kissing his jaw. He sights.

"As much as I would like to stay in here, sweetheart, we should try to teach you at least something. Your mum and my dad will surely want to see the results of your training." he smiles at me and I groan.

"But." he says and I look at him in hope. "if you can manage to bake bread and rolls quickly, than we can use our spare time in here." he winks at me.

"That's not fair! That's extorting!" I protest.

"No it is not. It's called positive motivation." he grins and kisses my nose. Then he stands up and gets dressed into dry clothes.

"You can use some of my clothes." he says and tosses me one of his shirts and his sweatpants.

When we're dressed, we head down to the bakery kitchen and we start with the rolls. Peeta explains what ingredients they put in the dough. I pay attention, because I really want to be useful in here. I'm more worried, when we get into action. It turns out, that rolls are not that bad. Even though each one of mine look different, while Peeta's are perfectly identical, he says I'm doing okay and that I will get the hang of it after some time.

Then he wants to teach me how to bake classic bread. He lines up all the ingredients. He instructs me what to do and how to do it, but I have to do it on my own. The minute I mix the ingredients and sink my hands into it I know I suck at this. The dough is sticky and I really don't know how to change that.

"Peeta it's too sticky." I complain. "What should I do? Put more flour in it?" I ask hopeless.

"Well firstly, you have to be patient. The longer you work on the dough, the smoother it is." he says coming to stand next to me. "Secondly, try to cover your hands with flour before you start to knead the dough." he advises me. He takes my hands and sinks them into the flour.

"Let me show you." he says softly. He stands behind me and places his hands on mine. My heart speeds up and my breath catches as I feel his warm breath on my neck. He's practically hugging me from behind, his muscles pressed against my body so I can feel each one of them. But he appears calm and focused. He takes my hands and places them on the dough.

"You have to use your palms more than your fingers." he says softly. "Like this"

He guides my palms and presses them against the dough. I can't concentrate on the kneading though. Not with his head rested on my shoulder, his hair tickling my cheek and his full lips so close to mine. I end up staring at his eyes which are focused on the table, absolutely tuning me out right now. He looks so adorable when he's concentrating on something. He has a special look in his eyes and when he is too focused, he sticks his tongue out a little. And then there are his eyelashes. I just love his eyelashes. They are long and blond, almost golden I would say and it seems just incredible when he blinks. They are so long I'm surprised they don't get tangled. Right now, I'm just standing and staring at his eyes, probably with my mouth open slightly. I'm not even aware what he's doing with my hands. Suddenly he looks at me and I almost jump as he does so. The corners of his lips raise in a slight smile.

"The dough is on the table Katniss." he says.

"I know." I say blushing slightly and I look at the table.

"And do you know what I was saying?" he whispers close to my ear. My body shivers right away.

"Something about using my palms more than fingers" I say while turning around and looking up at him. He's still smiling with that crooked smile of his and I can't resist it. I wrap my hand around his neck, pull him down and place my lips on his.

"Katniss, what are you doing?" he mumbles against my lips as I slip my hands under his shirt.

"Practicing my kneading..." I whisper. "On your muscles." I add and press my palms against the muscles on his belly. I feel how his lips curve into a smile and I smile too. I can't help.

For a while we're just kissing tenderly, brushing our lips softly, almost teasingly. But then I run my tongue along his lips softly and he opens his mouth slightly, permitting me to come in. Our tongues dance with each other and I lost track of time and basically anything that's happening around us. The only thing I can focus on are his sweet soft lips. Suddenly I'm aware of his hand, wondering under my shirt, eventually ending up on my breast. He hums contently as he touches it.

"Peeta what are _you _doing?" I ask between kisses.

"Practicing kneading." he smiles and starts planing kisses along my jaw, then he travels to my neck and I can't help than sigh loudly. I feel him smile again.

"You like this?" he whispers against my skin causing goose bumps.

"Mmmm." I purr like a happy cat, while sliding my hands towards his butt.

"Okay, we need to stop." he says and pulls away, breathing heavily.

"Why?" I ask sadly.

"Because we need to finish the dough." he says. "It won't take long." he promises.

And so I knead the dough for another five minutes, until it gets smooth. Peeta smiles over my work and says I'm doing well. I'm quite proud of myself because I haven't messed up anything yet. Well but we still haven't started baking in the oven.

"Okay, so now, when the breads are shaped and in the baskets, we have to let them rest and raise." he says, sounding like a true teacher.

"How long will they rest?" I ask curiously.

"About hour or two." he says.

"Okay, soooo." I sing out and turn to face him with a smile on my face "what will we do while waiting?" I ask him. His lips twitch up in a smile again.

"I don't know." he says. "What would you like to do?" he asks stepping closer to me. I stand on my tiptoes and lean towards his ear.

"Make you come." I whisper in a sexy voice right into his ear. I'm surprised myself. I'm usually very shy person. His breath hitches and I feel his heart beating like crazy. I guess he didn't expect such a direct answer. He looks me in the eyes, his own shining in a darker shade than usual. I feel how _something_ grow bigger in his pants, pressing against my tight. I give him a playful smile and head to the stairs. When I'm on the first step, I turn around to see him still standing there and staring at me with wide eyes.

"So are you coming or not?" I ask with a smile. I don't know why I bother to ask. I know the answer.

"Definitely yes." he says, his voice strangely hoarse. I go to his bedroom and he follows few steps behind me. I lay down on the blankets and smile at him, standing by the door and looking at me. His normally kind and soft eyes are now dark and full of something intense. I would say it is lust.

"So, what do you wanna do, my sweet cupcake?" he asks, putting emphasis on the nickname.

"Ohh, do I have a new nickname?" I ask amused.

"I think so." he smiles, laying on top of me.

"Well then I have to think about something for you." I smile up at him. He starts kissing me softly and his hands travel to the hem of my shirt.

"Than you should hurry up, you have time until I get your clothes off..." he smirks at me and I giggle.

"I think..." I breath out as he takes off my shirt and his hands travel around my naked chest. "I think that a Cupcake goes best with a Muffin. Stud Muffin to be correct." I finish and hear him laugh softly.

"I'm flattered and honored to be your Stud Muffin." he says with a wide grin and pulls down my pants. I pull his clothes off and in no time, we're laying together naked in his bed.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asks innocently, laying next to me and propping his head on his right hand.

"Hmmm..." I pretend to think with a smile on my face. "I think, you're gonna lie down." I say and push him down into the blankets, while sitting next to him. "And I am gonna play with your Candy Stick." I whisper with a wide smile. He chuckles again and then immediately sighs as I run my hand over his manhood.

"Are we giving nicknames to our genitals?" he asks amused.

"Maybe." I laugh.

"Then I'll be playing with your honey bun later." he says in a winded voice as I wrap my hand around his manhood tenderly and run it up and down.

"Ohh, how original." I smile "You can't conceal your baker heart."

"Mmm." he hums as continue moving and he closes his eyes with a content smile.

And as I look at him, I remember there is one thing you do with candy sticks. And I have heard that boys love when you do it. And so I take my courage, lean down and press my lips against him. Peeta's breath hitches and I feel him shiver.

"God, Katniss, what are you doing?" he moans and opens his eyes to look at me.

"Sucking my Candy Stick." I smile, lean down again and suck him. He doesn't taste bad. It feels nice and when I feel Peeta shiver and hear him moan, it makes my 'honey bun' very wet.

"Stop for a while, please." he moans and I stop.

"Did I do it wrong?" I ask concerned.

"Ohh, no, you do it absolutely right, but I don't want it to be over so quickly." he whispers and he lays me down now. "I think it's my turn to make you feel nice for a while." he whispers and starts kissing my neck. I just love it, when he kisses my body and his lips slowly move towards my belly as his hand tenderly runs over my pussy. I expect his lips to end at my belly, but to my surprise they don't. They move lover and lover.

"Peeta what are you... Oh my God." I breath out as his lips touch my clit.

"Since you tasted my Candle Stick I wanna taste your Honey Bun now." he whispers and he runs his tongue across it.

"If it doesn't feel good just tell me and I will stop." he says as another shiver runs through my body.

"Ohh, no please don't stop." I moan and he chuckles softly. He doesn't stop. He keeps working on my clit with his lips and he slides two of his fingers inside of me, which literally makes me tremble and sigh in pleasure. He hits some sensitive spot inside and I moan in pleasure again.

"Is this nice?" he asks and moves his fingers across that spot again.

"Ohh yes." I moan.

"Interesting." he whispers and his lips move to my clit again. I can swear that I'm not far from orgasm now, but it feels slightly different than last time. There is a strange feeling that wasn't there last time. It's like a strange pressure somewhere down in there, but it makes ma feel that I need to push to make it go away. It's almost like when you need to pee, but slightly different. It feels more pleasureful than uncomfortable.

"Peeta, I have a strange feeling." I whisper

"What is it like?" he asks curiously.

"It's like I need to pee, but slightly different. More pleasureful." I say. "It feels like I need to push."

"Than do whatever you feel." he says and sucks my clit. I'm not sure though if I should push. What if I really need to pee? But as he raises the pressure of his fingers inside me and as he sucks my clit even more, I can't stand the feeling anymore.

"Peeta..." I moan and move my hips against his lips and hand. It just feels so beautiful.

"What, Cupcake?" he whispers against my skin.

"I love you." I get out shakily as the feeling gets even more urgent.

Peeta takes his fingers out, he moves them to my clit and his lips focus on my entrance. I can's stand the feeling any more and I let my muscles contract and push. The feeling which comes next is almost indescribable. I feel warm liquid streaming down my pussy, I feel Peeta's lips meeting it and I feel a huge orgasm flooding my body. When I push the liquid out it's like I release all of the beautiful feelings and they rush into my veins, flooding my body with pleasure to the tips of my fingers. My back arches and my legs tremble as I cry out in pleasure and my fingers dig into the blankets under me.

In a few seconds I fall back into the blankets and breath deeply. My head feels dizzy and I hear my heart beating in my ears. I feel tingling all over my body and I can't help then smile widely. I run my hand through my hair and breath deeply again.

"God, Katniss that was so sexy." he says in a hoarse voice. When I finally open my eyes I see him sitting next to me and looking down with dark eyes. I smile up at him.

"Peeta I don't know how do you do this, but it was even more incredible than last time." I say winded. He smiles and lays down next to me. He runs his hand across my body and it ends up in my hair.

"What was it anyway?" I ask "It was different than last time and I felt some liquid going out of me."

"It's called wet orgasm." Peeta says and looks me in the eyes. "Not all girls are able to have it, but you obviously do." he grins widely. "Let me tell you, that it is the highest appreciation of man's skills when he gets a squirt out of his girl." he kisses my lips softly.

"Ohh, than I'm glad, because your hands and lips deserve nothing else than the highest appreciation." I mumble against his lips.

"Give me a minute and I will show you my highest gratitude." I say and he smiles.

"Really? How?"

"You'll see." I whisper and move my lips to his jaw and neck and he lays down. I travel through his chest, to his belly and then my lips meet with his manhood again. He moans and I smile. It feels so nice to make him moan and even though I just had an amazing orgasm it still turns me on.

I'm kneeling next to him, my lips working on him and my hands caressing his belly and balls tenderly. As he moans I'm startled by his hand landing on my inner tight. It moves higher and higher.

"Peeta what... Ohhh." I sigh as his hand reaches it's destination and meets my clit again.

It feels incredible. Just few minutes ago it was too sensitive to touch, but now it feels incredible again. I lean down and put him into my mouth again as his fingers press against my clit and I'm overwhelmed with beautiful feelings. It feels different again when we are here, pleasing each other together. Without knowing it, I'm moving my pussy against his hand in a quick movements because I feel that the orgasm will come faster than last time. I feel his body shivering under my lips and hands too. By the loudness of his moans I can tell he's not far away from his own orgasm.

"Katniss." he moans my name in a way that makes me shiver.

"Yeah?" I moan as my body moves against his hand.

"I... I love you." he gets out winded.

"I love you more." I whisper as I suck his manhood. I almost start to whimper when I feel that urgent feeling again. I know what to do now. I keep holding it in until it gets unbearable and then I let my muscles push again.

I cry out in pleasure loudly as my body shivers in another orgasm and a warm liquid squirts against Peeta's hand. The sound is muffled, because my mouth is full. He cries out in exactly the same moment and I feel warm liquid in my mouth. It's salty and it doesn't taste very well, but I swallow it anyway. My body is trembling and I collapse into his arms which pull me closer to him immediately. I can feel his heart hammering against my skin and I can feel mine pounding loudly too. For a moment there's nothing else then our heavy breathing.

"That was..." he starts and sighs.

"Incredible?" I ask and meet his eyes. They are shining with happiness.

"So much more, but I think there's no adequate word for it." he says. I chuckle quietly.

"I think I will worship your hands and lips all my life." I joke.

"Ditto" he laughs and presses his lips into my hair.

After like half an hour of laying in each other's arms, we agree that we should get up. We go to the bakery kitchen and put the breads into the oven. During the rest of the afternoon he shows me how to bake cupcakes and muffins. He promises he will teach me how to decorate them next time. In the evening we go back home, leaving our intimate secrets in the bakery.

* * *

**What do you think? Be sure to let me know in the reviews, each one of them makes me really happy :) Thanks for favs and follows too. So well the only thing I want to say in the end is the title of the next chapter "Calm before the storm" :)**

**P.S. I really love how their nicknames for each other turned out :D **


	16. Calm Before The Storm

**Hey everyone! How are you doing? :) I'm pretty bussy in the last days, but here I am again with a new chapter. It's a short one and there is not much happening, but I hope you'll like it. I'm positive you will hate me for the ending though :D I promise I'll try to update really soon :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Calm Before The Storm

"Hi everyone!" I call out as we step into the house.

"We're in the living room." I hear Prim call.

We look into the living room. There is Prim and she's watching Madagascar with Rosie. They are all laughing like crazy.

"Mama!" Rosie exclaims and runs to my arms. "I missed you." she says and kisses my cheek.

"I missed you too, Bunny." I smile and hug her.

"What were you doing all day in the bakery?" she asks enthusiastically while Prim stops the movie.

"We baked rolls and bread and cupcakes and muffins." I smile.

"And we brought it all, so we bring dinner." Peeta smiles

"Yaay!" Rosie cheers. We bring everything to the living room and sit at the couch, while Prim turns the movie on again.

"Where is Mum and Jacob?" I ask Prim.

"They went to a restaurant." Prim says "On a daaate" she sings and laughs. "I can't believe Mum is dating." she smiles. "She seems so much happier."

"Yeah she does." I agree with a smile "And so does Jacob."

"Yeah, Dad is completely different." Peeta says, but there is a strange look on his face "But isn't it weird that our parents date?" he asks me.

"It is, but I'm willing to survive that if it makes them happy."

"But if they get married, we will be something like step siblings. Isn't that wrong?" he asks again.

"Peeta a stepsister is practically nothing. Just a silly word meaning that our parents are married, nothing more. We're still not related by blood, so there is no problem." I say "Just imagine, if somewhere far away in future, we would get married, you would start calling my mum "Mum" or "Lilly" anyways. And you would call Prim your sister in law so does it really matter?" I ask. Now he's looking at me with a strange and a little surprised look and he doesn't say anything. It seems that he zoned out.

"Peeta?" I wave my hand in front of his eyes and he blinks.

"Mmm okay, it doesn't matter." he says and he pays his attention back to the movie.

When the movie finishes I bath Rosie and sing her to sleep. I take a shower and then go back to my room. But as I turn off the lights and lie into my bed I know I won't fall asleep. I'm just too anxious. Afraid of my nightmares hunting me. I really try to sleep. I thrash and turn, but I just can't fall asleep. I sigh deeply and get up again. I turn on the baby walkie talkie, I put one of them near Rosie's crib and put the other one into my pocket. As quietly as I can, I get out of my bedroom and go to the living room. I find Peeta laying in the blankets and staring into the ceiling blankly. Obviously I'm not the only one who can't sleep.

"Hey." he says quietly when I start climbing under his blankets. "Why are you not sleeping?" he asks as I set the walkie talkie on the coffee table.

"I can't sleep." I whisper and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Why not? Is something bothering you?" he asks looking at me concerned.

"I'm afraid." I whisper.

"Of your nightmares?" he asks softly.

"Yeah" I say and close my eyes. He just sighs and puts his arms around me.

"Why are you not sleeping?" I ask and look at him.

"Same reason, I can't fall asleep." he answers.

"And what's bothering you?" he sighs and doesn't answer.

"Peeta?" I ask and look him in the eyes.

"Okay, I'll tell you." he says and looks at me. He sighs deeply before he starts speaking.

"I don't know how to say this." he says and I can see that he's nervous.

"Just say it Peeta." I smile "It can't be that bad."

"Well you remember how you asked me why I didn't have sex with you?" he asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Well my answer wasn't exactly honest." he says "I mean, everything I said was true, but I had one more reason and I didn't tell you."

"What is it?" I ask feeling a little nervous. What other reason could he have?

"I-I..." he seems unsure "Do you promise not to laugh?" he asks.

"Why would I laugh?" I ask even more confused. He sighs again.

"Okay. I didn't want to have sex, because I was nervous because I have never had sex before." he says. For a moment I stare at him with my mouth open and then I start to laugh so hard I have to dive my face into a pillow to muffle it.

"Ohh, thanks for not laughing." he says a little annoyed.

"You're kidding right?" I get out between my laughs.

"I. Am. Not." he says annoyed.

"But that's impossible Peeta." I say more seriously now. "You are the biggest Stud Muffin at school." I laugh "All the girls wanted you, you changed them every few days and all of them were babbling happily about your high sexual abilities."

"Well wouldn't you after today?" he asks with a wink.

"Well I probably would." I say "But..."

"And that's it Katniss. I have never had sex with any of them. I spent nights with them, I made them happy with my hands or lips and they made me happy like that too, but technically I have never had sex." he says. As I absorb the information my mouth stays open.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah." he says and looks down.

"But why would you do that?" I ask.

"Well I always loved you and I wanted to save that for you. I dated the other girls for wrong reasons. I just wanted someone who would tell me that I'm not worthless. They were saying they love me, but they never meant it. And I knew it. And I didn't meant it either." he says.

"You wanted to save it for me?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah." he smiles shyly. "I just didn't want to make love with someone I didn't truly love. I always knew you are the only one I'm able to love truly."

"Wow, that's really sweet." I whisper and smile up at him. "Sorry for laughing."

"It's okay." he smiles.

We hear someone unlocking the door and that means Mum and Jacob are back. And that means that they will find me here.

"Pretend you're asleep." I whisper towards Peeta. I lay my head on his chest, close my eyes and breathe calmly as I hear them come in.

"Thanks for the nice evening Jacob." Mum says quietly.

"It was my pleasure Lilly." he answers and I hear them walk.

"Oh, look what we have here" Mum says.

"Oh, my son and your daughter, sleeping together." he sums it up.

"What a surprise." Mum says in a sarcastic voice.

"Do they have clothes on?" Jacob asks.

"Jacob what kind of question is that?" Mum says but laughs quietly in the end.

"Practical one." he says "If they are not naked I think it's okay and they didn't have sex."

"You know, even five minutes are enough for having sex and they even don't have to put all their clothes down." she says matter of factly. I have to bite into my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"Oh trust them a little Lilly." he laughs quietly. "They are eighteen, they are practically adults and they know what consequences sex has. Especially Katniss. It will happen sooner or later no matter how much you try to keep them away from each other. To be honest I'm really surprised they have still not done it. Most of the teenagers do it very soon, some of them during their first date."

"I know." she says "I just don't want them to get into more trouble."

"They won't." he says quietly.

"I hope so." Mum says.

"Should we wake them?" Jacob asks. "Or should I carry Katniss into her bed?"

"No let her sleep there. I think she went down to him, because of the nightmares. It seems that she sleeps better when he's around." she says.

"Okay, then let them sleep. Come on, let's go to bed, I'm really tired." Jacob says

"Okay." Mum says and I hear them walking upstairs. When I hear the door of mum's bedroom shut I open my eyes and look at Peeta who's looking at me.

"That was weird." he states seriously and I start to laugh into my pillow.

"Sorry but it was just funny what mum said." I say after my laughter dies out.

"You mean about five minutes being enough for sex?" he asks with a smile.

"Yes."

"Well she's right isn't she?"

"I guess so." I smile "I have never done it."

"I think that won't last long." he smiles at me.

"You think so?"

"I know so." he whispers into my ear and I shiver not only because of his breath in my ear, but also because of the meaning.

"Katniss?" he asks softly after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Were you thinking about our future wedding?" he asks "If it comes one day of course." he adds quickly.

"Maybe." I say softly. I lie. I was thinking about it one long night when I couldn't fall asleep. I even started to plan details like what kind of flowers I would like to have there.

"And you would agree to marry me one day?" he asks.

"Is that a proposal?" I ask jokingly.

"No." he laughs "It's just curiosity."

"Yeah I think I would." I answer.

"Okay." he says with a smile

"I think we should get some sleep." I say finally.

"Okay." he says and envelops me in his warm embrace.

"I love you Cupcake." he says and kisses my forehead.

"I love you too Muffin." I whisper with a smile on my face. He chuckles quietly and his arms hug me even more as I finally start to fall into sleep.

"Wake up you sleepyheads!" Prim yells. She just came to the living room, announcing that it's 6:45 and we should get up. We groan in unison with Peeta and we cuddle up even more.

"Five more minutes Prim!" I whine.

"You have two! Then I'm bringing a bucket full of icy water!" she threatens and from experience I know she's not joking.

"Morning" I whisper as Peeta's eyes look at me.

"Morning, beautiful" he smiles and kisses me softly.

"No nightmares?" Peeta asks sleepily.

"Not a single one." I smile as I realize it. I slept pretty well.

"Good." he smiles and stretches.

"We should get up before she comes back with that bucket of water." I mumble and sit up.

"She would not do that." Peeta says.

"Oh yeah she would in a heartbeat." I say "I learned that the hard way." I add and he laughs.

It's a usual Monday at school. We get results of some tests and I'm quite content with mine. I'm glad to be with my friends and I try to avoid Cato as much as I can. We all sit around the table having lunch together.

"If he comes close to you again, just kick his balls Catnip." Gale says.

"Yeah exactly and punch his nose too." Finn says.

"Thanks for the tips, boys." I chuckle.

"Do you want to go to the cinema tonight, Cupcake? There is that new movie Divergent, you wanted to see it really badly didn't you?" he asks.

"Yeah, I would love to. I read the book and I really love it. I just hope the movie won't spoil it."

"Okay, than it's settled. I've got to go to the bakery after school. If I have time, I'll bake some cheese buns and we can sneak them into the cinema." he winks at me.

"Oh, I love you so much, Muffin." I laugh and peck his cheek.

In the next moment Gale starts to chuckle and when I look at the others. They are all watching us. Annie and Madge both have dreamy smiles on their lips and Finn is trying not to laugh out loud. Only Johanna has a disguised look on her face.

"Cupcake and Muffin?!" she asks "Really guys? Peeta, who is this girlfriend of yours and what have you done to Katniss Everdeen?" she asks.

"Oh, come on Jo." I laugh "It's just a silly nickname.

"Muffin?!" she asks again.

"Yeah." I smile and look at him. "He is my Stud Muffin." I say with a loving smile.

"Oh, my God, she's hilarious." Gale guffaws. "I would never believe that she will ever say something like that."

"Well what nicknames are we supposed to use, he's a baker!" I defend.

"Okay I'll tell you something. You remember the last day of school last year?" she asks.

"Yeah I do." I say.

"You remember the first music class with Peeta?" she asks.

"Yeah, how could I forget?" I smirk.

"Well tell me. If on that day I would tell you that in a year, you'll be sitting here, holding his hand and calling him your Stud Muffin, what would you say?"

"I would probably advice you to visit your psychologist and I would say he's a jerk."

"Exactly!" Johanna smiles. "Where did that old Katniss go?" she asks.

"She's sitting right in front of you." I say "She just changed her mind about him." I smile.

"What will I do on our Friday Girls nights when you will join their "happily in love" club?" she whines.

"Ohh I have a solution for that." I smirk "We find you your true love and you will happily join into the club too."

"Not a chance." she growls.

"I'll remind you when you meet your Stud Muffin." I smirk and she just rolls her eyes and the others laugh.

When the last class ends and we head out of the school with Peeta I have a surprisingly happy smile on my lips. Peeta is smiling too.

"I'm glad you're smiling." he whispers into my ear and I smile even more.

"Well it's your doing." I smile and kiss his cheek.

"I'm glad." he smiles "I have to go to the city center before I go to the bakery. But I'll get you home first." he says and opens the door.

"It's okay Peeta, it's just like fifteen minutes home, don't bother with me I want you to bake those cheese buns."

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"I am." I smile and kiss his lips.

"Okay, then I'll go right to the city." he says.

"I love you, Muffin." I smile and kiss him goodbye again.

"I love you too, Cupcake." he smiles down at me.

"See you at five." he says and he hugs me. Then I wave goodbye as I turn around in direction of home.

Peeta honks when he drives pass me and I wave again with a smile on my face. I walk slowly through the streets towards home and I'm lost in my thoughts about him and especially his lips. I'm so zoned out, that I even don't hear a car driving and stopping behind me. I'm so zoned out I don't hear someone open and close the car door.

Only when I hear someone running behind me I snap out of my thoughts but it's too late. Strong arms grab me from behind and one of his hands puts a white wet cloth over my nose. I try to wriggle out, but the biggest mistake is, that I inhale deeply. When I do, I inhale a sharp smell of chloroform and I know that this isn't good. In the next moment I fall into the blackness.

* * *

**What do you think? Let me know in reviews (I love your reviews ;) ). Thanks for favs and follows. I promise to update soon. Next chapter's title is "Kidnapped" (how original huh?) :D**


	17. Kidnapped

**Hi everyone! :) **

**Firstly thanks for your amazing feedback and support. I really appreciate each of your reviews even if they are negative or critic :)**

**Secondly I'm sorry if it irritates you that I use Mum and not Mom... I'm not native english speaker and I was tought british english at school. But most of my amazing friedns are american so my english is kind of mixed. Sorry for that, but I guess it's not gonna change.**

**So are you thrilled to find out what happened? :) I bet you are :) Well I was considering if I shouldn't devide this chapter into two smaller ones. But eventually I decided to post it all in one chapter as a thank you for your reviews, favs and follows :) So no more babbling and let's find out, what happened to Katniss and Peeta... Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Kidnapped

Peeta's POV

It's 4:30 when I leave the bakery. I grab the bag of cheese buns I made and jump into my car and drive towards Everdeen's house. The movie starts at six so we will still have plenty of time to get there. I can't wait to hug her again. I'm so fond of her. I love how her little body fits into my arms perfectly, I love how soft her hair is and how it glows on sun. I love the sound of her laugh and I love her temperament. I love when she smiles slightly and I love how her eyes shine when she's happy. I love the feeling of her breath on my skin and I absolutely love the sound of her moans when I touch her honey bun. _Oh I just love her so much. _I think when I open the door and come in with an undoubtedly idiotic smile plastered all over my face. I come to the kitchen where I find Lilly and Rosie. They look up at me and smile.

"Hi everyone." I smile. "Do you know if Katniss is ready to go to the cinema?" I ask.

"Katniss?" Lilly asks and seems confused. "She was not in the bakery with you?" she asks.

"With me?" I ask "No, she went home from school, I had to go to the city center."

"But she did not come home." Lilly says and I can hear concern in her voice. My heart starts pounding in anxiety and my stomach ties in knots. I have a bad feeling. Really bad. I take out my phone and dial her number.

"The person you are calling is not available at the moment. Please try again later." some women says.

"Her phone is not working." I say with a shaking voice. "I'm gonna go through the streets she was supposed to go." I say "I'll be back in half an hour." I say.

As I walk through the streets, I try calling all our friends, but they haven't heard about Katniss. There is no sign of her along the way to school. As I walk back though I notice something on the ground. A green hair band. I pick it up and I can smell pines.

"Katniss." I whisper and look around. There is no sign of her or anything else. Then I notice something else in the grass. A little piece of white cloth. It was obviously torn from some bigger piece. When I raise it a sharp smell hits my nose and I recognize chloroform. My heart sinks and my insides tighten in fear. What happened to her? I should have never let her go home alone.

As I run back to Everdeen's house, I call to police and they promise to come there to investigate. When I run in, Dad is already there, calming down Lilly. She's really concerned and I'm not glad that I have to deliver bad news. As I come to the kitchen I'm suddenly not able to speak. My throat tightens and my hands shake.

"Peeta?" Dad says. I just drop those two things on the table and breathe deeply so I would not start sobbing. I'm not far away from that. Dad picks up the wet cloth and smells it, while Lilly holds the hair band between her fingers and I see tears well up in her eyes.

"Chloroform?" Dad looks at me.

"I don't know, what happened, it was lying near the hair band." I say shakily.

"You think someone kidnapped her?" Lilly asks.

"Someone took mama away?" I hear Rosie's soft voice whine. When I turn around I see her standing in the door and Prim is standing behind her with scared face. Rosie starts crying and I pick her up.

"Don't cry Rosie, we'll find her. I promise we will get her back home." I say and I feel a quiet sob in my throat, which I can't stop. "I'll get her home Rosie, I promise." I say. I stroke her hair and back, but it doesn't help, she still cries.

When the police arrive, I tell them everything. I give them the hair band and the wet cloth. I tell them everything they need to know, I show them the place where I found the things and they promise to start the investigation immediately. And for us, there is no other option than wait.

In the evening the policeman calls me. They found a witness who saw a black car stopping and a guy in black pulling a girl inside. The witness was too far away to do anything and he didn't see who the attacker was, because he had black mask. He even didn't see the number of the car. He just remembered that it was black Ford Focus. That's all we know. They started a search for that car immediately, but it can be anywhere now.

The mood in the house is really bad. Lilly is crying hard and Dad is trying to comfort her. Prim seems to be the strongest one of us. She's making dinner for us but I suspect that she only wants to busy herself so she doesn't have to think about it. Johanna came for a while, but when she saw that she can't help with anything, she went back home with sad face. Even Haymitch came to support us, telling us about kidnap cases, but I don't know if it helped or made our waiting worse. I'm so scared that I will never get her back.

Rosie is surprisingly clinging to me. Whenever I think she's calmed, she starts whimpering again. I try to be strong for her, but it's hard. All the time my heart is aching, my insides are tied into tight knots and I have to really try to avoid tears. Eventually around ten Rosie starts to doze off.

"I'll take her upstairs." I say towards Lilly. Right now she's sitting on a couch and Dad has his arm around her.

"Thanks Peeta." she sniffs and gives me a teary smile.

Slowly I walk into Katniss's room and I carefully put Rosie into her crib. I sit on Katniss's bed and finally my feelings overpower me and I start crying. How happy I was just today after school when I saw her smiling. And now she's gone. Gone with some crazy criminal. What if she gets hurt? What if she gets killed?! After a while Rosie starts whimpering again and so I pick her up and sit on the bed with her.

"I want mama Peeta." she cries.

"I know, Bunny. I want her back too." I say and stroke her silky hair.

"But why did they get her away?" she whines and looks at me.

"I don't know." I say "Some people are just bad and they want to hurt others." I try to comfort her and it takes me another ten minutes until she stops crying.

"Can I sleep with you Peeta?" she begs me.

"Of course you can." I tell her. I lie down and pull her closer to me. "Don't cry Rosie. I promise I'll bring mama back."

"Okay." she whispers. "Could you sing me a lullaby? Mama always sings me a lullaby." she pleads and looks at me with her big green eyes.

"Okay." I say. I quietly sing her the lullaby I always hear Katniss singing and before I finish, she's asleep.

The morning is not better though. If anything it's even worse. I drive Prim to school and go to my own school then. I'm anxiously waiting for my phone ringing and police telling me that they found some trace. Our little group of friends is unusually quiet during lunch and I don't have any appetite.

Just as we're walking through one of the corridors with Gale, as we turn around a corner, we almost bump into Madge and Thresh frantically making out against the wall.

"What the hell?!" Gale yells. They jump apart and look at him. Thresh with scared eyes, but Madge doesn't seem scared. There's a tensed silence for a moment.

"Sorry Gale, I think we're finished." she says with a cold voice.

"What?" Gale asks "Why? What did I do?"

"Well you see, I found out, that I don't love you really." she says. Again her calm voice almost scares me. Like she doesn't care at all. Gale just stares at her with his mouth open. Now, there is a crowd of people looking at us, waiting if they will fight.

"And why the hell didn't you tell me?" Gale bursts out "Why do I have to find you sucking his face? He's my friend!" he yells. "Well at least was!" he adds with a hateful look at Thresh.

"I would tell you eventually." she says

"Eventually?! What is that supposed to mean? When you you start fucking with him?!" he yells again. The redness witch comes to their faces and the quick look they exchange hints that they already have done that and Gale is probably well aware of that.

"You are a bitch!" he yells at Madge.

"Well at least he knows how to fuck me well!" she yells back into Gale's face "He is an expert in that area and he has quite bigger dick than you do!" Gale's mouth stays open and his cheeks get red. I think that is too much for him. I grab his arm and I start to pull him away.

"Yeah, just leave me alone and let someone else ride your little dick!" she yells after us.

"Don't you listen to her." I say sternly and pull him away before he beats the hell out of Thresh. He stops fighting me after a while, just when we see Johanna, Finn and Annie on the edge of the crowd. All of them with open mouths.

"He's right, don't listen to her." Johanna says and hooks her arm around his other arm to help me pull him away. "She's a fucking bitch!" she yells as loudly as she can so everyone hears her. I can see Annie looking at Madge with tears in her eyes, but her look is not sad. It's cold and angry. She comes to her and says something quietly. I can hear it only barely.

"We're over Madge. I don't want such a person to be my friend." she says coldly. Then she just turned around, walked to Finn, who wrapped his arm around her waist and we walked away together. We still hold Gale's arms with Johanna just in case he would like to punch someone. But he doesn't seem angry any more. When we're by the lockers, he just puts his things in and goes home saying just barely audible "See you tomorrow."

During the day I noticed that Katniss is not the only one missing at school today.

"Glimmer, where is Cato?" I ask her by the lockers.

"He went on vacation. With his girlfriend." she says.

"And who is that?"

"I have no idea." Glimmer says and that's the end of our conversation.

As I walk out of the school and think about it, I consider if he could be the one who kidnapped her. But why would he do that? I think about what happened on the party and what he has said just yesterday. I left Katniss by the lockers and went to the toilet. When I came back, he was there and he said something to her quietly. But I heard it. He said "You're mine since the first time I had you." I didn't understand what he meant.

But right now as I think about it all, it clicks in my head. He must have been the one who raped her! And then I realize it means that he's Rosie's father. And when I think about her hair and eyes, it only confirms my theory. And he has a black Ford Focus! I jump into my car and drive away. I have to pick up Rosie at day care first, then we'll go home and I call the police.

When I arrive, I walk into the building, ask one of the ladies in there where I could find Rosie Everdeen and she points to one of the rooms. I spot her in a group of kids who are in fierce conversation, but she seems troubled. She almost seems like crying. As I come closer I hear what are they talking about.

"My Daddy bought me a pony." a girl with blond curly hair says.

"Well my Dad took me to Disneyland on Sunday!" a black haired boy exclaims.

"Well my Dad gave me only this bruise, because I drew on his car. With a screwdriver." another boy says.

"Your Daddy shouldn't beat you." Rosie says.

"You don't know what a Daddy should do." he says coldly. "You don't have one."

She doesn't say anything, but I can see she will start crying soon. The boy sticks his tongue at her and I think that's enough.

"Hey." I say angrily and all of them look at me with scared eyes. Only Rosie's eyes grow wide as she sees me.

"Do you have some problem with my little girl?" I ask the boy who made fun of Rosie, while I come to her and pick her up. He seems scared and like he will start crying soon.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"I'm her Dad and I ask again, do you have a problem with her? Did she do something bad to you?" I ask and give him a glare.

"No." he beeps.

"Then stop making fun of her." I say "It's not nice from you to treat her like this and you should apologize." I say.

"Sorry Rosie." he beeps.

"It's okay." Rosie whispers and she rests her cheek on my chest.

"Okay, if I hear you're treating her badly again, I'll talk to your parents." I say and the boy just nods. I turn and walk out with Rosie in my arms. She doesn't say anything, she just hugs me tight and nuzzles her face into my shoulder.

"Are you okay Rosie?" I ask her and look at her. She has a strange look in her eyes as she looks up at me.

"Why did you say you're my Daddy?" she asks.

"I-I didn't want them to make fun of you like this. It's not your fault that your Dad is gone." I say. "It's not something they should make fun of. Do they do it often?" I ask.

"No." she beeps.

"If they ask, you can tell them I'm your Daddy okay? I don't mind." I smile at her.

"Thank you." she whispers and she wraps her small arms around my neck.

"It's okay, let's go home." I say and buckle her into her car seat.

When we arrive home, Rosie doesn't say anything about what happened and I don't either. They have enough worries with Katniss. As Rosie is in the living room, watching some cartoons I tell Lilly and Dad what I found out about Cato. I call the police and they promise to come immediately. As they come, they tell me, that I should try to call him and talk with him so they could locate his phone. And so I do. My heart beats like crazy when the phone starts beeping and my breath hitches when I hear his voice.

"Hey Peet! What's up?" he says in a casual tone.

"H-hey Cato! I was just wondering, where were you today? I wanted to hang out with you." I say.

"Ohh, I'm in my family's cabin." he says "With my new girlfriend." he says and I can almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh really who is that?" I ask.

"Don't play dumb with me Peeta." he says suddenly. "You know it, why else would you call me?" he asks. And I give up on being careful.

"What have you done to her?" I growl.

"She's perfectly fine." he says "Aren't you Kitty?" he asks.

"She's there?" I ask "I want to hear that she's alive."

"Why would I do that?"

"Whatever you want, I want to know that she's alive first." I say.

"Well that's the problem Peet. I don't want anything else than her." he says.

"What?" I start to panic.

"I love her and now she's mine. She's not going back to you." he says. I didn't expect this.

"I want to hear that she's alright, I want to talk to her." I demand.

"Okay, I'll put you on a speaker." he says, then I hear muffling and his voice in a distance "Don't you dare to tell him anything." he says angrily.

"Katniss?" I ask.

"Peeta" she says and her voice shakes a little.

"What did he do to you?" I ask. There's a silent moment and then she starts yelling.

"We're in a cabin in forest, by a big lake." she yells. "I love you"

"You bitch!" Cato yells. Then I hear muffled sounds of fight and Katniss's scream is the last thing I hear before the phone goes dead. I'm trembling. He hurt her! He hurt her because of me!

"Did you get the location?" I turn to the policeman desperately.

"Well roughly. It seems that it is in this area, but we are not sure where exactly. We can't start the search right now, because we don't have enough people right now and the twilight is coming in an hour. We'll start in the morning, you can go with us if you want."

"But what if he kills her?!" I ask.

"We have to believe he won't. He said he kidnapped her because he loves her, those kinds of kidnappers don't kill their victims." he says. "We'll start the search at 7:00. If you want to go, be at our station at that time." he says. Then they go back to their station. There's nothing else I could do than wait until the morning. Again Rosie was hardly falling asleep without Katniss so we both ended up in Katniss's bed again.

"Peeta?" she whispers after a while.

"Yes, Bunny?"

"Would you like to be my Daddy?" she asks and looks up into my eyes. I'm surprised by this question.

"Well, I would love to." I say honestly "You would want me to be your Daddy?" I ask.

"Besides Mama, you're my best friend and I really love you." she says and smiles "And you love Mama. I want you as my Daddy."

"Okay, I will be your Daddy if you want, but your Mum has to agree with that okay? We have to ask her when she's back home."

"When will she come back Peeta?" she beeps sadly. "I want her back." she whimpers.

"Soon. I promise I'll get her home. Maybe even tomorrow." I whisper. "But now, sleep Rosie. It's too late."

"Will you sing for me?" she pleads me.

"Okay." I smile and sing into her ear quietly until I know she's asleep. When I managed to calm down Rosie, I thrashed and turned for hours before I fell asleep. I was too scared what happened to Katniss. Too scared of what could be happening to her right now.

Katniss's POV:

_ Strong arms grab me from behind and one of his hands puts a white wet cloth over my nose. I try to wriggle out, but the biggest mistake is, that I inhale deeply. When I do I inhale a sharp smell of chloroform and I know that this isn't good. In the next moment I fall into the blackness.  
_

When I finally regain my consciousness, I immediately feel my head aching. I groan, I raise my right hand towards my forehead and my left one raises too. I realize, that they are tied together with a rope.

"Ah, you're finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?" he says. At the sound of his voice I start to tremble.

I open my eyes and see him standing on the other side of the room. It's a huge room. There is a couch unfolded into a double bed, there is a fireplace, a little kitchen, few bookshelves a dining table and an armchair. It seems like some kind of cabin, because when I look out of the window, I can see trees and lake. I'm lying on the unfolded couch and as soon as my eyes fall on Cato, I move my body as far away from him as possible, huddling in the corner of the couch. The rope is tied to a radiator near the couch I'm lying at so I can't move any further.

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid." he says with a surprisingly soft voice "I won't hurt you."

_Well that's a funny thing to say to someone who you raped almost two times and who you kidnapped from their loved ones._

"Why are my hands tied than?" I ask suspiciously.

"So you would not run away." he says and sits on the edge of the couch.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I ask.

"Because I can't stand looking at you being with Peeta." he says fiercely. "You are mine."

"I am not." I growl.

"Yes you are, I loved you first!" he says angrily.

"Oh, if you mean that your dick was the first one in me, than yes! But that's really weird kind of love." I say angrily and give him a glare. He seems like he wants to slap me, but he takes a deep breath and gives me a glare.

"I'm going to make some dinner." he only says and goes to the kitchen part of the room, while I look around more carefully and think about my potential escape plans.

I probably won't be able to untie the rope, the knot is too complicated and it's turned on the other side of the radiator so I can't reach it easily. That's the first problem. I would probably need a knife to cut the rope. Getting out of the cabin would be easy, either door or window would work I think. But first I would have to go around Cato, which is highly unlikely with his strength and high. I don't think I'm able to escape when he's awake. Maybe I'll get a chance at night.

"Hungry?" he asks as he places a plate in front of me. There are sausages and some bread. As I look at the bread my first thought is Peeta of course. And as I think about him, as I realize how worried will he be and I want to cry. I realize what Rosie must be going through without me and a tear slides down my cheek and I push the plate away, not looking into Cato's eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying? Are you hurt?" he asks. Again I'm surprised by the concern in his voice.

"No." I say and wipe the tear away.

"Then why are you crying."

"That's none of your business." I say.

"Okay, don't tell me. But eat your dinner. I won't let you starve yourself to death." he says and pushes the plate towards me. It takes an hour until I give up the fight with the smell of sausage and I eat it.

"There you go." Cato smiles at me, when I finally bite into the sausage. Strange how my kidnapper is polite to me. He gives me a plastic cup with warm tea and I drink it thankfully. I'm really thirsty.

"Cato what do you plan to do here with me?" I ask. "They will be looking for me and sooner or later, they will find me." I say matter of factly.

"Then we'll move." he says "You are mine Katniss and eventually you will realize how much you love me." he says and I just sigh.

"Cato, I love Peeta. No matter how much you try, I'm not able to stop loving him." I say.

"I believe you can change your mind." he says. "In time." I just sigh. There's no point in arguing with him.

Some time ago mum told me about mental retardation kinds. Cato reminds me of the lightest form. Basically it said that someone's intellectual maturing stopped at certain age and they remained in that stage even though they looked like adults. They look almost normal. Talk like adults, they can act like adults, you don't have to recognize their retardation at first. But their reactions are mostly same like the reactions of kids. Most often you can see it when you reject to give them something or when you argue with them. The danger is that physically they are adult and if it is a man, he can get angry really easily and hurt you much more than ten year old kid. It seems that it could be Cato's case, but I can't be sure. That's why I decide not to argue with him.

But I start to feel really strange. I feel really sleepy and a little woozy. I'm huddled in the corner of the couch watching Cato, who just sat on the other side of the couch and he smiles at me. It's strange how quickly I'm feeling so sleepy.

"Did you slip something into my tea?" I ask woozily.

"No." he says and smiles even wider. "It's just ordinary tea made of Lemon Balm." he smiles. Oh, great. Lemon balm tea is for the times when you can't sleep. It has sedative effects.

"Sweet dreams, Kitty." he smiles and his lips come closer to me. I want to pull away, but I can't make it. I'm too woozy. Luckily his lips end up only on my forehead. And in the next moment I fall into darkness and into a deep sleep.

When I wake up again, I'm still lying on the couch. When I open my eyes slightly I see morning sun beams coming in through the window. Cato is in the kitchen, but as I move, he turns around and smiles at me.

"Morning, Kat." he says. "Sorry for giving you the Lemon Balm tea, but I had to make sure you will sleep soundly so you would not try anything while I sleep." I don't say anything to that and just sit up.

"Here, eat your breakfast." he says and brings me a plate with mixed eggs.

"Thanks." I say quietly and avoid his eyes.

"So what do you plan on doing?" I ask carefully as he takes the plate away as I finish the breakfast. "Are you going to untie my hands?" I try.

"No, not yet." he says. "But eventually, when you understand me and fall in love with me, I'll untie you." he says.

"But I need to go on a toilet." I whine. I really need to.

"Well, I can untie the rope from the radiator and lead you to the toilet. But I will hold the rope all the time and if you try anything, than I will force you back here." he threatens me.

I just nod shakily. I know I probably don't have another choice. And so he unties the rope, leads me to the toilet and I do my need as quickly as possible while he's waiting outside, holding the rope. Then he ties me back to the radiator.

"Cato, this is not gonna work. I love Peeta with all of my heart, it's not gonna change." I whine and look at him.

"You don't know that." he says and sits across from me again.

"I do actually." I say "I would give up my life for him, so you can also kill me right now. I'm not gonna be happy with you."

"Katniss I don't wanna kill you or hurt you. I just want you to let me love you." he says.

"But why? Why would you love me?" I ask.

"I don't know." he admits. "I fell in love with you. I don't even remember how or when, it just happened. But you were so intimidating and so out of my reach." he says and gives me a sad look. He can't be serious. That really can't be true.

"I wanted to do something, but I didn't know what." he says "And then when we were fourteen, I watched you walking home one night and you were alone in that park and I couldn't control myself. I just had to do something to show you how much I love you." he says.

"Are you kidding?" I ask. "Cato you raped me!" I say angrily. "I had post-traumatic shock for months! I still have flashbacks sometimes! Is that a right way to express love? Cato I got pregnant when I was fourteen, do you think that I wanted that? And that I felt loved after what you've done?" I'm almost yelling at him now and as I realize it I calm down and stop because I don't want him to get angry. But he doesn't seem angry. He seems almost the opposite. He seems ashamed of himself, almost like he feels like crying.

"Katniss I'm sorry." he whispers and looks down sheepishly. "I didn't want to hurt you, I just didn't know how to show you or tell you, that I love you. I'm sorry I hurt you and got you trauma and..." he trails of and his brows knit together.

"Wait you got pregnant?" he asks and looks at me surprised. _Damn my mouth! I didn't want him to know!_

"Yes." I whisper quietly, sigh and look down at my tied hands.

"So..." he says slowly. "That baby of yours is...?" he doesn't finish the question and just looks at me with raised brows.

"Yes, she's your daughter." I finally say with a sigh.

"I have a daughter?" he asks like he can't believe it.

"Yeah. Three years old daughter to be exact." I specify and watch his reaction. He seems surprised and shocked.

"Okay." he says quietly and stands up.

It's raining outside so he makes a fire in the fireplace. For a long time, he just sits in the armchair and looks into the flames. After some time, he grabs a big book and reads in it. When I move my head, I can see the title "Holy Bible". That confuses me even more. Is he a christian? How could he do something like this if he's a christian? There's not much for me to do. I just lie in the bed and watch the flames as well. Thinking of my little girl, of Peeta, thinking of Mum and Prim and Jacob. What are they doing right now? Are they worried? Did Rosie sleep well the last night without me? Is Peeta looking for me? Yeah he surely is. He's surely dead worried, he has already alarmed all the police and he is looking for me. He's surely doing everything in his powers to find me. I hope he will find me.

Sometime around noon, Cato brings me lunch and he sits across from me with his plate. We eat our spaghetti in silence, looking at each other sometimes. I feel strange. This all feels strange. Cato is different than I thought. He's not treating me badly, but he's not doing right things too. I have no idea how should I persuade him to go back home.

"Katniss?" he says quietly. He takes my plate and gives them into the sink before turning back and sitting down again. This time he sits closer to me. I don't like it, but I can't move very further. I look into his green eyes and I know he won't hurt me now, because he doesn't seem angry.

"Do you think you can ever forgive me how I hurt you?" he asks and looks up at me sadly. What a question!

"I don't know Cato." I say quietly. "Maybe eventually, when I know that you regret it." I say unsure.

"I do." he says "I really didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want you to have post-traumatic shock. And I'm sorry I made you pregnant." he says.

"I accept all your apologies except the last one." I say. He looks me in the eyes surprised.

"I'm happy that I have Rosie." I admit looking down. "I would not take that back. I could not live without her."

"Really?" he asks.

"Yeah." I say. For a while we're silent.

"What is she like?" he asks then. I look at him and see that he really is curious. I sigh and think about what should I tell him.

"She's the best little girl I know." I smile absentmindedly as I see her face in front of my eyes. "she's smart, joyful and kind. She's loves singing and painting." I say.

"And what does she look like?" he asks.

"Well..." I look at him and for the first time I really smile because I see so much of her in him. "She's a lot like you." I admit. "She has your hair and your green eyes. It's hard to tell how her face will look like when she grows up, but the shape of her eyes look like mine."

"I would like to see her." he says wishfully.

"Well you can if you change your mind and drive us back home." I say hopefully. "If you get me home again, you can see her."

"Good try Kitty." he laughs. Well at least I tried.

"We can think about getting her here too." he smiles. My insides tie in nervous knots as I imagine it. No I don't want her to be kidnapped too. And I don't want her to live with Cato.

"I don't think that's a good idea. They will keep a close eye on her now, they would catch you." I say like I advise him.

"Hmm, good point." he says.

"So what would you like me to cook for dinner?" he asks. I shrug unsure.

"What is your favorite food?" he asks again.

"Pizza." I beep quietly.

"Bummer." he says "We can't exactly order pizza in here." he laughs quietly.

Surprisingly he keeps talking with me. I don't say much, but he doesn't mind. I get to know a lot of things about him. He talks about his family. He's the only child of his parents, he was growing up alone so he was a lonely child. It got better, when he got a puppy. A Labrador retriever. His name was Cooper. He got him when he was ten so he is eight right now. He made his childhood happier, because he had finally someone to play with. I get to know, that he really is attending a church with his parents and he believes in God.

He tells me, that he always wanted true friends, but he was never able to have some because he was too impulsive. He got angry quickly and he was yelling at them or beating them. I have a feeling that thing is still sticking with him. Peeta became one of his good friends, who were able to stick with him and tolerate his temper, probably because Peeta is so kind. He always liked caramel ice-cream and his favorite food is burger. He loves football and likes watching movies a lot.

This is something I have not expected from someone, who kidnaps you. He opened his heart to me, telling me about his childhood and teenage years. He tells me about what he likes and dislikes. What kidnapper is behaving like this? Sometime around five, his phone starts ringing.

"Oh, that's Peet." he says and looks at me unsure. "Well, let's answer it, he would keep bugging me anyways."

"Hey Peet! What's up?" he says in a casual tone.

"Ohh, I'm in my family's cabin." he says "With my new girlfriend." he says and he smirks at me.

"Don't play dumb with me Peeta." he says coldly suddenly. "You know it, why else would you call me?" he asks.

"She's perfectly fine." he says "Aren't you Kitty?" he asks and smiles at me.

"Why would I do that?"

"Well that's the problem Peet. I don't want anything else than her." Cato says with a smile again.

"I love her and now she's mine. She's not going back to you." he says.

"Okay, I'll put you on a speaker." he says. He clicks on his phone and turns to me with a glare.

"Don't you dare to tell him anything." he threatens.

"Katniss?" Peeta's voice says. Oh how I miss his voice. How I miss his whisper in my ear.

"Peeta" I say shakily and my throat tightens.

"What did he do to you?" he asks. I can hear the terrible concern in his voice. And I decide I have to get out of here. For him and Rosie. I have to do something. I stand up so I'm closer to the phone and he can hear me clearly.

"We're in a cabin in forests, by a big lake." I yell quickly "I love you!" is the last thing I get out before Cato gets angry.

"You bitch!" Cato yells angrily. He shoves me and I fall towards the radiator. I feel a sharp pain in my ankle and I know it's at least twisted. Instinctively I put my hands under me to protect my head from meeting the radiator. As my left hand meets the radiator, I hear a crack and a sharp pain shots in my wrist and I yelp in pain. I fall at the couch and huddle into the corner as Cato glares at me in anger.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he yells "Why do you want him to know where we are? I really tried to make you like me today and this is what you do?!" I'm scared he will do something to me as I watch him yelling, my body is trembling and I whimper in pain, which is piercing my hand.

Then he takes a deep breath and walks out of the door. I hear him pacing on the porch in anger, but he doesn't say anything else. My left wrist is painful like hell and it gets even worse when I move it or touch it. It also starts swelling so I suspect I've broke some bone in there. The cracking sound when it met the radiator also hints that it is broken. I can move my ankle, but it's painful too and I can't put weight on it. All in all, I can forget about running away from here. I lie down and let my left hand lay on the pillow carefully. The pain makes me a little dizzy and I'm trembling slightly. After fifteen minutes, Cato comes back. He comes to the couch and looks at me, now with calmer eyes.

"I'm sorry." he whispers and sits down. When he looks at my shaking hand, his eyes get wider.

"Are you hurt?" he asks and seems scared.

"I think my wrist is broken." I whisper and hiss in pain when I move it. "And I probably twisted my ankle.

"I didn't want to hurt you." He says plaintively and I can see regret in his eyes. I don't say anything, I just try to keep my hand steady on the pillow.

"Can I do anything?" he asks.

"You can take me to the hospital so they would fix it and give me a splint." I say.

"I can't get you to a hospital." He says.

"Then you can't do anything else." I mumble and cuddle in the corner of the couch. He makes a fire and that evening we're very quiet. He keeps looking at me with a sad expression and it annoys me. After some time he sits next to me.

"Do you have some photos of Rosie in your phone?" he asks "I would like to see how she looks like.

"Yeah." I breathe out. He hands me my phone, I turn it on and find the folder with Rosie's photos.

"Oh, she looks so small." He says when he looks at the first photo.

"Well this photo was taken on the day when she was born." I say. "That's on March 3rd."

"So her birthday is March 3rd?" he asks. "That's easy to remember." He smiles.

"This is a picture I made for her first birthday. I took a photo of her every month and I put them together into one big collage."

"Wow, that's cool. She's so different on each one of them." He smiles again.

For a long time I show him photos of Rosie and I tell him stories about her. I also show him some videos of her I had in my phone. He looks excited to hear everything about her. I'm completely confused by his behavior.

"You know, you could meet her if we go back home." I try it again. He gives me a knowing look and I don't really need his answer.

"We're not going back." He says. I just sigh.

"She would love to meet you." I say quietly. "I'm sure she would even forgive you."

"She always longed to have a Daddy." I whisper and one silent tear streams down my face. I wonder what is she doing right now.

"Don't cry." He begs me. "Does your hand hurt?

"Yes, but that's not the reason I cry." I whisper "I just miss her."

"We will think about something." He says "We will get her here."

After a while he stands up and he goes to the kitchen. He boils water and makes a tea for me. It's absolutely dark outside and I'm sure it's at least eight in the evening. When he comes to me with a cup of tea, I take it and drink it without saying a single word. I know it's Lemon Balm tea, which will make me sleep. But I want to sleep. And I highly consider if I even want to wake up in the morning. He's watching me all the time as I curl under the blanket, carefully laying my injured wrist on the pillow and pulling the blankets under my chin. My eyes start to feel heavy and in a few minutes I'm soundly asleep.

When I wake up in the morning I'm confused. I feel warm and a strong arm is lying across my body. In the first moment I almost smile, because I think it was all just a nightmare. But then a terrible pain shots in my left wrist, pulling me back into reality. I snap my eyes open and realize that the arm resting across my body is Cato's. I shove it down and I sit up, whimpering quietly as pain throbs in my left wrist. Cato moves slightly and opens his eyes too.

"Hey." He smiles at me.

"Hey." I mumble.

"Ready for breakfast?" he yawns and stretches.

"Hmm." I hum.

In fifteen minutes, he makes eggs and he comes back to the couch. Since I can move my hands without hurting my wrist he feeds me. I don't have much appetite, but I don't want to make him angry by refusing. So I just keep chewing even though it tastes like dirt to me, because I feel sick. The pain from my wrist makes my stomach turn and I feel a little nauseous. After few minutes we are startled by a loud voice yelling outside.

"This is police! Cato Styles, come out of the cabin with your hands up! You are surrounded!"

* * *

**Surprise, surprise! Another cliffy :D Sorry for that, I promise to update soon. The other chapter is almost done, it just needs rereading and corrections. But I still can't find out the right title for it... :) Well let me know how you liked my new chapter guys! It always makes my day when I read your amazing reviews. **

**Bye for now!**


	18. Forgiven

**Hi everyone! **

**Firstly I would like to send a really really huge thank you toLiveWriteReadLove,Lit,Everlark for her reviews! She reviewed all 17 chapters in a row, with amazing extra long reviews, so she also won the contest for the 200th review :) And as a surprise I will transform her into one of my characters and she will be put into the story. :) **

**Secondly thanks everyone else for the amazing reviews and sorry for the cliffy, but it was just a perfect moment for ending the chapter :)**

**So here I am with the next one and let's see what happens when the police comes... Take a deep breath and enjoy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Forgiven

"This is police! Cato Styles, come out of the cabin with your hands up! You are surrounded!" My heart sinks as I hear it. I can see fear in Cato's eyes, but it's soon exchanged for anger, which is the worst option. He takes a long knife and comes to me. He cuts the rope, but it still remains tied to my hands. He looks me in the eyes in anger.

"If you try to run away, I'll kill you." He says seriously "I rather kill you than leave you to Peeta." He says angrily and my body trembles. He walks to the front door with me. Well he walks and I kind of hop on my uninjured leg. Then he grabs me from behind and he puts the sharp blade to my neck. I can feel the icy steel touching my skin lightly. I don't dare to move or fight him. Just one move and I'm dead. Then he kicks the door open.

"If you move I'll kill her!" he yells. There are policemen everywhere around us. They are far away, but their guns are aimed on us and I think that it will be a miracle if I survive this. Nobody moves except for one figure. There's someone by the police car and as Cato pushes me on the porch, he runs closer and yells my name. My heart jumps up in my chest as I recognize Peeta's voice. The policemen stop him and he remains standing by the tree line, his eyes stare into mine. I can see fear in his and I'm sure he sees the terrified look in my eyes.

"Let me go to my car and drive away or I'll kill her!" Cato yells.

"Okay, we'll let you." The policeman says. "You're free to go."

Cato pushes me forward and I awkwardly hop down the stairs, with the knife still near my throat. I cry out in pain as my twisted ankle meets the ground, my body trembles and I'm sure I would fall down if Cato would not hold me up. We move slowly towards the car. Well it's more like Cato drags me. Then one policeman steps closer.

"I said don't move." Cato yells and I feel the blade on my neck again. I feel a slight sharp pain and I feel something hot streaming down my neck. I think it's blood.

"Calm down Cato, I'm not gonna hurt you. I have another suggestion for you." He says calmly. I feel Cato breathe deeply. I feel his heart hammering against my back.

"Let her go and we can talk about it." He says.

"I'm not letting her go." Cato growls and he moves back one step.

"But she's innocent Cato, do you want her to die?" he asks.

"Rather dead than with him!" he yells.

"Cato, please." I whimper as tears spring out of my eyes. The pain in my hand has become so terrible I feel very sick. I will probably vomit soon.

"No Katniss." He says and pulls me away again. I stumble and the pain in my ankle joins the one from my wrist. My head goes dizzy.

"Please I don't want to die Cato." I beg him quietly. "I don't want to leave her alone." I whimper as he stops. I can feel his hesitation now, his hand has lost its tight grip and I know I have his attention.

"Please let me go, for her." I beg him "For Rosie. For your daughter." I say. He looks down at me by the corner of his eyes.

"You don't want her to stay with Peeta do you?" I ask.

"No." he says.

"Then please let me go." I whisper desperately, looking at him. We're now very far away from the police. We're almost by his car.

"I love her more than anything in this world Cato. And that means that through her I love you too." I say and hope it will work. His eyes get wider now and I feel his heart pounding against my back again.

"You promise to take care of her?" he asks.

"I'd give up my life for her." I whisper.

"Okay." He says.

The blade disappears from my throat, his grip loosens and he steps away a little. But he must have done some wrong movement, because than I hear a loud double bang and two bullets hit his chest. He falls to the ground with me following him immediately because he was still holding the rope. My wrist feels like on fire and I scream in pain even though I didn't want to. He coughs blood and it ends up on my hands and face.

"I'm sorry." He croaks looking at me and tears start to fall down from my eyes. "I didn't want to hurt you. I just wanted to love you." He says hopelessly.

"Keep her safe." He wheezes.

"I will" I promise as his hand grips my right one.

"I hope you'll forgive me one day." He whispers, he pulls my hand to his lips and kisses it and I see tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I do. I forgive you." I say shakily, my tears falling at his face with blood smudges. He smiles sadly.

"I love you." he croaks "Can you sing for me?" he asks as his head ends in my lap. It is a strange request and I surprise even myself when I nod slightly and open my mouth. I sing him the lullaby I always sing for Rosie.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

Even though my voice is shaky and breaks, it's like magic and it makes him smile. He smiles sadly, looking into my eyes before his grip on my hand loosens. His eyes are still staring at me, but they are empty now. I close them with my fingers and cry silently. Isn't it strange? What victim is crying for their dying kidnapper?

And then like if someone turned the volume on, I'm overwhelmed by people running towards us. Policemen take care about Cato and suddenly strong arm wraps around my waist. Without knowing any better, Peeta grabs my hands into his. I yelp in pain and yank them out of his while tears spring out of my eyes.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry!" he says in dread as he sees my swelled and bruised wrist. "I didn't know you're injured." He whispers.

"It's okay." I whisper and take deep breathes to dull the pain.

"Come on, let's go away from here." He says.

"I can't walk, my ankle is twisted." I whimper.

"I'll carry you then." He says. He scoops me up carefully and he carries me into the ambulance which is waiting nearby. There is mum, she's scared and she's the first one to confirm my theory that my wrist is broken.

"I'll go with you." I hear her say to the medic.

"I want to go too." Peeta says.

"Then I suppose I'll go home and get Prim and Rosie to the hospital right?" Jacob says.

"I don't know if Prim will come, she felt ill today, I suspect she has a flu." Mum says. I'm just woozily aware of their conversation as a young medic bends above me and smiles at me. He has beautiful hazelnut brown eyes.

"Hi there! Don't worry, it's okay." He says soothingly. "You're safe now. I'll give you a sedative, you may feel dizzy at first, but it will make you sleep soon." He says. I just nod slightly.

"Sleep well." He smiles and he shots something into my arm. I feel dizzy. Then only thing which seems steady are his eyes smiling at me as he checks my pulse.

"You're eyes are beautiful." I murmur sleepily as my eyes start to feel heavy. He smiles at me.

"What did you just say?" I hear Peeta's surprised voice.

"That his eyes are beautiful." I mumble again. "Just look at the beautiful brown shade." I say. I'm not able to control my tongue now. It's has his own mind. "But you're still number one Blue Eyes."

The medic chuckles and turns away from me, probably looking at Peeta.

"Don't worry, it's just the effect of the sedative." He says. The rest of the conversation is mystery for me, because I start to fall into a fog of strange sleep.

When I start to wake up I feel confused and unusually weak. I'm lying in soft blankets and I feel warm. My left wrist is not hurting that much, but it's unusually heavy. When I want to move I realize that there is not much space around me. On one side, there is a body lying next to me, a warm arm wrapped around my torso protectively. Between us is a little body of a child. I don't doubt on who those two are. But from the other side, someone's arms are lying next to my side and their head is resting on them. I hear a light snoring and because I know that sound too well, I guess that it's Johanna. I feel another big hand holding my right hand and resting next to Johanna. It's man hand so I guess that's Gale.

When I open my eyes, my conclusions are confirmed. There is Peeta, Rosie, Johanna and Gale around me and I'm literally squeezed between their bodies. I can't help and I snicker softly at the sight. Peeta and Rosie on one side, sleeping calmly. On the other side, Johanna is sitting on a chair, her head is on my bed and she's asleep too. Gale is sitting on a chair next to Johanna. He was obviously trying to stay awake holding my right hand, but right now, his hold on my hand is really light and his head has fallen to the side and is now resting on Johanna's shoulder. It's still dark outside, but I can tell it's close to dawn. Peeta must felt my movement because he opens his eyes sleepily.

"Katniss." He whispers and smiles. He leans closer to me and kisses my lips softly.

"Peeta." I whisper. "Cato is..."

"Dead." he states seriously. I just nod and take a deep breath.

"How do you feel?" he asks in concern.

"Like a sardine in a can." I whisper and smile slightly. "I can't move a finger." Peeta snickers.

"We all refused to leave you alone." He says "You're lucky that the bed is not bigger. Thanks to that Finn and Annie had to sleep on the couch. He says and nods his head towards the other side of the room. And there really is a red couch. Finn and Annie are lying there, tangled together in a loving embrace and sleeping calmly.

"Where's Prim?" I ask.

"She got flu, Dad stayed with her, just in case she got worse." he says.

"Ohh, poor Little Duck." I whisper. "Could you text her, that I'm awake and okay?"

"Yeah." he smiles and texts her.

"And where is Madge?" I ask.

"Well…" Peeta hesitates and seems unsure.

"What happened, Peeta?" I ask him.

"Long story short, she cheated on Gale with Thresh. They are both out of our friends now. Even Annie was furious with her and they are not talking now. Madge emigrated to Glimmer's gang and so did Thresh." He says and looks at me concerned about my reaction.

"What? Are you kidding me?" I whisper angrily. Poor Gale. I would never think she's such a bitch!

"He saw her kissing him and when he yelled at them, she made a terrible scene and yelled at him, that he's an idiot and he's not good enough for her. She kind of insulted his… ehm… how should I tell this… manhood. And said he's not good enough in bed." He says awkwardly. "That's when I pulled him away and told him not to listen to her."

"Bitch!" I hiss angrily. "How could she do that to him?!"

"Yeah." Peeta sighs. "He was quite devastated afterwards."

"Poor Gale." I whisper. "We'll cheer him up somehow. We'll find him a better girl." I say determinedly.

"So what happened when I was asleep?" I ask.

"They transported you to 's hospital, they repaired your broken wrist and gave you a splint." He says pointing at my hand. Ah, that's why it is so heavy.

"They checked your ankle too, but it's just twisted. Your wrists are bruised from the rope. And they also treated the cut on your neck. Luckily it was just surface wound." He says and caresses my hand with a sad expression.

"So all in all, I'm okay huh?" I smile.

"I hope so." He smiles. "Do you remember what you said after the medic gave you the sedative?" he asks and I can see something strange in his eyes. Concern? Worry? Fear?

"Not much." I say. "I remember feeling dizzy and then I was asleep … Why?"

"You were kind of hitting on him." Peeta says.

"What?!" I ask in dread.

"You said that he has beautiful eyes." Peeta smirks at me. "But then you told me, not to worry, because I'll always be your number one." He chuckles.

"Oh, God I hope that medic never sees me again." I groan. He just smiles at me for a while.

"How about Rosie?" I ask concerned. "Was it bad, when I was gone?"

"She was really scared." Peeta says quietly, stroking her hair softly. "Surprisingly of all the people she was clinging to me. She made me sing her a lullaby in the evening, but in the end she slept in your bed with me." He says and smiles slightly. "Whenever I left her alone in her crib, she started crying again."

"Poor baby." I whisper and pull her closer to my body. We're silent for a while and I watch Peeta's lips curve into a happy smile as he watches Rosie.

"She asked me if I want to be her Daddy." He says softly and then he looks at me.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. When I was picking her up from the day care, I saw kids making fun of her not having a Daddy. And so I went there and asked if they have a problem with my little girl." He says. Oh, that's sweet of him.

"I told them I'm her Daddy and they almost started crying." He grins. "And then I told Rosie she can tell them that I'm her Daddy if they make fun of her again. And that evening she asked me if I want to be her real Daddy." He finishes.

"What did you say?" I ask.

"I said that I would love to, but we have to ask you too." He smiles.

"Thanks for defending her Peeta:" I say moved, by his actions. "And I would love you to be her Daddy if she wants to." I smile and give him a soft smile.

"Mama?" I hear her soft sleepy voice. She moves slightly and opens her eyes sleepily. "Mama! Peeta can be my Daddy?" she asks unbelieving.

"Yes, of course, Bunny." I smile. She hugs me tightly and squeals. I'm not quick enough to stop her, when she jumps on the bed towards Johanna and Gale.

"Wake up, Johie! Wake up uncle Gale!" she calls "Mama is up!" she yells and shakes with them.

"What the hell, little Kitty?!" Johanna growls and opens her eyes sleepily as Rosie jumps down from the bed. Gale only growls and puts his head on the bed.

"Annie, Finny!" she calls and jumps at them "Wake up! Wake up!" she gets almost the same response she got from Jo. They mumble and growl sleepily but in the end they open their eyes. She jumps back to the bed and shakes with Gale.

"Uncle Gaaaale!" she sings and Gale sits up with a sleepy growl.

"What is it little one?" he asks sleepy.

"Mama is awake!" she sings and lies next to me. I hug her close to me.

"Oh." Gale finally wakes up and he rubs his eyes before looking at me. Even now I can see how tired and extremely sad he is.

"How do you feel?" Jo asks, when even Annie and Finn get up to look at me and Gale smiles at me.

"I'm okay." I smile.

"We were really scared." Annie beeps. "When Peeta was calling and asking if you're with us."

"Sorry for scaring you. I will never ever let anyone kidnap me again." I smirk.

"Really funny, Kitty." Jo says.

"It's nice of you guys to sleep in here with me." I smile shyly.

"Oh, we couldn't leave you alone in here." Finn smiles "Not after whatever he has done to you." he says carefully and I just nod.

"I have a new Daddy!" Rosie flashes a huge grin to everyone. I just roll my eyes and lie back down on my pillow giving Peeta one tiny smile. He smiles back.

"Oh, really?" Jo says "And who would that be?" she asks.

"Peetaaaa!" Rosie calls and kisses his cheek. I giggle because of his expression which is something between shyness and anxiety probably.

"What a surprise." Gale smiles sleepily.

"And why is it him?" Finn asks "Why not me?" he says in a hurt voice.

"Because he loves me and I love him. And he loves mama and she loves him." She states.

"Fair enough." Finn smiles and he heads back to the couch. "Now when we know that Kitty is okay, we can go back to sleep, can't we?"

"I agree." Jo says and she lays her head back on my bed. Rosie and Peeta cuddle closer to me as Gale lies his head next to Johanna's and Annie entwines her arms and legs with Finn's.

"I'm glad I have you for friends guys." I say quietly "I love you all." They respond me with humming or sleepy "Luv you too." and I smile. Good friends are priceless.

When I wake up, it's morning already. I'm very amused by Gale and Johanna. Their heads are lying next to each other and Gale's arm is around her waist. I don't know why, but it makes me smile. Somehow I fall asleep for a while again. Then I am woken up by someone talking to me.

"Sorry to wake you up Miss Everdeen, but we need to check your condition." a man voice says. I know that voice. I heard it before, but when?! When I open my eyes, I see hazelnut ones looking at me and it snaps in my head. _Oh no..._

"Oh" I whisper and my cheeks go red "I guess, there's no chance you would not remember what I said when you gave me the sedative." I mumble. He chuckles in response.

"I was flattered that you like my eyes, but I had to hear much much worse in my life from people under sedative." he smiles.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. Usually it's something like you said, or they are talking about something embarrassing in their lives... But the worst was probably one fat old woman, who had a broken leg. She was lying in the ambulance, smiling at me woozily and saying 'Fuck me right here Bunny'." he says and wrinkles his nose over the memory.

"Oh, now I'm really sorry for you." I laugh as he checks my temperature and pulse.

Because Peeta had to go to some appointment because of the bakery, Gale is the one who carries me out of the hospital even though I could walk by myself with my forearm crutch. He sits me in his car and drives towards our house. When we arrive, he gets me to my bedroom and I'm supposed to rest. After I check on Prim he keeps bugging me until I lie down into my bed. Then he sits on my bed too, lifting my legs up and placing them on his lap.

"How are you feeling?" I ask him carefully.

"Fine why?" he says and flashes me a smile so fake, that it makes me laugh.

"Don't try to fool me big bro." I say "Peeta told me what happened with Madge. So I ask you again as your concerned little sis. How do you feel?" the smile disappears from his face and he sighs heavily.

"I don't know." he says and keeps his eyes on the wall. "I don't know how I feel. You think you know her, you're sure she loves you as much as you love her. And one day I just find her kissing another guy. And she's the one screaming insults on me! Even though I was absolutely faithful with her." he says. His voice is getting more and more desperate. "Why would she do that to me Katniss? Am I that bad?" he asks and I see two tears silently streaming down his face.

"No Gale, she's the bad one." I say sitting up and putting my arm around him. "Bad is not enough for her, she's a bitch!" I say angrily "You should be happy you got rid of her, you deserve much better. You deserve someone who would truly love you and care about you." I say. He sighs and curls on my bed, laying his head into my lap.

"How do you recognize true love?" he asks. "I thought I truly love her and I thought she loves me, but obviously it was not real." he says and looks up at me with his sad eyes.

"I don't know Gale." I sigh and stroke his hair. "It's really hard to tell."

"But how do you know that Peeta is your true love?" he asks.

"It's hard to explain. I just feel it in my heart. I just know that I couldn't live without him. He makes me feel happy and safe." I say "But maybe boys feel it differently I don't know. Ask Peeta, he's the one who was in love with me since he was five, he should know." I chuckle.

"He's been in love with you since he was five?" Gale asks in awe.

"That's what he says." I smile slightly

"Wow." Gale breathes out.

"Yeah exactly. I don't even deserve him." I whisper.

"Stop talking like that Katniss." he smiles "You seem like you were made for each other. Cupcake and Muffin baked for each other." he chuckles.

"You know there's a difference between being in love and truly loving someone. They're two different things." I say.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Well you can be in love with practically anyone. You just meet a nice girl, she smiles and flirts and her way of speaking or behaving attracts you. You feel your heart racing and maybe you even blush or say silly things. But then you date with her and find out, she only wants you in bed or for money or for fame." since when am I the one advising people about love?

"But a true love is something different. It is a decision. A decision, that you love someone just as he or she is. Even with her mistakes and problems. Of course you will be in love too, but it is different than just dating some hot guy. It is deep friendship changed into deep love. Your heart is not racing when you see her. It is beating so crazy that you think you'll get a heart attack. Only a light touch of her skin makes you shiver and she's beautiful for you no matter how does she look. Love is not when you sleep with her all night. Love is, when you talk all night long, getting to know each other and you don't want to stop. It doesn't matter, where you take her for a date, it's just amazing because you are together, no matter what you do. But when you break up, it doesn't just make you sad. It devastates you, you cry all night, whispering her name, it's like your heart was ripped out of your chest. And the only person who can heal it is her." I'm surprised with my own ability to speak about love. I guess it's just my experiences with Peeta.

"Wow." he snickers a little. "When did you turned into this wise elder?" he asks.

"I don't know." I laugh. "But I'm sure Madge wasn't your true love. You would be much much worse now."

"Yeah I would look like you after the Christmas party huh?" he asks.

"Yeah something like that." I whisper.

"Don't worry, we'll find your true love." I smile down at him. "And Madge will be regretting that she cheated on you."

"Thanks Catnip." he smiles up at me.

"No problem. I would do everything to see my favorite bro smile again." I smile at him.

"I think I should go home." he says quietly and he sits up. "You think you can rest even though there is no one keeping an eye on you?" he asks with a smirk.

"I think I can." I smile.

"Okay, than see you Catnip." he smiles slightly and leaves me alone. After a while, I start to feel tired and I lie down. Slowly, I fall asleep and unluckily I'm hunted by two terrible nightmares. But the strange thing is that in the second one, Cato isn't raping me. He's trying to kill Peeta. Seems like I developed new kind of nightmare... Great!

The next day is Friday and I'm home with Prim and Mum is after a shift at work. I'm in the living room, watching some movie, while Prim is sleeping through her flu and Mum is in the kitchen, when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" I call because I know Mum is cooking lunch. When I open the door, there is a man and woman.

"Hi!" I say.

"Hello, you must be Katniss." The man says and smiles at me.

"I am, should I know you?" I ask, because I have no idea who they are.

"Not really." The lady says and she smiles too. "But you know our son. We are Cato's parents." She says and waits for my reaction. I just stay in awe.

"A-and what can I do for you?" I ask. I don't know what to say to parents of someone who kidnapped me and died just yesterday.

"Could we just talk for a little while?" she asks softly.

"Katniss who is it?" Mum says from behind me. I turn to her nervously.

"Mum, this is Cato's parents." I say "They would like to talk to me for a while." Mum looks at them with a little nervous look, but the she smiles warmly.

"Of course, come in and go to the living room." She says "Would you like some tea?" she asks.

"No thanks, just water please." The woman says

"Yeah, water for me too." The man says.

"Okay, follow me." I say and hop to the living room with my forearm crutch. I end up in the armchair and they sit on the couch across from me. There's awkward silence before I break it.

"So what do you want to talk about with me?" I ask as politely as I can.

"Well…" Mr. Styles hesitates. "We wanted to apologize for what our son has done to you." He says honestly, looking ashamed.

"You know, it was never easy with him." Mrs. Styles says "He was mentally retarded a little so he was different. Sometimes really violent too, when he got angry. Peeta was his only true friend. But in his heart he was really sweet boy." She says and I can see one tear streaming down her face.

"You don't have to apologize for him." I say quietly and look at my hands nervously. "He apologized to me. I know he was really sorry about hurting me and I know he didn't mean too."

"Really?" Mrs. Styles asks in awe.

"Yeah." I breathe out. My Mum interrupts our conversation as she walks in with glasses of water and a plate of cookies undoubtedly made by Peeta.

"Here you are." She smiles. "If you need anything else, just call." And she walks out of the living room again.

"So he apologized to you? All by himself?" Mr. Styles asks.

"Yeah, he apologized for kidnapping me, for hurting me, he even apologized for the rape three years ago…" I say quietly.

"The rape?" Mrs. Styles says in horror.

"He raped you?" asks Mr. Styles in the same moment.

"You didn't know?" I ask and they just shake their heads.

"Oh.." I whisper. "Then you surely don't know about…" my sentence is interrupted by a happy scream from Rosie, who just came home with Peeta. Just perfect timing.

"Mamaaaa!" she squeals and jumps into my arms. Peeta comes in after her and stays in the doorway surprised, by our guests.

"Oh, hello Mr. and Mrs. Styles." He says and gives me a little confused look. They say hello to him, but I can't miss their confused looks at Rosie. I sigh.

"Could you just give me and Rosie a minute?" I ask them.

"Of course." Mrs. Styles says and they stand up.

"I'll show you around." Peeta suggests and they disappear. I turn to Rosie and sigh.

"Rosie I have something to tell you." I say seriously.

"Okay dokey Mama! I'm all ears." She beams. It makes me smile.

"Honey do you remember how you asked about your real Dad?" I ask.

"Yes." She says.

"Well, I had something to tell you about him. I saw him few days ago. But he was very ill and I'm sorry to say this, but he died." I say and watch her reaction. She seems sad.

"But he wanted to see your photos and hear everything about you. He said he is really proud of you and he told me to tell you, that he loves you." I say.

"So I will never see him?" she asks with watery eyes.

"No Bunny, you won't. I'm sorry" I say and pull her close to me as she sobs softly.

"Can I still have Peeta as my Daddy?" she asks after a while.

"Of course you can." I smile. Peeta just comes back with Mr. and Mrs. Styles and they sit down again. Peeta excuses himself and leaves us alone.

"So let me introduce you." I say nervously. "This is Rosie. She's my daughter and Cato is her father." I say. They just stay in awe, looking at me and Rosie.

"Rosie… These are your father's parents. Your new grandma and grandpa." I say. She just looks at me astonished.

"Really?" she beeps.

"Really." I smile. She looks at them and seems shy as she says a quiet "hi". For a while we talk and they try to talk to Rosie too, but she's too shy and hides in my arms.

"We also wanted to invite you to Cato's funeral." Mrs. Styles says. "Of course we would understand if you won't come. The invitation is also for Peeta and Rosie or anyone else you would like to take with you." She smiles and hands me a little card with invitation.

"Thank you." I smile. "I'll think about it."

"Okay, I think we should go." Mr. Styles says and stands up. I walk them to the door, with Rosie following me, holding my leg shyly and sometimes peeking out curiously only to hide again when her eyes met with Mr. or Mrs. Styles.

"Goodbye for now." Mr. Styles says and shakes my hand

"Bye." Mrs. Styles smiles at me. She attempts to shake Rosie's hand too, but she just hides behind my legs and smiles shyly.

"I hope we'll see each other again." She smiles at me and then they go out. I just stay in the hall, leaning against the wall and thinking about what just happened.

"You're okay?" Peeta whispers into my ear and wraps his arms around me. I smile slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smile and give him a small kiss.

"Wanna eat some lunch?" he asks and I agree happily. I'm really hungry. We eat the lunch quietly and then mum breaks the silence.

"So what did they want?" she asks.

"To apologize for what Cato has done. And to invite me for his funeral if I want to come." I say.

"And you will go?" she asks.

"I don't know. Maybe." I admit. "They seem like really nice people."

"Yeah they do." Mum smiles.

That evening, when I lie into my bed I can't turn my mind off. I keep thinking about Cato, about his parents, about his funeral. Should I go there? What should I even say to say goodbye to him? To someone who raped me and kidnapped me? Rosie is long asleep and I just keep turning and thrashing so I tiptoe downstairs again. Peeta is asleep, I can tell by his slow breathing. I try to slip next to him as quietly as I can, but he senses me and moves. When I'm lying next to him, he wraps me in his strong arms. He pulls me into him closely and hugs me tightly, almost possessively.

"You smell like summer." He whispers into my hair and nuzzles his face against it. I smile and let myself relax, listening to his calm breathing and heartbeat.

"I love you." I whisper into his ear.

"I love you to the moon and back." He murmurs sleepily and I snicker at that. He probably is asleep and he will not remember this in the morning. And in a while I start to fall asleep in this safe heaven.

* * *

**What do you think? Tell me, tell me, tell me! :) Review! Right now when your feels are still fresh :) I hope you don't mind how Cato turned out being better than he looked. I like when bad guys turn into a better guys... Well I hope you enjoyed reading. I don't know how long will it take me to write the next chapter, it's quite complicated now, but the title will be "The Last Goodbye" Have a great day everyone!**


	19. Last Goodbye

**Hi HG Fans =) I'm back with a new chapter. **

**Firstly I wanted to say that I really don't know how many chapters this story will have... I still have some ideas about it so since I have new ideas it will keep going on I guess =)**

**Then I'm really sorry, but I don't know how often I will update now in July. I have two camps to organize in the end of july and it is starting to be really hectic and crazy now... I have two chapters roughly done now so I guess I will update those, but I don't know when. **

**Well enjoy this new chapter, I hope you will like it. =)**

* * *

Chapter 19: Last Goodbye

I have been resting through the weekend and on Sunday I'm finally allowed to walk on my own. We decided that we will go to Cato's funeral with Peeta and after a lot of persuading, I take Rosie too.

So that afternoon, I take my black dress out of my closet. It's a long time since I wore it. I guess the last time was my Dad's funeral. Since then I couldn't even look at it without feeling sad. Well I guess today is the day I'll wear it once again. I complete my outfit with black flats and I braid my hair. Rosie has a black dress too and Peeta has black suit.

"Ready?" he asks when he walks to my bedroom and I can hear the anxiety in his voice.

"As much as I can be." I say also anxiously and he hugs me for a while.

We take Peeta's car and he drives to the local church, where the ceremony will be held. I have never been there, but Peeta obviously has been there already because he knows the way. He parks in front of the church building and he sighs heavily.

"Nervous?" he asks me.

"A little. I don't know what to say." I admit.

"Don't worry." he whispers and kisses me softly. "I can do all the talking if you want."

We take the three roses we brought (one for each one of us) and go in. We're very early, because Peeta promised to help Mr. and Mrs. Styles with refreshments and he brought some pastries he baked. They greet us happily and they lead us in.

There is a big hall, where the services are held. And it the front part, there is a wooden coffin. To my relief it's closed and surrounded by flowers.

"You can put the flowers in there and say goodbye if you want." Mrs. Styles says quietly. "Then you'll find us in there." she points at the door in the back.

"Okay." Peeta says quietly and Mrs. Styles leaves us alone. Slowly, we walk to the coffin. I still hold Rosie in my arms and she seems a little scared. Peeta speaks up at first.

"Even after everything you did, I'll still miss you buddy." he says quietly. "Rest in peace." he adds and places the red rose on the coffin. As I stand over the coffin, to my surprise Rosie speaks first.

"Bye Dad." she says and throws the Rose at the coffin too, her eyes seem wet, but she's not crying. My turn now. For some reason my throat tightens.

"I forgive you Cato." I say clearly and my voice is calmer then I thought it will be. "I hope you're in a happier place now. Goodbye." I whisper and place the rose on the coffin. Peeta wraps his arm around my waist and we stand there for a while, giving Cato a silent salute. Then I sigh, we turn and go to find Mrs. Styles. Only now I notice a man sitting in the front row. He was probably watching us all the time. He gives me a tiny smile as we walk away. We find Mrs. Styles quickly.

"Peeta, you know where the kitchen is don't you?" Mrs. Styles smiles and Peeta just nods and heads to the kitchen. Than that man from the hall appears and approaches me and Rosie.

"You're new here?" he asks and I turn around to look at him.

"Yeah, kind of." I smile.

"Well welcome, I'm pastor Mark." he smiles.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen." I smile back and shake his hand. "And this is Rosie." I say. As soon as he looks at her she hides behind my legs, but she grins.

"Hi little one." he smiles at her. "Would you like to play with some of our kids? There is a room for kids, with toys and everything..." he says.

"Would you like to go and play with the other kids Rosie?" I ask and scoop her up.

"Yes." she smiles.

"Follow me." Mark smiles and leads us into a room for kids. The walls are full painted with animals, trees, flowers and sea. There are many toys, chalkboard, board games and many many more things.

"Hilly will keep an eye on you." Mark says to Rosie as a young girl comes to us.

She's probably around my age, she's skinny and she's almost the same high as me, maybe just a little smaller. She doesn't look like some stiff believer or something. I would probably not guess she is attending church at the first sight. The only thing which would give her away is a necklace with a cross. Her straight hair is ombre and the very tips of it are dyed in blue color. Her ear are pierced twice and besides normal earrings, in the second hole she has a silver ball that has a chain that also has a little ear cuff thing which is clipped on her cartilage. She has blue eyes which are highlighted by eyeliner and mascara. She's wearing jean shorts and a green t-shirt with Tigger from Winnie the Pooh jumping on his tail.

"Hiya!" she flashes us a big smile. "I'm Hilly." she says and extends her hand. I shake it and smile back.

"I'm Katniss." I say.

"And what's your name, princess?" she asks crouching down to meet Rosie. She seems shy at first but then she smiles.

"I'm Rosie." she beeps.

"Hi Rosie, I'm Hilly. So you want to play with the other kids? They are just watching Winnie the Pooh if you want to join them." Hilly smiles.

"Yes!" Rosie exclaims and she runs to sit with the other kids.

"She loves Winnie the Pooh." I smile.

"Glad to hear that, she can join our fan club." Hilly laughs pointing at her t-shirt.

"Could I talk with you for a while?" Mark asks me.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Rosie." Hilly smiles at me and she walks over to the kids and sits next to Rosie.

"Okay, follow me." Mark says. I'm a little nervous about him. He leads me to a little room which I guess is his office.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" he asks with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks." I say. He makes a tea, he gives me a cup and then sits across from me with his own.

"Well I will be honest with you." he smiles. "I want to talk about Cato. Do I assume it right that you are the girl he raped and kidnapped?" he asks "And Rosie is his child?"

"Yes..." I say a little surprised "How do you know all that? Even his parents didn't know about the rape."

"Well, I'm a pastor Katniss." he smiles "People usually say a lot of things to pastors and especially those which the others don't know."  
"Okay." I say.

"I saw you by his coffin and I heard what you said." he says "I heard you said 'I forgive you Cato'" he says and looks me in the eyes. "Is it true? Did you forgive him?" he asks.

"Yes I did. He said he was regretting those things and he was truly sorry for hurting me when he was angry. I knew he mean it so I forgave him."

"So he told you?" he asks in surprise.

"Well when he kidnapped me, I was expecting him to treat me badly." I say "But he did not. He was being really nice to me, telling me that he just wants to love me. I tried to explain that I love Peeta, but he wouldn't hear about that. The broken wrist was my fault because I made him very angry." I admit. He doesn't interrupt me so I continue. "When I told him, that Rosie is his daughter, he was really surprised and shocked. But then he was curious about how she looks and what is she like and I was again surprised by his kindness. When I told him how the rape made my life worst and full of fear, he wasn't talking to me for a long time. The only thing he did was reading Bible. But then he came to me and asked me for forgiveness. I told him that I could forgive him eventually if I know he regrets it. And he said he did. When he was angry and hurt my wrist, he was really regretting it too. Then the police came and he said he will rather kill me than leave me to Peeta. Luckily I persuaded him, that I don't want to die and leave Rosie in here. He wanted to let me go, but they shoot him. When we were lying there on the ground, he said he's really sorry and that he hopes I will forgive him one day. And I said I already did. And it's true, I did forgive him. He said he loves me and asked me to sing him. And so I did because it was his last wish. I sang him a lullaby and he died with his head in my lap, smiling up at me." I say. I didn't realize it, but tears are silently running down my cheeks now and I look down. "I just hope he's happy now. You know he was mentally ill and I don't think it was all his fault." I say quietly. "I hope he's in heaven."

"Wow Katniss, you really are an amazing young lady." Mark says softly. "There are not many people who could forgive things like that. And by the way I'm almost sure Cato is happily in heaven now. He believed in God and Jesus, he confessed his sins and he was regretting them so if you forgave him, he's there." he smiles at me encouragingly and I smile back and wipe my tears.

"Are you a believer?" Mark asks me.

"No I'm not, I was actually never attending a church before." I admit.

"Well if you wanna try, you're surely welcome to visit us anytime you want." he smiles.

"Okay, I'll think about it." I smile back.

"So you're the same age as Peeta I guess?" he asks.

"Yeah. Do you know him well?" I ask.

"He was here few times, when Cato invited him. He's really kind person."

"That's a weak word for him." I smile "He's such a good person, that I don't think I deserve him at all." I say.

"Oh everyone has their problems Katniss. No one is perfect, even Peeta."

"I know." I say.

"I heard you helped him with his mother and abuse." he says.

"How do you know about that?" I ask in surprise.

"He told me one Sunday he was here. He changed so much and I asked him what happened and he just said 'She happened'" Mark smiles. It makes me smile too.

"So you said, you had problems after the rape. What were they?" he asks.

"Well it was mostly post-traumatic shock. I was afraid of people touching me and I won't even talk about hugging. But gradually I got used to women hugging me and later I don't know how, but Peeta freed me from my fear of hugging boys. The only thing that remained until now are my nightmares. I still get nightmares about the rape and in the last days I got nightmares about Cato killing Peeta. I always wake up screaming and then I'm afraid to fall asleep again." I admit. Why am I so sharing with this person? I know him like half an hour!

"Oh, that's not good." he says. For a while he thinks silently and then he gives me an intent look.

"Would you let me pray for you?" he asks quietly.

"Pray for me?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah, we believers do that when we have some problems and God hears each one of our prayers." he says with a slight smile.

"Okay, I don't mind." I say but I remain nervous. I was never praying to God. He comes around the table, he places his warm hand on my shoulder and starts praying.

"God, thanks for bringing Katniss in here. Thanks for her love and kindness and thanks for her will to forgive Cato his sins. I pray to you now, please help her with her nightmares. Please take them away and give her peace in sleep. Please protect her, Rosie and Peeta. Bless them and keep them safe and bring them back to us one day. Amen." he says. I feel nervous as he speaks. I don't feel any change but I don't think I should feel something. He smiles down at me.

"Don't worry Katniss, life will be better." he smiles. "God loves you just as you are." I smile back at him and think about it. No, God can't love me with all my sins.

"I think we should go." Mark says and we go out of his office.

We find Mrs. Styles and Peeta in the kitchen and help them to prepare the refreshments. Then we go to the hall, because the ceremony is going to start soon. I also pick up Rosie and thank Hilly for babysitting. The ceremony starts with a song and welcoming. Mark has some introducing speech, he reads from Bible and then there is another song. After that one, Mark comes in front again and he starts speaking again.

"I was asked to say something about Cato today." he starts "He was a good boy and very successful too. He was the best football player at school, he was captain of their team. In our church, he was serving in the worship group, playing guitar. He was always trying hard to be helpful. Even though his life was short, he had many wins and losses and he had many plans for his life. In just one year he would graduate from high school and then he wanted to find some good job. He wanted to marry a beautiful girl and have family. But none of these dreams will ever be fulfilled in this word." he sighs and I feel my throat tighten. Peeta puts his arm around my waist probably feeling my anxiety.

"We all know, that Cato had some serious problems and sins, but he was so brave he confessed them and we all knew he was fighting with them. No one is perfect. We all have our imperfections and sins. But I believe that Cato is in heaven now, because he was forgiven." Mark says and he looks directly at me and smiles slightly.

"I believe that he is now in heaven with Jesus and he's happier than he ever was in this word. Let's give him a quiet salute and goodbye and let him rest in peace." Mark ends.

We give Cato a silent minute and then they play another song, while Cato's coffin is taken out and lowered into the grave. I take a deep breath and wipe my tears away when it's over. Rosie seems sad, but she's not crying. I scoop her up and we say our condolences to Cato's parents. We stay for a little longer then. There are refreshments and Cato's parents invite us to stay so we do.

"Hiya!" I hear behind me.

"Hi!" I smile at Hilly.

"So how do you like it here?" she asks.

"I think I like it here." I smile "Everyone's really nice to me."

"Yeah... Seems like that." she laughs "When I first came here, I was like 'Whoa! I can't go here, everyone is so perfect, that God can't love me between this people.' But don't be deceived. Just like Mark said, nobody's perfect. We all have our problems and struggles and we're as human as everyone else..." she says.

"Well you don't look like a typical Christian." I smirk.

"Yeah I hear that really often." she laughs "Some older and stiff people in the church didn't like my hair being blue, but many others said, that it's cool."

"I think it's cool. You're very original." I smile.

"Hi ladies!" a man's voice comes from the right. There is a boy with dark brown hair and cheerful brown eyes. He's smiling widely and he turns to Hilly.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us?" he asks her. She rolls her eyes.

"No I'm not." she says "she'd be better not knowing you."

"Okay, I'm gonna do it myself." he says and turns to me with a shining smile.

"Hi, I'm David, which means The beloved or the adored one." he says and sticks out his hand. I shake it and smile.

"I'm Katniss, my name doesn't mean anything, it's just a flower." I say awkwardly.

"Ohh, I'm sure that flower is as beautiful as you." he says and winks.

"She's here with Peeta, Dave!" Hilly says "She's already taken."

"Bummer." he smiles and winks at me.

"I don't think so." I smirk up at him and Hilly snickers.

"What about you, Nightingale?" he turns to Hilly.

"Not a chance." she gives him a glare. "And stop using your silly nicknames!" she says annoyed.

"Why?" he smirks "You don't like them Sunshine?" she rolls her eyes again.

"Okay, I think it's time for you to go, Dave." she says. She puts her hands on his shoulders, turns him around and shoves him. "Byye!"

"Have a nice day ladies!" he calls and gives us last shiny smile.

"Is he always like that?" I ask.

"Worse." she says and laughs.

"Why did he call you Nightingale?" I ask.

"Ohh, that's an embarrassing story." she says and shakes her head slightly. "We had a weekend event with our youth group and we were staying in one lodge in the mountains, doing hikes... One evening, I went to shower, when everyone else was outside. Well I thought they are all outside. I was singing in the shower. Pretty loudly. More like from the top of my lungs. And when I came out, he was sitting across from the shower, in the living room and he had that idiotic smirk of his on his face. He said something like 'Nice singing, Nightingale' and I just hid in my room. Well that nickname stuck with me since then. He uses it even though he knows it annoys me a lot." she says and I laugh.

"Is there a similar story for Sunshine?" I ask her.

"No, luckily there's not. He's just expert in nicknames. He uses them all the time for practically everyone. It's pretty annoying." she says.

"Hi Hilly." Peeta's voice comes from behind me and his arms wrap around my waist.

"Hi Peeta!" she smiles at him.

"So how do you like Katniss?"

"She's really nice."

"I'm glad you like her. Now, I have a deal for you." He smiles.

"What is it?"

"You know I'm opening a bakery with my Dad." He starts "And we would certainly appreciate at least two more workers who could help us in the mornings when I and Katniss are at school." He says.

"You mean, like a job?" she asks and her eyes widen.

"Yeah I offer you a job." He states

"But I have never worked at bakery?" she says doubtfully.

"It's nothing hard, we will train you in no time." Peeta smiles. "Katniss can tell you."

"Yeah it's true, I absolutely sucked at cooking or baking and he taught me in two days…" I smile.

"Okay, than I take it." She smiles and jumps in the air excitedly. "Thanks so much guys!" she exclaims and hugs us.

"Peeta where's Rosie?" I ask.

"She's helping Tina in the kitchen." He smiles.

"Tina?" I ask a little confused.

"Cato's mum." He says.

"Oh… okay." I smile.

"So, we'll see you at 8:00 tomorrow Hilly and I'll train you." Peeta smiles.

"Okay, thanks again." She smiles "Ta ta for now!" she laughs as we go away.

"Ta ta for now?" I raise my eyebrows at Peeta. He just chuckles.

"That's what Tigger says in Winnie the Pooh instead of Goodbye." He explains. "She's a little bit crazy about Tigger. Well a little bit crazy in general I would say.

"Well I don't mind." I smile "Being normal is overrated. Being crazy is much more fun." I laugh and he laughs with me.

"So do you have any idea about who the second worker will be?" I ask.

"Yeah I do. Actually I already asked him and he said yes." He smiles at me.

"He?" I ask suspiciously.

"Yeah. It's one of the guys who go here too. He's a little crazy too, but deep in heart he's really kind. It was actually he who suggested Hilly." He says "He said, that she's really good and responsible. And he likes her and would like to spend more time with her, but he doesn't have the courage to tell her." Peeta says and looks at me.

"You know I have a sympathy for him. I know how it feels." He winks at me and I roll my eyes. And then the thought hits my mind.

"Isn't his name David?" I ask.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Peeta asks in surprise.

"Well… He came and introduced as I was talking with Hilly. He seemed like a show off, but just from the beginning I saw that he likes her." I smirk.

"Really?" Peeta asks.

"Really. She's just not aware of it." I say.

"Well, then I choose well. We will have two good workers and we will help then to get together." He grins and I shake my head.

"I hope so." I grin back. "Because if she doesn't like him, it will end up in disaster." I say.

"Don't worry." Peeta smiles "Be happy." He adds and kisses my cheek.

We pick up Rosie, say goodbye and head home. Tomorrow Peeta and Jacob are opening the bakery and I'll be helping them. And then it seems that we'll spent all the summer in the baker too. Since I can bring Rosie with me I don't mind at all.

* * *

**Thnaks for reading, I'll be happy and excited to read what you think about this chapter in the reviews and I really thank you for each one of them and for every follow and favorite. See you next time! =)**

**P.S. Next chapter is called "Strawberries" and some lemons are coming =) But, shhh, it's a secret ;) **


	20. Strawberries

**Hi everyone! It's been a long time huh?I'm extremly busy right now. I'm sorry that it took me so long and I have only bed news. These next two weeks from Monday, I'm working on a camp for children a teens so I will be not updating much. Maybe not at all, but I'll try to deliver at least on more chapter to you. Well I hope you'll still wait for another chapters... I have some ideas about them and it will get a little dramatic again. :) **

**Well here is a new chapter, it's mostly lemons, fluff and lemons again so enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 20: Strawberries

On Monday morning, we get up really early. We have been sleeping in the bakery with Peeta and Jacob. Peeta as a true gentleman lets me sleep in his bed and he slept on the couch. In the morning, we get up at 3:30 to prepare everything. Today we're opening the bakery and Jacob and Peeta want everything to be perfect. So since 4:00 we're baking bread, rolls, cupcakes and muffins. Peeta even makes his delicious cheese buns and some pies.

At 7:00, Peeta unlocks the door with a huge smile and he turns the sign to OPEN. To his own surprise, there is few people waiting outside to buy bread immediately. I work as a cashier, while Peeta and Jacob bake pastries and decorate the cupcakes. At 7:50 Hilly shows up with a shiny smile for everyone.

"Hyia!" she waves and smiles.

"Hi, Hilly." I smile back. "Did you have breakfast?"

"An apple." she smiles.

"Oh, that's not a proper breakfast. What abouuuut..." I sing and "A morning muffin and cupcake?" I smirk as I get one of each on a little plate.

"Well I will not complain." she laughs and takes the plate. I take my own and accompany her because there are no customers right now.

"So are you excited to work here?" I ask.

"Well, I am really excited, but I'm also nervous that I will mess something up." she says.

"Don't worry. Peeta and Jacob will teach you, it's not that hard." I smile encouragingly.

"Oh, hello Hilly!" Peeta says from behind the counter. "How are you today?"

"Fine." she smiles. "Excited to start working."

"Well, we'll wait for our second novice and than I'll show you around the kitchen." he smiles.

"Who is the second worker?" she asks. Peeta smiles slightly.

"You'll see." he says just in the moment when the bell by the door rings announcing a customer coming. Well it's not a customer. It's David.

"Please tell me it's not this jerk." Hilly looks at me pleadingly.

"Hi everyone!" he smiles his shiny smile and waves. "Baker novice Clark is reporting for duty!" he says and salutes towards Peeta. Hilly puts her hand on her forehead as she shakes her head slightly and rolls her eyes.

"This is gonna be bad." she whines.

"Hey Sunshine!" David winks at her. "Ready to serve your baking duty with me?" he asks, coming to us and sitting next to me.

"If I knew that you're the second novice, I would seriously reconsider my decision." she says giving him a glare.

"Oh, come on it'll be fun won't it Katniss?" he turns to me, he gives me a wink and puts his arm around my shoulders in a friendly gesture.

"Hey buddy, keep your hands away from my Cupcake!" Peeta warns seriously, but a small smile is playing on his lips.

"I haven't touched any cupcake." David says confused. Hilly is also looking at Peeta with a confused look. As I realize why they are confused I start to laugh and they both raise their eyebrows at me.

"Cupcake is his nickname for me." I get out between laughing.

"Oh, I get it now." David smiles and let's his arm slide down from my shoulders. "Do you have some nickname for him?" he asks and looks at me.

"Oh, yeah, he's my Stud Muffin." I laugh again and Hilly laughs with me now.

"Of course he is a stud muffin." David laughs "What else he could be."

"Okay, enough talking. Girls finish your breakfast and we'll start. I'll give you two a tour around the bakery and we will start your training while Katniss will be behind the cash." he says as a true boss. We quickly finish our breakfast with Hilly and go back to work. Sometime during the morning Mum comes with Prim and Rosie. They are all excited about the opening and they buy bread and some cupcakes.

Rosie is allowed to stay in the bakery with us since she won't be getting in a way in the kitchen. So she stays in the front with me, sometimes helping me getting pastries for the customers, but she spends a lot of time in the part dedicated for kids too. There is a little table, some papers and color pencils, coloring papers and box with toys. Peeta has been thinking about everything. When the customers want to stay and eat their pastries in here, they can buy drinks like coffee, tea, hot chocolate or lemonades. They can sit down and enjoy their food.

In two days David and Hilly are over with their training successfully and they are starting to get into a baking routine. We find out that they match together perfectly. Dave is best at making bread, Hilly is specialist in shaping rolls. Dave is baking muffins and cupcakes and Hilly is decorating them. Perfect couple of bakers. The week goes by quickly and quite successfully. We already found some regular customers. They keep coming at the same time, buying their favorite things and the more often they come the bigger smile I give them because I'm thankful that they like the bakery.

In the end of the week the real test comes as Hilly and Dave will be left in the bakery alone with Jacob. Me and Peeta are going for a weekend in a cabin in the mountains with Finn, Gale, Annie and Johanna. Rosie is quite sad, that she won't be with me for three days, but Prim promises to take her to the zoo and she's eventually becomes all excited about a weekend with her Auntie.

In the early Friday morning, we drive away from our house, all excited about the weekend in the mountains. Peeta took his car and Finn and Annie are going with us while Johanna was left with Gale. I think they don't mind. I have noticed, that they are giving each other smiles and looks more often than usual. I wonder if there is something more going on between them.

As we arrive to the cabin, we take out our backpacks and we settle in the bedrooms first. Finn and Annie has one for them, me and Peeta have the other and Gale and Johanna had both their own room. By the time I unpacked my things I start to feel strange. A little nauseous. We are supposed to do the first hike right today, but I don't feel like going. I lie down into the bed, close my eyes and breath deeply. The nausea is only getting worse.

"Are you okay?" Peeta's concerned voice comes from the door.

"I don't know." I admit opening my eyes. "I have a stomach ache and nausea." I say and cuddle under the blanket.

"You think it won't go away in a while?" he asks softly stroking my hair.

"I don't know."

"Well we can stay here today if you prefer that." he says.

"Maybe that would be better." I whisper "But I don't want to ruin our hiking weekend."

"It's okay, Katniss, you're not going on a hike with a stomach ache." he says, stands up and goes out of the room. I hear him talking with the others, telling them that I don't feel well and that we'll probably stay here today. He says that at least he can bake something good until they come back. They all agree to do it like that. They come to say goodbye to me and than they set out for their today hike.

"We'll call you when we're on top of the Bear Mountain and we'll take a photo for you!" they call and we smile.

"I think I'll just lie down and try to sleep the nausea away." I say and deposit myself on the couch.

"Okay, call if you need anything, I'm gonna bake something good." Peeta smiles. He kisses my forehead and disappears in the kitchen.

I fall asleep in a while, but not for long. I wake up with terrible cramps in my stomach and a tightening feeling in my throat. I make it to the toilet just in time, before the contents of my stomach get out. Peeta of course hears me and comes immediately. He holds my hair so it would not get dirty from vomit and he rubs circles on my back with his warm hand. When my stomach is empty, I collapse on the tiles and he pulls me into a hug.

"It's okay, you'll get better." he says encouragingly.

"I-i think it was the sandwich from the gas station." I say. "I feel much better already." I say and it is true. The craps are over and my stomach doesn't ache anymore.

"That's good." he smiles at me and he helps me get up. I wash my mouth and accompany him in the kitchen. I sit on the counter and watch him as he makes some cake base.

"What are you making?" I ask.

"Strawberry cheesecake." he smiles at me. "It's an easy one and it is really delicious.

"Everything you make is delicious." I smile at him. He gives me a sweet smile and he goes back to preparing the cheesecake.

"Wanna try this strawberries?" he asks and picks up a big one. "They are home grown and really delicious." he adds and holds the strawberry in front of my face. I just smile and sink my teeth into the red fruit. As soon as I feel the sweet strawberry taste, I close my eyes and hum in approval.

"Mmmm." I hum "That's probably the best strawberry I have ever had." I say as I lick my lips and open my eyes.

I'm utterly surprised by the look in his face, because it's like the Peeta who was standing in front of me before I closed my eyes had been exchanged for someone else. His lips are slightly parted, his eyes are wide and quite darker than usual. And his cheeks are slightly red. He usually looks like this when he's excited about me. But why would he be now? We haven't even kiss or touch. But as I look down for a second, my theory is confirmed by a bump in the front of his pans. I look up into his eyes.

"Peeta?" I say softly with raised eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Peeta finally snaps out of his fantasies. "Oh, everything is perfect." he smiles and his cheeks get even redder.

"You have no idea do you?" he asks with a smirk, stepping towards me, pressing his body against my legs as I'm still sitting on the counter.

"What about? I don't get it Peeta." I say confused.

"You have no idea about the effect you have on me." he smirks up.

"You wanna tell me, that I made you excited?" I ask. "But I haven't done anything... exciting." I finish unsure.

"Ohh, you have." he smirks with a wicked smile.

"The way you bit into the strawberry, how you closed your eyes and hummed." he whispers and my eyes get wide as I feel his manhood grow against my pants. His eyes are dark and they look into mine so intently, that I'm not able to blink or move.

"I have an idea." he says and I see a playful spark in his eyes. "Go into our bedroom, I'll be there in a minute." he smiles.

"But what if they come back?" I ask.

"They won't." he whispers into my ear and a shiver runs down my body.

In fact I don't care if they come, I'm going to do whatever he wants me to do. And so I get into our bedroom. I already know my clothes will not remain on my body, I strip down, laying on the bed only in my lace bra and panties.

He comes in a few minutes, holding a bowl of strawberries. I raise my eyebrows in a question, but he just gives me a smirk and places the bowl on the bedside table. He eats one of them and hovers above me with another one. he puts it into my mouth and I eat it. It's delicious. Without saying anything, we start to kiss slowly and softly. Slowly he moves his lips across my neck and my breath becomes rapid. When he's so distracted I use this moment to push him down from my body and I sit in his lap now, with him looking up at me.

"May I satisfy you first?" I whisper into his ear and I hear his breath hitch.

"Anything you want My Lady." he says shakily as I get him out of his clothes.

"I-I think..." he stammers as I pull down his boxers releasing his manhood out.

"... that y-you could as for a-anything right now and my a-answer would b-be..." he says shakily as I run my lips down his belly and towards his groin.

"Yes..." he breathes out as I kiss the tip of his little buddy. I smirk over my power of making him speechless.

"Do you like it like this?" I ask as I run my tongue over all of his length and wrap my fingers around his balls softly.

"Ohhh, yes." he moans and it makes my belly contract in excitement. I can feel the wetness on my panties as I watch him squirting under my touch. His breath is rapid and as I run one of my hands over his chest, I feel his heart hammering crazily. Slowly I tease his manhood with my tongue, licking it lightly and softly. I can feel how it drives him crazy.

"Oh, come on" he whimpers "Don't torture me." he pleads and opens his eyes to look at me with a pleading look. I give him a smirk.

"I heard that the longer you stimulate it, the better it feels." I say and he just groans in frustration. I run my hand up and down and he moans loudly, not even trying to control it. For a while I keep teasing him, but then suddenly and quickly, I slide him into my mouth as much as I can. I'm rewarded with a surprised and most beautiful moan I have ever heard from him.

"Katniss." he breathes out, moving his hips against my lips.

It makes my belly contract in lust almost painfully, my folds flood in wetness and it makes my heart beat in excitement. I long for his fingers to touch me. As if he hears my thoughts, his hand lands on my leg and it slides up my tight, ending up on my panties. I moan against his member and my legs tremble as he rubs the front part of my panties softly. I feel his member getting hard as rock and by the movements of his body I know he's not far from his orgasm.

"Did I-I tell you how amazing you a-are?" he stammers out. "Amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, sex goddess." he breathes out and moans in the end.

"Oh, only Peeta Mellark is able to babble when a girl is giving him a blowjob." I chuckle a little and put his member back in my mouth. He moves his groin against my mouth slightly, helping me. His hands fall down from my panties as he moans again. His hands grip the bed sheets as I feel him shivering slightly.

"Almost there..." he breathes and as I look up at his face I just love the expression of the highest pleasure. His eyes shut tightly, his lips parted slightly and his breath panting. I wrap my fingers around his member and slide my mouth along it as much as I can and I move my hand as fast as I can too.

"Oh, Katniss!" he cries so loudly, I'm sure anyone could hear it even outside the cabin. This last moan of his makes me ache for his hand between my legs again. I can see how his balls contract as the salty liquid squirts into my mouth. I swallow it quickly and move my mouth along him few more times softly. Peeta is now lying on the bed, with his limbs spewed in different directions, panting loudly, his eyes are still tightly shut and his heart is beating fast.

"I love you." he breathes out and I giggle.

"Oh, really?" I ask playfully.

"I love you to the moon and back and I'm never letting you go." he states and pulls me into his arms.

"So I assume you liked it?" I ask with a smirk.

"Oh, it was amazing." he smiles at me. His hand kneads my breast and I feel almost painful throbbing between my legs. I close my eyes and moan quietly as he sucks my nipple.

"I think it's time to finish my Cupcake, don't you think?" he asks playfully and he hovers over my body now.

"I won't resist." I smile up and he smiles back. He lowers his lips towards my ear and kisses my earlobe softly for a while.

"But first I have to decorate it as every other cupcake." he whispers and a shiver runs down my body.

"W-what?" I ask shakily, not getting his meaning.

He takes a huge strawberry and he bites half of it away. First he just kisses my neck and I lay my head down to give him more space. In a while something cool touches my neck and my breath hitches as I realize it's the strawberry. He slides it down my neck, leaving a cold and wet track behind.

"Everywhere this strawberry travels, my lips will follow." he whispers into my ear with a low voice, which makes my belly contract in lust again. I think I will soon have orgasm even without him touching me. He slides the strawberry between my breasts, than over each one of them, stopping on my nipples and circling them around. Than he makes a zigzag trace over my belly. It feels like the cool strawberry is quite the opposite of the burning fire inside. It makes me moan as the strawberry reaches my lower abdomen and then I breathe out as it circles my clit.

"Ohh, Peeta." I breathe out and I see him smirk up at me. "I'm gonna die of pleasure before you even touch me." I say shakily and he chuckles as he slides the strawberry down through my folds and stops at my entrance. He circles it in there for a while and then it disappears. When I look down I see him putting it into his mouth.

"Mmmm. It tastes even better." he moans and I smirk over him. "I think I'll put few of them in my way." he smirks and grabs few strawberries. One of them placing by my collarbone, second one between my breasts and third one into my bellybutton. He picks up one more and looks at me with a wicked smile.

"Would you mind if I put this one into you?" he asks. My eyes widen as I realize what he means.

"You would eat that?" I ask in shock.

"Happily." he smiles and kneels between my legs. He slowly slides his fingers inside me and I moan in agreement.

"Oh, you're so wet Cupcake." he moans. "You can't imagine how sexy this is." he says and then he slowly puts the strawberry in, leaving it partly outside so he could take it out later. I moan over the strange feeling of having something inside. The strawberry is not big, but just a feeling of something inside me is amazing. I wonder how amazingly it would feel if his member would be there and my belly erupts in excitement again as I realize I really want to have him inside. I want to be one with Peeta.

"I think I'm gonna start my strawberry journey now." he smirks at me and he kisses my earlobe. When he spends a torturously long minute kissing my neck I think I'm gonna lose it.

"Peeta?" I breathe out.

"Yeah?" he hums against my skin.

"If you won't speed this up, I think I'm gonna burn down soon and you'll be the one to blame." I say.

"Oh, I heard the longer you stimulate the better it feels." he says and I feel his lips curve into a smirk against my collarbone. I just groan in frustration as my clit throbs with want for his tender fingers.

"Payback." he says still smirking, but he speeds his moves a little. He moves to my breasts, eating the strawberry between them and making me moan loudly as he licks my nipples and sucks them. His soft kisses tickle my belly as he follows the zigzag strawberry trace towards my bellybutton, where he uses his tongue to get the strawberry into his mouth. Finally he slowly approaches my lower abdomen and then he moves towards my clit. His tongue touches it teasingly and I moan as an electric shock wave runs through my body making me shiver. He circles the clit softly once. Then his tongue slides down through my folds and it circles my entrance where the last strawberry awaits for him, half buried in my entrance. I feel his teeth against my skin as he sinks them into the strawberry and he slides it out slowly, stimulating all the nerves in there and making me feel amazing.

"Mmmmm." he hums as he eats it. "That tastes amazing." he says and when I look down at him, he smirks at me. I notice that his member is waking up again.

"Okay, now back to pleasuring you." he smiles and lowers his head between my legs. His tongue dances across my clit, between my folds and around my entrance for a while, making me moan loudly and making me forget everything around. I suck a breath in as his mouth is replaced with his fingers. He places his thumb over my clit and then slowly and deliberately he slides two fingers into my entrance.

"Ooohh." I breathe out as his tender fingers stroke me inside, making my belly burn even more. As his thumb slowly makes circles around my clit, it drives me crazy and I know I won't last for long.

"Oh Peeta." I moan as the warm feeling grows bigger in my belly.

"What?" he asks smiling at me.

"I love you." I say shakily. "Just don't stop please." I add, starting to pant.

"What about this?" he asks and presses his thumb right against my clit, making me shiver.

"Oh, definitely yes." I say and the corners of my mouth twitch with a small smile.  
"Anything you want My Lady. Just ask." he whispers into my ear and goes back to my clit. Oh, I have one thing I would like him to do, but I'm not sure he would do it now. But my mind is too clouded with the amazing feeling of his fingers inside me and his thumb against my clit.

"Oh" I moan loudly as he hits the sensitive spot inside me again, making me feel that pleasant pressure again. "Please stay there." I breathe out.

"Here?" he asks curiously and runs his fingers over the spot again.

"Mmmm." I hum and arch my back a little.

"Oh, I t-think..." I stammer "I think I'll be there soon." I close my eyes and feel Peeta's lips close to my ear.

"I love you Katniss." he whispers as the urgent feeling consumes me more and more. I'm panting and my heart is racing as I finally give in and let my muscles contract, squirting the warm liquid against Peeta's fingers and crying in pleasure loudly.

"Oh, Peeta." I breathe out between my panting. "Your fingers are gonna kill me one day." I whisper and chuckle. His hand is still lying in my groin, not stimulating it any more. But for some reason I still don't feel entirely satisfied. He looks down at me with a content smile.

"You can't imagine, how beautiful it is to watch you, when you're having orgasm." he says and I blush slightly. Suddenly I feel his member brush against my hand and I immediately know why I'm not entirely satisfied. I run my hand around it softly which startles Peeta.

"Seems like someone wants a second round." I smirk at him. He chuckles lightly but moves my hand away softly.

"Don't be surprised, the way you move and moan... It turns me on in a second, when you moan my name like that." he says and I feel excitement in my belly.

"It does the same to me, when you moan my name." I smile up at him. He smiles back.

"Now tell me." he says with a mischievous smile. "Does it still feel good?" he asks, startling me, when he moves his fingers between my folds and over my clit once again.

"It doesn't feel bad." I smile up.

"And would you allow me to try to continue rubbing it?" he asks. "I would like to know if you'll get another orgasm." he says almost pleading with me.

"I think I won't resist if you insist on it." I smile.

"Good." he whispers into my ear. He sucks my nipple and his hands starts to move over my clit again. This time the fire burns in my belly pretty quickly and I moan loudly. As the feelings become more and more urgent I remember what I was thinking about earlier.

"Peeta?" I breathe out.

"Yes, Cupcake?" he smiles.

"You said, that if I want something I should just a-ask..." I say and open my eyes to look at him.

"Yes." he smiles. "Whatever you want." I stare at him for a while as I fight to speak while being distracted by the pleasure I feel.

"what do you want me to do?" he asks and slows his movements.

"I want you in." I say and look him in the eyes deeply.

"You want my fingers on that spot again huh?" he smiles slightly.

"No Peeta." I say and give him a deep look again "I want HIM in." I specify and watch as his eyes get wider.

"Katniss I don't know." he says suddenly unsure and he stops moving his hand. "Are you sure you're ready?" he asks, looking at me worriedly.

"I'm sure." I say. "I want it so much." I whimper and give him a pleading look. "Isn't this a perfect time? You just made me come, I'm so wet... It can't be that bad." I smile at him.

"Whatever you want My Lady." he whispers and gives me a soft kiss.

"So you're really sure?" he asks examining my face closely.

"I'm sure." I state. "I'm ready."

"Okay." He says, suddenly he's very serious as he hovers above me and I start to feel a little nervous. As I feel the tip of his hard member touching my entrance, I feel nervous suddenly and my body tenses. What if it hurts? What if I get a flashback? What if he doesn't like it? He must feel it because he looks me in the eyes deeply.

"Relax." he whispers into my ear. "It's just me. Peeta. Your stud muffin. I won't hurt you." he coos into my ear. Than his hand moves to my clit again and as he rubs it softly, I sigh and relax my tensed muscles. An excited shiver runs through me as the pressure gets higher and I close my eyes. Then I feel his fingers sliding between my folds and spreading the sticky wetness around them and my entrance as I feel his tip against my entrance again.

And then he presses him forward a little, entering me slowly. My breath hitches as I feel his full size inside me. He's just partly in when he stops as he hears my breath hitch, looking into my eyes. It's not painful. More like uncomfortable and burning a little, but I'm sure it will go away eventually.

"Does it hurt?" he asks worried.

"No." I say "It's just a little uncomfortable. Go on." I encourage him. But he still looks me in the eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you." he says concerned. I slide my hands across his back, ending on his butt. I smile slightly as I squeeze those perfect muscles. He gives me a surprised look and then I push him towards me, making him slide deeper in me.

"Oh." we moan in unison loudly as he's finally all in. It feels a little uncomfortable, but the burning has almost vanished and I start to feel the amazing feeling in my belly. I breathe out shakily as I realize, what are we doing. We're having sex. We are connected in the most intimate way two people are able to. We aren't two people anymore. We are one.

"This is feeling so amazing." he breathes out into my ear as his head is buried in my hair.

"It is." I whisper.

"Doesn't it hurt?" he asks concerned, looking me in the face.

"Not anymore." I whisper and kiss him softly with a smile.

"So I can move?" he asks.

"Yeah, move." I smile and close my eyes in anticipation of what will come.

Slowly and carefully he moves him out and back in again. The feeling it makes in my body is indescribable. All my body is shivering as his member is stimulating all the sensitive spots inside me. Having his fingers inside me was one thing, but having him in is entirely different.I can feel him shiver too.

"Katniss, you feel so beautiful." he breathes out into my hair in an attempt to calm down a little. "You're so warm and wet and, oh God, you're so tight." he whimpers into my hair.

"You like it?" I ask with a smirk.

"I love it." he smiles down at me and kisses me softly. For a long while, we just kiss softly. He's not moving, it's enough for me to have him in and feel so fulfilled.

"Oh. W-what are you doing?" I moan against his lips as I feel his thumb against my clit again. That is entirely different too. As he rubs it, it is one thing, but together with his member in, it drives me insane.

"I don't know how long I will hold it in and I want you to enjoy it too." he says and kisses me softly again.

"Oh, Peeta." I moan and I dig my fingers into his back as he slowly moves in and out again, while still rubbing my clit.

"Does it feel good?" he asks.

"It's beautiful." I breathe out. I can't take it anymore and I move my hips against his, moving him in and out of me again. We continue moving in unison slowly as I feel my orgasm building somewhere inside my belly. But it feels so much deeper than ever before, when he's in.

"Peeta." I say almost painfully.

"Yeah?" he breathes out.

"Can we... move more quickly?" I ask looking at him.

"But I will be finished too soon." he says concerned and looks at me. I struggle to find the right words in my head, because again it is clouded because of all the pleasure I feel all over my body. Every cell in my body is tingling and I know I'm on the edge of my orgasm.

"I'm... I'm almost there too." I stammer out between my panting.

"Okay." he says. He takes my hand and to my shock he places it over my clit. "You rub it, because it's kind of hard for me to do, when we're in this position." he explains.

I blush a little, but it goes away really quickly as he thrusts deeper than before, making me cry out loud in pleasure. I forget about anything else. The only thing I'm able to feel are his hands, holding my hips, his member sliding in and out of me, making me feel how I never felt before. I throw away all my shyness and I rub my clit as much as I want. As I feel the fire growing I press against it even more and I know that my release is not far away. Eventually, Peeta also loses all of his control and we move as quickly as we can, feeling each other's body so closely, panting, moaning and our hearts beating in the same crazy rhythm. I start to worry that I will get heart attack, but this concern disappears as I feel the familiar tingling which always starts my orgasms.

"Peeta!" I cry out and dig my fingers into his back as the muscles in my vagina start to contract in pleasureful cramps and waves of the best pleasure in my life start to run through my body. All my body shivers in this orgasm.

"Oh, Katniss." he moans a few seconds after me. "Oh my" he cries as I feel him tremble in his own orgasm and as I feel something warm inside me. His eyes are closed and he thrusts few more times into me, slowing down as the waves of my own orgasm already disappeared.

He collapses on me and we stay like that for a moment. I feel his warm rapid breath on my neck, I feel his heart beating against my skin, I feel his muscles against mine and I can still feel his member inside me even though it is not as hard as before.

"Oh man! That was so beautiful and amazing and overwhelming." he says and looks me in the eyes. I chuckle a little as I see his bright smile.

"It was." I smile and kiss his lips softly. He rolls off me and I feel something warm, streaming down my tights, but I don't care.

"It was so amazing..." he says again looking at the ceiling with wide eyes "I could feel, when you had orgasm." he says and looks at me in amazement "I could feel how your muscles contracted around me and it was so overwhelming." he says and looks me in the eyes.

"You didn't expect us having sex were you?" I chuckle.

"No, definitely not here and now." he chuckles too.

"I think we should add a strawberry in here." I smirk and raise my left hand, motioning towards my pandora bracelet.

"I definitely will buy you one." he smiles and runs his fingers over the charms. "I will never look at strawberries the same way." he whispers and looks me in the eyes again.

"Yeah. Every time you'll look at them, you'll remember the one you put inside and your little buddy will wake up immediately huh?" I laugh.

"I hope not." he says a little concerned. "We use strawberries in the bakery a lot." he adds and I laugh at him again. But suddenly his face gets serious.

"Katniss." he says and he seems almost panicked. "We haven't used any protection." he says and I can see how pale he's becoming.

"It's okay." I smile slightly. "My period ended just two days ago, it's safe to have sex without protection now. The week after period is safe." I calm him.

"Really?" he asks.

"Yeah." I smile.

"Then we have like five more days?" he smirks mischievously.

"Yeah we do." I laugh.

"I think we need a shower." he says. I realize that he's right because we're both covered in sweat.

"Well, since we're alone, we could take a shower together." I suggest with a seductive wink.

"I would like that." he smiles and stands up. He offers me his hand and we head to the bathroom. We don't even bother with clothes. We both step into the shower and turn on the water. First I soap his body and run my hands around it, lingering on my favorite places, making him smile.

Then he turns to me. Firstly he insists on washing my hair, so I let him. Then he runs his soapy hands around my body, starting at my shoulders, lingering on my breasts which he kneads for a long time, resting his chin on my shoulder. Then he moves to my butt and his fingers slide to the front of my body, soaping my groin and kneading it for a long time.

"You are so impossibly beautiful." he whispers as he runs his hand up to my breasts and back down to my folds. It makes me smile happily that someone thinks I'm beautiful. It makes me feel beautiful.

"You make me feel beautiful." I smile and he smiles back.

We spent the rest of the afternoon baking the cheesecake (which ended up without strawberries, because there was not many left) and then we watch movie "What women want". The others come not long before the sun sets. They are all excited about the cheesecake as Peeta brings it after dinner.

"I planned it with strawberries, but _someone _ate them." he says and gives me a look.

"Ohh, don't put the blame on me, you ate them too!" I shot back "I ate just three of them."

"Yeah, but you ate the first one." he smirks.

"After you put it to my mouth!" I shoot back.

"Okay guys, we get it, you two ate the strawberries." Gale chuckles. Johanna already cut pieces of the cheesecake and gave them to us. It is delicious as usual.

The next day we all go for another hike and on Sunday we have the last one. We arrive home around eight and I'm just sad that Peeta is not staying with us anymore. He gives me a goodbye kiss and he heads to the bakery, while I head home.

On Monday morning, it's me and Peeta, who start to bake a 4:00, because we want the others to rest when they worked all the weekend. We work in comfortable silence, me making rolls and muffins, while Peeta makes bread and decorates cupcakes. I'm humming some melody contently as his hand on my waist startles me.

"I have something for you." he smirks.

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"This." he says and presents a cupcake with white frosting, covered with small strawberries made of sugar.

"Oh, that's beautiful." I smile and only the sight of strawberries wakes butterflies in my belly.

"Cupcake for my beautiful Cupcake." he smiles. I smile and want to bite into it, when he stops me.

"Don't bite into it." he chuckles. "Break it in two halves first, there's something inside." he smiles. I eye him suspiciously but eventually I break the cupcake and find a pandora charm with a bright red strawberry.

"Oh, this is beautiful." I smile up at him "How did you get it? It's four in the morning."

"Well maybe your sister helped me a little, when she bought it on Saturday." he smiles and I just shake my head with a smile. He helps me add it to my bracelet and we hug each other tightly.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you more." he smiles and kisses my nose.

* * *

**So what do you think? Do you think it was a good first time for Peeta and Katniss? :) Let me know in your reviews I love them and I missed reading them when I wasn't updating for so long... :) Thanks for favs and follows too :) Love you guys!  
**


	21. For Better And Worse

**Hey everyone! Finally I'm back! I hope you're not too angry that it tooks me so long... So my camps are over and I'm a crying wreck, because I won't see my amazing american friends until next year. But back to my story...  
I'm here with a brand new chapter and I'm pretty sure you'll not like the ending. One new thing is, that there is a little part from Hilly's POV. Something happens to her and I needed you to know what happened. I hope you will like this new chapter and I promise to post another one as soon as possible... **

* * *

Chapter 21: For Better And Worse

It's Thursday morning and I'm working in the bakery. Rosie is happily coloring some papers and I'm behind the cash. Today I'm alone with Hilly and Dave. Well at least for the morning. Peeta and Jacob have some appointments with two restaurant owners, who were interested in ordering bread from our bakery every day. Mum comes to the bakery and takes Rosie home before lunch.

I still can't stop thinking about the alone day we had in the cabin. I still can't stop thinking about him inside of me, filling me fully. When I see strawberries I can't help than smile and I feel butterflies in my stomach. I always remember the way Peeta licked my…

"Just stop it!" Hilly yells from the kitchen. I just roll my eyes. Usually, they can get on with each other, but today they're extra quibbly.

"I'm not doing anything." Dave says offensively with such an innocent tone that I don't even have to look to know that he's irritating her with something.

"Argh" I hear Hilly's frustrated groan.

"Are you guys okay?" I ask walking into the kitchen and examining the situation. Hilly is bent over the cupcakes, frosting and Dave is across from her kneading the bread dough.

"What's the problem?" I ask.

"He keeps staring at me and winking and I can't concentrate." She complains with annoyed look.

"Since when it is forbidden to smile and wink at people?" he asks defensively.

"Dave, leave her alone." I say calmly trying to persuade him to be wise.

"Yeah, you're adult, not some pubescent teen and…" Hilly is interrupted by her phone ringing. She takes it out of her pocket and she frowns at the display.

"Mum?" she answers the phone and walks further away from us. She walks during her calls very often.

"Dave, please give her a break." I say quietly.

"No, I'm at work." Hilly says to the phone.

"But I can't help." He says quietly and a little sheepishly "She's too cute! The way her hair falls down from her ponytail, right over her eyes…" he trails of and watches her. "I just want to reach out and brush it behind her ear." he whines softly. It makes me smile slightly, because I already know, that he's fond of her.

"Mum I won't sit down, stop beating around the bush and just tell me!" Hilly says annoyed.

"Well, try to be nice for a change and not annoying." I tell him quietly "It will not do any good, when…"

"WHAT?!" Hilly says in that terrible kind of voice. That deadly serious tone, which makes your stomach tighten and it makes you feel that something really, really bad happened. Until now she was pacing around, but now she stopped, her hands start to shake and she holds onto the working table. Her eyes are wide and I can see fear in them. We watch her closely with Dave and I can't miss the concerned look in his eyes either.

"But, but, b-but…" she stammers but she's obviously interrupted by her mum.

"W-where are you?" Hilly asks and her voice shakes slightly.

"Okay, I'll t-try." She says "Don't worry." She adds.

Then she hangs up and we slowly watch as she falls apart. The phone slips out of her hand, she starts shaking and she slides down on the floor, placing her face into her hands and in the end a loud sob escapes her.

"What's wrong?" Dave asks as he hurries towards her. His voice is soft and full of concern which only confirms our theory that he really deeply cares about her. He crouches next to her and he puts his hand on her shoulder.

"I-it's my g-grandma." She whines "s-she had a s-stroke." She adds and breaks into sobs again. Dave gives me one concerned look and then he does the best thing he can. He extends his arms towards her and she accepts his offer. He hugs her tightly as she sobs into his shirt.

"Where is she now?" he asks after a while.

"She's a-at St. Anne's hospital." Hilly hiccups "But I don't have a car and it's at least thirty minutes from here so I guess I have to find a bus and…"

"Hey." He says and his arms tighten around her again. "Slow down." He coos. "It's okay, I'll give you a ride. I have my car here." He says.

"You would do that?" she looks up at him disbelievingly.

"Of course I would Hilly." He smiles.

"You called me Hilly." She says in surprise. It makes me chuckle quietly.

"Well I know your name." he smiles "I just usually like to tease you with nicknames." He says. She smiles up at him for a while, but then her smile fades away again.

"But we can't both go." She says in panic. "We can't leave Katniss in here alone." She says looking at me.

"It's okay." I say coming to them. "Peeta and Jacob will be here soon, I can handle the bakery alone for a while." I say as I wrap one of my arms around her too.

"Really?" she asks with her teary eyes.

"It's a piece of cake." I smile at her as I release her.

"Come on, let's get up." Dave says and he offers her his hand. She takes it shakily and he pulls her up. He puts his arm around her waist and he leads her to the front of the bakery.

"Thanks." She says shakily.

"No problem." He smiles. "It's what best friends do. They help each other."

"You're not my best friend." She says sharply and gives him a glare. "We have never even been proper friends."

"Not yet." He smirks as he leads her towards the door. Just in that moment they open and Peeta walks in.

"Hello everyone! Let's celebrate our newest…" he starts joyfully but he stops when he sees tears on Hilly's face.

"What happened?" he asks in alarm.

"Hilly's grandma had a stroke and she's in the hospital now." Dave says "Will it be a problem if I would give her a ride?" he asks.

"Oh my, of course, go with her it's okay, we can handle it here with Katniss." He says.

"Okay, see you later guys." Dave says and leads Hilly towards the door.

"Ta ta for now Hilly." I call after them to cheer her up a little. She turns back with a slight teary grateful smile.

"So he has taken the opportunity to show her he cares about her?" Peeta asks looking after them.

"Seems like that." I smile.

"Let's get to the work then." He smiles and kisses me softly.

"What were you talking about when you came in? Is there something to celebrate?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah, we made a deal with those two guys so we will bake bread, rolls and buns for them every day." He smiles at me.

"That's great!" I exclaim enthusiastically and I hug him.

"It is indeed." He smiles down at me.

Hilly's POV

After he opens the car door for me I sit down and buckle my seat belt as he closes the door and walks to the driver's seat. I'm not able to stop my tears I hate crying in front of other people, but this situation and the fact that there is only Dave makes me feel less terrible about my crying. I hope he won't tell anyone about this. Somehow I know that deep in his heart he's not a bad guy.

"Hey." He whispers cheerfully smiling at me slightly. "It'll be okay. She'll be all right."

"How do you know? There's no guarantee that she will be okay." I whine.

"My grandpa had a stroke two years ago and he's quite okay. He just sometimes has a problem with remembering some words but apart from that he's still the same." He says and his eyes don't leave mine. "To be honest it's more fun. Every time he can't remember some word he describes it and we try to guess which one it is." he smiles slightly.

"So you think my grandma will be okay?" I ask my voice shaking slightly as another tears silently streaming down my face.

"I can't be a hundred percent sure, but I think you'll be okay." he says and starts the car.

I pull my knees to my chin and I hug them tightly looking out of the car window, while he drives towards the hospital. When he parks, I don't feel like going out of the car. Just looking at the building scares me. I'm not ready for my grandma lying in hospital bed, hooked to strange machines. Dave had to see my hesitation, because he goes out of the car and he opens the door for me. I look up into his eyes and he surely saw my fear, because he smiles at me slightly.

"Don't worry Hilly. Come on, I'll go with you and we'll find your parents okay?" he says and extends his hand towards me.

I hesitate looking at his hand. It's an ordinary hand, but I feel something different about it. I have never dated before. I know that it's strange in my age, but I just want to date a christian and I want to date the boy God created for me. I know it sounds old fashioned and not cool at all, but it is how I want my life to be.

So finally after few moments of hesitation, I stretch my hand towards him. He grabs it softly and pulls me out. As our skin touches I feel something strange deep inside my belly. Something like a wave of excitement. Or fear? I don't know. But it's over as soon as he lets go of me and locks his car. He puts his arm around my shoulder and he leads me in. As we approach the lady behind the table I feel my throat tightening more and more.

"What's your grandma's name?" Dave asks and looks at me.

"Elizabeth." I say shakily. He gives me an amused smile.

"Her surname is the more important part I think." he adds with a smirk.

"She has the same surname I do. Turner." I say shakily. Dave turns around and goes to the lady.

"Hello." he smiles at her. "We're looking for an old lady, Elizabeth Turner. She was brought here after a stroke." he says. The lady says something I can't hear, he thanks her and goes to me again.

"Second floor, room 12." he says and puts his arm around my shoulders again. "Come on, I promise she'll be all right." he says encouragingly and he leads me to the elevators. As we're walking through the second floor and the numbers on the doors are increasing I start to tremble. Dave stops in front of the door with 12 on it and he looks down at me concerned.

"Hey." he says softly and he wraps his arms around me carefully. "It's okay." he whispers near my ear. To my own surprise I don't pull away. It feels good to have someone to comfort you in moments like these. I'm only surprised that of all the people it is Dave.

"Go in." he says as he pulls away. "I'll wait here and when you check on your grandma you come back and tell me okay?" he smiles and sits down.

"Okay." I whisper shakily and turn to the door. My fingers are trembling terribly when I open them and walk in. My parents are there and my brother too. Luckily for me, grandma is already awake and she's even smiling.

"Grandma!" I say and a loud sob comes out of my throat.

"I'm okay sweetie." she says weakly. I can see, that she's tired, but the fact that she's smiling is giving me hope. I sit by her bed and hold her hand until my cheeks are dry.

"Grandma will be fine Hilly." mum says and puts her hand on my shoulder. "The doctor said she had a light stroke and she was in doctors hands pretty quickly so there should not be any complications." mum explains.

"Okay." I say quietly. Then I realize Dave is probably still waiting outside.

"Oh, will you excuse me for a moment? I have to thank David so he could go home." I say before I can stop my words.

"David?" My dad asks with suspicious voice and he looks me in the eyes.

"Yeah." I say blushing slightly because everyone is looking at me now. "David Clark." I specify "We were in the bakery, when mum called and he was so kind he gave me a ride." I say.

"Oh, okay then." Dad says and I walk out. But I can't miss Dad's suspicious look. He's always been too sensitive about boys coming close to me. He's guarding me very closely.

"So how is she?" Dave asks and stands up right as I walk out of the room.

"She'll be fine." I say quietly looking at my shoes. "Doctor said the stroke was only light and she was here pretty quickly so she shouldn't have any permanent damage." I add.

"I told you so." he says and when I look up I can see he's smiling. To my surprise my own lips curve into a slight smile.

"I know." I say "And I want to thank you." I say and when I take all my courage I wrap my arms around him and squeeze him in a friendly hug.

"You don't have to thank me." he says and I feel his hand stroking my back and hair and it feels nice. I don't feel like going out of this comfortable hug as I close my eyes and inhale his scent. He smells like vanilla. Probably because of the cupcakes he was making today. But eventually I let go of him and give him a smile again.

"Yes I do." I say "Not everyone would do what you did."

"Okay, if you want to thank me, there is one thing you could do for me." he says and smirks at me. I feel like I'm not gonna like what he will say.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Could we be friends?" he asks and smiles. "Like true friends? Could you try to bear my annoying nicknames and in exchange I will try to use only the good ones, and not the embarrassing ones?" he asks and I have to laugh at that.

"Okay, we can try." I smile up at him. He smiles back with a smile I have never seen before. It's not a mocking smile or a joking one. It is a warm genuine smile, which somehow warms my heart from inside. I have never seen him smiling like this at me or anyone else.

"Thanks" he smiles and he hugs me lightly again. "Then see you tomorrow Sunshine." he winks at me and I just roll my eyes with an amused quiet laugh. I guess I should really get used to this nickname. Still better than nightingale...

Katniss's POV

It's 2:30 when Dave comes back with a smile plastered over his face. By his bouncy walk and whistling I guess that it went well.

"So, how is Hilly and her grandma?" I ask casually.

"She'll be fine, no permanent damage." he says "And Hilly agreed to try to be friends. Like true friends!" he exclaims excited. "She promised she will try to bear my annoying behavior and I promised to be less annoying." he laughs.

"That's a good start." I smile.

"And..." he says and gives me a proud face "she hugged me."

"Oh, that's something." I laugh over his face. "Well I just hope you two will find out if you belong together." I smile as he goes to the kitchen.

"I figured it out already." he smiles and winks at me "I'm just waiting for her to realize it."

I just laugh and shake my head over his confidence. But maybe he's right. Wasn't it exactly the same with me and Peeta? He knew he loved me just from the beginning and he was just waiting for me to realize it. Like if he can hear my thoughts, his hands hug me from behind tightly and he presses a soft kiss to my neck.

"Hey." he whispers into my ear and I giggle.

"Hey Muffin." I smile.

"I was thinking..." he whispers.

"And?"

"And I want to ask you if you'll go on a date."

"A date?" I ask. We didn't have many classical dates in our relationship. Between Peeta's mum, Cato and the bakery, there was not much time for those.

"A date." he states. "Walk in a park, nice dinner and some movie in the cinema." he says as his lips brush my neck again.

"Okay, I'll go." I smile and close my eyes.

"Well that seems easy." Dave's voice comes from behind.

"Dave!" I exclaim angrily.

"It's not right to listen to such an intimate conversations." I say.

"Sorry." he says "I just wanted to see how to persuade girl to go on a date with me. So I should kiss her neck?"

"No!" I whine. "You can't ask Hilly to go on a first date with you and kiss her neck."

"Right." Peeta says "The first time Katniss actually agreed to go on a date with me, I had to make a deal with her." he says and winks at me. A smile plays on my lips as I remember when he asked me to go on a date.

"I promised not to flirt and touch other girls for a week and she promised to go on a date with me on Saturday if I'm able to keep the deal." he smiles.

"Wow, that's pretty hard deal." Dave laughs.

"Well it was, but the first kiss I got in the end was priceless." Peeta says and smiles at me.

"Sure it was." I smile back. Dave looks at our "in love" looks as his face gets sad and he sighs deeply.

"She's never gonna go on a date with me." he says desperately and puts his head into his hands.

"Oh, it's not that bad." I say with a smile. "I tell you what you do." Peeta adds.

"First be her friend. A true one." he says "Be kind and nice, you can tease her for fun, but when there is something serious and she needs you, be there for her. When you become real friends, next step is making her want you. You touch her shoulder, hold her hand for a while, be close to her, when she needs someone, be there. And watch her reactions to you. Watch if she's afraid or scared or just shy... Watch her and learn and do whatever it takes to make her like you." he says and winks at me.

"If it would be that easy..." he says desperately. "I can talk with her and tease her, but I doubt I'll be able to hold her hand and be calm. Today, I hold her hand just for a few seconds and it almost made my heart jump out of my chest." he admits.

"Then you're really in love buddy." Peeta smirks and goes back to the kitchen.

"You'll be okay." I smile. "You already did the first part I think. You're friends and today you showed her that you are there for her in bad times." I encourage him. "And if you need it, I can always talk to Hilly about you."

"Okay, thanks." he smiles back at me and he goes to the kitchen too.

The day goes on in our usual routine and at 4 we close the bakery and Peeta drives me home. He promises to come back in an hour to get me so we could go on our date. I don't want to wear a dress today, but I decide to look more girly than usual so I take jean shorts and an empire waist tank top, which is falling down in nice folds around my body. I'm sure Peeta will like it. When I'm dressed, I go down to find where everyone is. In a minute I find Mum, Prim and Jacob in the kitchen, playing some card game.

"Hey, why are you so dressed up?" Mum asks.

"Date with Peeta." I smile.

"You want to eat something before you go?"

"No, he's taking me for dinner."

"When will you be back?" Mum asks.

"Well, after the dinner we're going to see some movie so... late I guess." I smile innocently.

"Well, make sure Peeta escorts you home, I don't want you to be kidnapped or raped again." Mum says and gives me a strict look.

"Don't worry mum." I say.

"Ohh, I think I'm done or this young lady will ruin me!" Jacobs exclaims as Prim beats him.

"That's why I don't want to play with her." I smirk just in the moment when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it, it's probably Peeta." I say walking to the door. When I open them I'm met with a huge shiny smile and bright blue eyes. I can't not smile back at him as he walks in.

"Hey." he whispers and kisses me softly.

"Hey" I answer and lead him to the kitchen.

"Mum it's Peeta and we're going out okay?"

"Okay, enjoy your date and Peeta?" she says and turns to him.

"Yes?"

"Keep her safe." she says.

"I will." he smiles slightly. Than he grabs my hand and with a final goodbye we go out of the house, into Peeta's car and he drives to the city center.

"So what kind of dinner do you want?" Peeta asks. "Some good meal, pizza, china or Thai food?"

"Mmm, I'm not sure. Do you have some recommendations?" I smirk at him.

"Well there's a little restaurant with homemade food like hamburgers, steaks, practically everything you could think of. And they have delicious desserts." he winks at me.

"Okay, let's go there."

In fifteen minutes we arrive to a little restaurant, which is buzzing with chattering of the customers. We sit at the table by the big window and in a few minutes we get our food ordered. Peeta is getting a double cheeseburger with French fries and I got a classical hamburger with French fries. Right now he's just sitting across from me and smirking.

"What?" I ask irritated by his looks.

"I'm just thinking about how amazing you are." he smiles and I blush slightly, which makes him smile even more.

"Every girl I ever took out for a dinner wanted salad or pasta and they would run away if I would even mention a hamburger." he smirks

"Well it only confirms what terrible kind of girls you were dating before." I laugh quietly.

"Right." he smiles "I'm glad you're normal."

In a while we get our hamburgers and for a long time we're quite busy with them. I'm relatively small person, but everyone always tells me that I have a huge appetite for such a small girl. Well I guess I do, because I polish off the entire huge hamburger and all of my fries. And there's still some place for a dessert in my stomach. Peeta only smiles over me and shakes his head as I tell him I want to order a cheesecake. I enthusiastically wave to the waiter who's going by and I order two of them. When he goes away with our order, Peeta is frowning for some reason.

"Why that grumpy face?" I ask.

"He was staring at your boobs." Peeta says through gritted teeth.

"What?!"

"He was staring at your boobs." he says more clearly.

"Really?" I ask and blush. He laughs in response.

"You really have no idea what effect you have on boys." he chuckles.

The waiter brings our cheesecake in a minute and he winks at me as he places mine in front of me, which makes my face turn into a disgusted one. Peeta just laughs at me.

"So I found out which movies are they currently playing in the cinema and I think I've found the right one." he smiles at me.

"Oh really? Which one is it then?" I ask curiously.

"Divergent." he smiles and I squeal in excitement. "I thought that since we missed it last time we could see it now."

When we pay for the dinner, we slowly walk towards the cinema hand in hand. It's nice to have some quiet time together. I feel so amazing when his fingers are entwined with mine. We buy tickets for the movie and some drinks and we head in. As the lights turn off, Peeta cuddles closer to me and he puts his arm around me. I lean into his shoulder and just enjoy our closeness while we're watching the movie. It's really amazing. Usually I don't like movies made from books, because they leave out my favorite scenes. But this one is really good in this aspect.

After two hours we finally go out and we both agree that the movie was amazing and we both enjoyed it. We slowly walk towards Peeta's car talking about everything and anything. I'm quiet during the car ride, because I'm starting to feel really tired. When Peeta stops in front of our house he shuts the engine down and smiles at me.

"You can't imagine, how gladly I would go with you and sleep with you in my arms." he whispers into my ear and I sigh as goosebumps erupt on my neck.

"I would gladly accept your offer, but I think our parents would not like it." I smile slightly.

"No definitely not." he says and kisses me softly.

"What about some making out session in a car?" he mumbles between kisses and I giggle in response.

"I think I won't protest." I sight against his lips. They start showering my neck in kisses, slowly going down to my collarbone, to my calvage and finally his fingers brush the tank top away softly and he kisses my breast.

"Peeta stop." I sight into his ear.

"Why?" he asks sadly.

"We can't do this in here." I say.

"I know." he says sadly.

"We'll have to set another date then." I smirk.

"Date it is miss Everdeen." he smiles and kisses me. "I'll tell you when I think of something special for us."

"Okay." I smile. "Good Night then."

"Night night Cupcake." he says and gives me last sweet kiss.

When I close the door, he starts the engine and pulls away. As I watch his car driving through our long street, I remember his kisses, his tender caresses and his lips down between my folds. Only the thought makes me feel tingling between my legs and I feel wetness in there.

But my pleasant thoughts are interrupted with a loud bang sound. Only when I hear metal crashing against another metal, I realize what my eyes see in the distance. It's like in a slow motion. Some yellow SUV literally smashed into Peeta's car on the crossroad. Peeta should have right of way, but the other car ignored that fact. I see Peeta's car sliding through the road and finally stopping when the it hit a lamppost hard. And then there's absolute dead silence. Silence interrupted only by a blood freezing scream echoing against every wall in the street. And that scream is coming from my lips.

* * *

**"Hooray! A cliffy!" I suppose that's not what you think right now =) I'm pretty sure you'll guess what happens to him in the next chapter... And because I'm also Divergent fan, the only thing I can say is... "Be brave."**


	22. Stay With Me

**Hey Guys! Since I wasn't here for two weeks I told myself that I could update this chapter fast... **

** Before you enjoy it, I would like to invite you to read my other fanfics too. My first one and most favorite is "Stay with me" which is about Peeta and Katniss growing together after mockingjay. My second Fanfiction is called "Story of Lover Boy". It is hunger games from Peeta's POV. I hope to continue in that one when I finish this fanfic. =) I would appreciate your reviews and opinions about those fanfictions too.**

**So now, finally to the new chapter. I'm sorry for the cliffy, but I couldn't resist. A good book makes the reader wait in the end of the chapter, just in the most dramatic moment. Well I guess some of you already figured out what will happen to Peeta, so I won't prolong it. Here it is and I hope you won't hate me for it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 22: Stay With Me

_It's like in a slow motion. Some yellow SUV literally smashed into Peeta's car on the crossroad. Peeta should have right of way, but the other car ignored that fact. I see Peeta's car sliding through the road and finally stopping when it hit a lamppost hard. And then there's absolute dead silence. Silence interrupted only by a blood freezing scream echoing against every wall in the street. And that scream is coming from my lips._

When I recover from my shock after a few seconds, I start running as fast as I can. I can hear someone calling my name, probably mum, but I don't care. I just run and run until I'm by his car and I get to the driver's side. I have not even thought if it is a good idea to look into the car. I just did. And what I saw made me sick and terrified as I've never been before.

Peeta's sitting in the driver's seat, his seat belt still buckled. He has blood all over his face, because he has a gash on his forehead, where blood is going out pretty fast. But that's not the worst thing. As I look down I can see, that his left leg is stuck under the deformed metals. There's blood everywhere around his leg and it scares me.

"Peeta?" I say shakily and touch his face with my trembling fingers "Peeta can you hear me? Please be awake, please!" I beg him. "You can't leave me here alone." I whine as the first sob comes out of my lips.

"Katniss." he croaks and turns his head a little.

"Peeta." I whisper in relieve "Please don't fall asleep. Just stay with me until the ambulance comes. I need you to stay with me." I say and sob again.

"Always" he croaks again. I hold his bloody hand as my mum finally arrives and looks down at Peeta.

"I called an ambulance they'll be here soon." she says and I can see the concern in her eyes and the fear which comes in there when she looks at his leg.

"Peeta tell me, do you feel any pain?" she asks.

"Not at all... It's… it's strange" he says woozily.

"That's usual. You're in shock. Once it goes away you'll feel all the pain." she says. "So tell me, can you feel your left leg?" she asks.

"I'm not sure." he says. "It's tingling and it starts to be painful.

"Okay, we'll see when they come and get you out of this." she says. "I'm gonna look at the other car. Katniss you get the first aid kit and stop the bleeding on his head." She instructs me and I do so. I get a bandage and I press it against the gash on his forehead.

"Peeta?"

"Hmm." He hums and I can see his eyes closing slowly.

"How do you feel?" I ask as I finally hear the sirens in distance.

"Sleepy." He mumbles.

"Okay, talk to me." I order "Talk to me, you need to stay awake." I say as see blue light coming closer and closer.

"I love you." He says and his eyes look into mine woozily.

"I love you too." I whisper as I hold his hand.

"It hurts." He whines quietly. It makes me feel like crying.

"They're here. They're gonna help you and they're gonna take the pain away." I assure him as the ambulance stops just a few meters from us. "I promise." I sob out as I see how he starts trembling slightly. I see tears streaming down his cheeks and it makes me feel terrible.

"Okay." He hisses through gritted teeth and closes his eyes painfully.

"It's gonna be okay." I sob again as I grip his hand tightly. "Just breathe deeply and stay awake."

The medics jump out of the ambulance and they're by Peeta in a second. I can't miss how the young medic's face darkens as he frowns when he looks at Peeta and especially his left leg stuck between the metal pieces. One of them probably cut or pierced his leg.

"Hello, I'm doctor Grunt. What is your name?" he asks.

"Peeta. Katniss." we say in the same moment.

"Okay." he smiles slightly. "I suppose you know him?" he looks at me and raises his eyebrows.

"I do." I say and sob again "I love him." I whine.

"Okay." he says and turns to me first. "Katniss I'm sure you want Peeta to be okay and to get out of here as soon as possible don't you?" he asks.

"Yes I do." I say shakily.

"Well then I need you to leave and let us work. We need to get him out of the car and into the hospital as soon as possible so please would you go away a little so we could work?" he asks softly. I hesitate for a moment, but I know he's right.

"Okay." I say, but before I go, I turn to Peeta squeeze his hand and look him in the eyes.

"I love you." I get out shakily as tears run down my face.

"I love you too." he croaks and I can see how hard it is for him to keep the pain inside and not cry out.

Then I step away from the car and accompany my mum, who is helping the person from the other car. There were two people. A young boy, who was driving and a girl. The girl died immediately and the boy is not badly injured. He has just a few scratches and a bleeding nose. But by the terrified look on his face, I can see that he regrets his mistake. After a while he starts crying and calling for the girl, who's still on the seat in the car without any signs of life. Mum is trying to calm him down, but it doesn't help much.

I however can't focus on anything else than Peeta now. They are working hard on getting him out of the car. It's scaring me to death and I don't want to look. But even when I close my eyes it doesn't help because I can hear him. I can hear his painful cries and whining as they're trying to get him out. It makes me tremble and sob.

Finally after about five torturing minutes which feels more like five hours, they get Peeta out of the car and on a stretcher. I can't take it anymore and run back to him. The medic surprisingly doesn't protest so I take his hand and grip it tightly. He looks up at me and I see the pain in his eyes. And it hurts my heart to see him like this. Tears start to spill out of my eyes again as I sit into the ambulance next to him. The medic already stuck some needle into Peeta's arm and my mum got into the ambulance as another one came for the boy from the yellow car.

All the way to the hospital, I can't stop my tears. I try to swallow my sobs, but the tears are unstoppable. They fall down at Peeta's hand as the medic talks to my mum quietly. I keep holding Peeta's hand firmly and I keep stroking it. After a while he closes his eyes but he squeezes my hand which calms me down a little. And as I try to breathe deeply and calm down finally a piece of conversation between my mum and the medic hits my ears.

"It doesn't seem good. His foot and lower part of his calf is badly crushed, the metal cut it deeply and it is almost twenty minutes now. I don't know if they'll be able to get it back to function. Especially when his bones and flash are crushed like this... I guess they will have to amputate it under his knee. You'll see what they say, but cases like these usually end up with amputation." he says quietly.

It takes me few seconds before the information sink in and I realize what is he talking about. He's talking about his leg. My heart starts beating fast and I look at both of them. Mum gives me a concerned look. Amputate? Peeta would lose his leg?! How would he live like that?! My hand starts to tremble and a quiet sob escapes my lips. Peeta is asleep now so he didn't hear any of that conversation.

When we arrive to the hospital, there is a number of doctors already waiting for us. They transport Peeta to the surgery floor and I'm forbidden to go in with them. My mum is allowed to go in but only to get to know if they will amputate his leg or not. She can't stay for the surgery. In ten minutes, she comes out and hugs me tightly.

"They have to amputate it." she says shakily into my ear. I start to sob, but she hugs me even more.

"It's not that bad, honey." she whispers "He's alive. It's just his calf, he's gonna have his knee and he'll get an artificial leg and he will be able to walk quite normally." she says.

Just in that moment, Jacob bursts through the door with Prim and Rosie. They all seem scared and as they see me hugging mum and crying, they seem even more scared.

"He's alive." mum says immediately "He's gonna be o-okay." she adds shakily, her voice betraying her. Prim seems relieved, but Jacob is not. His eyes are looking at mum suspiciously and he seems to know there's something else.

"But?" he asks and I can't miss how his voice shakes. Mum looks up into his eyes with a sad expression.

"They have to amputate his left calf." she gets out and sobs quietly.

I hug her again as Jacob stands there with open mouth and Prim starts to sob too. She comes to us and joins our hug with Rosie, who is a little confused. After a moment, Jacob comes and joins our group hug. We're not two broken families anymore. We're one family put together by tragedy and love. After a while, we all calm down, and we sit down on the chairs.

"The surgery will probably take a few hours." mum says.

"We're still staying here." Jacob says and we all agree.

"I think I need a walk." I say and stand up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" mum asks and examines my face carefully.

"I'm okay mum. I just need some fresh air." I say. "If anything happens before I'm back, call me."

And so I quickly run out of the hospital and inhale the fresh night air. I start to walk fast in some random direction. I don't know this part of the town so well so I don't exactly know where I'm going. That's why I'm surprised that after ten minutes, I stand in front of a familiar building. I was here just once, but I recognize it. It's the church where I met Hilly and Dave. For a moment I hesitate, but the door is open and there's light inside so I go in.

There's no one in the main big hall, where Cato's funeral was held and there are only few candles lit which illuminate the front part, where the altar is. The altar is wooden and there's a wooden cross next to it. I sit into the front row and watch the candle flame silently for a while.

And then everything that happened that evening crushes down on me and I'm not able to stay calm any more. As I see images of Peeta in the car, as I hear him cry out and whine, I just start sobbing and crying hard, not caring if someone sees me or not.

"Why is this happening to me huh?" I say to no one in particular. "Why did it happen? We haven't done anything wrong." I say and continue in my desperate crying for a while until it is interrupted by someone.

"Katniss?" a familiar voice says. I recognize it as Hilly. But I'm not able to answer through my sobs. She hurries towards me and looks down at me.

"What are you doing here so late? What happened?" she asks in alarm. I take a few deep shaky breathes and look up at her.

"P-peeta had a-a car a-accident." I sob out. "He's in t-the hospital and they will a-amputate his l-left calf." I say and my sobs start again. She just sights with a sad expression on her face, she hugs me tightly and I start to cry on her shoulder. After a short moment, she tightens her hug and to my surprise she starts praying.

"My Daddy, I pray for Peeta now. I don't know why this happened to him, but I'm sure it is part of your plan for him. I pray now, that you would lead hands of the doctors as they operate him, please keep him safe and let him heal quickly. Even though he will lose his calf, please Lord, give him strength to heal and start walking again. I also pray for Katniss and both their families. Please give them strength, comfort and keep them safe. In Jesus name... Amen."

For a while we remain in our hug and my crying dies out slowly as I think about what she has just done. About what she has said.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask with tears in my eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Why do you pray for me. For us."

"Because that's what we christians do." she smiles slightly. "We pray for each other if there is something serious. Because this is out of our hands Katniss. We can't do anything else than pray about it." she says.

"Thanks." I whisper.

"Anytime." she smiles and hugs me again.

"There you are. I need you to..." someone says by the door but he stops right away. I recognize him as Dave.

"Katniss?" he asks confused. His face seems concerned when he sees the tears on my cheeks.

"What happened?"

"Peeta had a car accident." Hilly says quietly. "He's in the hospital and they are amputating his left calf right now."

"Oh, my..." Dave says and stays in awe. "Oh, Katniss I'm so sorry." he says after a while. He comes to us and hugs us both in a bone-crashing hug. "How did it happen?"

"He was going h-home after our d-date and a y-yellow SUV hit his car on the crossroad." I stammer out. "I run to him and his leg was stuck between the metals and his head was bleeding... Then the ambulance came and they got him out and we went to the hospital... And now they're operating him." I finish and start crying quietly again.

"It's gonna be okay." Dave says "You'll see. He's strong... He'll get a prosthetic leg and he'll be walking before the school starts." he says encouragingly.

"Why does this happen to me? Didn't I have enough suffering in my life already?" I ask them desperately as tears start to stream down my face again. They both look at me sadly.

"If there is a God as you say, why does he allow something like this to happen?" I sob out quietly.

"That's a tough question you know..." Dave says "All I can say is, that you have to trust God with everything. He knows what he's doing. Everything is part of his plan. It's hard to believe it in situations like this, but he does all things for our own good." he says. I don't quite understand it, but I'm not strong enough to argue.

"You know there's a verse in Bible which says, that God would never put us into a situation if we're not strong enough to take it. He will never give us a test we could not bear. And that's the thing which always encourages me in these bad times. Even though it feels terrible and it is painful, if he put you in this situation it means that you both are strong enough to take it and survive it. And it also means that it will result in something better later. I don't know why it happen, only God knows that. Maybe Peeta had to lost his leg to show other people that he can survive and live happily even without it. Maybe he'll be example for other people... Maybe that guy in the other car needed this accident to wake up from sin or something or maybe both. You never know, but you have to trust God, that he knows what he's doing, you get it?"

"Yeah... Maybe..." I say hesitantly.

"Okay, shouldn't you go back? Wouldn't your mum be worried about you?" Hilly asks.

"I told them I just need some fresh air." I say.

"How did you even get here?" Dave asks.

"I have no idea. I was just walking and thinking about what happened and suddenly I was in front of your church..." I say quietly. Dave only smiles. "What are you guys doing here so late?" I ask.

"We were having a board game evening with our youth group." Hilly says "Everyone else went home like 15 minutes ago and we stayed to clean up all the mess."

"Okay, I guess I really should go." I say.

"Don't you want me to give you a ride?" Dave asks.

"No it's okay, I'll walk." I say. "The hospital is just 10 minutes away right?"

"Yeah. You just walk along the main street." Hilly smiles.

"Okay." I whisper and look at my shoes. I'm not sure what to say. "Thanks." I say finally. Hilly just smiles and hugs me tightly.

"Anytime." she smiles. "If you need anything, I'm just a call away. And let me know how Peeta is doing tomorrow."

"Okay, I will. Bye." I wave and smile slightly.

"Ta ta for now." she smiles and Dave waves too.

As I walk back towards the hospital, I'm thinking about what Dave said. Could this really result in something better in the future? I can't imagine that. But I know that Hilly was right. This situation is really out of my hands. I'm not a doctor and I can't help Peeta right now. I can just wait. And I can pray if it really helps. And because I'm desperate I try it as I walk back. All the way I beg Hilly's God to save Peeta. To let him live, because if he dies, I die with him. As I walk to the fifth floor of the hospital, I buy a package of cookies and I head to the waiting area in front of the surgery room.

They're all still sitting there. Prim's head rests on mum's shoulder, Rosie is laying in her lap and Jacob is sitting on the other side and his arm is wrapped around her waist. I sit across of them and open the package of cookies for all of us to eat. We don't speak much though. I take Rosie from mum's lap and I hold her close to me. Aside from Peeta, she's my everything and the fact that she sleeps calmly in my arms is calming me down. At least one of my love's is safely with me.

I don't know exactly how long it lasts, but after more than two hours of waiting a doctor finally comes out of the surgery room. He looks extra tired and he wipes sweat from his forehead as he turns around and looks for us. I stand up immediately and wait for him to speak.

"So?" Mum asks and stands up too.

"Well. It was a complicated surgery, but we were successful." he takes a deep breath and looks at us. "His foot was completely crashed so we couldn't save it. The lower part of his calf was also severely damaged so finally we amputated just half of his calf. It's better for wearing the prosthetic, when there is still a part of the calf under your knee."

"So he will be okay?" I ask softly.

"He's young and I don't doubt he will heal quickly. His leg is in a cast right now and it will remain in it for about two weeks if everything goes well without any complications. Than we'll start with rehabilitation right after his cast is down and he'll get a prosthetic." he sums it up.

"Can we see him?" I ask.

"Thanks to your mother, you can stay with him if you want to, but he shouldn't wake up until morning. If he does, let me know." he says as he leads us towards a room number 3.

And there he is. Laying calmly in the bed, the monitors and machines beeping steadily around him. It makes me feel like crying again, but I take a deep breath and push it down. I sit on the chair right next to his bed with Rosie still in my arms. But right in that moment she wakes up and looks around.

"Mama what happened to Peeta?" she asks and looks at him scared "Will he be okay?" she asks and looks at me.

"Yes, Bunny, he's gonna be okay. Don't worry." I comfort her and hug her close to me.

"Katniss we can't all stay here. Are you sure you want to stay?" Mum asks.

"I'm sure." I say sternly.

"Okay, then we'll go back home and we'll take Rosie too okay?"

"Okay mum, I'll let you know if anything happens." I promise.

We quietly say goodbye and they head home. I remain sitting next to Peeta and I entwine his fingers with mine. As I think about it, I feel hope that it won't be that bad. It would be worse for him if he would lost his hands or arms, because he could not bake or paint. Leg is not such a big problem, when he gets a prosthetic. After hour or so the doctor comes and checks on Peeta.

"When he wakes up call me right away." he says. "It will probably be really painful for him and I need to check on him immediately when he's up." he says.

"Okay, I'll let you know." I say.

I stay by Peeta all night. I slowly fall asleep my head on my folded arms, never letting go of his hand. I wake up few times during night, but he's still asleep. When I wake up around six, I don't feel like sleeping anymore so I just walk around the room to stretch my body.

When I sit back down, I hold his hand again and he squeezes it back softly. It makes me smile because I know he just wants to comfort me. And that's when it hits me... He squeezed my hand back!

"Peeta?!" I say hopefully and look him in the face "Can you hear me?"

"Ugh" he growls as he slowly opens his eyes. "I hear you." he adds slowly and moves his head to look at me.

"How do you feel?" I ask worriedly. It's obvious that he's in pain.

"My left leg hurts." he complains.

"The doctor said it would, it's a sign of healing." I say, but my voice betrays me and shakes a little. He looks at me suspiciously but I avoid his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing." I say, looking at his hand.

"What's wrong?" he asks again and lifts up my chin so I'm looking into his eyes.

"Nothing." I try to say again, but my voice shakes again and I'm sure that he can see the pain in my eyes.

"You're a rotten liar Everdeen." he says and pierces me with an intent look. And then I can't stop the tears which start streaming down my face, my throat tightens and a quiet sob escapes from my lips. His expression changes into concerned right away.

"Hey. What's wrong?" he asks softly. "Tell me, Cupcake." he says and strokes my cheek. I take a deep breath and swallow another sob. Then I look him in the eyes and decide to tell him.

"They had to amputate half of your calf." that's the only thing I'm able to get out before I start sobbing again. For a moment he just sits in there in awe with open mouth absorbing the news. Then he looks under the covers probably to make sure I'm telling him the truth.

"Hey." he says quietly after a while "Come here." he whispers and motions for me to sit on his bed. I do so and he wraps me in his arms and pulls me into him. "It's not so bad is it?" he asks softly. "I can still get some prosthetic leg and learn to walk right?" he asks.

"Y-yes." I sob out.

"Please don't cry." he whispers and kisses my neck.

"I-i'm t-trying." I hiccup out.

"I-i'm so terrible. Y-you lost your leg and you're in pain and you are the one comforting m-me. I-it shout be the o-other way around." I sob out.

"Calm down sweetheart." he coos and hugs me even tighter. "Please just stop crying okay? We're both alive and that's the most important thing okay?" he says softly.

"Okay." I whisper and breath deeply to calm down.

"Good." he smiles slightly "I hate to see you crying." he says and wipes my tears away softly, which makes me smile slightly "That's much better." he smiles back. But then his face changes into a painful grimace and he closes his eyes.

"Does it hurt?" I ask.

"Yes." he says through gritted teeth.

"I'm calling the doctor. He wanted to see you when you wake up anyway." I say and press the red button to call the doctor. Luckily the pain goes away as quickly as it came so when the doctor comes, Peeta already feels better.

"Good morning, Peeta. I'm glad to see you awake. How do you feel?" the doctor asks.

"I don't know. It's strange, because I don't feel like I lost my leg. I can still feel my toes and I can try to move my ankle..." he says thoughtfully.

"Well that is common, your brain doesn't know how to deal with the amputation. Do you feel any pain?" he asks.

"Yes, I was feeling little pain since I woke up, but just a few minutes ago it got really worse. But after a while it went away again." Peeta says.

"Okay, that's a common thing too. How bad was the pain? How would you rate it on a scale from 1 to 10?"

"I don't know, right now probably like three, but the one before would be like six?" he says unsure.

"Okay, that's not that bad." doctor says. "Let me tell you something about your case then." he says and sits down next to Peeta.

"As Katniss surely told you, you lost your foot and half of your calf. Right now, you will probably experience a lot of pain, which is a common thing when you're right after your amputation surgery. If it is too bad, just press this button on your infusion and you'll get painkiller right into your bloodstream. It is quick, but use it carefully, people can get addicted on this. You'll be here for a week and then you can go home on a wheel chair. The stump is in a cast now. It will be in it for about two weeks until it heals enough. When we take it down, you'll start your rehabilitation and after a few days of rehabilitation you'll try a prosthetic leg and you'll learn how to walk with it. After some time you'll be able to function almost normally with your prosthetic leg. The length of the rehabilitation depends on how fast you'll heal and learn, but judging by your youth, strength and determination I guess it will not take you long." the doctor smiles encouragingly and Peeta flashes him a smile back.

"Right now you need to rest a lot so your body could heal as soon as possible. Katniss has a special permission, that she can stay here with you for as long as she wants, so I guess she'll take care of you." he says and smiles at me.

"I'll leave you alone now and if something unusual happens or if your pain is unusually big, call me." he says and goes out.

"You see? Positive thinking." Peeta smiles at me encouragingly. "I'll be back walking in three weeks." he says.

"You can't imagine how scary it was." I say quietly and huddle next to him on the hospital bed. He wraps me in his arms and I lay my head on his chest. "You can't imagine how terrible it was to see that car crashing into yours. I thought you're dead." I admit and silent tears start to stream down my face.

"Hey." he coos and strokes my hair. "What happened with positive thinking?" he asks "Think about something nice." he says.

"Like what?" I ask hopelessly.

"Likeee..." he hums, thinking about it. "Strawberries." he whispers into my ear and shivers run down my spine as a smile spreads on my lips. That's when my phone starts ringing.

"Hey mum!"

"Hey Honey. Any news about Peeta?" she asks and I can hear the concern in her voice.

"He woke up just like hour ago, he is feeling pain, but it's not too bad. The doctor was here and told him what will happen in the next few weeks. Peeta is feeling well and he's even smiling, so I guess he's taking it well." I say and Peeta gives me a little smile again.

"Oh, that's great news!" she exclaims. "Tell him, that we'll come to visit him as soon as possible."

"Okay mum I will. Bye!"

"Bye Honey!" she calls and ends the call.

"Mum says hello and they'll come to visit you as soon as possible." I say.

"Okay. Does dad know about this?"

"Of course he does." I say "He'll come too." I say when my phone starts to ring again. This time it's Johanna.

"Hey Brainless!" she calls cheerfully. "Are we going to do the girl's night at yours today?" she asks. "And by the way Gale says Hi" she adds. I sigh and shake my head.

"Sorry Jo, but I can't host the sleepover tonight." I say.

"Oh, don't tell me you have a date! Date is not an excuse!" she says angrily.

"Jo, I don't have a date." I say and roll my eyes "I'm in a hospital."

"WHAT?!" Johanna calls scared "What happened to you?"

"I'm okay Jo, it's Peeta." I say and sigh again. "Yesterday evening, when he was driving away from our house, some other car crashed into him on the crossroad. His left leg was crushed really badly so they had to amputate it under his knee. So right now, I'll spend like a week in the hospital with him." I finish my speech. Jo is silent on the other side.

"Hey, you're still there?" I ask.

"Yeah." she breathes out. "I mean, oh man, Kitty, I'm so sorry." she says softly. "How is he? And how are you?" she asks.

"I'm an emotionally unstable wreck and he's a positive optimistic idiot as usual." I joke tiredly and Peeta even laughs behind me.

"Do you need anything?" she asks.

"I don't think so. Just could you tell Gale? And Finn and Annie? I would really appreciate that, I don't have the strength to tell it to anyone else." I say.

"Of course Kitty, I'll tell them and we'll come and visit okay?" she says.

"Okay, thanks Jo, you're the best."

"I know." she says and I could swear she's smirking.

"Okay, bye for now."

"Bye Kitty, say our hello to your stud muffin."

"I will bye!" I just smirk and shake my head as I turn back to Peeta.

"Jo says hello. She'll tell everyone what happened and they'll come and visit you too." I announce.

"Oh great, do you think this room is big enough for all of them together?" he asks.

"Are you going to throw a party in here or what?" I ask and laugh.

"Maybe." he laughs "Why not?"

"Maybe because it's a hospital?" I suggest and shake my head again. I remember, that I have to do one more call.

"Heyia!"

"Hi Hilly." I say and smile.

"Hi Katniss, so how is it going? How is Peeta?" she asks.

"He's awake and he seems okay." I say. "His predict is to be walking in three weeks, but I doubt he'll accomplish that." I smile slightly.

"Oh, that's great. Tell him, I'll pray for him and I'll surely come and visit him too." she says.

"Okay I will."

"His Dad says hello." Hilly says.

"Thanks." I say "And thanks for helping in the bakery."

"It's not a problem." she says "Got to go. Ta ta for now!"

"Bye!" I say and hang up.

"Another guest for our party?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah Hilly says hello and Jacob too. They're in the bakery right now but they'll visit too."

"That's great." he says.

I come back to his bed and lie next to him, placing my head on his chest. I close my eyes as he hugs me tightly and pulls me even closer. I feel so safe in his strong and warm arms. What would I do if he would die?

"Katniss?" he asks suddenly very seriously.

"What?" I mumble into his chest.

"Do you still want to be my girlfriend even though I have just one leg? Because you deserve a true man. I mean like a whole man. Not just some cripple." he says.

My head shots up and I look into his eyes angrily to find out if he really means that question. Judging by the serious and scared look he has in his eyes I guess he does. And without controlling it, I slap him over his face. Not too hard, it's more like a playful slap.

"Don't you ever ask questions like that!" I say with a dangerous whisper and I lie back down on his chest.

"Why?" he asks after a while.

"Because it's the silliest question I have ever heard!" I say angrily. "Do I look like some shallow barbie who dates her boyfriend just for his looks?" I ask and look him in the eyes.

"No." he says sheepishly.

"Do you doubt about my love for you?" I ask sharply.

"No." he says again.

"Then don't ask such an idiotic question." I say angrily and lie back down.

"Okay, I'm sorry." he says after a while.

"You're forgiven." I say still a little angry. After a while I look up and find his blue eyes. One silent tear is going down my face, because he could even think about the option that I could break up with him because of this injury.

"Peeta don't you ever doubt about my love. I love you because of who you are, not how you look. I love your heart and soul." I say "I love your body too, but losing a leg is not the end of the world. I love you and I always will. Always." I say and put emphasis on the last world. I can see how his eyes water a little.

"I love you too Katniss. I love you to the Moon and back, I love you to the Sun and back, man, I love you to the Milky way and back..." he says as two of his own tears fall down from his eyes.

"I'm so happy that I have you. I don't know what would I do without you." he whispers and kisses me and keeps me wrapped up in his warm and safe arms. This is where I feel safe and happy. Even though he's seriously injured, I feel happy when he hugs me like this.

"Stay with me?" he asks quietly.

"Always." I whisper back. And that's how we fall asleep again.

* * *

**So? What do you think my dear readers? Let me know in reviews and thanks for favs and follows. I will be absolutely happy if you would show my fanfic to someone new or if you woukld put it into some comunity in here. Thanks for reading again! =)**


End file.
